Changing History With A Flair
by fan.f.freak
Summary: post GOF Harry gets help in the form of stranger who claims to come from 2011. Armed with knowledge, can harry along with this stranger save the world and rewrite the history. Will he save sirius and others? Fred, Lupin, Tonks... all of them?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: THE ENTIRE STORY AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO LADY JO. I DON'T HAVE ANY SORT OF CLAIM ON THEM. I'M JUST AN ADMIRER WHO CAN'T GET THE BLOODY MUSE TO REST!**

_**SUMMARY: ANDREA GETS THROWN BACK FROM 2011 TO 1995. LOADED WITH INFORMATION ABOUT FUTURE, WILL SHE SUCCEED IN HELPING HARRY CHANGE THE HISTORY? HOW WILL SHE HELP THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX? WILL SIRIUS BLACK AND OTHERS TILL DIE? JUST KEEP FOLLOWING THE STORY TO KNOW.**_

**CHAPTER 1: PAST AND FUTURE COLLIDE**

**YEAR: 2011**

**DATE: 2ND APRIL**

**TIME: 5:00 P.M.**

**PLACE: WOKING, SURREY**

Andrea was tired of the TV. All day long it had been blaring, and it had the right to because it was Cricket World Cup. No matter which country was playing for the finals, the Evans' had to watch it.

Every four was shouted at; every third umpire decision was awaited with loud speculations. It was thrilling at first but then with every strenuous hour, it got too much for Andrea to survive.

Picking up her bag, she checked the contents; laptop, ipod, camera, a pair of T-shirt and denims, wallet, tampons, her bag of toiletteries, flip flops. Everything was in its place.

She tried to remember if she was missing something. Looking around her room she found a bookshelf filled with the books she has read since ever. There were Sidney Sheldon paperbacks, Paolo Cohello, Ken Follett, literature pieces like Mansfield Park, Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, Anthony and Cleopatra, and also some fantasy novels like all seven Harry Potter books, all four Twilight books, she even had the Dan Brown collection.

However, Andrea quickly scanned the bookshelf and then her eyes landed on her writing desk where her things were scattered about. Don't make assumptions, Andrea was only visiting her family for she worked and lived in London. Andrea was home for the weekend but now it was time to go. As much as she missed home, she couldn't part with her work. She worked as an assistant Architect, so all her time was demanded by her boss, which her mother absolutely hated.

She made her way down the stairs and saw the first visible upset face. Hazel, the liver spotted Dalmatian always knew when somebody was about to leave and the constant whining was the proof of that.

She bends and scratched her behind the ears and startled when somebody spoke.

"I see you too have packed."

"Peter. Are you trying to kill me?" she said putting a hand to her wildly beating heart.

Peter was her elder brother who has been forced to come along with her this weekend. Peter being a product designer was far too busy to make it home except for twice a year.

There he stood grinning unrepentantly. Andrea rolled her eyes, and stood up bracing herself for the goodbye. Even though they didn't live that far away but saying goodbyes was always difficult for her.

Her mother being a very strong lady bade them farewell with warnings to behave and keep in touch, without working up any tears.

Her dad winked at her and whispered theatrically

"Hurry up and go or else she will keep on going."

"Richard!"

Andréa smiled at her parent. They both were perfect for each other. How she missed them and their banter.

"Alright. Bye both of you." Andrea said giving one hug to both of them, turned to cross the street where her brother was waiting for her.

"Don't forget to call when you reach there." her mother called. Andrea turned around, exasperated.

"Really ma we kno-" but she stopped mid sentence because a car screeched and she was standing in the middle of the road.

Horns blared, tires screeched, lights flashed and then all went black.

A sharp pain woke her up. It was very painful; the throbbing in her head. Her eyes watered as she woke up. Her eyes blinked at the light and then she realized it was the last of the sunlight.

Several more second of blinking made her aware that she was not confined to a hospital room with an uncovered window with sunlight streaming through.

She sat up, groaning as she did so. She felt her head and indeed there was an egg sized bump on her head. She looked around and saw that she was lying in a field. A field with almost burnt grass it was that dry, a merry go round, a few swings, and an alleyway just beyond.

In her vision line she saw rows of neat little houses, but that was expected. She got up and winced at the soreness of her neck.

Andrea was a very even tempered girl and she had the heart to take everything in stride but this situation was far too much.

She bumped into a car just outside her house and then she woke up in a deserted field.

As much as she tried to control the panic, she felt it coming in huge waves.

She sat down and tried to breathe properly with her head between her knees. Several minutes gone by, she still was unable to take inventory of her emotions.

Her head shot up as she heard the laughter. She narrowed her eyes as she saw a bulky guy bumping fists with other guys. She took deep breaths and tried to suppress her emotions since they were not helping her.

Her emotional drama had taken quite some time because the sun was completely set and a few stars were showing.

Andrea grabbed her bag and made her way toward the boy she had seen. She tried to find them but couldn't locate.

Things really weren't showing up, she mused. She would have to have some sort of explanation, but she decided that she would think about it later and started walking towards the road.

She had only moved couple steps when she heard a scream from the alley. She shivered in the cold suddenly, and someone was shouting again.

She started moving towards the alley, which really was idiotic but something compelled her. The alley was far too away so she started to run.

Just as she reached the mouth of the alley she saw a large, distorted bat fly away and disappear.

She shivered unconsciously and looked in the alley which was dimly lit. A boy was crouched over another fat boy and was trying to check his vital signs.

Her breaths were coming in short gasps, but still she hurried forward to help.

"Hey, everything alright?" she asked and was startled when the boy jumped back and brandished a stick at her. Wasn't that too short to hit her with, she mused raising an eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarled and Andrea was taken aback. Thin guy, about 5'10, black hair, weird specks was looking at her with blatant suspicion.

"Whoa there buddy, I heard the screams and I came to see if everything was alright" she told raising her hands in surrender. The boy blinked and took in her profile. Black long hair tied in a ponytail, T-shirt and jeans with converse and a backpack; she thought she was fine for traveling in the tube.

Apparently so did the guy, because he blinked owlishly and thrust the stick in his back pocket.

"Right. Err... sorry." he muttered and then bends down to lift the unconscious boy. Andrea heaved a sigh and bend to help as well.

"thanks." the other guy mumbled and Andrea smiled.

"No problem. Damn, he is heavy. What does he eat, stones?" the skinny guy actually cracked a smile.

"More like cakes, candies, and unlimited beef"

"Well, if it goes like this, they'll slaughter him instead of the cattle." she said and earned a grin from the boy.

"Haven't seen you here. Are you visiting someone?" the boy asked. They were crossing the houses now, so the streetlight fell on them and she saw that the boy had piercingly green eyes behind those round spectacles. Why did he look so familiar?

"I don't even know where this is?" she mumbled looking around.

"What did you say?"

"Never mind. I'm from Woking and no I'm not visiting anybody, I just happened to be here." Andréa was looking around so she missed the suspicious stare of the boy.

"What's your name?" the boy asked as her eyes fell on the sign 'PRIVET DRIVE'. She felt a cold feeling in her stomach at the sign.

"Andrea Evans and you?" the boy looked at her speculatively.

"Evans, you say?"

"Um... yes. is there a problem?" but the problem arrived before the boy could say anything a lady appeared to be cantering down towards them with a handbag in hand and was wearing tartan slippers.

"Dear me. Harry, are you alright? What happened to Dudley? Dementors! Merlin, I'm going to kill Mundungus" she said this all in a rush.

"Mrs. Figg?" the boy said faintly, and Andrea felt blood rush in her ears.

Harry? Dudley? Dementors? Mrs. Figg? Oh dear lord, she just hoped she was not where she thinks she is!

She looked at the boy properly and then realized that he had a lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

Mrs. Figg was raving as she moved ahead and then vanished into her house, it seems.

".GOD" Andrea murmured in shock. She was in an imaginary world. A world which only was alive in the books. Books that she have read countless times. This was a world where the characters she loved were real.

"What?" Harry asked

"You won't believe it." Andrea replied still in daze. Harry looked at her funnily and muttered

"Try me" this seemed to snap her out of it and she immediately compartmentalized her thoughts. She just was very organized, and this was her way of working in stressful conditions.

"Ok. Here's the deal. We lug this useless lump to the house and then we sit and I tell you everything. Sounds good?"

"Sounds good to me" he responded and they crossed the remaining six houses until they were at number four.

Never in her dreams did she imagine that this would be happening. Then another thought seemed to crop up unintentionally, if she was at the door of number four then it meant that she had crossed the blood wards safely.

Just as soon as the door opened, chaos ensued. Dudley was snatched and was sat down the couch. Just like the book. Andrea thought as the events unfolded in front of her.

Dudley was rattled and just like the book he pointed at Harry. Andrea was right at the door, unnoticed by all when an owl flew in.

It was bizarre. Imagining the act and seeing it with your own eyes was very different. She was contemplating her next move when the opportunity rose itself.

"Where do you think you are going? I haven't finished with you"

"Get out of the way" Harry snarled and at the precise moment Errol flew in. Harry quickly read the letter.

Andrea couldn't help but be surprised. There was no book on' what to do when you find yourself in an imaginary world'.

At that point Vernon started shouting more loudly and Andrea had reached her breaking point. One more insult and she would literally blow up. And to think Harry had to stay here for his entire life.

Andrea waited for Harry to do the explaining about dementors and Voldemort. Bloody pea heads, she thought. She wracked her brain what would happen next when Vernon shouted ''OUT''

Typical Dursley mentality. His mid ranting about Marge blowing up was stopped when Andrea stepped forward.

"Shouldn't you really think before you speak?" her cold voice had three heads snap in her direction.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Vernon Dursley indeed was one fat guy.

"Did you even hear what he just said? Do have any idea what kind of danger would you be in if Harry left?" Harry's eyes narrowed while his aunt's grew larger.

"I demand to know what you are doing in my house."

"Oh pathetic! How do you live with them Harry?" Andrea was exasperated but far from done. "Now Dursley, I'll speak only once and you listen. Right, this evening after your son retired from his daily bullying of the neighborhood kids, he decided to bully his own cousin. Unfortunately for them, two dementors i.e. creatures who guard the wizard prison and they make you relive your worst memories showed up and tried to do Harry in. But fortunately Harry knew how to defend him and for that he had to use magic. Since they are not allowed to do magic outside school before seventeen he was sent an official letter. There are things you won't understand but just try and comprehend the severity of the situation. If Harry wouldn't have done magic, you wouldn't have a son sitting here. Understand?"

All three of them just stared at her.

"Who are you?" Vernon said looking her up and down wondering how she didn't look weird and knew all the weird facts.

"I'm Andrea Evans and an architect. I work for Blacks & Browns, happy?"

"How do you-" Harry was looking up inquisitively

"Know so much, since I'm an architect? That's for you and me to discuss. Now, listen" she addressed Dursley and narrowed her eyes "I know everything about you and your pretences. Try not to fool me. Now get your son in bed and don't disturb us while we talk. Harry, if you please?"

Harry, looked at his uncle who looked about to explode.

"Not one word Vernon if you don't want the director of Grunnings to know how you abuse a minor in your household." that left him white and gave Harry and Andrea a chance to escape.

Harry led the way and Andrea couldn't help but look around. It was all so different from the movies.

They reached his room and Andrea only had a moment to look at majestic Hedwig before a wand was shoved in her jaw.

"Look I know what you are thinking but-"

"Tell me the truth or else I'll…" Andréa couldn't help but snort. Harry really shouldn't make such threats. He was far too gentle to act but considering the recent developments in his life he might just act.

Andrea heaved a huge and painful sigh.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything only if I can move my jaw. You are making it pretty hard."

"Fine, sit and talk." Harry shoved her at the bed and kept his wand trained at her head. Andrea rubbed her jaw and glared at him.

"Couldn't be more polite?" she winced and moved her jaw while taking in the room. There were two single beds lined up on two walls with a writing desk in between, an armoire near the door with Harry's trunk and Hedwig's perch on the other side of the door. Strange! There was supposed to be only one bed.

"Ahem!"

"Jeez, alright! What do you want to know?" Harry was looking positively threatening with his eyes flashing like swords.

"Ok. I'm Andrea Evans like I said before and I'm an architect. Well technically I'm an assistant architect but soon I was going to lead a project that would have given me the promotion I've been working my arse off for."

"What the hell are you doing here? How do you know me?" boy, was he paranoid! Well she could definitely give him the benefit of doubt.

"Fine. Now please don't interrupt me once I start. I will answer all your questions but let me finish first, okay?" Andrea asked and was awarded with a nod.

"Okay. I live in London but my parent live in Woking. I was home this weekend for the Cricket World Cup-"

"But the world cup is next year!" he looked like she was barking mad.

"Harry, let me speak, yeah?" after his nod she continued.

"Yes, I was visiting home for watching the World cup but since we had to go to work next day my brother and I, packed and left for London. I was crossing the road when a car came screeching and I guess I was hit. When I woke up, it was in the field near the alley."

"That doesn't explain how you know me or the stuff you just said downstairs." His hand was not wavering one bit as he held his wand between her eyes.

"Well, how to explain…" she groaned trying to get grips on her headache.

"Look, there is no way of telling this politely. I was born in 1987 and I was 24 when I left in 2011. From where I come there is this author who started writing fantasy books for children and released all total seven books. These books were very popular. Every kid and adult knew of them making the fantasy world look real. The books all had one main character; Harry Potter."

Andrea looked and found Harry looking at her with wide eyes. Then he blinked, and blinked once more and again.

"Prove it." Came the hoarse reply.

"Let's see; first year went to Hogwarts and saved the Philosopher's stone. Second year, with basilisk and Chamber of Secrets you saved Ginny. Third year with Peter Pettigrew revealed you had fun with time-turner and saved Sirius Black. Fourth year with Tri-Wizard Tournament you were portkeyed to the graveyard and fought resurrected Voldemort. How am I going so far?"

She saw Harry gulp and then took his wand away.

"Bloody hell!"

"You got that right buddy!" she said and leaned back on the wall massaging her temples. The hit her head had taken throbbed much worse.

"Why? How could the author know about me? And how did you end up here?" he said in a confused voice.

"I did read all the books and watched the movies but I wasn't that much into reading everything related to the author. So, no clue how she knew about you. Now, as for me being here… I don't even know."

"What happened this year?" he asked suddenly, his eyes intent. "You do know, right? You can tell me when this all finishes, yeah? When can I go back to being normal?"

"Harry, if all what I read in the books is true then you will be far from normal. Things did end up and Voldemort was defeated but many lives were lost. So many people didn't make it through. I know all of this and some other things too but I don't know what to do. Its 1995, yes?"

"Yes. So Voldemort dies along with many others? Do I want to know who?" at her negative shake he looked thoughtful.

"You can stay here." Andrea looked up warily.

"What?" Harry's eyes gleamed suddenly.

"Yes. You could stay here, with me and tell me what happened in future so we could reverse it."

"Umm…. I don't think that's a good idea. What would happen to the original plotline?" Harry gave her an incredulous look that made her think hard.

"Original plotline? Are you freaking kidding me? Here you have a chance at saving people and you don't think it's a good idea!"

"Ok. Relax. Sheesh! It's not like I have any place to go but tell me how could a person from future survive in the past? And what about the things that will unravel? I didn't want anyone of them to die either but how I could simply change things, I'm not even magical!"

"Listen Andrea. I love my friends. They are all I've got and I really don't want any one of them to sacrifice their own lives for me. I couldn't survive with the guilt that they died trying to defend me. I haven't really asked anybody but I really need your help. Help save these people Andréa." Harry said this with such emotion and feeling that Andrea had to blink back tears.

How could she not help him? Hadn't she cursed the author many a times for killing the people she loved? Didn't she cry when she read about them? But this was not a book, this was reality. Harry Potter was real and she was here in this reality and she held the key to help him.

"Right. I will stay but what will I say? To the others I mean. I don't think people should know where I'm from." She said chewing her bottom lip and her breath escaped as she was caught in a fierce hug from the-Boy-Who-Lived. But more than her restricted airway was the jolt of pure an unadulterated energy that went through her.

"Can't… breathe" she wheezed and Harry let go of her smiling from ear to ear. She looked at him weirdly and then tried to talk.

"I can't believe it! I'm staying in Harry Potter's bedroom. What will the world say?" she said rubbing her head and smirked when she saw his pink cheeks.

"Lighten up. I'm 24, ten years you're senior. You could call me your fairy Godmother." They both chuckled at it.

"You know you don't look English" Harry observed. Andrea rolled her eyes.

"French mother."

"Ah. That explains the looks and name. But who will we say to the others who you are?" Harry said worrying too much.

"Relax. I guess we'll have to improvise. Hmmm….. Let's see. I could be your third cousin or something seeing your mum and I have the same maiden names."

"Freaking awesome"

"So, what happens this year?" he asked after next breath.

"Hmm… lets see you'll go to the ministry for your hearing and you'll-"she cutoff and her eyes widened as this year came into her mind.

"Mind. You'll have to close your mind. Harry, something big is going on. You'll have to learn how to close your mind because Voldemort has the connection to you through that scar."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, listen. Keep your voice down. Oh bloody hell! Harry, Voldemort is now in his corporeal form. He is so much more powerful than the last time and this time he will exploit his resources. There is something going on, and until you learn to close your mind to Voldemort I'm afraid I can't tell you anything.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"Listen Harry. I'm not saying I won't tell you. I will tell you when you try to cut off that connection because anything I tell you can be accessed by Voldemort making this plotline much more complex. What will you do, if Voldemort came to knew about me abducted me, took the information out and killed me. Don't you think that things will get much more complicated?" she implored trying to make him see the exact reason.

"Well, you sound right but how do I clear my mind? I don't even know how he got that connection?"

"Well, he used your blood didn't he? And more importantly, didn't he give you that scar?"

She knew Harry was intelligent in books but in actuality he was much more than intelligent.

"Bloody bastard."

"Listen; in the books you saw something which prompted Dumbledore to make Snape give you lessons to close your mind. I'm sure you don't want that?"

"Snape?" he whispered in horror.

"Yeah, so if you don't want him to teach you then you better start practicing from now on." Harry nodded his head then frowned.

"Andrea, what did I see?"

"Not right now Harry."

"Alright. Just tell me it helped or not?"

"It did." Andrea frowned not sure at what he was getting at.

"But if it helped don't you think that I should not cut off the connection immediately." He asked worry showing in his eyes. He looked so lost that she smiled sadly.

"Fortunately for you Harry, you have me and I'm hell lot better than Trelawney." He looked at her and then they both burst out laughing. After sometime he spoke.

"So how will I close my mind?"

"Hmm… Snape didn't teach you properly because he had some bad blood with your dad and it sort of continues with you. Snape, like Voldemort and Dumbledore can read minds-"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, just let me finish already, hmmm? Snape can read a mind that is how he knows what's going in that brain of yours. Now never maintain eye contact, keep blinking but when you want a message to deliver, look deep in eyes and think about it. So far how good?" 

"Makes sense. Go on."

"Now to keep you mind closed; try and relax and empty you mind. Now I will give you one advice from personal experience. Try and compartmentalize your thought. Think of you mind as a jumble up drawer with everything scattered about. Now try and cleaning that drawer. The only way to move forward is to review the past. Take inventory of each and every thought, arrange them and shut the drawer closely."

"Whoa! Looks like you have your mind shut and organized." Andrea waited and pondered over it. Sure she was messy in life and did funny things but her mind was indeed one arranged place.

"I guess. So this art of closing your mind is called Occlumency and reading is called Legilimency. To practice Occlumency, you have to keep your mind clear of all the emotions and feelings when looking into one's eyes. That would be Snape and Dumbledore. Now, I'll tell you this, both are very brave and powerful wizards. They both are on the right side. Get that in your mind."

"Dumbledore, I believe. But Snape?"

"I know hard to take in but looks could be deceptive. Now Voldemort could access your mind anytime. When you are awake you can be able to deflect it but while sleeping you are vulnerable. He can access your thoughts and plant false images making you act rashly."

"Do I even want to know about the last part?" Andrea smiled at the boy in front of her. He reminded her of Peter when he used to come to Andrea for help. She remembered talking to him about being only kids and wanted to have more siblings. Unfortunately, their parents believed in small families.

"No. and this time I will be here to help. So where was I? Yeah sleeping could be most difficult, so before sleeping clear you head of all thoughts and feelings."

"Clear head of thoughts and feelings. Arrange mind like a neat drawer and shut it. That's it?"

"Easy to say, mate." They both were quiet and the silence was broken by a stomach grumbling.

Andrea looked sheepishly at Harry and he grinned.

"I'll see if the Dursley's have left something for us. Blimey! It's ten."

"Talking does that." With that Harry left and Andrea got up and stretched her arms above her. She saw Hedwig and smiled and went to her.

"Wow Hedwig, you are so pretty!" the owl hooted and ruffled her feathers importantly. Andrea gently stroked her wings.

Harry entered the door and winced.

"What happened?"

"You t-shirt is stained. Did you hit your head?" Andrea realized that indeed the hit was pretty bad.

"Here, I could only scavenge these." He said thrusting a pack of crackers and apple in her hand saving the same for him.

"My, aren't they petty. Tell you what, tomorrow we'll go shopping because I don't think I'll live in this world with two pair of denims and tees. We'll get things, a book or two on meditation and mind calming exercises and have a huge breakfast. What say?"

Harry grinned at her.

"Did I say I'm very glad you are here?"

"Oh Harry. That's so sweet. Lets finish this and I'll tell you about my life since I already know about yours."

As her head touched her pillow finally at twelve after telling Harry her entire life, she thought maybe this was all just a dream that would end when she would wake up in the morning.

If only she knew how wrong she was!

TO BE CONTINUED…

NEXT UPDATE: BETWEEN 7TH AND 15TH OF APRIL

WORD COUNT: 4,684


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: BREAKFAST, PROPHESY AND APPOINTMENT**

Andrea woke up suddenly and tried to locate what interrupted her sleep. She tried and blinked the sleep from her eyes. After a minute or two she realized that she was not in her room.

Not a dream then, she mused and saw that the bed on the other side of the room was empty and neatly made. Sunlight was filtering from the windows in abundance and suddenly she felt sad.

She was so lost in the excitement that she failed to realize that she had left her family back in 2011. There was a gap of sixteen years between her time leap. What will happen to her parents? Must they be thinking that their daughter vanished right in front of their eyes? Would they even think of this? Would they even imagine that she entered the Harry Potter world?

Andrea snorted at that; till yesterday she might not even have thought in her wildest dreams that something like this was a reality. What was happening and what was going to happen? These were the two main questions that plagued her mind and to these, she had no answer.

No need to dwell in the ifs or maybes. Time to face the present situation, Andrea reminded herself and got up and made the bed.

One thing that Andréa didn't realize last night, was that she stayed in the Dursley household without their permission. Andrea bit her lips and tried to think how to jump this hurdle.

Should she go and apologize? Definitely out of the question. Even though her mother had stuffed her being with manners and etiquettes, she was not going to apologize to them. Maybe she could apologize and not mean it, after all one had to act comfortable when facing adversary, otherwise they could be taken advantage of.

Then something odd struck her; Harry was not present. Where was he? From the books she remembered that Petunia passed the can of soup from the cat flap for several days before the Order came and rescued him. Where was he?

Andrea was just about to go and search for him when he entered the room freshly showered. Andrea sighed in relief.

"Good, you are up. Why don't you wash up so that we can quickly get out of here and eat? I'm starving." He said all of this in one breath and Andréa chuckled.

"Aye aye cap'n" she said and gave him a mock salute. Harry showed her the way and she with vindictive pleasure stood under the shower for a very long time trying to wash up the dirt from future.

She dressed quickly and then realized that her t-shirt was backless. Well, a huge oval till her mid back was missing in the current sense of fashion as per 2011, but she was not sure how people would react by seeing her purple bra strap on her bare back. So she did the only thing she could, and left her hair open. Some kohl and raspberry lip balm later, Andrea made her way back to the room to find Harry all set for the day.

"Umm… not to be killjoy, but did you tell your Aunt about our plans." Whatever she was expecting, it was not the grin.

"Yeah. She just pursed her lips and gave me a stiff nod. Funny what the name of Child Protective Services could do."

Andrea laughed as she realized what she had threatened Vernon Dursley with. Well, that surely did explain why they actually didn't come and threw her out of the house.

Quickly they made their way out of the house, with any Dursley encounter. Harry took her to a very nice little place just a couple of blocks away.

While Harry ordered a full English breakfast for the both of them Andrea chewed her lips, contemplating the recent events. Mundungus was supposed to show, but he didn't. A howler was to come to Petunia Dursley but it didn't. Andrea excused the howler because she proved what the howler was meant to do. Her presence made sure that Harry will not leave the house. But the most worrisome was, which Order member was following them right now?

Like in the books, Order members were keeping watch on Harry and were tracing each and every one of his steps. So who was there right now? Should she tell Harry and risk a loud shouting match or would it be better to explain once he was in the Headquarters.

Another worry that surfaced was that, how was she going to help without getting in the Headquarters?

She watched as Harry came back and decided that the only person who could help their case was Albus Dumbledore. Andrea would have to tell him about her position. But that didn't mean that she didn't feel teeny tiny bit frustrated with him for using people as pawns. That was harsh, Andrea chastised herself. Well, the road to hell was paved with good intentions. Maybe it's good that she was here because she could definitely talk to him.

With that thought she dug in the fabulous food.

_**MEANWHILE IN HOGWARTS, SCOTLAND.**_

Great Hall always looked grand when it was full with children; tables groaning under the weight of the feasts; High Table full with teachers; ghosts floating about; laughter and chatter all around. But during summer holidays, it was a very lonely and morbid place.

The ghosts floated around indeed but they themselves were quite depressing. All the four tables indicating four different houses were absent and in the centre of the hall was a dining table for eight, even if four members of the staff stayed back.

Argus Filch, Filius Flitwick, Albus Dumbledore and to everyone's surprise; Sybill Trelawney were present for breakfast. Sad indeed!

Pile up the additional weight of the recent events; it became downright tensed place to have meals, let alone talk.

The caretaker and the Charms professor quickly finished their meals and left the other two brooding.

Albus Dumbledore was still contemplating several plans in his mind when the Divination professor spoke up.

"Albus, I was wondering if we could introduce gemology and numerology as a part of divination curriculum."

Albus smiled and shook a bemused head at the Divination teacher.

"My dear Sybill, I think we came to a decision last year that gems and numbers do not work in the magical world." Sybill pursed her lips in a very McGonagall fashion and Albus' beard twitched with the effort to keep his smile hidden.

"Oh, and what about Arithmancy? Aren't numbers important there?"

"My dear, Arithmancy is used to spell craft and invent potions. The numbers are important but I don't think so that they apply in your field."

"What about gems?" Albus sighed.

"Sybill, gems are just stones. Though expensive, but they are just stones."

"I know you are saying this because I told you to wear a blue sapphire to ward off evil from your head."

Albus had to smile at that reminder. Trust Sybil to make the atmosphere light.

Whatever Albus was going to say next was cut off when he saw that Sybill had gone unnaturally stiff, her eyes glazed and when she spoke, her voice made the small hair in the back of Albus' neck stand.

"_She, who will help the chosen one, has come at last,_

_Born in the same kin, she will protect the Chosen One,_

_Like blood, like magic she possess the strongest,_

_Unbeknownst to her, she has the magic of the_

_Hogwarts four, strongest. Save she will the day from doom,_

_Has knowledge of all four winds,_

_For she will be the destroyer of gloom."_

Sybill blinked and cleared her throat. She looked at the Headmaster looking quite intently at her.

"Oh alright Albus. I knew it was a waste to talk but there was a chance that you might change your mind because Neptune was in your sixth house. Now, if you will excuse me." With that Sybill Trelawney made her way out of the Great Hall without knowing that she just made her third prophecy, sealing the fate of yet another innocent human being.

Albus stood up, and decided it was time for an Order meeting.

_**Back in Surrey**_

Andrea and Harry were having the time of their lives. Harry took her shopping and Andrea couldn't believe her luck. Thank the deities that the nineties fashion was being followed yet again in 2011.

Several tunics, leggings, skirts t-shirts, trousers, light jacket, night shirts and undergarments later; Andrea was finally able to persuade Harry to buy some denims and shirts for himself. She threatened to do it herself but Harry agreed after some very hard arguments.

He wanted to pay for himself, but Andrea was in one of her moods so she didn't even listen to him and said she was buying all that as his birthday present.

Finally, as they left for home Andrea heard the tell tale rustle behind her. She knew immediately that someone from Order was following them and her cheerful mood slightly dissipated. Time for some real work.

They reached home around one and still no Dursley encounter for which Andrea was immensely grateful.

They were now sitting in Harry's room with all their shopping scattered about when Andréa broached the subject.

"Harry what will happen when you go back to school?" Andréa was looking at Harry very closely and raised one eyebrow when he smirked at her.

"What? Why are you smirking?" she inquired, curious to know what was going in his head.

"Well, you could always go to the burrow, or there is always Professor Lupin or Sirius…" he trailed and a frown furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hmm… lets see; one- I'm a muggle and from future so no Burrow. Two- I'm a muggle and well, not that I have any problem, but Remus Lupin is a werewolf and he does not have a source of income, and by the speed I'm going mine would be depleted soon. Three- I'm a muggle and Sirius Black is on the run on Buckbeak the hippogriff and has no place to stay." She finished with flair. Harry blinked and then shook his head.

"Wow, you do know everything!" he shook his amused. Andrea felt slightly guilty for not telling Harry about the Order but she had a theory for that.

When Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place, he shouted at raved at his friends that had pin drop silence within the entire house so she thought that Dumbledore should at least know how frustrating it was for him.

"Hey, I was thinking that maybe I should tell Dumbledore. You know he will definitely want to know about the things that I have to tell."

"That's brilliant Andy!" Andrea winced and scowled.

"Andrea."

"Nah, I like Andy. Sort of suits you rather than AAN-DREH-YAH!" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Git" she said throwing a pillow at him which he ducked.

"Ok. On to the letter. What are you going to write?" Andrea smirked at him.

"That's for me to write, Dumbledore to read and you to wonder about!"

"Oh, come on. You will be writing to Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. The most powerful wizard in the world, Dumbledore." Andrea never knew Harry to be this dramatic, so she just looked at him bemused.

"Fine. Drama queen. I'll show you. Don't you have to write to your friends?" she asked knowing the reply. Immediately his face clouded and he released his breath.

"Well…. They are... sort of…" he looked at her helplessly and her heart went out to him. She grabbed his shoulder.

"Listen. You write to them. I'll write to Dumbledore. Hedwig will take all the letters, wont you Hedwig?" she said the last part glancing at the owl and the owl hooted at her in affirmative; at least that is what it sounded like.

"But they…-"

"Harry. I know. No matter what, they are your friends. Think of something that might be preventing them from writing. Like letters being intercepted?" she told him, dropping the last hint.

Something dawned on his face and he nodded.

"Here, take this parchment and quill. Write your letter while I write mine." He said and both of them sat their respective beds and started writing.

Half an hour later and several crumpled parchments from Andrea, the letters were completed.

"Here you can read this." Andrea said giving Harry her letter. She watched as he looked at it speculatively and nodded.

He quickly tied all the letters to Hedwig and bade her farewell.

_**Number twelve, Grimmauld Place**_

_**Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.**_

_**1:30 p.m.**_

The entire Order was assembled in the kitchen of the headquarters and the topic of discussion was the sudden call for the meeting.

Half an hour later when the final member of the Order was seated, the door opened and entered the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

People were silent at once and waited with respect for the old wizard to speak. Albus surveyed all of them with his sharp blue eyes and took a deep breath. What he was about to say would take lots and lots of patience.

But before he could even utter a single syllable, the form of Harry Potter's majestic owl flew in. Headmaster watched as she dropped a letter at Sirius Black and then flew towards him.

The Headmaster was baffled. Never in his life, had Harry Potter written to him. So what may be the occasion for such a feat? He watched with anticipation as Hedwig landed in front of him and handed out her leg. The letter was a bigger one than the one dropped at Sirius.

He gently and deftly untied the letter and stroked the owl, waiting for Hedwig to take off. When she didn't he looked puzzled.

He surveyed the table and all of them were either looking at Sirius or him. Taking a deep breath he looked at the envelope. With very neat writing was written:

_Albus Dumbledore. _

The headmaster didn't recognize this as Harry's writing and immediately opened the letter and read its content. It read:

_Sir,_

_First of all, do not be alarmed about Harry's safety, as you might have assumed that somebody might have intercepted Hedwig while delivering a letter. I assure you, that it is not the case._

_However, the actual reason for me writing to you cannot be disclosed within this parchment. I might hint you and say that the present times are indeed very dark but the future holds bright sunlight; a world far away from doomsday. _

_I'm simply writing to inform you that I'm presently, trespassing the hospitality of the Dursley household and since our Aunt doesn't like to associate with people who do not blend with the flow of normal Nature, I'm afraid I will be ejected soon enough. Thus, I wish to seek conference with you as I'm sure we have plenty to discuss._

_Sir, I, must impress upon you the severity of the situation. Please, sir, meet me as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Andrea Evans._

_p.s. Hedwig shall not leave without a reply for me and my third cousin._

As Dumbledore read the name of the sender, his eyes widened. Of course he didn't miss '_our Aunt' _part, but the name Evans brought this morning's incident to his mind.

'_Born in the same kin'. _The letter was not revealing, per se, but it told him that the writer was very well informed. The situation was indeed very dire and Trelawney's prediction had proved, to some extent, true. If she indeed was the same person, then Dumbledore should not even waste a second.

Always prepared, Dumbledore deftly pulled out a piece of parchment and self inking phoenix quill and wrote:

_Miss Evans,_

_Indeed a tragic condition. Please meet me at a small establishment, not far from number four, by the name of the Lord's Place, at 5:00 p.m. I shall await your presence._

_Albus Dumbledore._

As soon as he finished writing, Hedwig held out her leg and he tied the letter to her, amused at the owl's perceptiveness.

People were still staring at him, and he cleared his throat.

"Who was at Number four for watch, yesterday?"

"Mundungus Fletcher was supposed to be there but he slipped and caused the scene." Molly Weasley was not to be crossed when she was this angry.

"Arabella, was there anything unusual?" Albus wondered of the reaction the answer could create.

"Yes Albus." Murmurs started "after the dementors flew away, a girl went running to the alley where Harry was, before I could reach there. I was still in a useless position so I immediately went to call Mundungus, but within minutes they were out. The girl and Harry lugged his fat cousin all the way to the house. I'm afraid I might have ranted because both of them looked at me aghast. Harry might have been shocked to hear me speak all those things, but I tell you, the girl looked positively afraid after I finished."

"Albus..." Sirius started but Dumbledore looked at Arabella intently.

"Then what happened?" the murmurs died down to hear the story.

"Well, both of them were in the house within minutes and they shut the door. There were shouts within seconds and it went on and off for about fifteen minutes. It was then when the ministry owl flew in."

"And you were checking in from that mirror of yours, yes?"

"Of course."

"Please continue, Arabella."

"Well, after that Vernon Dursley started to shout and ask Harry to leave. He was all but pushing him out of that door."

Many people clenched their jaws, and Sirius Black was restrained by a very angry looking werewolf.

"Then what happened?" Albus could see something very weird was happening.

"Well, then that girl stomped up to the big oaf and started telling him how grateful he should be to Harry for saving Dudley's life."

People stopped breathing and watched as the fellow squib member, told them the news.

"How did Mr. Dursley react?"

"He started asking about her, and oh, Albus that fat man could do with a lesson on manners to deal with a young woman. The way he spoke to her. But I assure you the chit was spitfire; she spoke back to him and said she would be talking to Harry. She also told him not to disturb them."

Reaction varied from face to face; Molly was nodding appreciatively, Tonks and Shaklebolt had grins with thoughtful looks, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Mad-Eye were frowning while the others were smiling with satisfaction. Snape as usual, sneered.

"Did she say what her name was or what she does?" Albus inquired knowing full well the former.

"It was Amelia or Athena something. She said she was from Woking, and worked for Blacks and Browns as an artifact. Pretty weird if you ask me."

Albus raised his hand to the questions and continued,

"And afterwards?"

"Well, I don't have a mirror in the boy's room since he might not take well, but I did watch from my balcony. As soon as they entered his room, Harry had his wand on her throat, then released her but kept his wand on her. They talked for very long time. It was seven since it started and they ended up at ten. By the time it ended, they both were laughing."

"LAUGHING? Albus how could you let someone be there just after the dementors. Merlin, it could have been a Death Eater" Sirius exploded.

"Sirius, no body with malicious intent can cross those wards without crumbling to ashes then and there." Albus said in a self explanatory tone.

"But we do not know who she is? She could be a ministry hag!"

"Sirius, I will answer your questions but let us first know what they did today. Who was on duty?" Tonks sat up straight in her chair and her hair turned black to suit the serious environment.

"Today, I was under the invisibility cloak and didn't let them out of my sight. At nine, they left the house. Both of them went to a restaurant, where she treated Harry with a full English breakfast. No potions were added. Then they went to the shopping centre and the girl bought a lot many clothes." Tonks' hair then began changing to bubblegum pink which showed her excitement.

"She bought clothes and other girly things for her. From the looks of it, she bought as if she didn't own a pair other than what she was wearing. She even managed to coerce Harry, and bought him an entire wardrobe full of clothes as birthday gift. Then they both ate lunch and were back to the house just past one."

"Did you decipher any trait in the girl?" Albus was getting more and more curious.

"She was very nice to Harry. Well she was nice in general; even helped a fat guy chose a decent shirt for him. Though she kept looking here and there; she didn't let Harry out of her sight. She didn't even try the clothes, just looked at the size and color, and she was done."

"Looked like she was on watch for him!" Kingsley commented and Tonks looked thoughtful.

"Anything else Tonks?" Dumbledore tried.

"Well, I have never seen Harry look so carefree. He looked as if there was no weight on his shoulder. For Merlin's sake, Harry and the girl were behaving like siblings. Though I must say, the girl has got one hell of a fashion sense." Tonks finished looking impressed while the others digested this news.

Everybody looked downright suspicious now.

"Albus, who is she?" Remus asked and Arthur nodded.

"She is Harry Potter's third cousin, Andrea Evans." Stunned silence followed this revelation and Albus could hear the music from number eleven.

"How could that be possible?" Arthur

"That's just cant be." Remus

"What the hell is she playing at?" Sirius.

"Lily Evans never had any cousins" Severus Snape. Just as soon as the words were out of his mouth, every head turned his way. Albus watched him intently.

"Are you sure Severus?"

"As far as I know, Lily Evans never spoke about having any cousins." Snape said through clenched teeth.

"Albus, you have to check. She could be anybody. She could do anything. She has Harry in her eyesight" Molly Weasley implored Albus.

Albus looked at all the suspicious faces and decided to keep the prophecy a secret, till he could claim that Andrea Evans is indeed the Chosen One to help _the_ _Chosen One._

"Please, calm down. I have an appointment with Miss Evans today…" Albus addressed them all, noticing the way Sirius' eyes sparkled in fury or the way his jaw clenched every time Miss Evans was mentioned "…at five. I will me meeting her and in that time Kingsley, Remus… please prepare a list of people who volunteer to get Harry from number four. We shall bring him here by the end of next week. Good day."

With that Albus Dumbledore left Grimmauld place, for his meeting with one Miss Andrea Evans.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: DUMBLEDORE, FRANCE AND GRIMMAULD PLACE.**

It just striked four when Andrea got Dumbledore's reply. Her eyes widened and she quickly jumped and started getting ready. Harry looked at her in shock!

"Why are you getting ready?" Andrea looked at him in disbelief.

"You want me to meet Dumbledore like this?" Harry frowned.

"What's wrong with what you are wearing?" Andrea just rolled her eyes and carried on with picking clothes. One hasty shower and fifteen minutes later, Andrea left one very sulky Harry behind for her appointment.

With five minutes to spare, she reached the Lord's Place. It was a small café. Andrea quickly scanned her surrounding and found no silver haired wizard waiting for her. She shrugged and sat right at the back, where she could watch the door.

A waitress appeared and asked for her order, which Andrea asked to hold. Right at five, the door opened and in came, Albus Dumbledore in all his silver hair and beard glory but in linen pants and an oxford shirt. Andrea couldn't help but gawk at the old man. There were half moon spectacles, long crooked nose, his thin long frame, yeah Dumbledore alright!

Just then he looked right at her, and made her way toward the table where she sat.

"Miss Evans?" he gave her one very sharp look and she now understood what Harry meant by those x-rays looks. She immediately jumped up and couldn't help but be nervous. She was standing right in front of Albus Dumbledore!

"Sir, I mean headmaster, no… professor. Umm… please do be seated" Andrea finished nervously, trying to wipe her suddenly sweaty palms discreetly on her pants.

Headmaster chuckled lightly and gestured for her to sit also.

The waitress came and took both of their orders for ice tea. He still hadn't uttered a word and was watching her, as if scrutinizing each and every one of her moves.

Well, Andrea called him and now it was up to her. After all, her mother didn't raise her to be a coward.

"Thank you professor for coming on such a short notice. I highly appreciate it."

"Take no notice of that and please call me Albus. As far as I remember, I was never your professor." He said the last sentence searching her face as if looking for clues. Well, she could certainly help him there.

"Well, if you insist then. I'm sure you are wondering why would a muggle be making efforts to get in touch with you, especially since the said muggle is staying with Harry Potter." If Andrea might not have been looking closely, she might have missed how the old man's blue eyes sharpened.

"I will get straight to the point, if you make sure nobody is listening to our talks." Dumbledore was now looking at her with barely hidden curiosity, and Andrea was working really hard to sort out her speech. Dumbledore waved a discreet hand and all the noise in café ceased, and Andrea couldn't help but be amazed.

"Albus, sir, please try and have an open mind. This might sound bizarre but you know anything can happen in this world."

"Of course my dear." At the green light, Andrea took a deep breath and started explaining.

"I was with my parents this weekend. We, that is, my elder brother, my parents and me, all were at our family home in Woking this weekend watching the Cricket World Cup. My brother and I had to leave in the evening. It was then the weirdest thing happened. I was crossing the road, and stopped to reply to my mother when a car came blaring down the street and I really had no chance. I was unconscious after the car hit me, and when I woke up I found myself in the field by Magnolia Crescent. I tried to take account of all my emotions that were all over the place, and thus I missed the gang of boys I saw earlier when I woke up."

Andrea had to take a sip of her iced tea, her throat was all parched.

"I started moving towards the houses when I heard someone scream. I started running towards the alley and just as I reached there I saw something shooting just past me. I went and helped the boys. Just when we were on the road, Mrs. Arabella Figg came down the road, though I didn't know at that time it was her. She said something that struck me and I realized I knew what was happening, or who I was helping. I even know what was going to happen next."

Dumbledore was looking at her with a barely discernable expression and Andrea continued.

"You see sir, from where I come; there is this lady who wrote some fantasy books on a kid who was far from normal. That kid went to a boarding school and had suffered many traumatic experiences. Adventures are there, but, so is a very dark shadow on his soul. That kid grew so famous, that everybody knew about him and his adventures. Adults, kids all alike adored the characters because the kid was none other than Harry Potter."

Whatever Albus Dumbledore was expecting, it was not this. Old ancient magic, perhaps! Blood magic rekindles through long lost relative with seer blood, most definitely yes. But time traveler, not at all!

Andrea winced as she saw the stunned expression on Dumbledore's face. It was hard to surprise Dumbledore and she had done exactly that.

"How many books were there?" he asked after sometime, blinking away the shock.

"Seven, sir. each for a school year." Looking at him closely, Andréa could not help but wonder, if he would take the memories and obliviate her.

"So you know everything."

"That and more." Andrea looked at Dumbledore who looked deep in thought.

"Sir, you have to understand. There are things that you might just suspect right now, but I know! I know how this entire story ends up, and I know how to avoid it." At that Dumbledore surveyed her once again.

"Then you might also know that bad things happened to those who meddle with time"

"Yes, but I also know that I'm not from this time. You can look at this as a help from the Gods! Maybe someone wants me to be here with all the knowledge, so that I can help!"

"You sound very sure."

"If only you knew the end, you too would have done anything to prevent that, muggle or wizard."

"And how would that end?"

"I would divulge all the information but I don't think I should tell you all at once. What if the time line changes?" Andrea told the Headmaster bluntly. She had been thinking about it, and reached to this very conclusion. Dumbledore looked at her sharply, and Andrea met her gaze without blinking, resolute and determined. She saw him frown and got confused.

"Sir, were you trying to read my mind?" Dumbledore blinked.

"Forgive me, I should have known. However, you do not have to worry. You mind is one impenetrable place." Andrea looked shocked. Dumbledore was one hell of a Legilimens.

"Really? Thank God."

"Miss Evans, you know the times are dark ahead…-"

"Yes, I know sir. That is why I'm ready to help but on one condition." Dumbledore looked at her suspiciously.

"What would that be?"

"Take Harry to the Headquarters as soon as possible" she replied and saw the Headmaster look at her in shock.

"Sir, no matter how noble your intentions are but you have to see. The Dursley's treat Harry very badly. They really… I don't even have words to tell you how bad they are. She might be his Aunt, but Petunia Dursley never said one good thing to him. You don't know how many times Harry had been slapped or punched. He is not some pampered prince. He struggles to survive there. He was malnourished and underfed; did you even stop to consider why that might be? And you left him there, knowing that he saw Cedric die. He fought Voldemort this June and you left him on his own, when he most needed his friends and Godfather?" Andrea looked at him with disappointment.

Dumbledore had never been rebuke by such a young woman, but whatever she said hit hard and he felt immensely guilty. Sure he had seen the signs but had always thought that it might not have been that bad. Apparently, he was wrong.

"Very well. I assure you that Harry will be taken from the current location as soon as possible."

"Today." Andrea said. Couldn't he see that Harry was miserable?

Dumbledore looked at her calmly with something resembling calculation in his eyes.

"You know Miss Evans…"

"Please call me Andrea."

"Of course. You see Andrea; I was having breakfast today with our Divination professor. I believe you know her?"

"Yes, Sybill Trelawney made the prophecy that changed people's lives." Andrea replied and she couldn't help but feel a stab of bitterness.

"Yes. I wouldn't ask you yet again, but something happened this morning that I can't seem to justify?"

"Oh?" Andrea wracked her mind and came up blank. Did Trelawney say something?

"Indeed. We were talking when she suddenly made a prophesy" Dumbledore was looking at Andrea very intently and she didn't like that look one bit. No, Trelawney didn't make another prophesy. What could this be about?

Dumbledore told her the exact wording, and it didn't take Einstein to solve the mystery. It was crystal clear. It was so transparent that Andréa felt another panic attack coming. She took a hasty sip of her iced tea and tried not to look so horror struck.

"But I'm not a witch. How could have the magic of four founders?" Andrea whispered.

Dumbledore looked very wizened and wise when he explained his theory.

"Many people think that the Hogwarts founders were different. They thought that their magic was a different entity. Don't get me wrong; they were indeed very powerful but it was not their magic that made them strong. It was their personality and their traits that made them strong. They applied themselves wholeheartedly and their magic and Hogwarts is the result of that."

"But it still doesn't explain how I will have their magic, unless you are saying that I have all of their traits." Andrea wondered missing the serene smile on the Headmaster's face.

"You just proved it." When Andrea looked puzzled he explained.

"Helga Hufflepuff was known for her loyalty and easy going nature. Rowena Ravenclaw was sharp as an eagle and had a wit that could defy anyone. Salazar Slytherin was a strategist and knew how to turn tables in his favor. Last but not the least, Godric Gryffindor was a brave, determined and lion hearted wizard who was not afraid to stand up for his own. You have each and everyone one of those traits."

"Your loyalty to Harry, your letter, your negotiation for Harry's arrival at Headquarters and your unwavering bravery while you talked for his freedom just proves that you indeed possess the magic strongest of the Hogwarts four."

Andrea processed this information and took another sip of her iced tea. She was 24, she reminded herself, take it in stride dammit!

"And how do you propose I will help Harry without magic?" Andrea asked trying to clear the facts.

"What's most important is that, you are helping him. You are there with him keeping company, standing for him." Andrea was irritated.

"Sir, not to sound rude or something but you have to understand; without magic how will I help Harry when the trouble comes? I'm not a witch!" and it infuriated Andrea when the old headmaster just smiled.

"Sir, I'm not very patient right now so I would appreciate if you stopped smiling and talking in riddles and just say it clearly." The man had the gall to laugh out loud. Andrea was very pissed, and was startled when Dumbledore suddenly stood up.

"We have someplace to be." And with that he started walking towards the exit. Andrea only stared at the old man baffled for a second and sprinted after dropping some money on the table, after him.

He was standing right outside and beckoned her to the alley just adjacent to the café.

"Hold on tight my dear." He said gesturing to his arm and Andrea gripped as if her life depended on it.

She felt like somebody had used a giant vacuum cleaner on her, and suffocating her with pillow, simultaneously.

The feeling stopped and Andrea stumbled only to be caught by Dumbledore. Thanking the headmaster she looked around and just couldn't help but stare. Diagon Alley! They were in Diagon Alley! Andrea looked around and couldn't help but smile at all the bizarre things. Didn't she want to be here since she was a kid! This was overwhelming!

"I believe we should move." Dumbledore said gesturing to the door and Andrea's eyes widened when she saw that it was Ollivander's.

She gulped and entered squaring her shoulders, not knowing what she was to do here. Her eyes landed on the wand on the purple cushion, which was on display. Wouldn't it be disheartening when Mr. Ollivander would declare 'curious, a muggle', she thought morosely.

A bell chimed in somewhere, and the ladder stopped, and then footsteps. Andrea looked at the man who just appeared in front of her with wide eyes. White hair, whiter than snow, pale eyes; he definitely was spooky. And the way he was staring at her made her spine crawl.

"It's the first time you have brought someone with you Albus." He commented not taking his eyes off her.

"You have never had a wand before." Mr. Ollivander stated, and Andrea stood absolutely still, trying to make her apprehension go away.

"Well, there is always a first time." With that he went and started collecting box after box.

"Hmm…. Cherry, unicorn hair, thirteen inches. Try it" he handed her the wand which Andrea gingerly held.

"Wave it!" Mr. Ollivander implored. And Andrea did just that. Her heart sank as nothing happened. She refused but a tiny weed of hope had started growing the corner of her mind about being magical.

"No no. that won't do. Here try this, yew, dragon heartstring, eleven inches" still no reaction.

"Of course. That was a waste. Try this elm, griffin nail." Still nothing, but Mr. Ollivander was not to be deterred. He muttered about never having to send a customer empty handed before.

One and a half hour later, Andrea stood in the middle of the shop, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. She was just about to leave when Mr.' Ollivander's voice changed.

"I wonder. Never have tried this but it might just work." He crossed the room and picked the wand from the display cushion gingerly.

"Here, try this young lady." Andrea looked at the wand wearily and she thought she heard a sound.

She plucked the wand from his hand. BOOM!

The wand's tips exploded and the entire room with filled with so many stars that the brightness might just permanently damage all of theirs retina.

Andrea blinked her eyes and looked at the wand in her hand. It was just a piece of stick but it felt as if it was comfortable there; like it belonged.

"Dear Merlin!" Mr. Ollivander gasped and she saw him looking at her with wonder while Dumbledore smiled like a happy child.

"Umm…. Everything alright?" Andrea just couldn't believe a wand worked for her! She loved it but she also didn't like Mr. Ollivander's assessment. She remembered what he said regarding Harry and that thought was enough to bring her from the magical cloud nine.

"My dear child, you just connected with you wand. A wand made of ebony with core of phoenix tears. The length is supple; thirteen inches. A wand so powerful made by Merlin's son himself."

Andrea could only stare at him. Made by Merlin's son? Oh God! What has she been sucked into. Did she really connected with a wand? A wand that processed you magic, wand?

Andrea was dazed and she didn't even notice, Dumbledore conferring with . She started when a huge fat book was slammed on the counter.

"Andrea, please come here." Andrea moved forward and stood between both the men and looked at what they were pointing.

The page was covered in all sorts of names and when Andrea looked carefully she realized that it was the Evans family tree. Andrea was stunned.

"How?"

"Mr. Ollivander has the book of self updating genealogy to keep a track on the potential customers."

Andrea was busy looking at the book to hear what he said. She scanned the bottom to look for herself but she was surprised yet again.

Grandfather Patrick John Evans was married to Amelia Elaine Evans nee Brown. Two different golden lines showed their two sons; Walter John Evans and Richard Patrick Evans.

Walter John Evans was married to Julia Mary Evans' nee Richardson. Together they had to daughters; Petunia Evans (Dursley) and Lily Evans (Potter). Petunia was married to Vernon Dursley and had a son Dudley Vernon Dursley, while Lily was married to James Charlus Potter and had a son Harry James Potter.

Richard Patrick Evans was married to Liana Juliette Evans nee Blanc. Together they had two children; Peter Richard Evans and Andrea Liana Evans.

The names Julia Mary Evans nee Richardson, Lily Evans (Potter), James Charlus Potter, Harry James Potter, Andrea Liana Evans all were written in blood red. Andrea looked and several other names were written in the same ink. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

She scanned the dates and realized that they had been changed. Her parents were married in 1980 but now it showed that they got married in 1960. Her brother was born in 1984 but now it showed 1968. Her birth year was changed from 1987 to 1971. Good gracious! Her family was there was the biggest shock! Didn't she just joke, for Harry and her to be cousins? Never would have she imagined that the name Evans could actually make her life complicated!

According to the book, Harry was her first cousin's son!

Andrea was feeling positively faint. What was happening?

"Sir, I don't understand." Even her voice sounded shaky.

"You see all of the names written in red? They all have been blessed with magical powers. Yours is one of them." Andrea turned to him in desperation.

"But sir, this cant be possible. My family is mentioned here! I just don't understand. How can that be possible? I don't even have cousins on my father's side. He was an only child."

"Andrea, you had Lily and Petunia. They are your first cousins."

"Do I look mad to you? Wouldn't I remember? I was born much later!" she looked like she felt. She didn't care who she speaking to, she was unaware of her surroundings so she didn't realize that Mr. Ollivander was gone long.

"Andrea, you must understand. Whatever happened, whatever action triggered your arrival in this time also made it easy for you to have a back up. It's magic in its most raw form."

Andrea looked at Dumbledore with helplessness. Shouldn't she be happy that her parents were here? _They are not your parents and this is not your time _said a voice inside her mind.

Just within twenty four hours, her life changed beyond repair.

"Till yesterday evening, I was a normal twenty four year old girl, and I had a loving family and a job. And now I'm here and my life couldn't have changed much." She told him with constricted throat.

"You have a family here too and I'm sure they would love you know matter what." She shook her.

"But don't you see sir, they might be my family in looks and everything but they are not the same." She finished painfully.

"Now, why so morbid. Just give it sometime and I'm sure you will come up with something. I know you can overcome any hurdle. If you can convince to stay calm when you found out about Harry, I'm sure you can do anything." Dumbledore explained gently. Andrea now understood why everyone looked up to him. Even through her emotional dark cloud, she gave him a smile.

"Now, let's get done with this." He said and wrote down the address of the Evans family. Andrea was shocked to see that they lived in France.

Dumbledore paid for her wand, to which she objected but all her objections were waved with one hand.

Andrea watched quietly as the two men went to a corner and conversed in a hushed manner. She saw Mr. Ollivander pass a wand to Dumbledore and her eyes grew large as she saw the wand glowed blue.

Dumbledore then came to her, and held out the wand.

"We are portkeying to your house Andrea." Andrea looked at it warily. Side-Along-Apparition was bad but how would take a portkey feel?

She turned to Mr. Ollivander.

"Thank you so much Mr. Ollivander. Both for the wand and your patience."

"Nice young lady with manners. You don't get to see so many these days. Ah, but don't thank me my dear. We shall hear about how you use that wand soon enough. Good day, Miss Evans." Andrea blinked at his cryptic message. She held one end of the wand and immediately it glowed blue and with a painful jerk right behind her navel, she was pulled from the shop.

It was a kaleidoscope of colors and movements. It was going all round in circles when all of a sudden it stopped and Andrea was flung aside painfully.

Wincing and groaning she stood up and looked around; they were standing in an orchard and a house was visible just on the right side.

Dumbledore motioned to her and she grimaced and started towards the house.

As soon as she the front gates were in the view, a loud barking broke the silence. Andrea looked around and saw a very familiar liver spotted Dalmatian was wagging her tail and barking her welcome.

Without another thought she opened the gate and hugged the frantic dog, even allowing her to lick her face. She just couldn't believe that magic was so powerful. Even her dog was here and remembered her.

Just then the front door opened and her mother came. She looked just the same. The only change was the clothes, otherwise everything was the same.

"Oh Andrea. Ne pas vous faire peur moi comme ça!" (Oh Andréa, don't you scare me like that again!) Her mother cried and tackled her daughter in a rib cracking hug.

"Ma… can't breathe!" she said and her mother looked at her with tears in her eyes, which was a first.

"Ma, don't cry. What happened?" Andréa asked not knowing what to do. She felt out of the loop.

"Oh don't you remember?" her mother said in a thick French accent that Andrea didn't remember her having.

"Err… no." her mother looked more and more concerned.

"Are you alright, petite fille? You never did recover fully." Andrea blinked and looked back at Dumbledore.

"I think we might be able to discus this over a cup of sweet coffee, Madame Evans." At this her mother looked shocked and then delighted.

"Monsieur Dumbledore, what a pleasant surprise! I didn't know Andrea went to you!" Andrea looked more ill with every sentence. Her mother knew Dumbledore!

Well, if Dumbledore was surprised, he didn't show it now.

"Let's take this inside. Andrea just had a very hard landing." With that they all were whisked inside their French country side house. Andrea was looking at everything with a jaundiced eye. This was not her home!

"Oh I was so worried. Thank God you found her Albus." Apparently, not only her mother just knew Dumbledore, but also was on first name basis.

"Oh no worries, dear Liana. Now, would you tell me what exactly happened?" her mother grew very upset and looked at her daughter with regret. Andrea waited for her mother to speak in tensed silence.

"Oh Albus. Andrea and I had a fight. I just told her that staying in France was a better option than going to England. She digressed and then, well she took off.!" Andrea looked at her mother and realized she never really fought with her mother in her own time.

"Any particular reason to stay here Liana?" Dumbledore looked supremely at ease. Andrea envied him and to distract her took the sip of coffee.

"Well other than the fact that her entire family is here? She just got an offer to teach at Beauxbaton Academy! Madame Maxime herself came and offered the position as the Charms instructor to her!"

The scalding sip of coffee got choked in her wind pipe, and Andrea dropped the cup coughing.

"Beauxbaton Academy?" she looked at her mother in horror which the elder lady took to revulsion.

"There is no need to look like that, young lady. You might have graduated the top of your year but it doesn't gives you the right to scoff at such a vital position." Her mother snapped at her and Andrea felt faint.

She looked at Dumbledore for help.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Liana. Andrea just wants to enjoy the life in England. I'm sure her current position is somehow, not satisfying."

"You think Wizarding construction work is not satisfying? She earns heaps of gold for herself, so why would she want to shift to the British Wizarding World and start anew?"

Wizarding construction? That was news to her.

"Ma…" Andrea didn't even know what to say, so she stopped and just looked at her mother sadly feeling the entire burden of the day overwhelming her.

She did not know where she belonged. She discovered great many things today that they could literally bury her beneath its weight.

What was she to do in a situation like this?

She had to get through this. She had to make out a way. She had to think!

"Ma… it's important that I go to England. You see Harry needs me right now." It was pure bluff on her part. She just assumed that her mother might just take the bait.

"Harry?" her mother sounded confused and Andrea deflated.

"Yes. Harry, Lily's son. My first-"

"Oh, I'm not that old. I know who Harry is. What I meant was why does he needs you?" her mother asked and Andrea looked at her stunned.

"You know Harry?"

"Andrea, what has gotten into you? Of course I know Harry." Her mother looked at her agitated.

Andrea had to look at Dumbledore now. There was no way she was going to handle the rest of the conversation.

"Liana, you were aware how Lily and James died?" Dumbledore asked carefully and after a sniff her mother nodded.

"Well, the Dark Lord who killed both of them is back, and last year he used Harry to resurrect himself. He wants Harry dead."

Andrea watched her mother's face drain of color as she gasped.

"He is back?"

"Yes. I, along with others have found an organization that resists. It's called the Order of the Phoenix. I asked Andrea to be a member, and she agreed. I apologize for the inconvenience caused to your family, but Andréa could not divulge such information to you."

Andrea had to give it, Dumbledore was good.

"Oh why didn't you tell me that, Andrea?" her mother asked her looking sad. Andrea felt her heart clench.

"I didn't want to worry you. Since you said family always comes first, I thought I'll give it a shot." Andrea said with a grimace, but her mother bought it.

"Yes. You should always stand for you family and Harry is family. I'm sorry I did not know before or else I would not have shouted at you."

Andrea felt guilty at the turn of events and manipulation of her mother. She got up and hugged her mama.

"Only you are the one from this family who can help Harry. Rest of us don't have magic in our blood. You have my blessing, my petite fille." She said kissing Andrea's forehead. As they broke away, she saw her mother's eyes were glistening with tears.

"I'll get the bag that you packed." With that she got up and went trying not to break down. Andrea felt so bad and couldn't help but feel self loathing. This just wasn't fair!

"Won't you stay for dinner?" her mother asked and Andrea had to steel herself. Meeting her mother made one thing clear; she had to be strong to meet her dad and brother, one thing she couldn't do in the present state of mind.

"I'll be just outside. It's always nice to meet you, Liana. If you'll excuse me."

"No ma. I'll come and have dinner some other time. Say bye to Peter and papa for me."

"Of course. Don't forget to write." Andrea was reminded of the last evening when she was saying goodbye to her mother in 2011.

"Yeah. Bye ma." With that she went, without looking back. She found Dumbledore scratching Hazel's ears. She herself gave the dog a pat.

"Ready, Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked.

"I really have no other choice." She said and grabbed the wand and once again she felt the painful jerk behind her navel. Another, whirlwind of colors and sound and once again she was flung painfully to the ground after completing her journey.

She blinked her eyes and found that it had grown dark.

"It's so late!" she exclaimed as Dumbledore helped her get up.

"That it is, my dear." He said simply and strode forward. It was then she realized that they were in a very dimly lit street, with trash cans filled to the brim. It had neglected and unhygienic feel to it.

Dumbledore just clasped her hand and strode forward. It took only one moment for Andrea to sum it up. It might be risky to speak, so he was giving her direct access to the Headquarters.

As soon as Dumbledore's feet touched the top most stairs, a house materialized out of nowhere.

It wasn't a slow process like the movies; it just popped out. Andrea only just looked in wonder as Dumbledore touched his wand at the Silver doorknob and it opened after several clinks and bangs.

The door opened eerily, making sound as the hinges were not oiled. They entered the hallway and Dumbledore shut the door. A gas lamp flickered into existence.

"Sir, why did you get me here? What about Harry?" Andrea asked, pissed that Dumbledore tried to control her. How dare he!

"Andrea…"

"I'm sorry. I cannot just leave him over there. He's all alone." Her voice took an unnatural edge.

"If only you will let me explain-"

"Explain what? That you just backed out of our deal?" Dumbledore smiled, he actually smiled!

"I never did agree to that." Andrea narrowed her eyes at him.

"But you did say that you had arranged for the volunteers. I don't care. Get him now, or let me go. The choice is yours." She stated coldly.

"Andrea. The guard has already been sent. To fetch Harry. They might be coming any moment now."

It took a moment to sink in and Andrea looked sheepishly at him.

"You should have clarified." She said defensively, and heard a snigger. Make that couple of sniggers.

She looked up and found the Weasley kids and Hermione looking from the stairs on the second floor.

Dear heaven, there were all of them. Andrea sent them up a smile with a shrug, and looked at Dumbledore.

"Shall we proceed?" he said and went down the stairs, his robes billowing behind him. Robes! Andrea wondered when did he changed or rather transfigured them.

Andrea suddenly didn't feel good. She took each stair dreadfully. As soon as she entered all the chattering stopped and every pair of eye was focused on her. Even though seven or eight of them were missing, they did make up one hell of an association.

Bracing herself, and squaring her shoulders Andrea started forward. Not knowing where to sit, when Albus indicated a seat on his immediate left. Inwardly sighing, she went and sat down dumping both of her bags by the chair.

She didn't dare look from the table top because the hate waves were rolling right off everybody. She didn't understand what she did, to make all of them dislike her. She hadn't even met anybody yet.

_And these are your favorite characters? _ A voice snorted in her mind and she tried not to cringe. Weren't these people supposed to be the good guys?

"That is Mad-Eye's seat" a deep voice rumbled from just across. A voice that made Goosebumps appear on her bare arms.

She looked up slowly and met dark grey eyes. Eyes the color of flint. Eyes that were exuding hatred at her. Andrea blinked and tried to recall who he was.

"I'm sure Alastor would have no problem sitting elsewhere, Sirius" Dumbledore said.

Andrea blinked. This is Sirius? Sirius Black? _The Sirius Black?_ Oh my god, he was so not like Gary Oldman.

Sirius Black was pale, with straight pointed nose and full lips, big grey eyes, strong jaw and aristocratic cheekbones. And no he did not have any tattoos or even a beard and mustache. He was so different.

Forgetting her nervousness, she looked at each and everyone present. McGonagall was thin and less wrinkled. Molly had beautiful red hair and looked fierce. Bill Weasley looked like a Rock n Roll fan. Everyone was just so different.

She turned her wondrous gaze to Dumbledore and beamed. She was really here. All her worries forgotten at the moment, she wondered what was going to happen next.

The guards will bring Harry and then the order meeting will start. She wracked her brains and tried to remember. When the meeting ended, Harry entered to find Bill rolling a piece of parchment. Tonks slipped and a candle fell on it illuminating a plan of the building. So the topic of discussion would be guard duty. Should be interesting. Let's see what they will make out of you suggestions, Andrea mused.

Just then the door opened and in came the guard which meant Harry was here. Ten minutes and he will blow, she thought.

She looked at all of them and saw Tonks wink at her. Andréa felt so giddy that she gave her a very warm smile and pledged that she would do everything to save them all.

Her eyes landed on Mad-eye and boy was he scary? So many scars and broken nose, the movie Mad-Eye was nothing compared to the original. She gave him a helpless shrug as he glared at her.

Once everyone was seated, they all looked at Dumbledore, shooting her calculating glances. Dumbledore cleared his throat and begin.

"I believe there were no problems on the way."

"None, I offered to re lap but young Tonks here digressed." Mad-Eye growled, and a sense of wonderment fell on Andrea. Really, when was she going to believe she was really here? An image of her mother came to her mind, and she instantly sobered up.

Yeah, alright she was here. It didn't mean she had to be unhappy. At least she had her parents too, no matter how different.

"Quite. Did he accept right away?"

"No. he asked me questions about my identity and then did he let go." Remus John Lupin answered in his quiet and hoarse voice. Andrea couldn't help but smile fondly at Harry's reaction.

A few more questions regarding guard duty were asked and reports were submitted. They all were silent when the verbal bomb blew.

"YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT- WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WGO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH OF YOYR SKINS FROM DEMENTORS?"

Everyone sat at the table frozen. Andrea kept looking at Dumbledore, who was looking at the table top not meeting anyone's gaze. At least he looks shamefaced. She thought.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW _HIM_ COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"

From the corner of her eyes she saw Sirius clench his fists.

"BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHATS GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

Dumbledore had closed his eyes by now and Andrea was literally feeling for the boy. He really was feeling alone. Who wouldn't? She was surprised he had waited this long to vent out.

"CAN'T HAVE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT _DUMBLEDORE _ MADE YOU SWEAR."

She looked up to find Remus watching her closely; she visibly winced at the next shout out.

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BIN TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON. IF NOT FOR ANDY I WOULD HAVE GONE MAD."

Andrea sat still as every head turned in her direction. Even Dumbledore was watching her.

"SHE CAME WHEN I WAS BEING THROWN OUT OF THE HOUSE. SHE THREATENED THE DURSLEYS, BUT NONE OF THE OTHERS COULD DO IT, COULD THEY? AT LEAST _SHE _TOLD ME SOMETHING. SHE DID WHAT _DUMBLEDORE _COULDN'T DO_. _SHE STOPPED THE DURSLEYS FROM BEING THEMSELVES. THANK MERLIN I HAVE HER ON MY SIDE!"

Andrea's throat clogged with emotion as she realized how much Harry had come to trust her.

All of them sat stunned by the outburst. After a few moments Mad-Eye spoke.

"The kid has got some very good working lungs." nobody laughed, they all were subdued. She caught Molly and McGonagall dab at their eyes. Tonks was now sporting a Blond hairdo.

"I think Harry has all the right to be this angry." Dumbledore conceded.

"You bet." Andrea muttered angrily. She saw Sirius snap his gaze on her and he _literally _bared his teeth at her.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" He growled. Andrea was rethinking her small crush on Sirius Black that she had when she first read Prisoner of Azkaban. "Dumbledore, why did you bring a no use muggle to the meeting?"

No-use muggle! Andrea was stunned. He was venomous.

"Sirius." Dumbledore warned before Andrea could speak.

"Everybody, please welcome our newest member; Miss Andrea Evans." If possible Sirius eyes filled with more hatred. "She is lily Evans's first cousin."

"How the hell can you say that?" Sirius jumped up from his seat and pointed at Andrea. "She is an imposter. She is not Lily's cousin." Andrea had dealt with several clients that had bad tempers, but this was new. Never did she lose her composure in front of her clients and tried to talk to them calmly.

But now, the composure went all out of the window.

"What proof do you have that I'm not Lily's cousin?" she asked with cold fury in her voice.

"Many." He snarled at her and she too jumped to her feet just in sync with Remus who was trying to restrain Sirius.

"Yeah? So you must have been to all the family functions?" she scorned. "No. then you might have read her family bible? No? Then you might have had met her entire family? No? Then how can you say that you have proof?"

"Lily never talked about you. How about that?" at that she smiled sweetly?

"Like you would have been interested in listening to her talk about her muggle relatives."

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore shouted and Andrea still did not take her eyes off her. "I will not have you fight like children. Now, Sirius I would have hoped you would take my word as a proof enough but I guess I was mistaken." Then he produced the same book she saw at Ollivander's' and did a complicated little wave and their family tree was projected.

After a few moments he shut down the book and surveyed everybody.

"Miss Evans here was visiting Harry after she got to know the news of Voldemort being resurrected by her ex-Headmistress, Madame Maxime. Yes, since Madam Maxime was on a mission she wanted to appoint Miss Evans here as her Charms instructor. She got to know of the situation, and she wanted to see Harry."

"Why didn't she come before? If she is Harry's family, why didn't she come and save him from the Dursley's?" Molly inquired looking like a tigress.

"Miss Evans was ten years old when, the Potters died. She graduated recently and then tried to locate Harry through their family tree. She let it delay, though because of some monetary problems but when she got to hear the news about the resurrection, she immediately went over there." Andrea winced inwardly, how far will the truth stretch before it snaps?

"She has agreed to join the Order and she pledges to protect her family." Dumbledore conceded and most of them still looked suspicious. She had to give them sometime.

Then the order meeting started and Andrea was subjected to various looks; looks which she avoided. She sat and listened all of them going on and on about protecting the prophesy. The building plans, the guard duty; they didn't even know that it was all wrong!

"The best thing would be to keep watch twenty four seven, under an invisibility cloak." Sirius suggested.

"I think that it's all a waste." Andrea finally said and every one of them looked astonished.

"You think that, do you?" Sirius snarled and Andrea didn't rise to the bait.

"Yeah I do. This guarding the prophecy is complete waste of time and resources." Albus looked at her considering.

"Ye think that? How?" Moody growled.

"Think about it. A prophecy was made which made Harry the target. Voldemort…" several winced while others raised their eyebrows "… heard the half of it and foolishly acted. Got hit right back and spent last thirteen years pitifully. Now he wants to hear the same prophesy again so that he can finish what he started. Don't you think that he would do anything to get that prophecy?"

"Silly girl. That is what the guard is for. We are trying to save the prophecy from Voldemort. Weren't you listening?" Mad-Eye snapped.

"No, I think you are not listening." She snapped right back and saw an astonished Moody.

"Voldemort would want that prophecy at any cost. He can Imperio anybody, and they would do the job, but, what he doesn't knows _yet _is that the one who can lift prophesy from the shelf, is the one for whom the prophesy is made. That makes it two people; Harry and Voldemort. What will he do when he comes to know of it, because he will know soon enough?"

People stared at her.

"Voldemort is not likely to enter the Ministry and take the prophesy now, is he?" Sirius said in a triumphant voice. If only they knew, she thought.

"Maybe or maybe not. But Lucius Malfoy is a free bird, isn't he? And I hear he has several wands, so Priori Incantato is out of question."

"You are really trying to make us lose aren't you?" Sirius spat at her.

"No, it's called looking from all directions rather than _one."_ God, how could she even have a crush on him? Remus's lips twitched and Andrea saw him covering his smile.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Dumbledore said looking at her carefully and Andrea went through her options.

Voldemort will not go to the ministry till the end of last summer, which was really important for everyone to believe that he was _actually back_

"Fudge still not believing you?" she asked Dumbledore and he gave her a sad little smile which was an answer in itself.

"Damn that bloody git." She said and many looked at her surprised. She paid no attention and was still thinking deeply.

For Voldemort to walk in the ministry there had to be a prophesy.

"Taking Harry there and picking it up wont do." She mumbled. For prophesy to be there they had to guard it. She groaned inwardly, she had brought this mess upon herself. She and her big fat mouth.

Which also meant that all of the incidents should pass just the way they were, but she'll be damned if she let anybody get hurt.

She looked into Dumbledore's eyes and frowned, and shook her head.

"Guard duty it is then."

"What were you trying to do? Why _waste the bloody time?_ Moody spat at her agitated.

"No. just trying to make you think like Voldemort. You know what they say 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE'!" everyone, even Moody chuckled at it barring Snape and Sirius.

She was once again worried. For Voldemort to show, would they all have to bear the brunt, that this year was ready to throw at them?

She looked at Dumbledore worried. What should she do?

"Ah now, Sirius if you don't mind, Andrea would be staying here from now on. We will have to define her working status, till then she would stay here." If looks could kill, Andrea would have been murdered at least fifty times and more during the meeting.

"Do I have a choice?" Andrea gave him one evil glance as the meeting adjourned. She stood quickly and went to Dumbledore.

"Sir, I may have the wand but I don't know… well I know the spells but I don't." She finished helplessly.

"Practice overnight. I shall lend you some books." With that he went. Just like that! Leaving her to fend for herself! No wonder Harry hated him at the moment.

She was standing by the fireplace when she felt someone's eyes on her. She didn't look back but stood resolutely with her back turned.

Just like she knew, Mrs. Black started screeching, and many left in hurry to shut her up. Thankfully, whoever was watching her went to. Just a moment or two later, entered the entourage.

She watched as everyone was gathering parchments and everything. She watched as Harry entered with his Godfather, who looked slightly better in the present company. They walked right towards where she was standing but she was all in the shadows.

"Walking right past, I see?" she said lightly and saw Harry jump. He looked at her and immediately gave her a suffocating hug.

"dammit-cant-breathe" she wheezed and took a dramatic breath.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked in obvious happiness, and Andrea grinned.

"You just won't believe it."

"Try me." Andrea laughed out loud at that.

"Why do I get a feeling of déjà vu?" a throat cleared and both of them saw everybody staring at them. Mr. Sirius Black was the one to clear his throat.

"Andy, this is my Godfather Sirius Black, that's Ron my best mate along with Hermione Granger, That's Fred and George, standing there is Ginny with Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. Kingsley Shaklebolt, Mr. Weasley, Bill and Remus Lupin. Everyone this is Andy, I mean Andrea Evans, my t...-"

"First cousin once removed. Hello again everyone." Andrea said with smile and Harry looked at her confused. He shrugged and smiled.

"Brilliant there. Simply adored-"one of the win said

"Your performance in the hallway-"the other continued.

"Absolutely spiffing." They finished together to reach her hand, both a t the same time.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked

"Mate, she dug in her heels when she thought that Dumbledore left you alone with the Dursley's. I'm Ron" said a blushing Ron.

As the introductions went they all moved to sit at the table. Andrea found herself sitting between Tonks and Bill, both of then recounting their experiences of Hogwarts. Andrea was happy to be here. She saw Harry looking equally cheerful and gave him a broad smile. She didn't miss how Sirius' eyes narrowed and neither did Remus.

Same things were happening and Andrea was waiting for Molly to speak.

"Nearly time for bed"

"Not just yet, Molly" Sirius said pushing away his plate and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you get here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

Again, Andrea knew what would happen. So she peacefully waited while the drama ensued. Sirius and Molly getting in a verbal spat. Molly saying Harry was as good as her own son, Arthur backing up Sirius and then the whole kids should be informed speech. She sat silent when they were explaining about the weapons.

She waited for Molly but she couldn't locate her. Just then Harry asked,

"What kind of weapon? Something worse than the Avada Kedavra-?"

"I think that's enough, don't you?" Andrea spoke. "What you heard was absolutely fine, the rest is for the Order members to know."

"Why? What's wrong with us knowing?" Harry asked her looking betrayed.

"There are things that are big enough for you mind to process." Andrea said carefully but Harry didn't even realize what she was hinting.

"I think I've proved enough that I'm big enough to handle things." His eyes flashed.

"God. Are you even listening to what I'm saying? Nobody else who isn't in the Order can know about such things."

"Then I'll join the Order." Damn, he was being pigheaded.

"No you will not join the Order." She said through clenched teeth. Where was Molly when you needed her?

"And who are you to tell him that?" Sirius Black looked at her like she was something at the bottom of her shoe.

"Are you joking? He is fifteen. You should be the one doing my argument, not the other way round." She looked at him in disbelief.

"I think he has the right to know." Sirius barely suppressed his rage.

"I'm not denying anything. I'm just saying that they all should know within limits. Not only would it endanger them but along with it they will be pulled into the battle. Do you want the kids to lose their innocence, like you did?" she knew it was a low blow.

"I just want to know what-"Andrea just sighed in exhaustion.

"Andrea is absolutely right." Remus backed her.

"I think its time for bed now." Molly said from the door. "You all were told more than you need to."

"It's not as if I'm hiding things from you. It's just that you will know about things when the time comes." Andrea tried one more time, and this time realization dawned on his face.

He nodded his head and gave her a sheepish look. After several goodnights, they all went up to their respective beds, leaving Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Andrea behind.

"I guess I should go now. Its getting late and I don't want Scrimgeour on my back. See ya." Tonks said winking at her. As soon as the door shut behind her, Sirius spun on her.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with you?"

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are to just drop of from nowhere and try and control Harry's life?" if only he knew how correct he was about falling from the sky.

"Control his life? Are you frigging mad? It's not only you who wants Harry to be safe. And if by keeping some information from him keeps it that way, I'm game for that." She retorted.

"Listen and listen carefully. I don't want you near my Godson, so stay away from him?"

"Why? Because I'm family?"

"You are not his family!" Sirius roared. Andrea blinked not understanding what was going on.

"I'm his family, whether you accept it or not. Here check my arms, so you don't think of me as a Death Eater." She shoved up her arms to him, wrists facing up. "There, happy? What should I do? Rip my chest and show you my heart? I don't need to prove anything to you, yet I just did that so you could sleep undisturbed at night." In a blink he was right in her face, and shoved his wand right up in her jaw. From the corner of her eyes she saw Remus stand but she held a hand.

"Whatever you are doing, if I find you hurt Harry, hell, you hurt anybody, I would kill you so painfully that Voldemort would look innocent. You understand?"

Andrea saw why Sirius Black was called dangerous. He was fierce, loyal and deadly. When an innocent man loses his innocence, he becomes a dangerous convict. She was scared, hell yeah. Her heart was beating so loudly, she was surprised if the canines in the room didn't hear it.

"I'm sure you will but I will gladly wait for the day when you will eat your own words. I'll wait for the day when you will come back and apologize, one that I won't accept. And don't think it to be a bluff because I bet you my life that a day will come, when Sirius Black would have made a serious judgmental error, _yet again."_

This time Remus held him back and Andréa saw murder in the felon's eyes. She picked up her bags and made her way out of the kitchen, wondering if she will have another normal day in her life!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW. IT MAKES ME FEEL NICE THAT YOU APPRECIATE MY STORY.**

**THANK YOU: Kitty279, alias093001, azphxbrd AND VampireAgronian92. SIMPLY LOVED YOUR REVIEWS. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: M WORD: MORNING, MAGIC AND MINISTRY**

Andrea got up disoriented. Her neck was sore as was her back. She looked around and tried to look in the dark. After a few blinks her eyes got accustomed and she could make out the outlines of the furniture. She was in the parlor, Andrea realized with a jolt and she had slept on the chaise lounge. Perfect! She mused sarcastically.

Her bags were the makeshift pillows, no wonder her neck is sore. She got up and stretched, trying to rotate her neck. Why would she sleep here?

Then the events from last night came floating in her mind, oh yeah. She was too scared to climb up the stairs and go looking for Harry so she sat in the parlor, trying to breathe properly when the men she had left in the kitchen stomped up the stairs. Well one stomped other followed with a sad resignation, and Andrea was a chicken to follow. Hence, the parlor.

Now that she was up all the things she had suppressed last night, came back like a battering ram. Oh God, she was witch! A real witch who didn't knew one ounce of magic!

She searched for a bathroom in the dark blindly and came upon one just right across the parlor. The bathroom was in a very bad state. The paint peeling, grime worth a decade covering the ceramic units, the wooden cabinets all swollen up and fungus was spreading through them. Andrea shuddered as she faced the reality once again!

She took out her brush and toothpaste and turned on the tap waiting for the brown water to run its course. Once the water was clear she quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She quickly pulled out a pair of track pants from her 'future' bag, and changed into them. Her hair in a bun, and trainers on her feet, she was ready to jog her worries away.

She reached the front door and tried to open it and then smacked her head when it didn't open. Wasn't she supposed to tap her wand? She reminded herself and went back to get her wand. She rummaged her bag and found it sitting there innocently with her ipod. She picked them both and finally made her way.

Once she was out of the house, she breathed in properly. The outside was much preferable than the inside. It felt weird carrying a wand in her pocket rather that the customary cell phone.

She quickly scrolled down to her jog list, popped the earphones, and started with her journey. She checked her watch and found out it was six in the morning. Taking a deep breath she started sorting through the facts one by one, as she moved away from Number Twelve.

Till now, everything was going easy. Oh alright, not easy but smooth. Fine she was in 1995 but she adjusted to it just fine. She had Harry and told him her truth, as she realized that he was the one who she came across first and mattered in the whole situation.

They both agreed to be 'third' cousins, but what she didn't count was Trelawney making another prediction, an on top of that, to Dumbledore.

According to the plan, she was supposed to make deal with Dumbledore but he threw her that curve ball and she lost the reigns of the meeting.

Well, what could one do in shock! She met Dumbledore, he told her of the prophecy, and then took her to Diagon Alley; bought her a wand which shocked her more to know that she was a witch. He then continued with her family tree, showed her she was Harry Potter's first cousin once removed and not just a back up story she and Harry came up with; the written down version was shown to her. After that he took her to France, where she met her oh so very different mother learned that her mother knew about her being a witch as she had graduated as a topper from Beauxbaton Academy, and was in Wizarding Construction. Surprise, surprise… her mother knew about Harry Potter and once again she was stunned to realize that they apparently were family.

Her mother gave her the blessing to join the Order and save young Harry, and Dumbledore brought her to Grimmauld Place. She almost choked on all those hateful fumes emanating from people over there and the best of all surprises… Sirius Black wanted her blood, and for God knows what!

She was surprised she didn't die from cardiac arrest after getting so many shocks within the space of three hours. She had to sort all this out, Andrea almost growled as she increased her speed.

First things first; Beauxbaton Academy. She had to read as much about it as she can, before anyone asks her which also meant that she had to avoid many people till she was done. Then came magic, and she was sure she knew all the spell and curses mentioned in the books but she needed to practice them in order to look magical. She cursed Dumbledore again for being so damn evasive.

Her family was another issue. They were same yet they were completely different. She did not know how to get in terms with this version of her family, so she decided to give it a few months before the eventual face off.

Harry… she had to tell Harry many things. She had to update him on certain things. He had to know what transpired in the three hours when she was gone. She just hoped he'd take it well.

Then lastly, Sirius Black. God but he really was black. Black with such an intense rage, that it literally scared her and mind you, Andrea didn't get scared easily. He was far better to Snape, than her, which she thought was not possible. Who knows what was troubling him? It was better to stay away from him until she could pick up, what actually was wrong with him!

Andrea stopped and bends down putting her hands on her knees and checked her watch. It was seven. She had been running for an hour, straight! Well she better retrace her steps or who knows what will happen if she doesn't get back, Andrea mused and started jogging back to Grimmauld Place, planning a strategy in her mind.

At eight fifteen she finally located the house and quickly shut off her ipod, not wanting the magical waves to fry it of. She tapped the doorknob and entered the house waiting for the pandemonium to strike. She was shocked when no noise reached her ears and she quickly and silently made her way to the kitchen.

Molly was on the stove, Tonks was snoring on the table, Remus was reading newspaper and Sirius Black was glaring at her. Great!

"Morning" she said quietly.

"Good Morning Andrea." Remus said with a small smile and she winced when Molly began.

"There you are. Been searching for you everywhere, but the rooms didn't looked slept in. where are your things? I thought you took off last night, after all you didn't come back with us."

"Err… I didn't mean to worry you. I slept in the parlor. Couldn't locate the rooms in the dark and I got up early so I decided to go for a run." At this Molly turned to Sirius and began talking to him about being a bad host. Oh no, she never wanted Sirius to another excuse to kill her.

"Don't worry dear; we'll clean up a room for you." Molly said smiling down at her fondly, and Andrea wondered about the sudden change in her demeanor. Right, the argument from last night! Andrea sighed as she though that she at least had Molly Weasley on her side.

"No no… I'll do it myself. Just tell me where it is."

"I think Regulus's room would do, don't you Sirius?" Molly asked him trying to engage him in host activities. The clenched jaw was enough an answer for Andrea. She shook her head and went to get a glass of water.

"No dear. The water is bad. Why don't you just conjure it?" Molly told her gently as she resumed making sandwiches.

Conjure it? Andrea began to hyperventilate. How could she just conjure it? She looked from side to side and found that there was no chance to escape. On side Molly Weasley and other Sirius Black.

She was doomed.

She shakily took out her want from her pocket and pointed at the glass and gulped trying to remember the spell from sixth year.

"_Augamenti" _she whispered. At least she had enough wits about her, to not drop in dead faint as her glass filled with sparkling clear water.

She took the glass and sat down on one of the chairs trying to breathe properly.

"Long run?" Remus asked from across her and she jerked back as if stunned.

"Yeah. Indeed." And took hasty gulps of the water she conjured missing the frown on the werewolf's face. Calm down!

"When did you get up?"

"I guess five thirty. It took me a while to locate a bathroom." She told him with a smile.

"Well, please forgive me. Should have made sure you were settled." She waved it lightly.

"Oh it's ok." She was beginning to feel normal now. "Where I slept was far better that the bathroom. It's horribly, filthy." She shuddered when she remembered her excursion.

"This place hasn't been lived in since ten years." Of course she knew that, but it was sweet of Remus to tell her.

"Really? Wonder, how they even survived even if it was squeaky clean. It's just so… dark" she finished and saw Remus smile at her choice of words. She didn't dare look at Sirius. AVOID.

"Yeah. Sirius' family was a bountiful." Andrea nodded and wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Tell me about your family." Uh-oh.

"Well, English Father French mother. Fell in love when my father went to France on a trip. I have an elder brother, Peter," she saw him flinch at that name but she continued, "he is three years elder to me, and I'm the only witch in the family. Of course, after Grandma and Lily." She amended and Remus nodded.

"You know we never heard her talk about you."

"I'm sure. I was quite young when she was at Hogwarts, though she always met in the holidays. I was even there in her wedding." Andrea just spoke what she viewed in her mind. She didn't know what was happening but she could now picture a vibrant and beautiful, red head swinging her around.

The scene changed and the red head was now a couple of years older, walking down the aisle, and at the end stood a bespectacled man, who looked eerily like Harry.

Then she viewed a scene where a kid with a mop of hair, just about eight to nine months old was held in the same vibrant red heads arms as she sat with her husband.

Andrea blinked and looked at Remus smiling sadly at her. What just happened? It was like someone injected memories in her, memories she didn't remember having.

"How old were you then?"

"seven." She said automatically. Wow, she was twelve years younger to them. Suddenly she didn't feel good.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked interested.

"Bits and flashes." She mumbled.

Remus watched her carefully. Her heart was beating very loudly and she was looking as if in daze. The voice in which she was answering was not good, so when her eyes fluttered and her head banged on the table, he was not surprised. However, everyone else shot up in their chairs, and to give him credit, Sirius too was looking at her concerned.

A whirlwind of activity was buzzing in her mind. At first it was a jumbled up mess of colors, voices and faces but then they slowed down. Andrea looked at the new memories with wonder.

Her childhood; fights with her brother, her mother consoling, sitting on the shoulders of her father when they went to watch the carnival, their dogs Rufus and Tweety, and then she was playing with her cousin; the same red head she admired.

The red head and her funny husband, who made her laugh, were making stars shoot out of their wands making her and the baby reach out for them. Then her mother crying, her parents fighting and then she remembered praying to God for her cousin.

Her letter from Beauxbaton came in the next scene. Now, the scene changed to show them shopping for wands and cauldrons and other things.

Beauxbaton Academy was located in the beautiful lands of Cannes, south of France surrounded by acres and acres of land, where lavender grew wildly.

The school was actually a beautiful palace. Wood nymphs singing in the dining hall where Andrea ate her food, the classes all held in French, the pale blue silk dresses, the ballet classes. It was like a new life was being played in fast forward.

The scenes were now changing rapidly and she was now in her first year where things were flashing by very fast. The scene changed to show her looking a bit older, she waved her wand and a perfect wineglass sat in front of her. The scenes began changing rapidly all showing her performing some very good amount of magic. Her Graduation flashed by, she was the valedictorian. Her summer vacation with family in Italy, her first job interview, then her travels relating her work and then finally it stopped when she was taking a portkey to England to meet her first cousin.

Her eyes fluttered and she groaned at the headache but finally Andrea opened her eyes. She was in a room, she blinked and realized she was in the same parlor where she slept last night, but she was surrounded by people.

"What the bloody hell happened?" she asked, referring to all those memories she just had. She sat up and shook her head. Her head felt very heavy.

"Are you alright Andrea? You just fainted!" Molly Weasley said and Andrea looked at her new light, comparing from her recently acquired memories. No, she hadn't seen her.

"Andrea, look at me, what happened?" she turned towards the speaker and found herself staring back at Harry. He looked so much like his father, so much that she looked scared for a moment and didn't speak.

"Andy, are you okay? Talk to me!" she could hear the panic in his voice and she nodded her head vaguely trying to assemble her memories.

"Are you sure you are okay?" the speaker was someone she had met before; she looked up into Remus's face. He looked so different from the carefree and young teenager, who was smiling and laughing at her cousin's wedding.

Oh God, her cousin's wedding! She had seen him.

"You are Mooney, aren't you?" she asked in wonder and he looked at her, as if she had lost it.

"Yes, I am Mooney." He said carefully. Andrea blinked as she recalled something.

"No. I mean you are Mooney. Lily shouted at Mooney to keep Pads in check when she was about to walk down the aisle." She said in wonder, sifting through memories. She missed how three people stiffened when she recounted.

"And you told her that you will keep a tight grip on his leash." She looked at him and saw he was staring right back at her.

"How do you know that?" he asked blinking his eyes rapidly. Andrea remembered her dress and the basket in her hand walking on the aisle, dropping petals.

"I was the flower girl." She whispered, and saw as recognition flared in his eyes. Of course, werewolf memory!

"Of course. Yes. You were the flower girl, who clung to Lily's leg when she was going to leave for her Honeymoon." He said wonderingly, and despite her state Andrea blushed scarlet at his description of her.

"Padfoot you remember her, don't you?" Andrea looked at Sirius and saw that his mouth was twisted, as if he ate something bitter. At least something's didn't change.

"At least you are up. Gave me a heart attack, the way you banged you head." She turned and looked at Tonks, and realized something.

"Dora! Oh my God. How could you not remember?" Tonks who had just entered the door and was now standing by the bed, looked confused.

"How could I not remember, what?" she looked at Andrea weirdly.

"You changed your hair to blue, while you were walking ahead of me. You mother scolded you and sulked the whole time, and then I took you to play with me and we both created a havoc at the bride and groom's table." She said this all to the stunned witch, herself wondering.

"Andy. You are that Andrea. I didn't realize." And with a squeal Andrea was engulfed in a smothering hug, spitting out purple hair out of her mouth.

"I can't believe it. It has been so long, I almost forgot that." Said a beaming Tonks and Andrea felt new sets of emotions. She was friends with this girl, good friends. They had often written to each other but never had a chance to meet again.

"Merlin. I can't believe it. I have to write to mum right away, then I'll catch up with ya." With that she was gone leaving some very stunned people.

"I think I need to talk to Andy. Would all please mind." Harry said in a very strained voice, and Andrea realized how he might have felt all through this.

People gave him very weird looks.

"Harry-"Sirius started.

"Sirius please" Harry said in a hard voice and Sirius gave one scathing look to Andrea, like this all was her fault, and strode away.

The other two people were much calmer but equally apprehensive. When the door shut down behind them, Harry looked at her directly.

"Would you mind telling me what this all is?" Andrea cringed and took a deep breath; after all it was going to take a long time.

When she finished, a very stunned Harry with his mouth opened, was looking at her in wonder.

"You mean to tell me that you are a witch, and actually my cousin? My real cousin?"

"Yes. Dumbledore showed me the family tree. Grandma's, Lily's, James', yours', and my name, they all were written down as magical. I even connected with my wand." She said showing him the said wand. He looked at it closely and then back at her.

"And what about the things you said to Professor Lupin?"

"I came in after jogging around, and went to the kitchen. There we were sitting and he started asking me questions. Then he asked me how old I was at your parent's wedding, I said seven automatically. Then my vision started to blur, and I could hear my own heartbeat. The next I know, I'm having all these flashes, then suddenly they turned to people. People I know, I saw them doing things and then I myself was in all of them. I realized that these were all memories when I saw my own ma and papa, with me and Peter at the carnival. Things started going faster; I saw your mum and we had actually met. I saw you r dad, their wedding you, I saw my entire life until now." She finished breathing hard.

"But you have never been here." Harry said in a hollow voice.

"Yes, that is what I'm wondering about. I still have each and every memory from my future, but I also have this new set, and it is scaring the hell out of me. Yesterday, Dumbledore told me when I asked about the family tree that, the magic that sent me here made the alterations on the book of self updating genealogy, possible. Do you think that the magic is so strong that, it could make a whole new identity for me? That it could make it possible for me to know things, for my survival?" She asked him not knowing how to feel.

"Andy, do you regret coming here?" Harry asked in a small voice and Andrea's eyes widened.

"What? No, of course not."

"Do you blame me for all this? After all, I asked you to be here didn't I? I would understand completely-" Andrea looked at him confused.

"I don't get it?"

"I was sitting in the park, so angry at everyone that I couldn't think straight. I was angry at Dumbledore for leaving me with the Dursley's, I was angry at Ron and Hermione for being here when i was all alone there. I was angry at Sirius for asking me to be a good boy and not telling me. I was angry with the world in general. I was so angry that I wanted someone to be here for me. Someone who really knew how it all felt like. Someone I could actually trust to get my back, not that I don't trust them all. But I was so angry, that I wanted to have someone I called family." He finished and Andrea looked at him in wonder.

"Someone who I could call my own, and who will always be there for me. I wanted family."

Wow!

"Well, that explains the accident or rather the portkey." Harry looked at her confused and hurt.

"My last 'magical' memory was of taking a portkey to England to meet my cousin." She told him and he looked very alone and heart bled.

"Well you wanted someone on your side, you got it. You literally pulled me from the future and the time set according to your wish. Man, powerful much?" she said giving him a smile.

"Andrea, I'm sorry." He said and Andrea shook her head.

"Oh Harry." she pulled him in a hug. "There is nothing to be sorry about. I didn't lose anything. I have my family here, I have new friends, I have my magical education and also I have gold in my bank. Above all, I have you and the knowledge to make it a better place. How does that sound?" she grabbed his shoulders and looked at him, clear in the eyes.

"Harry, I'm not saying that I'm not scared. I'm awfully scared, but at least I know now, what to do. Till now, I was just a baggage, a useless sidekick who just had the information. But now, I can actually join in the fight."

"But what about your actual time?" Harry sounded desperate.

"we will worry about it when time comes. I don't think so I will be leaving soon enough. I will do everything to change all the bad things. What say? Are you with me?" she said with a smile and was rewarded one.

"Good. Since we are family, I should tell you. My ma can be very smothering at times."

"Your Ma?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yes, my mother knows about you and apparently, so does the others. And I'm sure, she will be wanting to meet you because I told her yesterday that I had to shift to England to save _Harry_." she gave him a grin.

"Your family?" she shook her head.

"Our family. They are your relatives too, now." What started as a shaky laugh by him, turned out to be a full blown laughter and Andrea couldn't help but join in.

"I never would have imagined so much would come out of a wish." Andrea said wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes. They were still laughing when the door opened to reveal a bunch of teenagers.

"Heard, you fainted." Said Ron and Ginny elbowed him and came in.

"Are you alright Andy?" she asked gently and Andrea nodded.

"What happened?" Hermione inquired and Andrea looked at Harry. So many things were placed in perspective. Earlier she was panicking with all those memories but now, although still complicated, the talk with Harry, at least put them in their right boxes labeled _present _and _future._

"Just a dizzy spell. So what's today's plan?" Andrea asked getting up and looking forward to the new day.

The next few days proved to be very learning for Andrea. With all the memories in her mind, she just had to put a little effort to cast a spell. With every second or third time she could easily master the said spell, and now watching things floating about, or levitating, or clothes washing themselves didn't look bizarre; it looked natural.

Since there had been no other Order meetings, and Dumbledore hadn't contacted her, she helped Molly clean the house. Bloody hell, it was one very difficult cleaning.

Just like she promised Harry, she was settling in pretty well. There were a few episodes when she stood confused between past and future, earning a few very suspicious looks, but Harry always seemed to be there to help her.

People had started to accept her, and for that, she was grateful. Andrea thought about future frequently and the changes that were to be made, but she couldn't write them down for the fear of it getting misplaced into wrong hands.

She mucked up big time but she saved the situation with a grace. What could she do, she was competitive.

Today they were cleaning the dining hall when the opportunity arrived. The cabinets were opened and things were sorted through. There were a selection of rusty daggers, claws, a coiled snakeskin, a number of tarnished silver boxes inscribed with languages that Andrea remembered as Elven and Mermish, the ornate crystal bottle with a large opal set into the stopper.

She watched as Molly went to get the door and laughed when the twins cracked a joke about her shouting at someone else. Just then Kreacher made an entry and started muttering nonsense.

She watched with clear indecision. If she confronted Kreacher about Regulus then the house elf would not betray them, if he didn't betray them then Harry wouldn't go to the Ministry.

If Harry doesn't go to the ministry then how will Voldemort show himself? Andrea realized with a shock that the Occlumency will prevent Harry from the dreams, so there might be something else that magic might have in store after all. She wouldn't wish all those dreams on anybody, much less Harry.

However, the chance to talk to Kreacher vanished when Sirius Black entered the room. Andrea sighed as Sirius threw out the elf.

She went and stood looking at the tapestry, forgetting that Sirius would come there. Who could stall the inevitable?

"Why aren't you helping them?" Sirius said in a cold voice, and Andrea turned.

"I sometimes wonder if someone would be much colder than Severus Snape, but then your name pops up in my mind and hey presto! You have even fail him." Oh yeah. Sarcasm could get to Sirius Black like nothing else. She was saved by Harry's arrival.

"Wow, that's some family tree." he said and began inspecting it and Sirius began telling him about his family members.

"That's my brother Regulus. Stupid idiot… joined Voldemort." Sirius told Harry and Andrea couldn't take any more when he kept on belittling his little brother.

"Did you even try and find out how your brother died?" Sirius turned to her, visibly pissed.

"No."

"Why not? He was your brother wasn't he? I would have done it in your place." Clenched jaws, not good.

"You could never be in my place. My brother joined Voldemort. There was nothing one could do about such decisions."

"Are you sure? Well, Harry, what would you do if I expressed a sudden desire to join Voldemort?" she asked Harry, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I don't know about Harry but I would kill you with my bare hands." Sirius growled rather loudly, attracting other's attention.

"You've made your point clear on many occasions, but I'm asking Harry. What will you do if I wish to join Voldemort?" the Weasleys and Hermione gasped and looked at her in shock.

"I… dunno… I would try and talk you out of it." Bingo!

"Why would you do so?"

"Because you are family." Harry said this in a very strong voice and she looked at Sirius, triumphant. Poisonous glare, one could learn so much from Sirius Black.

"Its easy to say isn't it? You don't know my family, nor do you know how they operate. My brother practically worshipped Voldemort. He was born to abide by the pureblood nonsense."

"I know your family very well, in case you are wondering. Ever thought that your brother might not have any of your Gryffindor bravery, ever thought that his only means of survival was following the crowd, like all the Slytherins do? Did you stop and wondered that he might not have any choice other than accept the dark mark and follow Voldemort? You did not even investigate, but if you had you would have found that your brother got killed when Voldemort was recruiting soldiers. What could have led to that demise? Surely, if he would have done something, a couple of _cucio_ were enough. That's because he left Voldemort, he died trying to bring Voldemort down." Andrea finished and found that everyone was very pale.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked her in a horror filled tone. Andrea felt a stab of guilt but Regulus was a hero and he should be acknowledged.

"It does not matter. What matters is what can you do about it now? At least be proud, you weren't the only one from this family to fight for good." She said, and watched the emotions on Sirius face.

When Sirius suddenly left the room, Harry turned on her.

"Why would you do that to him?" his tone was accusatory.

"Would it hurt if he grieves his brother and look at him in a new light?" she asked him and he frowned.

"He already is grieving not just one but many. You just added one more death upon him." Harry was looking very pissed.

"The best way to heal is time. Sirius is still stuck in that time. He made a mistake, I agree, and he had suffered more than enough, but he should come out from that place and look around. He should realize that he once again has the chance to right all the wrongs. If he keeps on staying in that place, he might never come out. Grieving means to let go. If he doesn't let go, he won't be able to function properly. He has you, but he looks at his best friend when he looks at you. This is not healthy. He should remember them, but not in the way he is doing right now. Understand this, please. I don't wish to cut him up or hurt him. I'm just trying to make him face reality. His brother might not have been in his life for sometime now, but his bitterness shows his disappointment. Knowing what Regulus did, might make him finally accept things."

Harry was looking very pensive.

"You think he finds my dad in me?" again Harry took it the wrong way.

"Harry, whoever looks at you sees James in you. It's very hard to miss, since you both could pass as twins if looked from a distance. You have to understand, Sirius and Remus, both of them find their best friend in your face. Just in face, because your personality is your own. What wouldn't inherit his parent's traits? You have them, I have them, everybody has them. Its not that Sirius doesn't sees you as Harry. He does but he also sees James lurking in the shadow. It's hard for him because he blames himself for their deaths. Sirius never had a family, James and Remus were the only ones for him. He ran away at sixteen and went to stay with your grandparents; there he saw what family was. He got a chance at family, and he lost it and he blames himself for it. Even Azkaban couldn't diminish it. He looks at you and sees what a childhood you could have had, and he thinks that's his fault that you were robbed of that chance."

"if slapping hurts but renders a man awake, I would slap till he wakes up, don't you agree?" she looked at Harry with compassion.

"I never though Sirius to be so serious." Said one of the twins somberly.

"Hey, laughter is the best medicine. Treat him with it. Don't let him fall down in the well of sorrow; he has had that pretty much his entire life." She said smiling at the others. Hermione was looking at her with smile and respect. She smiled at her and turned to Harry.

"Alright mate?"

"You think I should talk to him?" she gave him an appreciative smile.

"That certainly would help him get back to his nasty self. I rather prefer him in that mood rather that what he became today. Hard to handle!" she said lightly and was awarded with a smile.

"Alright lot. Go change your garb. I'll handle this. Now, shoo!" she said practically shoving them away.

Damn, that was intense. She didn't know where all those thoughts came from. She sure had a lot of sympathy for him from the books but the reality made her see that sympathy was not needed. He needed a dose of reality to bring him out of that stupor. After all, she was here to help!

With that thought she went in search for the most important item. She chucked away a silver snuffbox, many legged pair of tweezers, and a musical box, a number of seals, an Order of Merlin First Class and finally; _Slytherin's locket._

"That was quite a something" Andrea jumped in fright and saw Remus leaning on the doorway with his hand in his pockets.

"I'll die someday if you keep on doing that. And if I do, I'll make sure I'll haunt you forever. Sheesh!" Andrea clutched at her heart, and discreetly let the locket slide inside her shirt.

"I'll remember that." He said chuckling and Andrea gave him a wry grin.

"How did you know about Regulus?" he asked after sometime.

"I happen to be rather good at reading and joining the spots." This really wasn't a lie.

"No. I want to know." He asked in a hard voice. Andrea sighed and sat on a doxy free sofa, tired with the day's activities and emotional drama.

"I know many things Remus. There things that everyone knows, but they chose to ignore it and bury it. I happen to look at everything clearly, without any misconception. That's the only difference."

"You just told Harry what we all were afraid to, and yet you handled it spectacularly." He stated and Andrea looked at him with amusement.

"You have to realize that Harry is a grown up kid. You all know that it is in his hands to save all of us, yet you forget it in situations like these. Why?" Remus looked at her for a very long time.

"You know I'm a werewolf" he said abruptly and Andrea blinked.

"I know that." It was his time to blink,

"I normally can tell people's emotions." Andrea wracked her brains and found this new to her.

"interesting." She commented and Remus laughed.

"Not a reaction I was expecting. I expected you to bolt away from here."

"But Remus, why should I bolt?" he didn't answer that and studied her.

"Do you know why Sirius hates you so much?" Andrea looked taken aback at the sudden change in the topic.

"God knows what goes in that brain of his. At least he shows some good emotions when near me rather than moping around and stewing in his guilt. Gives him constructive emotional workout." Andrea commented to shake out her shock. She expected to laugh but he studied her seriously.

"Till now, Sirius was the only one who Harry depended upon. Though not by blood, but he was in essence a father to him. All through last year, Sirius was the one Harry turned to, needed help and moral boost up from but then all of a sudden, at one meeting your arrival was announced. The next day we get to know you took Harry out and bought him his stuff. We all were much tensed for your identification but Sirius was going mad with worry. He was sure you were a Death Eater."

"He still thinks I'm one." She snorted and Remus entered the room fully and sat right across her.

"You have to understand this. Sirius was Harry's relation in this magical world but when you came Sirius felt like Harry would abandon him. He thought that you would somehow fill Harry's mind, tell him how it was Sirius' fault that his parents died. That you would turn Harry against him, make him the monster and take Harry away with you."

It was like a slap to her face.

"I would never do that." She whispered, her eyes wide open.

"I think I saw that for myself. You were right when you said that Sirius is still in that phase of his life. He still is guilty and it's that guilt that is making him do these things. Every time you help Harry or smile at him, Sirius thinks the worst of you."

"Remus you have to believe me. I never would do that, I swear on my life." She was horror struck.

"No. you misunderstood me. What I'm trying to say is that, what you told Harry and that you told him to go and talk to Sirius might finally snap him out of it. It might make him realize that Harry doesn't holds him accountable for all those things and for that I'm thankful to you." He said so sincerely that Andrea had no words to reply. She opened her mouth to respond but then closed it.

"I think Molly would need me." With that she fled from the kitchen.

Remus watched her go with a sad smile on his face. He had spot on instincts, and right now his instincts were supporting Andrea whole heartedly. What he saw today proved that the girl's heart was in the right place. He wondered if she knew how valuable she is in this world, especially how valuable she could be to Sirius if only he could actually see her.

Andrea was sitting between Molly and Tonks, and was waiting for Dumbledore to show up. The door opened and in came Severus Snape and sat directly in front of her. His hooked nose, greasy hair, pale complexion and ever present sneer didn't help him look one bit good.

Since the afternoon, she had been avoiding everybody. She didn't know how, much Remus had made her pretty uncomfortable by expressing his views.

This time the door opened and entered Dumbledore and Andrea heaved a sigh of relief.

The meeting began with a few small questions here and there. Guard duties were discussed, along with a few ministry talks.

"Severus, what is your report." Snape cleared his throat and begin in his low baritone.

"The Dark Lord prefers to stay in the shadows. He has no concrete plans as such other than sending for the Giants and werewolves. He even wants to give Vampires the full reign to do his bidding but the only ones who show affinity towards his plans are the dementors."

"The dementors are ready to do his bidding?" Sirius looked mad.

"That is what I just said Black, unless you are deaf from all that dust." Remus laid a hand on Sirius' arm and Snape sneered maliciously.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the dementors are inclining towards the Dark Lord's offer. He plans to leave them awry, so that they can feed on muggles and give him his full devotion."

"What?" Sirius roared, looking absolutely thunderous.

"Black, I risk my life everyday, not just sitting around and dusting the house, but by infiltrating the Dark Lord's inner circle, trying to get information. And if you keep opening your big mouth every now and then, I might forget some crucial points."

"Funny, how being in Voldemort personal range could do to one's ego. I would say that it is rather easy to infiltrate a Dark Lord's circle than staying the darker wizard's home. And if I'm not mistaken, Snape, _you _did miss a very crucial point while listening to Voldemort, but of course I hear he doesn't shares all his information with his servants."

Heavy silence fell in the kitchen after Andrea finished. Snape was almost frothing at his mouth.

"Andrea" Dumbledore said in a hard voice. She turned to him.

"What? You are going to berate me for speaking back? I admit that he is doing a dangerous job, but so is everyone else. He joined the Order on his own accord; nobody asked him to so why do that gives him the right to slight others? He did not just insult Black, he insulted, Molly and me along with him. I don't know about you but, I will not tolerate such imbecilic behavior." Damn, she wanted to do this for a long time. Good or not, Snape had to put in his place. Time was long gone for school boy rivalry.

Andrea was avoiding the astonished gazes of those sitting besides her and looked at Snape and lifted her eyebrows in challenge.

"My mother always believed that one should always do what is right, and so did my cousin, so I won't apologies for what I just said." Andrea watched as his face turned, if possible, even paler and he sat down heavily on his chair and hurriedly finished his report, without any insults.

"Any suggestions anyone?" Dumbledore asked regarding Dementors and no one had any. But Andrea did have one query.

"I hope you realize what this means."

"Please elucidate." Dumbledore said.

"Dementors inclining towards Voldemort doesn't only means reign over muggle emotions. Voldemort here is killing one bird with two stones. One he would get muggles under him and two, he would get, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Algernon Rookwood, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Jugson, Mulciber, and Avery. And who will the Ministry suspect; Sirius Black because he is the only one who has escaped from the prison alive."

Murmurs filled the room and everyone looked scared. Dumbledore nodded at her and she felt relieved that at least he agreed.

"That can be a problem."

"Indeed. Voldemort right now may be strong but if those join him he will be untamable." Kingsley commented.

"I lost the count, how many times I had to dodge an Avada to send those Vermin in Azkaban. I'll kill Fudge myself if he lets all those get out." Mad-Eye growled.

"Perhaps, we should discuss this at the next meeting. Though important but I think that Harry's hearing is much more crucial. Andrea, what do you think?" Andrea felt her neck crick, when she turned so fast to look at the old man.

"I'm sorry?"

"I presume you went to meet your cousin on the very fateful night." Dumbledore prodded and her eyes grew wide as galleons.

"You want me to be the witness." She surmised and Dumbledore gave her a small smile with twinkle in his eyes.

"And what shall you say?"

"Is veritaserum used?" she asked, and Tonks snorted besides her.

"It's a hearing for underage magic. Only the Director of DMLE and an auror will be present along with the convict and his witnesses."

"Don't be too sure Dora. This is Harry Potter we are talking about and the Ministry hates his guts at the moment." She hinted.

"Do you think they'll hold him with a full court?" Bill asked in disbelief. When she didn't answer everyone started talking. She just looked at Dumbledore neutrally, and he understood. She had to stay low. It just wouldn't do for everyone to know that she knew everything. She had to play the clever party.

"Even if the court holds full trial, only few occasions are recorded where veritaserum was used; it wasn't even used when Death Eaters were tried." Arthur remarked and Andrea's plan was set.

"ok." Dumbledore looked at her skeptically, and she just gave him a calm smile. She would not tell him what was going in her head; at least he should be given a dose of his own medicine.

"What time is the hearing tomorrow?" she asked him.

"At nine."

"You might want to be there at least a few hours early. The ministry can get mighty notorious, eh Mad-Eye? I forget what you always say."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE. Black she has a tongue to give you a run for yer money. Watch out for this one. Cheeky little chit." And to everyone's surprise Moody laughed.

Andrea's eyes wandered to the remaining two Marauders and she tried not to cringe. Sirius Black was glaring at her and Remus looking at her oddly.

"Arthur please be there with Harry at seven, I will escort Andrea there myself. Goodnight everyone." With that Dumbledore swept from the room and Andrea hurried to get away from that murderous gaze with only one thing in her mind, to get hold of Harry, tell him the plan and ask the twins to perform all the fourth year spells from Harry's wand.

Five minutes to eight found her and Dumbledore, disillusioned waiting just outside the Ministry courtroom number ten. Andrea watched with a jolt that she will be here in a few months trying to help everybody.

At eight, Harry entered the courtroom and following on his trail was a visible Dumbledore. The doors swung shut and Andrea and Arthur waited in nervous tension. Though she knew what the result was going to be, she still felt butterflies in her stomach.

Ten minutes later the door opened and a redhead appeared in the doorway.

"Are you the witness?" he asked tersely and Andrea gave him a filthy look. Percy Weasley, rat! Without any answer she strode in, smirking when she heard him bumbling about.

At least Andrea got over the initial habit of being surprised, because this place was intimidating. She went ahead and stood by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave her his seat, and conjured one for him. Andrea was trying to look very haughty French maiden.

"Full name" fudge barked loudly and Andrea immediately hated him.

"Andréa Liana Evans." Andrea was happy her voice sounded cool and haughty.

"And who exactly are you?" pompous old fool.

"I'm Harry Potter's first cousin once removed, on his mother's side." Silence. Andrea did have that effect on people.

"We have no record of any other living relative, other than the Dursley's. The situation has always been closely monitored given… given past events" Madam Bones said.

"With all due respect Madam, I think someone might have made a mistake while collecting information on Harry Potter. Since I belong to the French Wizarding Community, my name must not be mentioned in your registers."

"Very well, what is your story?" Fudge said aloofly.

"Uh… yes… Minister. Pardon me I forgot you title." Andrea did a happy little dance on the inside when she saw Fudge bloating up like a bullfrog. "… I won't be telling a story. I will be giving my statement. You see, it had been long time since I met my cousin. At first I was too young and far away to meet him, and then I had school. By the time I could clear up my schedule to meet Harry, he started school. This year, however, I finally made it to England and what timing. You see, I landed right in the middle of a deserted field, when I found two dementors going towards an alley. Imagine my reaction that the English bestowed upon me. Dementors, in muggle area set lose to feed upon innocent muggles, preposterous." Andrea was trying hard to control herself from laughing out loud at Fudge's face. Her French accent was a good measure, after all.

"You are straying away from the topic." Madam Bones said in a sharp voice.

"Ah, yes. As soon as I saw the dementors going towards the alley I started running towards them. As you see you really can't recall happy memories near dementors, I had to try thrice before I could finally conjure a patronus, strong enough to drive the dementors away."

"You produced the patronus?" Fudge shouted and Andrea saw a hint of pink twisting on his right.

"Of course. Who else? I know my cousin is The-Boy-Who-Lived, but you are doing enough with dumping the burden on his shoulders. He is fifteen, not fifty to even produce a patronus." Yes Lucius, tell that to Voldemort. Underestimate Harry, and take the brunt of it first hand.

"Can you prove it?" Fudge said now smiling in triumph.

"I can prove a lot many things, but for your sake I will do just what you asked. Madam Bones if you will reverse the spells performed by Harry's wand you might see for yourself whether or not this wand conjured a patronus."

Again Percy Weasley was sent to fetch the wand. Everyone waited in tense silence as Madam Bones reversed at least thirty spell. All of them turned out to be the one, Fred and George cast along with Andrea and Remus.

"This wand doesn't show any Patronus Charm. All I can see are the fourth years spells, taught in school." Madam Bones's voice boomed. The court was silence.

"As you can see, the evidence speaks for itself. What was the saying in English about molehills?" Andrea looked up innocently at Fudge when she spoke this and saw him turn puce.

"That's preposterous."

"I'm afraid you will have to explain that." Dumbledore said lightly.

"You may leave the courtroom, Miss Evans." Fudge barked.

"Oh, but I would prefer to sit here. Wasn't there a section in the English courtrooms law, if I'm not mistaken, section 14(C), stating that a family member related by blood of the convict was allowed to attend hearing?" she asked this to Dumbledore and saw his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Indeed there is."

"Ah. You are safe that you are the English Minister. If you would have falsely charged, a wizard of Harry's stature in France, then they would have immediately taken you to the guillotine. It is considered harassment and metal disruption in France, to put charges using baseless fact, and the punishment is head-off" Andrea sat back with a self satisfying smirk, and watched Fudge bluster.

"This is my courtroom; I order her and my word is the rule…." BLAH BLAH BLAH. Couldn't the man be more desperate for his position?

"Do you believe this Dumbledore? The Dementors wandering in muggle suburbs…" and so did the speech and arguments started.

Andrea gave Harry a wink, who was looking rather pale, and surveyed the room. After checking rows and rows of witches and wizards her eyes landed on one particular, distinguishable wizard.

Pale pointy face, platinum blonde hair, arrogant smirk could only be Lucius Malfoy. Suddenly he turned and looked at her. He sneered at her in a vile manner which Andrea reciprocated in the same fashion. Oh, he might be pathetic in last book but right now he was literally supporting the monster.

Her eyes snapped to Madam Bones when she banged her gravel loudly. The votes were cast and Harry won the case.

After Dumbledore bade everyone his farewell, Andrea stood up and stared directly at Dolores Jane Umbridge. Giving her the look that Sirius reserved for her, she walked to Harry.

"Let's go shall we?" she asked him and saw him give a hasty nod. Smiling at his eagerness, she put her arm around his waist and gave him a half hug. He was taller than her but he was younger too.

They went out and saw Arthur waiting for them anxiously.

"Cleared" Harry said jubilantly, and Andrea wondered how wonderful it might have felt. She was going to have to do something about Umbridge but she was not sure what, but will be damned if Harry or anyone else had to write lines.

"Harry that's wonderful! Well, of course-"Arthur stopped mid tirade as he watched the Wizengamot filing out.

"Merlin's Beard, you were right Andy!" Arthur whispered and Harry snorted.

"Andy is always right!" Andrea smacked him on his head.

"Aren't you getting cocky? Come one, let's go home! My tongue has started to ache trying the French accent." They all laughed at Andrea's predicament and made their way towards Number Twelve.

Andrea was wondering now what excuse will Sirius black come up with, to make her stand at fault and send her to the guillotine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER AND ONCE AGAIN EXPRESS YOUR SENTIMENTS. MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE REALLY FAST WHEN I SEE A REVIEW….!**

**azphxbrd: YES, Sirius is very overprotective and feels threatened by Andy's presence. Don't worry about Dumbledore, Andrea has it all though out. Thnx for the review.**

**.: thank you so much for your review. While I haven't got any actor for **_**my **_** version of Sirius, but you can say Christian Bale might come a bit close. Yes, Sirius will definitely eat his words and soon realize that Andrea is not the bad guy. Oh, and Don't worry, I like Dumbledore too, I just want to make a few alterations where he is concerned. This story wouldn't be complete is Dumbledore is not there, so Cheer up! There might actually be some Romance stirring up behind all that angst!**

**Mwinter1: Andrea didn't bring Occlumency up with Harry in front of others because wouldn't it look very suspicious to everyone if Andrea was telling Harry to shut of his mind. She just joined the magical world two days ago… give her some rest. She does not want people to know about her knowledge. Remember we don't want Hermione on Andrea's tail. Thanks for the review. **

**Also, alias093001, MyrahValhallah, Sunset on Heartache, PintoNess… thank you so much for the reviews. Keep up the stream though. Helps wonders when you arite a new chapter…. Hehehe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: S WORD: STRATEGIES, SAVAGE, SNAKE AND SURVIVAL**

The days flew by rapidly. After the hearing, Andrea was a celebrity at number Twelve. Molly hugged her to death after a giddy Harry relayed the entire hearing word by word. The twins chanted the same song but with Andrea on their shoulders. The Order members congratulated her but also told her that she had just hit the dragon in its mouth.

She was hardly bothered by that. She realized what that hag would do to the kids in the school, and she was happy that she at least had an upper hand right now.

Remus gave her a fond smile, which she was returned with a mischievous one. She knew he was feeling better at how Andrea had stumped the witch, who had done everything to make his life miserable.

But the most shocking of all reactions were Sirius'. She waited for him to blow his fuse, shout and rave, maybe even use the unforgivable but none came. When he heard the news, he stood still looking at something in distance. When Harry shook him, he looked at Harry, gave him a smile and congratulated. He then looked at Andrea long enough, with a blank face, to make her fidget, and then he just excused himself and went out of the kitchen.

Andrea was really not sure what to make out of that. She looked confused and pensive, but arranged her face to a happy one when she caught Remus' calculating gaze. She pushed it out of her mind and enjoyed the impromptu dance party.

A few days later found them sitting together in the kitchen, when the Hogwarts students got their letters. Andrea was looking at Harry closely and saw him congratulating Ron in a fake voice. Just then Hermione came and hugged Harry holding the Prefects badge.

Andrea saw Harry leave the room and followed him

"Hey"

"Oh, hi!" he said hollowly and she felt guilty for not asking Dumbledore to consider his decision.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he nodded and she steered him towards the main door.

"Where are we going?" he asked frowning.

"Front steps. We both could use fresh air right now." She stated and opened the door. After a moment's hesitation, he followed and the door clicked shut as they both sat down on the first step, just inside the Fidelus Charm.

"I guess you knew?" he asked and Andrea felt worse.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be. I didn't even realize until we got the letter that we were suppose to have Prefects this years, so I guess Ron deserves it." Damn Dumbledore and double damn on her.

"Would it make you feel better, if I told you that you will be the Quidditch Captain next year?" she asked hopefully. Harry turned to her with a wide smile.

"I will?"

"Yeah. One hell of a Captain!" she finished feeling better now that Harry was smiling.

"Why didn't Dumbledore made me a prefect this year?" he asked normally, but she could detect sadness in his voice.

"Because he thinks that there is already enough on your plate at the moment. He thinks that it might add to the pressure."

"But…" he looked frustrated and angry. Time to tell more things.

"Harry, listen. This year would be difficult. Very difficult. Remember that witch sitting with Fudge?"

"That toad like woman?"

"Yes. She would be your new DADA professor." Harry turned to her horror stuck. No voice coming out of his mouth.

"Yes Harry. She will be your Professor and you have to beware of her. She is there to undermine Dumbledore."

"What?"

"Yes. Fudge wants Dumbledore out of the picture completely, so he is sending Umbridge over there as a spy. She will have all the floos monitored; she would be checking all the mails but discreetly. Fudge is scared shitless, and he thinks that Dumbledore is telling lies to take his position."

"So..?"

"So you have to keep a very close mouth. People want to listen what happened that night. They just want to _listen_ not _believe. _People would do all sorts of things. They will say nasty things, make horrible jokes, just to get under your skin so that you blow up and tell them, and this is what Umbridge is waiting for. That woman is viscous. She used blood quills, quills that uses ones blood, for making you write lines. Lines that said '_I must not tell lies'."_

Harry was looking sickly pale.

"Yes. She will be teaching, but just theory. Do not rise to her bait. Keep your head down and just nod."

"I cannot do that." He exploded.

"Harry, the hat tried to sort in Slytherin too. Try and use that part also." He looked ready to puke.

"But how can I just sit and listen."

"Please try and understand. Bravery is not just standing up without armor. It's also about strategizing. She is the enemy and in the art of war, you have to make sure that the enemy underestimates you, but do not make that mistake yourself." Harry blinked.

"Are you following me?" he shook his head and Andrea sighed in frustration. She wracked her brains how to explain, when a sudden thought popped in her mind.

"Alright I'll give you an incentive. I really hope you realize what this means. The dementors sent to Little Whinghing were sent by Dolores Umbridge."

Harry's expressions turned so very furious that Andrea had to shake him to bring him back from hell.

"Harry."

"She sent it knowing that I will do anything to save myself, and then framed me?" Andrea was happy that at least he grasped it.

"Yes, and I thwarted her plans which angered her more. She will do anything in her disposal to frame you again. My suggestion still stands, keep your head low, and your voice even lower."

"But this is the time to learn, how to defend ourselves. How will we do that if no one is there to teach us?" at that Andrea smiled wickedly and sighed.

"Who said you don't have anyone to teach you? There was an illegal group of people who met secretly and learned how to defend themselves. They called themselves Dumbledore's Army." Harry frowned and she told him the situation in which DA was formed and all the members.

"You can form it early. After the first week, I know everyone will be very frustrated. Tell Hermione and Ron about this idea. I'm sure they will help you, oh and one more thing. Do not take Marietta Edgecombe in your group. She will blab it all to Dolores. That was how Dumbledore got sacked."

"So, what else I have to do?"

"Do not eat anything offered by anyone suspicious. Check the High Table, if Umbridge is looking at you, just pretends to eat and then later you can go to the kitchens, and have your share."

"Wow. This is pretty intense. I think I now get it why I have to keep my mouth shut. Anything else?" 

"Yeah, send your letters before dawn, and use your invisibility cloak. Write it in codes. Oh, and Hagrid has been sent to get the giants. You remember Dumbledore telling Fudge to send envoys?" when he nodded Andrea continued.

"Hagrid is over there. He will come back later, so don't worry. Please Harry, please do not get in detention with Umbridge. You do not want to have scars that your children would ask you about!" he looked at her shocked.

"Okay. No raising to any baits, no verbal spats, no speeches on Voldemort, no confrontations with Umbridge, send letters in codes at dawn, assembling DA and watching what I eat, am I missing something?"

"Cheeky little brat! That covers it all. How is the Occlumency coming?" he frowned at that.

"I don't feel any pain but I still have weird flashes."

"You have to do everything to keep those flashes away."

"I'm trying. I can't get in done just under a month." He said defensively.

"Just saying. I wont be there nagging you to concentrate on keeping your drawer shut!" she exclaimed and Harry smiled at the analogy.

"Oh alright. No need to get shirty!" and Andréa then remembered another thing.

"Did you know your father was made the Head boy?" Harry looked sullen all of a sudden.

"Hey, Remus was made prefect in fifth year. I still believe that Dumbledore made him to woo Lily."

"What?"

"Yeah, Lily hated James' guts. Who wouldn't? He and Sirius pranked everyone just for the heck of it, they were extremely popular and they reveled in it. Severus Snape and the other Slytherins were their main targets" Harry's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"If mum hated him so much, how did she… you know" he finished waving his hands and Andrea laughed.

"You'll have to ask Remus or Sirius about that. I just know that they got together in their seventh year."

"Wow!" Harry said wistfully.

"Yeah wow. But Harry I need you to make me a promise!" she said seriously.

"What?" he asked warily.

"I want you to study really hard. I told you whatever is going to happen, so now you don't need to snoop around. You have a life ahead of you, study hard, get extremely good marks try and get in league with Hermione. Drag Ron along with you, because your career counseling will start this year and you now need to focus on that."

"But what about Voldemort?" He asked

"you promise that you will do everything to be out of trouble and study hard and I promise to take Voldemort out of your hands." He looked aghast at that.

"I can't let you do that!"

"Sure you can. I know things that will kill Voldemort sitting right here, but that is going to take time." She lied.

"Really? He can be killed without facing him?" Harry asked in a voice filled with wonder.

"Yes. He can. Now, deal?" she looked at Harry, who was smiling at her.

"I wonder if I could make wishes that strong in future because this one definitely works. Deal, I'll study hard and stay out of trouble but you'll let me help you getting rid of Voldemort."

"You're on!" she lied shaking his hand. If anything, she would do anything to keep Harry out of Voldemort's hands.

She saw a movement from the corner of her eye and turned to look at it. There on third floor window, stood Sirius, watching all them from God knew how long. And just like that her good mood vanished.

She frowned when she realized that she really was hurt that Sirius doesn't trust her. What should she do? Leave Harry? Out of question. Then what? Wasn't he being irrational with her, he had prosecuted her without even a trial. And that hurt! What will she do in this house alone with him? She could clean but without help it would be a huge task.

Andrea's thought ran in other direction. Help!

"Harry, you remember Mr. Crouch's elf, Winky?" Harry looked at her weirdly.

"Yes." Harry looked deep in thought.

"Last time I heard about her, she was getting worse with drinking. She didn't want to work in the school." Andrea nodded at that. She knew as much.

"Do you think she'll work for me? I mean I'll pay her and all." She asked Harry.

"You want to hire an elf?" he asked in shock and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" he looked at her like she was mad.

"You know Hermione. My best friend Hermione Granger of SPEW?" Andrea chuckled at that.

"Yeah, but I'm fulfilling the basic things, besides the house elves live to work. Imagine if we free them what would happen? I would be paying her, of course for her help, not that I'm not going to lift my fingers for anything. It's just that, I will at least have someone to talk to and interact with." Harry stayed wisely shut as Andrea said that.

Like making a decision, he nodded his head and called out clearly, "Dobby". A crack, and a tiny, wrinkly grey creature with big ears and huge eyes was standing in front of them, sporting a toothy grin.

"Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is pleased that you be calling Dobby." The elf said and Andrea smiled in wonder as the elf launched himself at Harry's leg, hugging them.

"Hello Dobby, how are you?" Harry asked, obviously pleased at seeing his little friend.

"Dobby is good Harry Potter."

"Dobby, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Andrea Evans." Dobby turned to her and she smiled.

"Hello Dobby. How are you doing?" she said extending her hand. Dobby smiled and shook her hand enthusiastically.

"Harry Potter's cousin Andy is good to Dobby. Dobby likes her." Andrea laughed.

"And I like you too Dobby." the elf looked ready to burst with happiness.

"Dobby, can I ask you something?"

"Of, course Harry Potter. Anything." The elf said reverently and Andrea had to smile at him. He was so cute!

"Dobby, my cousin wants to hire a house elf. Someone who would be happy to work for her but my cousin insists on paying. Do you know anyone who will be willing to work?" Harry asked Dobby. Dobby frowned and mumbled something under his breath.

"Dobby knows no other elf that is willing to work for pay. But Dobby knows who is wanting to work for a family."

"You do? Can you tell me who?" Andrea asked excited.

"Miss Andy, Dobby has a friend at Hogwarts who be dismissed last year. She be very unhappy. Dobby can bring Winky for Miss Andy." And with a crack he vanished.

Andrea turned to Harry. "We hadn't even mentioned her. Seems like I know my stuff."

A loud crack echoed and now Dobby was present with another elf. Winky was wearing a dirty Hogwarts dress, and was looking very depressed. At least she wasn't drunk.

"Harry Potter, Miss Andy this be Winky." Dobby announced cheerfully.

"Hello Winky. I'm Andrea Evans, and this is my cousin Harry Potter. I think you might know him." Andrea said gently and saw Winky muttering something. She looked back at Harry and saw him encouraging her.

"Winky do you know why Dobby brought you here?"

"Winky knows not why Dobby be wasting Winky's time." The elf said in a shrill voice.

"Well Winky, are you happy working at Hogwarts." Wrongs word to say as the elf's eyes began to fill.

"Don't cry. I was just saying that if you are not happy working at Hogwarts, I would really like you to work for me." Andrea said hurriedly. Winky was just inflating her lungs to give out a full blown wail when she deflated.

"You is asking to Winky to work for you?" Winky asked and Andrea gulped. She didn't know whether she insulted her or surprised her.

"Yes Winky. I want you to work for me." She said and waited. She was not expecting Winky to throw herself with such force at her, so she stumbled and dropped down on the stairs.

"Oh yes. Winky will be wanting for a master for a long time now. Winky wants to work in a house. Winky will work for her new Mistress." Andrea was still stunned.

"Uh, good but there are a few things that you need to accept." She said disentangling herself from Winky, who now looked at her with huge wide eyes.

"I will be paying you. No excuses, you have to set an amount that you will receive on monthly basis. Is that acceptable?"

"But Winky would be a bad elf if Winky take money." She said ready to burst in tears.

"No Winky. You will have to take the money or I will be looking for someone else. And it won't make you a bad elf if you accept money. You will be independent. Think, you will be able to go enjoy yourself, buy clothes and gifts and everything." Ooh… temptation.

"Winky can buy present?" Winky asked with wonder and Andrea nodded.

"Winky binds by that." Andrea looked at Harry who was looking like he was controlling his laughter. Jerk!

"Fine Winky. You now officially… hang on, don't you have to ask Dumbledore to work for me?" she asked and Dobby answered.

"Professor Dumbledore said that the elves are allowed to leave, if a new master or mistress be wanting them permanently only if the master paid them."

Andrea looked at Harry "no pureblood would pay an elf. Nice thinking." Harry nodded in consent.

"Winky you are officially a part of the family now." Winky cried and launched herself at Andrea's leg.

"Ok. Enough crying now. Dobby." She said turning to him. "Thank you so much. You have really helped me. I would never forget it.:"

Dobby flapped his ears and beamed.

"Anything for Harry Potter and his cousin." With that he apparated away with a resounding crack.

"Let's go inside and introduce you, shall we?" Andrea said and they all went into the house. Andrea wisely didn't speak of the Order outside, but she knew now that Winky was helping her, she was bound by her magic to keep the Master/mistress's secrets.

People had various reactions, all good except for Hermione and Sirius. When they explained to Hermione the conditions, she looked sheepish and apologized for creating a scene.

Sirius however, gave her a sour look and sneered at her. Andrea thanked the Lord that she at least would have Winky now.

The next day they went to the station and Sirius as Padfoot, even after Andrea warned him. But why would Sirius Black listen to one single thing that Andrea said and proceeded to turn a deaf ear on her warnings.

They said goodbye and she reminded Harry once again of the things he was to do.

"But look on the bright side, you can call Winky and send a letter with her. No excursions at the crack of dawn." That put a cheerful smile on his face.

She waved him as the train began to move, and Andrea turned in time to see Lucius Malfoy making his way towards Padfoot who was running with the train.

Andrea quickly moved and intercepted his path and called out rather loudly.

"Ah. Mister Malfoy. Lovely seeing you here. Came to see your boy off?" her accent coming naturally to her. A watch hung on the platform was reflecting the scene behind her and she was relieved to see the Order members stiffen with realization.

"Miss Evans." He sneered "what I do is none of your business." she saw his hand reaching for the head of the cane, but Andrea had been practicing. She moved one step closer and shoved her wand at his stomach.

"Don't even think about that" she said in her perfect English and watched Malfoy narrow his eyes at her. They were in very close proximity, about only step away. She had her face turned up towards his pointy one and she could see the grey flecks in his silvery eyes dance in anger.

"Is everything alright here?" Arthur asked from her right. Without taking her eyes off Malfoy she answered.

"Arthur, ask Molly to take _everyone _and leave this instant. Mr. Malfoy and I have some catching up to do."

In her peripheral vision she saw Molly grab Sirius very tightly, and apparated. The others however stood there with their wands pointed discreetly at Malfoy.

"You think you can fool everybody with you drama." She might have had some very strong guts to do what she was doing, because Malfoy was one of the most notorious Death Eaters.

"Now Malfoy. Acting comes in handy; you of all people should know that. Giving away gold might get you somewhere but talent takes you above that." Ditching her smile she now adopted a very cold look, "Now, you'll do as I say. You'll be good boy and leave this station right after I finish my speech. What you do after that will be Voldemort's decision. Oops, felt a twinge in your left arm. Never mind. Go give him your report and run along before I think you are a good practicing aim for the killing curse. Shoo!"

She said shoving him away. He might have realized it that he was outnumbered before he cast a look full of loathing her way and disapparated.

"Merlin Andy. Why did you do that?" Remus was there in a flash along with Tonks, Arthur, Moody and others.

"He was going towards Sirius." She said and shuddered. She definitely was influenced a lot by movies.

"That was awesome by the way. I loved his expressions." Tonks said and Andrea gave her a grin, missing how the others were shaking their heads.

XOXOXOX

Andrea entered the house after her extra long run, all sweaty and panting. She crouched in the hallway trying to control her erotic breathing and realized the house was turning out to be a better place.

For the last two months, Andrea and Winky were extremely busy. Since all the others had missions of their own, they all parted after seeing the kids off. Andrea had returned to number twelve alone and tried to push back her loneliness.

The house was so empty without the kids. The walls seem closing upon her and she felt suffocated. Her only chance at survival was to stay busy, and stay busy was what she did.

Andrea decided to clean up the house, top to bottom. She didn't dare disturb his Dogginess, for the fear of being Avada'd and she charged forward with her mission, without his consent.

First they went to Diagon Alley. Andrea went to Gringotts and produced the key she found in her bag. A roller coaster ride later, she found herself in one of the newer vaults and she was gobsmacked at the amount she found there. As she left Gringotts, she realized that one Wizarding Construction job had made her damn rich.

They, i.e. Winky and herself, proceeded to buy cleaning supplies, insecticides, and various other magical supplies that were sure to clean the entire Black house.

There next stop was to the tailors, where Andrea bought a few pairs of clothes for a tearful Winky. Then they went to the Flourish and Blotts, and Andrea bought many books, the topics varying from household spells, to cooking, to curses and dueling techniques, to cursed scars. She bought herself parchments and quills for the notes she would be making.

As she was passing by Ollivander's, Mr. Ollivander gave her a nod and went back to his own work. Andrea thought it to be weird, being acknowledged in the magical world.

On a whim, and just because it looked beautiful, Andrea bought a huge jet black male owl with fierce yellow eyes, and on suggestion of Winky, named him Artemis.

With all their purchases shrunk, they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron andWinky went back to number twelve with all the things and Artemis, while Andrea went to the muggle world.

She tried not to think of the future, but it was hard and to keep her mind occupied, she shopped till she dropped. She knew it was not her place to bring about changes, but the owner himself seemed to be absent for the talk, besides, she had more than enough in her bank vault to last for a very long time even if she spent redecorating number twelve.

And redecorate she did. Since no order meetings were called and nobody was visiting, every morning for one whole month, Winky and Andrea went to the muggle world to shop for curtains, bed linens, wallpapers, paints, upholstery, curtain rails, cabinets, pots, pans; you name it!

Andrea was surprised how easy the past was. Things were economical and galleons proved to hold a great value over a pound.

It might have looked a bit weird for her to shop alone, since Winky appeared to be invisible to everybody in the muggle world. She took huge bags and thanked the baffled shopkeepers and went away to a nearby alley to shrink the packages.

At least the hard work kept the tensions at bay. Harry's first letter told that he indeed did stick to the plan and Hermione was already frustrated with the DADA classes. He also said that he had already befriended Luna and Neville and Andrea realized that some things were progressing fast.

Andrea stood up from her musings and went to the now, brightly lit kitchen with not even a single spot. She didn't even look at the table and made her way towards the stove.

"Hello Winky." She said filling out her glass of water.

"Mistress is back. Will mistress allow Winky to make mistress her breakfast?" Winky asked hopefully.

"No. I wonder why you even ask that question. You ask me same thing every morning and I reply with the same answer." She said putting a skillet over the stove and the kettle on the boil.

"But mistress today…-"

"Today is the same Winky. I'll make both of us some breakfast, like everyday, while you will wait on the table for me to serve you, like _everyday. _ Now please go and sit." She said chopping up some onions and peppers, singing along, imagining the music in the background.

_This aint for the broken hearted,_

_No silent prayer for faith departed,_

_I aint gonna be just a face in the crowd,_

_Your gonna hear my voice_

_When I shout it out loud,_

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_I aint gonna live forever_

_I just want to live while I'm alive._

_It's my life,_

_My heart is like a broken highway_

_Like Frankie said_

_I did it my way_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

"I believe you've made that point clear." Said a deep voice behind her and several things happened at once. Andrea shrieked as the knife sliced her hand open, the skillet with the oil caught fire, the kettle shrilled its boil spitting water on to the burning skillet which hissed and sent the oil crackling, and hitting Andréa right in the face.

Andrea grabbed her face with her good hand, as her skin burned where the oil hit. She felt herself being steered and was made to sit.

Andrea blinked the tears of agony from her eyes as she inspected the damage on her hand. Her left hand was dripping blood from the diagonal cut across her knuckles. She started to get up from the chair only to be forced down by a very pissed looking Sirius Black.

"Is this how you start your mornings?" he asked in a gruff voice, waving his wand over hand. Andrea felt anger bubbling up. How dare he?

"No. my morning are spent quietly, with interesting company. You just happened to surprise me today." She said in a hard voice and then started to rise.

"Will you just sit down still for a bloody second?" He growled and Andrea completely lost.

"No I won't." With that she got up and jabbed him in his chest looking up, in his face with anger clearly written on her face.

"Who the bloody hell are you to boss me around?" Sirius crossed his arms on his chest.

"I believe that this house belongs to me."

"Yeah? Doesn't seem like it."

"Really?"

"Are you daft? Didn't you hear what I said?" she growled.

"Oh I heard loud and clear but the fact remains the same. This is my house, and I'll do what I want to."

"Look around. Do you recognize any change?" and to give him credit, he did look around.

"None. Did you try something?" Andrea's jaw dropped open. Freaking son-of-a-gun. She looked around and found the stone floor cleaned and shining, the table top gleaming, the freshly painted walls lined with clean copper pots and pans, the fireplace cleaned out, the cabinets all gleaming with a new coat of lacquer, the crockery all arranged properly and then looked back at him looking around as if nothing changed.

He really was mad, or he was trying to get under her skin. Damn if she rose to the bait.

"You are right. Of course nothing changed. It has been the same since the last two months. Although there is a certain change; your presence and since you have graced us with your auspicious presence, just demand what you need, your Majesty." She saw him blink and then a scowl was back in his place.

"No need to be so damn clever." She turned on him.

"Fine. I'll shut up, if you do." With that she turned back to her chopped veggies which were now in a pool of blood.

She threw them away and washed her hands. Her face will have to wait till later. She started anew, giving a nod of thanks to Winky who had controlled the fire. At least Winky knew when to keep quiet.

Within minutes she had three fluffy omelets, bacon, toast and tea ready. Just as she put the last item on the table, the kitchen door opened and Remus walked in with eyes wide.

"What have you done to the place?" He said admiringly and Andrea sighed. There was at least somebody to acknowledge her. Andrea sniffed and went and gave a very startled werewolf a rib cracking hug.

Andrea felt him hesitate but he did put his hands around her. God, she was so alone. And now she was being pathetic.

She broke free and blinked back the tears. She looked up at him and asked

"Are you hungry?" Remus looked at her with wide eyes.

"Absolutely starving." Andrea nodded and went to the stove.

"Good I'll make you some breakfast." With that she resolutely started making the omelets and focusing on the actions.

"How have you been Padfoot?" Remus asked his long time friend and saw him nod.

"Good. How did the work go?" The werewolf grimaced at that.

"Bad. No one is ready to be on Greyback's wrong side. Thanks Andy. This looks wonderful" he smiled at her but she was looking deep in thought. Remus saw her sit with her plate but didn't see her eating. He frowned as he surveyed the other occupants of the room. Winky was eating timidly shooting glances at her mistress while Sirius was eating without any care in the world.

He looked at Andy and felt her exude sorrow and his brows furrowed. Here he was thinking that at least, Sirius and Andy would be on talking terms but they were just how he had left them.

He took a bite of his omelets and he had to give it to her, it was absolutely delightful. He sensed something stewing and he looked back at his old friend.

What have done this time, Padfoot?

After a few tense silent minutes later, Andy pushed her plate and made her excuses. He watched her go and saw Winky following her. His werewolf nose picked up the scent of smell and he wondered what had transpired just moments ago? Time to get some answers, he thought.

"I see you've been busy." At this his friend snapped up his head and looked him dead in the eye, a question on his face.

"I meant you would have been busy, making this place look like this. I was shocked when I entered. What did you do to all those portraits?" Remus saw his friend blink, and then blink again and some more. Understanding dawned on Remus' face and he sat there stunned.

"You mean you didn't do any of this?" a negative short shake of head.

"You mean Andy did this all _alone?"_

"She had her elf" came the irritated answer and this time Remus blinked.

"Padfoot, truly tell me, how many meals have the two of you had together. No, forget that. How many times have you seen her these past two months?" the silence was the answer in itself.

"Sirius. That girl has been staying in your house, cleaning it and doing a bloody good job at that, and you don't even interact with her?" Remus' voice had taken a sharper edge which the other canine realized with unease.

"Well, she didn't bloody well ask me."

"Were you, or were you not making yourself unavailable?" Remus asked in a hard voice.

"Sirius. This is unhealthy. How could you-"

"Because I bloody well could, that is why I did it, alright? I didn't want to talk to her and get all chummy. I don't trust her." Sirius finished banging his hand on the table.

"Its not trust. You don't like the fact that you are not the only one Harry turns to. You despise her because of her relation to Harry. You despise her because she makes Harry happy when you cant." Remus saw Sirius' face getting thunderous with every sentence.

"You realize you will have to stop this juvenile behavior and get used to her place in Harry's life. Well, Harry trusts her and from what I've seen he really cares for her as much as she cares for him."

"Well, I don't give a bloody damn about what she does. She is here to save Harry? Then I don't give a shit about her place in his life. She can do her job and then get out from all our lives." Now it was Remus' turn to bang the table.

"Listen to yourself Padfoot. What is wrong with you? She is Harry's cousin. She won't disappear after all this is over. She will be here forever. She will be like all of us, saving Harry till her last breath." Remus could not see his best friend anymore. He only saw the dark and bitter person that Azkaban had spit out.

"Well then I hope she dies doing so." Sirius spat.

A sound of someone gasping reached his ears and he turned in sync with Sirius to look at Andy standing there, shaking like a leaf and her face devoid of any color. She only stood for a second or two before fleeing from the kitchen and then they both heard the front door being slammed.

XOXOXO

That night Andy didn't return to number twelve. Not the other day and not even the day after next, and Remus was growing worried. He vowed that if she didn't show up at the Order meeting tonight, he would call Tonks and track her down.

Whenever the door opened, Remus saw Sirius cast a sideways glance at whoever entered. Remus himself was very disappointed with Sirius. His jealousy and insecurities were getting the best of him, and it mad him hurt others. No, not others… only Andrea.

By now, everyone was sitting in their places, looking around appreciatively and murmuring their views but there was still no sign of Andy. Dumbledore made them wait for ten more minutes and Remus started to grow antsy, and he could detect the same emotion from his friend, who sitting right next to him.

"Where is Andrea?" Dumbledore finally asked looking at Remus. Remus sighed as his friend stiffened in the next seat.

"Albus, Andy has not been sle-"he cutoff mid sentence as the door opened and a shaky Andy entered looking like she hasn't slept in these past few days. Every gaze was now trained on her. He clothes were soiled and was that blood on them? Remus surveyed her from top to bottom.

Her usual sleek black hair were matted, her face was pale with few burn marks. Her eyes were bloodshot with huge purple bags under them. Her clothes were worst for wear, and she was limping.

Molly, who was sitting on the very end, got up and conjured a chair for Andy. Remus was startled as Winky threw herself at Andy with a loud cry of relief.

"Not now Winky. We'll talk later." Her voice was hoarse and Remus was suddenly very worried about what had happened to make her look like that.

"Andrea, are you okay." Dumbledore asked looking as worried as Remus felt. He saw as Andy nodded her head and waved her hand.

"Nothing sir. Please continue." She croaked and he saw Tonks looking at her with alarm. He couldn't hear what Tonks said but he saw Andy shaking her head and patting Tonks hand.

Throughout the meeting Remus saw Sirius give Andy covert glances but she kept her head down. Remus knew Andy to speak up in the meetings and always looked forward to her views, which were quite bold and well thought but this time Andy didn't even nod her head.

"Andréa, I believe you were in Hogsmeade the day before?" Remus felt rather than heard, Sirius' head snap in Andy's direction and wondered at the sudden concern.

"Yes." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at the non-detailed answer.

"I believe we are ready to know your work." Remus looked as Andy coughed and he winced at the raspy sound of it. She sounded like he did after transformation.

"Was in Hog's Head. Students were talking about a secret defense group lead by Harry. Umbridge had a spy there. I confounded him but the charm didn't sustain and he told her." Remus was stunned. Harry had a secret defense club?

"Do you have any idea what propelled Harry to have this defense group?" Dumbledore asked her. Remus saw her look directly at Headmaster and he winced inwardly when he saw those red veined eyes. He felt Sirius shifting in his chair. She dropped her gaze and rubbed her eyes.

"I did." She said and Remus stared at her. McGonagall gasped.

"Do you even know how dangerous that is?" the transfiguration teacher asked in a stern voice and Andrea turned towards her.

"if you'd rather they all stay unprepared and just learn theories in the classroom, be my guest and throw them out to the sharks." Remus was taken aback like the transfiguration professor, when Andrea snapped.

"Miss Evans-"Dumbledore started.

"Sir. I heard Umbridge at the ministry. She was talking in a mirror, and telling whoever it was to get the blood quills ready so that she could teach Mr. Potter and his friends a little lesson. I warned Harry and gave him some advice. What are you going to do, if I helped my cousin, kill me? The bloody hag is inspecting every little club or group including the Quidditch teams. I take the full responsibility of this step, but do not censure me for making sure that Harry stays safe." Remus watched as she suddenly stood up, the chair falling back. She was looking Dumbledore in anger and disappointment, and then she walked out of the meeting and for the second time this week, he heard the front t door slam after Andy.

Remus looked at Sirius, who was looking rather pale and he could detect guilt in those grey eyes. Remus wondered, what the hell was he supposed to do?

XOXOXO

The next few days went really slowly. Remus had always been an early riser but these days he was getting up at irrational hours, just to catch the witch who had been evading them.

He never saw her but knew that she had been there just moments ago. Just by mere seconds he missed her.

Her owl, Artemis, was always there looking at him with his sharp eyes as if spying for its mistress and the werewolf didn't know how to get hold of her.

Winky, had been reduced from a cheerful and jolly house elf to one very angry and scary version of herself. She was under orders from Andy not to tell anyone of her whereabouts and to stay in number twelve and make the meals and clean the house for the inhabitants.

It was December, and Christmas was fast approaching. Though Andy had made the house cheerful and welcoming, but it was far from it.

Sirius, who was showing signs of immense guilt, now sat with him whenever Remus was on lookout for Andy. They didn't talk much but Remus knew that Sirius was feeling very bad for what he had done; the last meeting was the proof of that. Andy's verbal outburst had left Sirius guilty for his jealousy and he had come to realize that Andy was only protecting Harry.

One whole month had passed since they had last seen or heard of Andy. It was midnight when both the men made their way towards the kitchen for a nightcap. The library had been cleaned and spanked but one could only take too much of that place. Remus was sure he would see Andy tomorrow, since the holidays were started and the kids would be back home.

"Do you think she'll come back tomorrow?" his friends asked him as they made their way down the stairs.

"Yes. Harry is coming here after all." He said and opened the door and flicked his wand to illuminate the room, and stopped walking.

There she was, slumped forward on the dining table with a cup of tea, which looked frozen.

Sirius too must have seen her because he inhaled sharply. Remus made his way towards his friend; his heart aching for the young girl. When he reached her side, he saw her side profile.

Her hair in worse condition, her cheekbones jutting out, her lips were dry and chapped. Her eyes were swollen and her clothes looked slept in and way too baggy.

He looked at Sirius looking at the girl in horror, and turned back to her.

"Andy?" he said softly and felt really bad when the girl jumped up and looked at him with scared eyes. He saw realization dawn on her face and she looked down at the table.

"Andy. Where have you been?" he asked softly and saw her shrug.

"Winky?" she called hoarsely and the elf appeared with a crack.

"Yes mistress?"

"Winky, please could you make tea for me… I mean us?" Remus watched the girl ask the elf politely.

"Right away mistress."

"Where have you been Andy? We were worried for you!" he said and saw her look at him with raised eyebrows. She looked even worse as she fully turned to him. Her gaze did not once waver from his and he felt her sorrow coming in huge tidal waves.

"I've been working." She said and for the first time his gaze landed on the big pieces of parchments showing quite intricate designs and patterns.

"I went back to my work. I got their letter and I agreed to go back. I was working in Italy for Gringotts." Remus looked stunned.

"Italy?" he saw her shrug and those shoulders looked ready to snap.

"Yeah. I would have shifted too but the Ministry has made it almost impossible for me to take up a property. I asked the Goblins who are my friends, and I shall get their reply any day." Remus looked aghast and looked at Sirius who was looking very contrite.

"You don't have to go anywhere." He told her and she gave him a dry smile.

"Yeah, right." She said sarcastically.

"No. I'm serious."

"No you are not. He is." She said nodding towards his friend and it took him a moment to realize what she meant.

"Andrea, I know how it sounded-"Remus turned to look at Sirius who had been cut off by Andy.

"Please. Do not feel sorry on my account. You don't have to deal with me anymore. I'll be out of your hair before Christmas."

"Andy. The kids are coming tomorrow. How can you leave before Christmas?" Remus felt very sad.

"Don't worry. Harry will understand. I'll write him a letter, besides, I have to be in France on 25th.My Ma wants me there for Christmas, she wanted Harry to come too but she understands how risky it is for him right now." She said without any feeling.

"You'll write him a letter? What sort of Christmas gift is that? Is that how you care for Harry?" Sirius snarled suddenly and Remus felt pure agony hit him. He looked at the girl, who looked far beyond her years, showing no signs of her emotions.

"No. That will be my present to you. You will get Harry back and I'll keep my distance. Talk through letters and all that." Remus felt as ill as Sirius looked at the moment.

"The kids are coming tomorrow so I guess I'll…" she trailed of and Remus saw as Andy began to hyperventilate her eyes glazed.

"The kids are coming tomorrow? The kids are coming tomorrow….. Remus whose on guard duty?" Remus was shocked by the abrupt change. There was a feverish light in Andy's eyes, and she looked ready to bolt.

"WHO IS ON GUARD RIGHT NOW?" she screamed and it was Sirius who answered.

"Arthur." As soon as the name erupted from his tongue, Andy apparated from her chair and they once again heard the front door slamming.

XOXOXO

How could she be so stupid? Andrea berated herself as she apparated into the ministry. She ran as fast as her legs would take her to the lift.

The beastly lift moved as she pressed for level nine, and prayed with fervent hope that nothing happens to Arthur.

How could she forget such a crucial date? She was immersed so deep into self pity, and loneliness that she had risked the life of another innocent bystander.

She willed the lifts to go faster as she prayed for the man sleeping downstairs.

The lifts opened with clang and jitters and Andrea shot out of them. She entered the black door and the room begins to spin.

"The hall of prophecies" she shouted at the room and the room stopped spinning and a door appeared. She opened it and thanked the Lord for giving her the right room.

She read the row number and realized that she would have to run through the maze. She was at number two hundred and fifty one.

She ran because a life depended on her, without even knowing... desperation and adrenalin making her surpass her normal standards.

She passed rows and rows of prophecies. She was now at hundred and forty.

A few more, she told herself running desperately towards ninety seven.

Come on, for Arthur, she chanted in her mind as she crossed another section. Her eyes landed on the brass plate and it said hundred.

She ran up to the next row and what she saw made her blood freeze. A snake, the size of an anaconda was slithering towards a sleeping Arthur.

She stood rooted to the spot when Arthur stirred, her mind buzzing. She felt blood rush to her ears, her heartbeat increase exponentially, and sweat dripping from her brow.

She saw Arthur stir once more and the snake hissed, and Andrea felt adrenalin pumping through her veins.

She took out her wand as Arthur jumped to his feet. It was now or never.

Andrea saw the snake rear higher to strike Arthur.

He blood pumped furiously and she gripped wand tightly and ran up to Arthur, effectively pushing him away.

The snake's head was now so close that she could see its eyes. Red eyes. Voldemort's eyes.

As if in a slow motion she saw the snake coming nearer and nearer to her, and then before Andrea could even move her finger, the snake plunged. Once twice and then thrice.

Andrea could feel her ribs getting broken and her breathing became troubled. He vision was staring to cloud, and she saw the snake rear up its head once again to strike.

With an enormous effort, she raised her wand and gasped out "_bombarda"_ before slumping down.

XOXOXO

Harry was shaken awake from the dream by a very shaky looking Ron.

"Are you alright mate?"

"Andy. Andy, she's been bitten. Ron, Andy was bitten." Harry's frantic voice was full of desperation.

"What's going on?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

XOXOXO

Sirius and Remus were still sitting in the kitchen when a voice they recognized too well shouted for them.

They knew it had to be an emergency if the portrait was calling, and the way Andy had left made it all the more worse.

They reached the room where the portrait hung.

"What?" Sirius asked urgently.

"I have a message from Dumbledore. He said to tell you that Andrea Evans was injured at the Ministry Of Magic ten minutes ago. They've taken her to the St. Mungo's and Arthur Weasley is with her. He asked one Remus Lupin to join Arthur Weasley at St. Mungo's." with that Phineas left the frame.

Remus needed no prompting as he took his coat and flooed to St Mungo's leaving a very guilty, and horror struck friend behind.

XOXOXO

Arthur Weasley was sitting outside, in the visitor's area while the Healers worked on Andrea. He was still in shock and covered in blood when Remus found him.

"Arthur?" Remus's hoarse voice snapped him out of his reverie, and he saw the werewolf looking at him in horror.

"Andy. I was asleep there. I heard a noise and got up and saw a huge snake. I stood up and suddenly the snake was ready to strike me. When suddenly I was pushed. I looked back and saw the snake strike her thrice before she cast a Bombarda on him." He finished numbly and watched as the blood drained from the werewolf's face.

"She was sitting with us when her eyes went all glazy. She asked who was on duty and then apparated away." Remus told his side of story.

Both the wizards sat there in silence when a very subdued Tonks and a teary Molly joined them. They both hugged both the wizards very tightly, feeling of loss very acute form the recent incident. They all sat down and waited for the Healers to come out of the door.

At seven in the morning a very tired Healer came out, and walked towards them. They all jumped to their feet and held their breaths.

"The patient had half her ribs broken, and one pierced right through the lung. She lost a huge amount of blood and the venom of the snake was a very rare kind. We took out every single drop of the venom from her blood, and gave her blood replenishing potions. Her lung is back to normal but her ribs might take some time as the venom was absorbed by the bone." The Healer then rubbed his face wearily.

"She is very weak and I'm sorry to say that her chances of survival are very bleak. Her body is rejecting the blood replenishing potions as well as any other potion we are giving her. I'm sorry but she had slipped into coma."

The healer put a hand to a very white Arthur's shoulder.

"Give her sometime. Maybe she'll make it through. Pray to Merlin she makes out of it, alive."

Everyone was too numb to cry. One of them was out there, fighting to stay alive. They just didn't know what to do.

When Kingsley and a somber Moody came Arthur and Remus left to inform Dumbledore and Sirius respectively.

At nine, the Weasley kids and Harry entered escorted by Bill. Harry looked like a scared child, when he asked what happened and how bad was her injury.

He dropped heavily into the chair as Tonks told him what the Healer told them.

Harry quietly entered the room where Andrea was observed and spied a chair beside her bed.

He sat on the chair and looked at her. Her face had blotched up with black and blue marks. One eye was puffed up with a yellowish liquid seeping from the corner. Her hand was in the sling, her pallor looked deathly grey. Her lips had a bluish tint to them and Harry never felt so scared in his life, not even when he finally faced Voldemort last year.

He took her deathly cold hand and prayed to whoever deity was listening. He prayed for Andrea, who had become like an elder sister to him. He prayed for her to get well, and open her eyes and call him funny names. He prayed that she would get up and they would continue with their strategies. He prayed with his every being, to get back Andrea who was now his family.

He looked up to see the door open and Dumbledore came in followed by three people he didn't recognize at first.

The lady immediately went to Andy's other side and just stared. Harry looked at her closely and saw she had the same big black eyes as Andy and the same nose. Harry realized with a jolt that they were Andy's parents and brother. Harry couldn't at at either of them and looked down.

He stood up quietly not knowing what to do. He felt like he was intruding, on a very private moment forgetting that he too was related.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and found Andy's mother standing there.

"She will want all of us." She said in very heavily accented English. Harry realized that she was not crying or looked broken; in fact she was looking very resolute.

"My Andrea is a tough girl. She will wake up soon and will be needing all of us when she gets up." She said and Harry then realized that Mrs. Evans had very deftly understood his dilemma. Must come with the motherhood, the sixth sense to sense problems.

He nodded but couldn't say anything and the waited with all of them, feeling like a part of the family that was waiting for their injured girl to wake up.

**OH YES! CLIFFHANGER. I'M BAD! WILL ANDREA GET UP IN HER OWN TIME OR WHERE SHE JUST GOT BITTEN? OH YES, I'M VERY BAD! HAHAHA!**

**FOR THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND OF COURSE, LEAVE REVIEWS! I'M ONE VERY HUNGRY WRITER WHO WAITS LIKE A SHARK FOR REVIEWS.**

**AMAZING RESPONSE GUYS. I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE WHERE THE STORY IS GOING, AND APPRECIATE IT.**

**I-am-the-Wolf: I'm glad you read this story and Gods, you really had me on cloud nine with J.K's comment. And you really don't need to worry, I'm not going to let Remus, Tonks or Sirius die. I myself felt so bad and angry when they died so its not going to happen here. Now for some stories, you might wanna check my profile and go for fav stories and authors. You will definitely find something you'll like. Thanks mate, for the review. Keep them coming!**

**GenoBeast: I'm glad you like the court scene. I really enjoyed writing it especially picturing Fudge. Hmm, for the length though, I'll just say that I want to cover up some grounds before I reach to a certain point where the story slows down. Glad you reviewed, keep them coming. **

**Moonstone blaze: hehehe…. I liked that part the most. I was actually speaking it while writing and my mother thought I had finally lost it. For you other queries… I just have to say that Romance is definitely on the horizon, let's see how long before some stubborn people realize what's hit them. Andrea and Sirius will be paired up alright and so will Tonks and Remus…. But everyone is going to get a few surprises every now and then. Ginny and Harry though… later. Right now we want to concentrate on his survival and other things. Maybe after a few chapters…. Loved your review. Thanks and keep them coming for the next chapters.**

**.: Andy is definitely a badass! And yes you were right about the memories part. I agree about the Wizarding world being amazing. Wish I got sucked into it instead of Andy.(sigh)**

**Anyways, I completely agree on having a few Voldemorts of our own and man, did you name a few. Spot on! Though Sirius is definitely coming around and soon he will realize some very important lessons of life.**

**The horcruxes will be solved, but she will be needing Harry to destroy the locket. She will tell Dumbledore (of course!) but after the ministry fiasco. She will be accompanying Dumbledore to the Gaunt shack and her job will make it easier to get the Hufflepuff's cup (wink wink**). Loved you review, I'm sure you'll appreciate the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming.**

**Cole the Demon Hunter: thank you for that lovely review. I'm happy that you are liking it. No, the veil cannot be shifted because it has a very important use. We will be wanting that for the battle at ministry as you'll see in a few chapters. keep reading and reviewing! **

**AlaskanKing: I have to say that we are having pretty similar thoughts. The prophecy cannot be replaced, **_**yet, **_**because Harry shouldn't know about the prophecy. He has an active connection to Voldemort and he will know that the prophecy had been replaced and he will not show himself at the Ministry which is very crucial.**

**Now, we also have to worry about a new prophecy. The one with Harry and Andrea. Oh yeah! Imagine what would Voldemort do if he got his hands on it?**

**Winky hired, DA formed, Umbridge stumped again, and Dumbledore will have Andrea to tell him about the traps so no need to worry. Dumbledore won't die in this story. I love happy endings with the enemies defeated! **

**But I simply loved your suggestion for the Goblins and the scar. I was wondering what to do about the sixth horcrux when I saw your review. You just proved to be a blessing. Thank you so much for your review and if you have further suggestion, feel free to post them…. I'm game! Do read and keep reviewing!**

**azphxbrd: Andy surely made enemies with the Ministry and Lucius Malfoy but what is the fun if you don't get to kick some good arse! They all deserve everything and more. Thank you for the review and keep them coming…!**

**Alias093001: oh yeah! Fudge is fuming alright! And he will blow himself soon as we all know, let him make a fool of himself. Oh Umbridge had it all planned for Harry but Andy persuaded Harry to brace his Slytherin side for once making her all the more frustrated. Sirius is warming up now, well has started too and see that in the next chapter clearly. Its going to be interesting.**

**No no no…. Umbridge wont get her fat little hands on the locket. Far from it. The Horcux will be destroyed but you will have to wait for a few events before that actually happens. Thank you for that lovely review. Keep them coming!**

**Also thank you Sunset on Heartache, capctr, Leyla J.C, and jbfritz for those reviews. Thank you and keep them coming.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: R WORD:RAGE, RECOVERY, REVELATIONS AND RATIONALITY**

Harry returned to number twelve with Andy's parents. Dumbledore suggested that they all should stay at the headquarters for the time being. Aunt Liana, as she had told him to call her, wanted to stay with Andy but Dumbledore insisted they get some rest.

Harry watched as Remus tapped the doorknob with his wand and the door opened to show a brightly lit hallway. As Harry had gone directly from King's Cross to St. Mungo's, he was seeing the house for the first time.

He noted subconsciously that the house looked very clean and better, and watched as Remus showed the Evan's their rooms. Harry watched all of theirs slumped shoulders and felt very bad.

Harry shook his head and went to the kitchen to see almost everybody sitting at the table. He watched as everyone turned to look at him and sat up straight in their seats, with questions on their faces. He looked from one anxious face to another and felt even worse, like it was his entire fault.

With a heavy heart, he shook his head to their unvoiced questions and saw their faces cloud with more worry. He dragged his leaden legs to the table and heavily sat on a chair.

"What happened?" he asked to the elders. He saw from Sirius, to Mad-Eye to Tonks, to Kingsley to Mrs. Weasley and saw as their faces tighten. He very well knew what happened, seeing it first hand but he wanted to know what was happening. He needed to know why Andy went over there in the first place.

"Tell me. What happened? Why is Andy dieing over there?" he said in a choked voice trying to fight his emotions.

"Harry, there are things…-"Mrs. Weasley started but he cut them off rather rudely.

"I don't care. I just want to know why Andy went to the Ministry."

"Harry, Andy had just come from Italy…-"Sirius started and Harry turned to him in shock.

"Italy? What was she doing there?" Harry completely missed the guilt that flashed on his Godfather's face, still thinking of possibilities for Andy to be in Italy.

"She took up her job….-"

"What?" he asked baffled.

"She didn't tell you?" Sirius asked and Harry looked at him flabbergasted.

"Well, she didn't write often for some time now. He letters were brief and she never once said what she doing. I though she was busy cleaning up the place." He looked at the others and saw them looked concerned.

"We don't what she was doing Harry. We only had one meeting in the last two months." Tonks told him. He turned to Sirius' troubled face and motioned for him to continue.

"Well she was not here. She came and went, and we really had no chance to talk. Last night Remus and I found her sleeping here, and when Remus asked her, where she had been, she said she took up her job back at Gringotts and was working in Italy."

"You mean to say, you didn't see her, at all, this last month and you only saw her once, that too last night?" Harry asked horrified. He had thought that Sirius would take care of her, she might have regained her memories but she still was fairly new to this whole new dimension, but she had been on her own?

"Don't tell me what I think it is Sirius." He heard Tonks snap and looked to find a very pissed Tonks with red hair. He didn't understand what Tonks was saying, because he was having a hard time, accepting the fact that Andy had been fending for herself this entire time.

"Just tell me what the hell happened yesterday" he snapped and had everyone's attention.

"Remus was talking to her, when she suddenly sat up straight and her eyes went glassy. She started mumbling something and then asked who was on guard. We told her and she vanished."

"_Did it save anyone?"_

"_Yes Harry it did. But you really don't want to see it so try and practice Occlumency before you sleep every night."_

Harry remembered the conversation he had months ago, on the day when Andy had found Harry. He realized that she did not want him to see this. Andy had made sure on day one that he did not have to go through this but he did, and he had no one but himself to blame.

"I killed her. I did this. She is there dieing because of me." He said in a hollow voice and didn't register as shouts of denial rang from everyone present there. He banged his hand on the table and looked at everyone with desperate eyes.

"Don't you see? She told me something like this would happen and that too months ago. She told me to close my mind but I didn't do it wholeheartedly. I slagged, I didn't practice strongly enough, and I killed her."

"You didn't kill her Harry." Sirius said in a pained voice and Harry looked at his godfather straight in the eye, forgetting the audience.

"I did. I was that snake. I saw Mr. Weasley sleeping on the ground, I saw him get up and I was getting ready to attack. Then suddenly Andy was there pushing him out of the way, and I striked her instead. Thrice Sirius, I striked her thrice." Harry had his head in his hands, troubling to control his breathing.

He felt a hand shaking his shoulder and then his hands were pried away.

"Look at me Harry." he heard Sirius and turned his way.

"You were there at Hogwarts. You didn't leave your bed. Ask Ron. He was there." Harry looked at Ron who nodded his head, looking very concerned.

"I don't know how she knew this was going to happened but as soon as realized something, she was out of here in a flash." Sirius told him.

"What I don't understand is, how did she know this was going to happen, eh?" Mad- Eye wondered loudly.

"Maybe she knew from the Goblins. The do have the information we do not." Kingsley suggested.

"That girl has a source, and I don't think I'll like it." Moody growled and Harry felt panicky.

"How can you say that Mad-Eye? She saved Arthur! She is there, fighting for her life." Molly reminded him and burst into tears. Harry saw as George or Fred went to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"We should be grateful to her. Had it not been her, I don't even want to imagine…" new sobs took her over, and Harry was painfully reminded of Andy.

"But that doesn't confirm the authenticity of that chit." Mad- Eye continued.

"Mad-Eye, she saved Arthur. She is coma, and no one knows when she will get up. Are you really that bloody pigheaded, or you have you completely gone round the bend?" Tonks shrieked startling all of them.

"She is right Mad-Eye. Who cares about her source? Her heart is in good place, and she seems innocent." Kingsley said in his deep voice.

"Wasn't that the same thing assumed for Peter Pettigrew?" Mad- Eye said and finally Harry lost it.

"Enough!" Andy being compared to that rat was the final straw. He was not going to sit there and listen to Mad-Eye raving about Andy being a suspect. She was here helping him, and that caused a mortal danger to her life. He wasn't going top sit there people questioning her motives. He was going to improvise, like Andy said.

"You want to know how she knew. Oh, I assure you she did because when she came to meet me she told me many things that none of you thought me good enough for. She told me that I share a link with Voldemort through this scar and it will be regenerated because he now shared my blood. She told me that because she was scared for my safety and she didn't want me having the dreams that I earlier did." Harry was practically fuming as he looked at the startled audience in front of him.

"Yes, I know all about that. She told me to practice Occlumency, but I didn't. She told me! Because she herself has these flashes of what is going to happen in future. She goes through them, so she knows how that feels. She does not want me to experience them because SHE CARES FOR ME NOT BECAUSE SHE IS A BLOODY DEATH EATER!"

"And if you can't trust her then keep you bloody opinions to yourself!" Harry spat at Mad-Eye, and people looked at him stunned. He was breathing very heavily, like he had run a marathon!

"She gets flashes of future?" Tonks asked him looking shocked. Harry refrained from answering.

"That explains why she looked so panicked last night!" said a voice from the doorway, and he turned to see Remus standing there.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Mad-Eye asked his voice considerably gentler.

"You already hated her, didn't you? Did you need one more excuse to shun her?" Harry snarled.

"Harry, we never hated Andy." Tonks said scandalized.

"Not you but weren't the others wary of her? They didn't accept her whole heartedly, did they?"

"Harry, it takes time. You can't blame one for being suspicious in these dark times." Tonks resonated.

"Dark indeed. I wonder what it would have been if Andy had not been here. Why does Andy have to prove herself? Because she is new? She was not in the same society as you all? Some of you may have accepted her but not everybody. She came here for me, and because of me she is lying in the hospital. Doesn't that give you enough proof?"

Mrs. Weasley was openly sobbing into George's chest.

"Harry is right. Andy never gave anyone a reason to suspect her or hate her." This came surprisingly from Ron, who backed up his best mate with loyalty and determination. Harry felt a strong bond of brotherhood forge between them in that instant. The other kids nodded their approval.

"The day stepped in this house, we heard her fighting, yes, snarling actually, at Dumbledore because he had left Harry behind." Said one of the twins.

"Yes, and if she told Harry to shut his mind because of the connection between You-Know-Who and him, then she can't possibly be a Death Eater. They would do it the other way round." Ginny piped up in defense of her new friend with indignation.

Suddenly Harry felt the fight drain of him, and he was tired. He shook his head and left the room in deathly silence.

XOXOXO

Voices. No buzzing. Lights flashing in her eyes. Then blurred visions of colorful streaks. Something was bothering her. An itch, she realized.

But where? She thought about it and her head ached. She heard someone or like many someone's talking, yet she couldn't hear properly.

She tried to focus on her body and felt her eyes rolling in their sockets, as if on their own accord.

Hello? Weren't the eyes supposed to obey her mind?

Something was still irritating her, and she realized it was her eye. Left or right? Which one?

She tried to think which was which, when the itch became more persistent. She tried to lift her hand to scratch it, but it was tied. Tied to what? Andy though in wonder.

An unpleasant feeling assaulted her, and she thought she knew the feeling. But from where?

Her itch worsened, and the feeling grew to enormous proportions. She felt like she was very sick.

Sick!

She was going to throw up. Her stomach rumbled and the voices lost their buzzing quality. Things were getting clearer.

"Not wake up…. Will force…. Broccoli…." She heard. Uh, she despised broccoli, and who was saying these things?

Her eyes still rolling in her sockets worsened her nausea. Her chest heaved with the upending bile and she heard someone say.

"She is going to be sick." It was a good thing that whoever it was, knew because she ended up throwing rather vile things in that bucket. She didn't know who held her, but her arms ached at that contact but she didn't have the energy to do anything.

She puked till she felt like her guts were going to come out. Her eyes were still rolling and she couldn't focus them, she could only make out white behind those big blackish spots.

Something was forced in her mouth and she gagged as the repulsive thing slithered down her throat. Her eyes focused at once and she felt a bit of energy enter her.

Though her entire body ached, as if a steam roller went on her, she still tried to focus.

Something was wrong with one of her eyes as she couldn't open it, but with the open one she saw her mother looking at her with joy and relief.

"Ma…" her throat ached and her voice slurred.

"Shh… don't talk. The Healers will have you better in a trice." Healers? She didn't get enough time to ponder over the question as a flurry of activity began around her and there was no sign of her mother.

An army of liquids were forced down her food pipe. Andy didn't realize at first but then she started to feel much better though her pain had turned to a dull throbbing. Her eye opened as the nurse dabbed at it with something and did something to make it go all pleasant and cool, making her shut her eyes as sleep claimed her.

An hour or many hours later, it felt like, Andy finally came to her senses. Her eyes actually listened to her mind and opened up.

"Didn't know you hated broccoli that much" huh? She looked to her left and found a very familiar face.

"Pete?" her brother smiled at her and moved forward.

"What a dramatic comeback. I mean nobody, nobody has ever woken up from a coma because their mother promised to feed them broccoli. But you my sister just made a record. Bravo!"

"Brat. Where's ma?" she asked in a raspy voice and looked grateful when Pete held up a glass of water with a straw. She gulped greedily and felt better.

"She will be coming soon enough." Andréa nodded faintly and saw her brother look very sad.

"What is wrong, Pete?" her brother was till looking down.

"You gave us all heart attacks. The Healer said that you won't be able to make it and it scared the shit out of me. Ma and papa were both just hanging in there by a thread. We didn't know what we would have done without you. Please don't ever do that again." Andrea realized that Peter's eyes were suspiciously bright.

"Aww… peter. Are you saying you would have missed me, had I died." She said to lighten the mood. Her brother was never good with all this emotional stuff and Andrea knew how much he must be feeling out of his depth saying all that stuff. He was good enough with jokes and all, that but never the heavy stuff.

Pete smiled at that and Andrea was happy to have her brother back to normal.

"Still, that beats the _broccoli _scandal. What will your friends say when they hear about your return to the living was done through _broccoli?"_

"Jerk!" she said making a face at him.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days. Three very long days." Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"What happened?" she asked and the door opened to reveal three men.

"Miss Evans?" said one of them and she frowned.

"Yes?"

"We are from the Department of the Magical Legislation and Enforcement, Auror Cops. We are here to take your statement." She blinked and realized that it was Kingsley who was speaking.

"We have consulted your Healer and he says that you are in a condition to speak. Mr. Evans if you will excuse us."

"I'd rather have him here." She said in a bleak voice. Kingsley nodded and took out a parchment and a dictating quill.

"Please tell us about your incident." She frowned.

"Incident?" she saw everyone raise their eyebrows, including her brother. She wracked her memory and found no such recollection of any incident.

"Yes, Miss Evans. The incident that found you in the Ministry of Magic at an ungodly hour, in the Department of Mysteries almost dead with snake bites. Ministry worker Arthur Weasley found you and brought you to Mungo's. Do you have no recollection?" his voice sounded hopeful and it was good the Andrea had her head bend down with a hand to her eyes, because when he said, she remembered. _Everything!"_

Oh god, that feeling of dread and urgency, the adrenalin pumping, the chase to defy death, then the pain and unconsciousness. Of course she remembered, but something in his voice told Andrea that Kingsley didn't wanted her to remember.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said looking up with a frown and a non plussed look. Andrea saw the tension leave Kingsley's shoulders.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked and Andrea told him reviewing.

"I was in Italy, doing one of my projects for Gringotts. That's all I remember." Kingsley nodded.

"Do you think that someone will verify for you?"

"Of course. You can ask the manager of the Italian Gringotts. I was helping them make a new level for the vaults. He will tell you that."

She saw as Kingsley nodded and conferred with his colleagues.

"It seems like you were confounded or even Imperiod, Miss Evans."

"What?" she asked playing along.

"I'm afraid so. You were found in the Department of Mysteries, among the blasted remains of a snake. You had sustained poisonous bites and were breathing your last breaths when Arthur Weasley found you and brought you here." Her pale face was not fake.

"Merlin!"

"Unfortunately, we have no evidence of who confounded you or worse, Imperiod you. So we have no evidence to press charges."

"But-"she said looking aptly lost.

"I'm sorry Miss Evans. There is nothing we can do. However, we will have the Hall of Prophecies scanned to see who might have lured you there. Till then nothing is concrete. We will get in touch with you, should the need arise. I wish you a speedy recovery. Good day."

With that the three men left as abruptly as they came.

"What was that?" Peter whispered and Andrea chuckled.

"One hell of a performance." She whispered right back and grinned at him. The door opened and both turned to see a smiling Healer enter.

"Ah, Miss Evans. I see you are up and looking better. Lets see how much progress you have made?" he proceeded to wave his wand with rather complex movements and nodding to himself all the while.

"Good. On the mend it seems."

"Umm… sir, could you please tell me the extent of my injuries?"

"Well, half your rib cage was broken; a rib had pierced your lung causing you trouble breathing, severe blood loss, and big puncture wounds with venom spread almost through your entire blood stream." Andrea blinked.

"Wow!" the healer smiled and shook his head.

"Wow indeed Miss Evans. We mended you lung and your ribs will be very sore and vulnerable as the bone soaked the venom directly from the fangs. You lost a lot of bloods and the venom we took almost did its job. Your body refused to accept any potions and you slipped in coma for two days. Yesterday morning you eventually woke up and we could help you finally."

"That's intense Healer. Thank you. Thank you so much for doing everything." The healer nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Hmm… let's see. You will have to be on the Blood Replenishing potion for a week, along with that you will have your nutrients and another potion that will keep the venom from leaving any after effects. Your eye has mended completely, and so has your arm."

"So when can I leave?" she asked eagerly and both the men in the room chuckled.

"Let's observe you for another day Miss Evans."

"Oh come on Healer, I'm all patched up and I will have my potions daily, besides I might be taking up a bed, who someone else might need." She whined.

"Miss Evans, if you show no signs of decline, I will think about discharging you this evening. You might just celebrate your Christmas at home." The Healer left with that, leaving a very happy Andrea behind.

"Don't get too happy, little Andy, Ma is about to come." And that effectively wiped her smile.

XOXOXOX

That evening Andrea got released from the vile clutched of St. Mungo's. They had called a cab, and Andréa and her mother were escorted by a cheerful Tonks and Kingsley.

Andrea felt weird going back to number twelve. But a visit from Dumbledore cemented the verdict that she will be staying at the headquarters till she was declared fit and fine.

She was surprised to hear that her family was staying there as well but didn't think much of it. One thing rankled her though, and she was going to find out soon enough.

She had been visited by a few Order members, but the kids didn't come once. Nobody even mentioned them which was weird. And weirder was that Moody had come and patted her on the head and told her to get well soon. Moody was showing emotions?

She wondered why Harry hadn't visited her. Was he angry? Scared or … _guilty?_ She realized with jolt that Harry might feel guilty for what happened. He might somehow take the blame upon himself. She will have to corner him and give him a piece of her mind.

Her body still was very weak but she hated hospitals with a passion. She refused to be held back. She wondered how Winky would react. And Remus and she realized with dread… _Sirius._

She had been doing everything to avoid an encounter with him for the last month, but what was she going to do now. Everybody was present and she would have to face him. He made it perfectly clear how much he wanted her in that place, and Andrea would be doing everything to get out of there as fast as she could.

They reached the headquarters and they all entered. Andrea looked around and saw nobody. Strange, she didn't even hear any voices. She looked at Tonks who was avoiding her gaze and went to the kitchen.

The door was open and she stood in the doorway looking at the scene. The kids, Remus, and Sirius were sitting at the table picking food from their respective plates. Molly was bustling around, trying to keep herself busy, it seemed.

They all looked very sad and lost. Tonks now stood besides her and had a grin on her face.

"We didn't tell anybody that you were up and about." Andrea shook her head in disbelieve.

"What's up fellas?" she said loudly and everyone turned to look at her, wonder in every gaze. "Merry Christmas?"

All hell broke lose after that. She was suddenly surrounded by everybody, everyone touching her to make sure she was alright, talking at once, laughing and wondering alike.

Somehow she found herself sitting at the table with a plate full of food in front of her. Harry who had refused to let go her side was sitting right next to her. Her parents were also there. Her mother was talking to Molly, and her father was deep in talk with Arthur, who had known previously when she woke up.

Her brother was sitting with Bill, and Tonks was sitting with Sirius and Remus.

"When did you get up?" Harry finally asked.

"Yesterday, I think." They all frowned.

"You think?"

"Why don't I tell that incident, huh Andy?" her brother's voice reached her ears and she looked at him in horror. _He wouldn't!"_

"It's okay Pete. I can manage very well." She said in a desperate voice. She knew her brother would give the details, word by word or in this case splash by splash.

"No. I know you are tired. Eat up, I'll take it from here, besides everyone has to know how powerful our Ma is or I think her words." And with that he proceeded to give bit by bit details, making the others laugh very hard, and bringing back the cheers of the season.

XOXOXO

Finally tired and aching all over Andy found her way to her bed, making it clear to all the ladies above forty that she was more than capable of finding her way and doing her stuff. She had fought tooth and nail with the Healer for her discharge and at last the healer had to give in. Maybe it had to do with the fact that no stitches were used on her, leaving her perfectly livable.

The Healer had reminded that the venom had left a lasting impression in her bloodstream but assured her that regular doses of the potion will control it. She was tired and smelly and a bath sounded heavenly.

She soaked for a good portion of an hour trying to clean up every part of her body, thoroughly. One whole hour left her breathless after she was finished. Her head ached, like her ribs and Andrea got ready for her bed.

Just as she was settled someone knocked on her door and she frowned.

"Come in" the door opened to reveal a very unsure Harry James Potter.

"Since when did you knock?" she asked knowing what he was here for. He looked so alone that her chest constricted.

"If you are going to stand there all night, I'm going to sleep." She warned him and he came in leaving the door open, as if he was planning on making a run for it.

"I just wanted to make sure you were fine." He said in a hollow voice.

"Ah." She said wisely and nodded her head. When she didn't say anything he looked up and searched her face.

"You hate me now, don't you? Not that I won't understand. I would do. Wholeheartedly. I deserve nothing less. It's my entire fault after all; you were injured because of me. Hell, you are here because of me. So… I … I uh… I don't even have anything to say now." He finished the last part whispering.

Andrea looked up in the doorway as a sound came from that direction. When she found nothing, she turned back to the teen in front of her.

"Are you sure, after all there might be something else you might want to say?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as if in agony and she groaned.

"Arghh…. Harry, you moron, I wasn't fishing for an apology, now come to think of it, apology is not even needed." He looked at that, an argument bubbling on his lips but she held up her hand.

"Listen to me first and answer my questions. Why are you apologizing?" he looked at her painfully.

"Because of what happened to you."

"Yeah, because you were the one who attacked me right?" she asked sarcastically. She looked at the doorway again, when she heard a rustle of cloth.

"Yes. I sort of…" the guy really had a saving-people-and-their-pain-is-my-fault syndrome.

"Remember our first meeting. What did I tell you?"

"To try and close my mind, which I didn't and you were hurt." She tsked.

"Tsk tsk. Yes, I told you to try and shut that connection between you and Voldemort, because it's dangerous. I really didn't want you seeing the attack. This was one reality." She implored him, trying to make sure he gets the urgency.

"Harry, what you saw was through Voldemort's eyes, because your minds are connected, you were able to see the attack. Voldemort had possessed his snake when he attacked and you saw it through that snake's view. Voldemort is very powerful and don't forget that. If you can see through his mind, then he can see through yours."

Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"Yes, not only that, he would exploit this advantage. Think, if he came to knew about this what all he can do? He could plant images in your mind to lure you away! He would do it, and then things would be very bad Harry. You really don't want that." Her voice was getting worked up but she was happy to see a glimmer of understanding in his eyes.

"That is why you don't want me know, what is you all are guiding? That is why you are hiding everything from me?" his voice sounded so unsure and lonely.

"What am I going to do with you?" she groaned and looked at him exasperatedly. "Do you not remember anything? Didn't I promise to tell you everything once your drawer is shut and sealed?" she finished and saw him wincing.

"Forgot that."

"Easy for you, mate. Please, do not feel guilty about me. I assure you are the-Boy-Who-Lived and all that, but the others as much as they give you importance, are in on this side of the war because they want to get rid of Voldemort. If you keep on feeling guilty for every warrior, then I'm sorry to say you won't survive long." She knew she was being harsh but reality bites. He had to get over his saving people thing.

"But I'm right in being guilty over you." He fought back and Andrea smiled inwardly when she saw his eyes were flashing. At least that was an improvement from the hollow, shell of the boy who had entered her room.

"I called you here. You are here because of me" he argued and she smiled.

"Harry, I might be here because of you but please, acknowledge the fact that me being here will have repercussions. I'm here to save people. If I get injured and save someone, isn't my injury worth it?"

"But you almost didn't make it!" he fiercely denied.

"Harry, I'm not going to die, at least till I have finished what I'm here for." Harry looked unimpressed at that.

"Yeah and what is it you are here for?" the prophecy made by Trelawney flashed in her mind and she smiled.

"To help the world, in general, get rid of Voldemort." She said plainly. He opened his mouth to argue and she finally snapped.

"Oh shut up and listen. Isn't that what you needed me for? Didn't you want family? Someone to back you up? Remember, trust irrevocably? Well, here I am, keeping my end of the bargain. I know the future, and I'm here to change it goddammit. I'm taking the burden named Voldemort off your shoulders, so that you can have a worry free childhood that every kid deserves. You know, like I do that I wont die till Voldemort dies so you need not worry about me. I might get scratches like this, but I WONT DIE! You understand? So you need to get on with life, and leave the world to fend for themselves, for once. We all are here to bring down Voldemort. Just please, trust me on this. Please!"

Harry blinked and gulped.

"I can't do that." Andrea looked angry at that.

"You can and you will." He looked very desperate.

"But what if something like this happens again?"

"Harry, I already made my decision. If I know something, I won't sit back and do nothing to prevent it." She hesitated but made up her mind. "What happened is my fault. No listen, I knew this was going to happen. I could have easily switched the guard with Arthur but I was at fault that I didn't check beforehand. I tried to keep myself so busy that I lost the track of time. It was good thing that Remus told me you all were coming other wise it might have been too late." She shuddered as she thought of the original plot line.

"So, please do not be worried. I will do my best to avoid such…things. Okay?" he looked very reluctant but in the end he nodded and she released a sigh of relief.

"Good, now I'll have to worry what to tell the Order members." He frowned at that and then grinned evilly. Andrea looked suspicious.

"What?"

"I think I might have solved your problem." Andrea stared at her.

"Go on."

"You see, Moody and I just got into an argument…-"

"What argument?" she said suspiciously.

"He suspected your knowledge about the whole attack. He though you might have gone to the other side." Andrea winced and shrugged but couldn't stop the hurt that assaulted her.

"So, he was going on and on when I finally snapped. You see I had to tell them that you had asked me to practice Occlumency and they were getting more suspicious, so I told them that you had flashes of the future, that you were a seer!" he finished with a grin and Andrea could only gape at him.

"Oh no you didn't!" she moaned into her hands.

"Why?" he asked sounding shifty.

"Harry, now they'll compare me to that old fake Trelawney." Then she burst out laughing. The guy was just brilliant. If she ever had any slips she could blame it on 'the inner eye'. She dissolved into a fit of giggles as she thought about it; Harry too was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Didn't think of that. At least you are far more reliable than that Trelawney." And Andrea quickly shut up remembering the prophecies that she had made.

"So, are we good?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes we are good." He replied.

"Good, now shoo… I'm dead tired." He got up and walked to the door where turned to look back at her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Keep that in mind. Now bugger off." He grinned and left closing the door quietly. Almost immediately it was knocked on.

"Yes?" Harry peeped in.

"You realize its Christmas tomorrow?"

"Yes, so?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to remind you that Mrs. Weasley and Aunt Liana are going to be fussing a lot over you. So all the best." He gave a cheeky grin and quickly shut the door on a horror struck Andrea.

A moment later a knock sounded once again.

"Harry you cheeky little bugger. If you once again talk about my Ma-"she abruptly stopped mid sentence as the door opened to reveal Sirius Black.

She opened her mouth and shut it. She was not expecting him to show up at all.

She watched as he stood there, not speaking a word, and Andrea remembered the last time they had spoken.

"_You'll write him a letter? What sort of Christmas gift is that? Is that how you care for Harry."_

"_No. That will be my present to you. You will get Harry back and I'll keep my distance. Talk through letters and all that."_

She felt nervous in his presence. Was he here to take up on that promise? Will he throw her out of the house at Christmas? What will he do?

"I'm sorry?" he said in a low deep voice.

Andrea blinked her eyes. WHAT? Oh she was expecting everything but not that, so you will have to excuse her if she choked on her breath.

She started coughing rather violently and her ribs burned.

"Here. Drink this." She felt a glass touch her lips and she drank the water, and her coughing bout ceased.

Sirius was now sitting right at the edge of the bed and looking at her concerned.

"Are you alright?" she nodded and watched him vanish the glass. Oh, how you've got to love the irony, Sirius Black, fussing over her.

Andrea sat in nervous apprehension, waiting for him to blow. She thought it was a hallucination, when he said those words.

They both sat tensed, and Andrea watched as he sat with his hands interlaced between his widespread legs.

"Why are you here?" she saw him start at her gentle voice and winced. He was jittery.

"I want to confess." Not expecting that, her eyebrows rose. He looked at her sideways and frowned.

"I was just outside the door when you were talking to Harry."

Andrea felt blood drain from her face and her vision blurred.

Oh God, he heard everything!

She closed her eyes trying to find the strength to tackle this hurdle.

"What did you hear?" she asked in a faint voice.

"Everything." She fought the nausea, and swallowed. So he knew she was from future? And he was angry because they had kept it from him.

"I'm sorry." She heard and opened her eyes to watch him, watching her with various emotions on his face.

She blinked and realized that something was off. She dared not speak, in case she made a mistake.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you. I know I made your life hell, and you were miserable because of me. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that you almost died because of me. Please forgive me."

Andrea watched Sirius with a frown on her face. She accepted the 'made life hell' and 'miserable' part but 'died because of me' she couldn't decipher.

"I'm sorry you will have to explain that." She said trying to process the whole thing. Sirius Black was not Avada'g her but sprouting off apologies.

She saw as he jumped up and began to pace within the length of the room.

"What should I explain? That why I didn't trust you, or-"

"No, 'the died because of me' part? How did you come up with that theory." She interrupted him and he stood stand still. She saw that he was breathing hard and the ice for Sirius Black around her heart, melted a bit.

"I made you run away didn't I?" he gave a short bitter bark of laughter which made her hair stand up.

"You didn't have strength to fight back the venom and that was because you were not eating, or drinking. I made you run from here, didn't I?" Andrea was shocked to hear such self loathing.

"But didn't you wish I'd die protecting Harry?" she reminded him his own savage words that cut her to the core. Nobody had ever said a thing of that cruel a degree to her, and too a person who didn't know her. She had been shaken up and it had taken days, for her to even think properly.

She was a girl not superwoman. She had feeling and emotions, and that night was the first time she was regretting coming into this world.

After being miserable about it for a few days she had come to her senses and avoided everybody. She busied herself immensely, and tried to forget about the incident, as a result, she skipped her meals and got very little sleep.

She was a human, so she did blame Sirius but realized that she let herself hurt. She let herself be vulnerable and hurt herself, but it really was very cruel remark on his part. She realized that despite what Remus said, Sirius hated her with a passion. Sirius was a fierce, loyal being who wouldn't wish something like that for somebody. But the fact that he did, for her and she heard it from his own mouth made her realize that it would be better to stay away.

Coming back to the present Andrea realized that his face had gone bleak and in the flickering lights he looked pale.

"I understand. You thought I was stealing Harry away from you. If I were you, I would react the same but I wouldn't wish death upon anybody except maybe, Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I get it." He was showing definite remorse.

"For a while there had only been me for Harry. I was the only one, and then you came and with that your relation to Harry. I was suspicious at first. When Dumbledore showed the tree, I was still in denial. Then I saw how you interacted with Harry and how easy it was for you to understand him and he opened up to you. I was jealous."

"But you never had to be. I never had the intention to make him sway away from you." Andrea supplied feeling very sad. How could a person judge another, without knowing?

"I know that now. Earlier, when Harry came to me and talked to me about being guilty about James and Lily, I thought it was one of your clever schemes. I got more pissed at you." Each and every confession made a new cut in Andrea's already hurt heart.

"The things that you did with him and the others, I was furious how you seemed to make a place with all of them. Everything, your view, your decisions, your ease and understanding reminded me of Lily, and I hated you for that."

Andrea felt sick. She literally felt sick. Her mind clouded over with a storm of emotions. Disbelief, anger, regret, hurt, all zoomed about but then suddenly a thought pierced her maelstrom. Did he..?

"Did you think I was replacing Lily in Harry's life?" she asked in a horrified voice and watched as the color drain from his face. The silence was the answer in itself.

"You actually thought that I was replacing Lily?" she whispered, memories dancing in her head making it swirl.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Lily is Harry's mother. Not me, not anyone in this entire existence can replace her. How could you even think that? I've never even thought of it." Her face was pinched with sadness and anger. She once again let herself be hurt by the man standing in front of her.

"Just to make it clear, I'm Harry's cousin and will remain so. I have no intentions of destroying or thwarting his relations with anybody except the Dursley's. And for the matter of you being responsible for my condition, there is no need to worry. I heard what you expressed; I didn't like it and gave you a wide berth so you wouldn't have to intercept me in your own house. What happened, I solely take the liability of that. Not you, or for the matter, anybody is to be blamed for happened. If you were apologizing for that, then there is no need. And please be assured I won't take Harry away from you. As soon as my work is done, I'll be leaving the country. Now please leave."

Andrea saw him stand there as if frozen and then, he cast a look, which she couldn't decipher, and left the room quietly.

Andrea let the tears gently roll down her cheeks as she heard the door shut.

XOXOXOXO

Christmas was a jolly good affair. Everyone was having a bonny time. The house was decked on garland and lights. The clean house was unrecognizable. Everyone congratulated Andrea on accomplishing such a feat which she had to say was a joint effort.

The lunch was superb and very heavy. Andrea sat with everybody and was startled as they all had gifts given by her. She was even more dumbfounded when they were what she had planned to give them, when she was brought out of her misery.

"Winky be buying the gifts on Mistress's behalf." Winky chirped and Andy gave the elf a very tight hug.

"You are a wonderful friend and the best elf in the whole wide world." She breathed and Winky promptly burst into tears.

They all finished the day in a cheerful mood and the next day was welcomed with a festive spirit. However, this day's main agenda was an Order meeting.

Everyone was seated in the kitchen when Dumbledore made his appearance, in red and green cloak decorated with holly and ice stars.

"Merry Christmas all. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves." Andrea looked at the sour face of Snape and snorted delicately in contradiction. Everyone murmured their assents and Dumbledore nodded.

"Before we begin, let us applaud our savior. Andrea." And to Andrea's horror everyone burst into a raucous applaud and gave her a standing ovation, which left her beet red. Andrea noticed that some people were hesitant to join, like Snape.

"Andrea" Dumbledore started when everyone was seated. "What you did takes a great deal of courage. You stepped in for a fellow member, saving him from harm's way and taking the brunt yourself. You leave me humble and I appreciate your action tremendously." Andrea fidgeted and Tonks elbowed her.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Dumbledore enquired gently and Andrea smiled at the genuine concern.

"Absolutely fine. The wounds have healed beautifully and I'm all set."

"I don't think it would be wise to exert you or over apply yourself. Please take proper rest." Andrea nodded.

"Now, I want to clear a few doubts regarding your actions. It would surprise most of you to know that Andrea is a seer, a fact that she told me when she first met me and Mr. Potter too. What Andrea did was a result of the vision she had prior to the attack." Andrea looked at Dumbledore in relief and admiration and smiled when he winked at her.

"Why didn't you tell us Albus?" Moody asked in his gruff voice.

"Because it made Andrea uncomfortable for people to view her as different." Andrea swore she saw a smirk behind that silver beard of his.

"Now that's out of the way, let's begin. Andrea, I believe you had already told Harry to practice Occlumency?" Andrea wasn't surprised after Harry had told her about the slip up. However, Snape looked at her sharply.

"Yes, I did. I thought something like that would happen. I heard some goblins speak amongst each other about the ritual that brought Voldemort back." She recollected from her past memories. "I think Bill was supposed to bring them around?"

Bill nodded affirmative and she continued.

"I studied all I can about scars and the goblins have a lot of different books within their hold. Of course I wasn't permitted to take the book permanently but I was granted to lease them. I studied and from that I realized that the scar acted as a link between Harry and Voldemort and since Voldemort had recently been resurrected using Harry's blood then there was a possibility for them to have access to each other's mind." She said to the general astonishment.

"You had given it a great deal of thought." Snape drawled and Andrea nodded.

"Helped, didn't it?"

"So you told Mr. Potter in _August _when you first met him that he has a connection to the Dark Lord and he actually listened to _you?"_ Snape asked her delicately. Andrea felt the need to go with her instinct.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Potter as you prefer, is a very intelligent boy. However, you may completely disagree with the fact because you do not want to believe it. Mr. Potter is a very kind and gentle boy who treats everyone with utter respect. He gives what he gets. He has inherited traits of both his parents. If you keep confusing Mr. Harry Potter with Mr. James Potter, then I'm afraid, you are not doing a very good job at your current position. How could you teach with _equality _if you keep comparing children with their parents, or the relatives you had bad blood with?"

Snape looked livid and a nerve twitched in his forehead.

"Dumbledore, I will not tolerate…-"

"She is absolutely right Snivellus" both, Andrea and Snape snapped their gazes at Sirius. Andrea didn't know how to react so, after the initial surprise she hurriedly looked back.

"You do treat Harry with contempt and hate." His hatred evident in his voice.

Andrea groaned inwardly having not thought of this before. She and her big fat mouth.

"Professor Snape. I know you have to keep up your act for the Death Eater's children but what I was trying to say was that, he accepted what I said because I explained it to him in details and I rather have high tolerant levels for his questions." Andrea tried to make peace and astonishingly, Snape calmed down.

"Andrea, please try and refrain yourself from speaking bluntly." Came McGonagall's comment and Andrea turned to look at the Scottish woman trying to hide her smile. When she looked, everyone was twitching at their mouths. Andrea felt weird. What were they laughing at? She got one over Snape or she put him in his place again?

"My apologies ma'am." Andrea said looking at Tonks in question.

"You just did what everyone had been itching to do for the last four and a half years." She whispered looking rather giddy, and Andrea frowned.

No wonder Snape was a lonely soul. He was doing so much and no one was recognizing it. Hell, even she had shot him down many times. He died in the book such a painful death, and only a portrait left behind.

She felt guilty for speaking so badly to him. She agreed he had bad blood with James, and he was taking it all on Harry which was wrong, but he was doing everything he can to save the boy.

"Severus, Harry had been clearing his mind since August. It will prove beneficiary for you to help him close his mind properly."

"I will tell Mr. Potter to join at Mondays every week, if that will do?"

"Quite. Remus, what is the response of the werewolves." Remus sighed as he answered.

"Not good Albus. They all are staying with Greyback this time. They think that the werewolves should be given the equality and Voldemort's giving them a free reign. They are refusing to give up that chance." He finished bitterly and Andrea looked deep in thought.

Werewolves, hmmm! There weren't any werewolves on this side in the final battle, she thought. Wasn't it a waste that Remus was wasting his time when he could apply himself somewhere else?

"Sir, if the werewolves are already refusing then I don't think that they would budge, no matter how hard you persuade them." She said.

"I agree. They are like the goblins, once a mind set up, hard to move." She gave Bill a grin as he backed her up.

"I agree. Remus, your assignment is over. Please feel free to stay and help the others." She looked as Remus nodded, a plan forming in her head.

"Hagrid has returned with sad news. He and Madam Maxime were successful in tracking the giants but the Death Eaters reached there first. Apparently, the chief sworn there allegiance to Voldemort." Andrea knew this, of course but felt bad hearing it nevertheless. The disappointment in the old man's voice reaching out to her.

"Arthur, I hope the ministry is intact?" Dumbledore asked Arthur and Andrea looked at him.

"Fudge, still wont budge. He is very adamant in his campaign." He said dejectedly and Andrea thought.

"Have you approached Amelia Bones with the Order?" Andrea asked her eyes narrowed in contemplation. Arthur looked at her with thought and slowly shook his head.

"Why don't you try her?" she suggested and looked at Dumbledore.

"What are you suggesting Miss Evans?" she looked at the silken tones of the Potion Master.

"What I'm trying to say is that she is the head of DMLE, Auror cops falls under her. If we are able to persuade her, she will give free reign to her aurors. Right now, their main priority is Sirius Black but if she knew the truth, she would definitely put an end to the fruitless search and invest in something important." She looked at everybody who looked surprised by the suggestion

"And looking at how things are going, the cauldron is going to burst any time now. The truth is going to come out very soon, and Fudge will be chucked out." She looked at Snape and smiled.

"So Professor, who would you chose as the new Minister for Magic; a trusted Order member or Voldemort's pawn?" she saw calculation behind those black eyes as he nodded.

"I will give Amelia a visit." The headmaster said giving her a knowing glance. Andrea knew that Amelia was found dead in the seventh book, but she would prefer to end the chase soon and this year proved rather tempting.

"Is that one of your visions?" Elphias Dodge asked her in his squeaky voice and she smiled.

"No sir, an observation. Voldemort will do anything to have the Ministry under him and the infiltration has already begun. So if we want to win we will have to think like him and defeat him at his own game." The old man looked quite startled at the bold declaration and looked as the others looked thoughtful.

Suddenly, Andrea realized something. She turned to Dumbledore who was about to speak something. He turned his questioning gaze at her. She felt very uncomfortable saying this with a room full of people. She assured herself that she at least had an alibi.

"This might just sound very dreadful but there is going to be a mass breakout from Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange and co. is going to break out and join Voldemort. It is of utmost importance that we do not let them escape."

People inhaled loudly at that and a tense silence ensued.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked her and she nodded at him.

"The dementors are already with Voldemort, and he has spies in the Ministry. Azkaban is a piece of cake for him."

"When?" Dumbledore asked and Andrea thought. When did this happen? All she remembered was the place that one night Harry said Voldemort was really happy and the morning Prophet had the news.

"I don't know exact date but it is right after the Christmas holidays." Dumbledore nodded, and plans were put into action for that.

Andrea watched as the details were discussed and plans finalized. Finally Dumbledore got up and concluded the meeting.

"Andrea" he called and she looked surprised. People were still conversing away from the table so she made her way towards Dumbledore.

"Yes sir?" Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Andrea, I'm very thankful to you. Your presence here has made it possible for all of us to have a second chance." Andrea smiled at him not knowing what to say.

"Glad I could help sir. I like being here, it's fascinating and adventurous. Though I might say that I would have loved to study at Hogwarts but I guess I'll just have to live without."

"Oh, do not fret. There is a time for everything. Though, I might have to say it would have been wonderful to have you as a student. You definitely don't get students as challenging as yourself." Aww… he gave her a compliment.

"Then I'll make sure that once this is over, I'll come and take tuitions from you." With that she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheeks. "Merry Christmas sir."

His eyes twinkled merrily and he patted her head affectionately.

"Merry Christmas to you to, my dear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to arrange."

Andrea watched him go with a fond smile. Whatever he did, at least his heart was in right place and this time he was coming around. Andrea wondered when was the perfect time to broach the subject of horcruxes with him when she spied a telltale billowing of black cloak visible at the foot of the stairs.

She hurriedly got away and chased after him. Almost at the front door she said loudly,

"Professor Snape?" he had his wand out to tap the door when he turned around in slow motion.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"May I have a word with you, please?" he raised his eyebrows and contemplated the question.

"Please, it's rather important."

"Very well then." He turned to the parlor and held the door for her. He shut the door behind him and stood with his arms crossed across his chest. Andrea thought how to start when she felt like someone was concentrating on her forehead. A feeling of being touched by air was felt by her and she got the perfect opening line.

"If you would have waited another second, I was about to start. There was no need to look into my mind." She said lightly and smiled when he raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Professor, there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"And that is?" he drawled back being impassive.

"Your past." She said simply and he stilled.

"I'm afraid I don't understand you." He said through clenched teeth. Improvise, she thought.

"Lily was my first cousin. She went to school the year I was born so it is clear that we had quite an age difference." She took a deep breath thinking of all the twists she was about to pull. Snape was standing rather still.

"She came to France for three successive summer breaks. I was young but I still remember it. I don't remember how, but one day we both were playing and she started telling me about her friend, Severus Snape. She said that he was her best friend for many years but bad company had changed him. I don't know how it happened, I really have no theory for it, but I saw some memories that I think that she was apparently thinking."

Andrea looked at him and found that his eyes had gone wide in his face.

"She was playing in one with her sister it seems and a young boy came and told her of being a witch, then there were memories of their afternoons spent together. Then about fighting over her sister and a letter, then a train ride, a sorting and then finally one where she was called a mudblood."

Andrea watched this entire time and saw that his face leeched its color off. His posture was frozen and his gaze wide and glassy. Andrea could have never imagined Severus Snape like this, but she continued on.

"She was really upset and then she pulled herself away from them. She said that he had made the choice, and said that she hoped he comes on the right track."

After a few minutes Snape visibly pulled himself together and turned to look at her.

"What do you want?" his voice was hoarse and Andrea felt a stab of pity for him.

"Nothing. If Lily would be here she would say that you are doing a good job. She would say that it takes a great deal of courage to make such sacrifices. And I don't know how accepting you will be of this, but James Potter might say the same things." He looked at her sharply at that.

"You didn't know James Potter." He snarled.

"What would you do if James Potter was the one saving your child and making it clear that he hated his guts, while you are dead obviously and couldn't do anything?" Snape actually stopped to ponder over it.

"Think about it professor. Don't hate Harry because of James. He is Lily's son too. I know you are saving him just because of that but try and look at the child beneath that James Potter exterior. He is Harry, not Lily not James. Harry. Do not hate him because of your rivalries with his father. I know you have to act in front of the Death eater children but try and give him a fair chance. Please?" she said all of this in a very gentle tone and feeling. She really didn't know what made her do this, but she really felt connected to everybody.

After an eternity he nodded and Andrea released a breath she hadn't even realized holding. She smiled at him as he turned and opened the door to reveal the last two faithful marauders. Their white faces told her that they had listened in on their conversation.

Miracle of all miracles! Snape went past them without speaking a word. Andrea thought that she had seen everything. She just hoped that the Occlumency disaster didn't happen again.

Remus and Sirius entered and she studiously ignored the latter.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" Andrea asked pissed at them. Here she was doing something constructive and they were destroying it.

"Saw you enter with Snivellus. Didn't trust him" Sirius said rather valiantly and Andrea turned her poisonous gaze on him.

"You did? Then you heard everything, right?" Sirius looked back frowning.

"But he was a Death Eater." Andrea counted back from ten.

"Was. He _was_ a death eater. He switched sides before Voldemort fell. I'll tell you one thing, so listen carefully. Both of you." She said looking at the werewolf who looked rather scared.

"Severus Snape was the one who told Dumbledore that Voldemort was hunting the Potters." She didn't tell that that he was the one who told Voldemort in the first place.

She could see their faces tighten in shock.

"Yes. He was the one who suggested Dumbledore to send the Potter in hiding. Just think about it. Your best friend betrayed you all." She refused to back down now. The war wasn't going to be won if they had enmities going inside.

"Yes. Peter Pettigrew betrayed you while Severus Snape, betrayed Voldemort. He at least gave them the chance at survival while Pettigrew served them on a silver platter. Forget your schoolboy rivalries and look at the big picture. You don't even know how much Snape is risking. Appreciate it that you have a Death Eater as a spy for you. Don't let prejudice take over your rational thinking."

She said and looked at the both of them and felt a bit guilty for being ruthless but reminded herself that a slap wakes up.

She quietly made her way out not noticing the dark form of Severus Snape hiding in the shadows, wondering about the newcomer and her bleeding heart.

He quietly made his way towards the front door thinking about how much of her personality reminded him of his Lily.

XOXOXOXO

**THANK YOU GUYS. YOU DO KNOW HOW TO GUILT A GIRL INTO WRITING. I SIMPLY LOVED YOUR REVIEWS AND YES, I'M STILL A SHARK WAITING FOR MORE REVIEWS.**

**RRW: thanks of the review mate! And yes I'm evil! Hihahaha! You are right. Sirius is starting to grow up and this will be Andrea and Sirius pairing. And the mirror was not forgotten, it will be given after the holidays.**

**Skyler: oh boy! I'm glad though, that you are in love with the story. Thank you for that amazing review, made my day that one! **** I hope you like the continuing chapter and review them. Cheers!**

**I luv hardy: thanks mate! Thanks for the praise and let me tell you, I myself luv the hardy brothers….! Keep reviewing!**

**GenoBeast: had to make it Andy. Andy is here to change the future, she might get caught in tight spots a couple of times in future. No, harry wasn't intentionally opening his mind, he just was being careless. And Andy might have been doing stuff when she was away from number twelve but it wont be revealed for a few chapters. Loved your review, keep them coming mate!**

**I-am-the-Wolf: oh yes, Sirius has finally gotten his head out of his arse! What can I say, love will be biting people in their bums, soon enough. Loved your review, keep them coming! Glad you liked the cliffhanger!**

**xXsongsmmrsXx: thanks for that review mate! nope, not mary-sue alright. Andy is a badass! She knows she is in for the long haul and kicking arse always feels good, so what if there are couple of scrapes. Stay tuned cause there are many twists coming right up, oh and keep reviewing! **

**Cole the Demon Hunter: thank you, and I'm glad you loved the cliffhanger and also the long chapters, takes me long enough to think and then write and rewrite. Gah! Anyways, Kreacher has been wandering off. There is a story to that too. Its essential for the plot! So maybe in the next chapter you'll see Kreacher. Thanks for the review and keep them coming mate.**

**.: yes, nagini down and rest all of them to go. Sirius sure is feeling the guilt, and oh Andy will be soooo perfect for him. Just wait and watch the drama unfold. And yes, Andy is working at the Gringotts to play to her advantage, goblin support doesnt hurts. Hope the next chapter answers more of your questions, till then read this one and give me one very long review. (I wait like crazy for the reviews, I'm sure you'll understand) and no, I have not prewritten this story. I'm just inspired, is all. ;) **

**AlaskanKing: appreciate the review man! And yes Arthur is indebted to Andrea though what will become of that we'll see later. Hope you like this chapter and review it!**

**Alias093001: cut Sirius some slack. Twelve years in Azkaban for crimes he didn't commit, now felon on run from the Ministry, he doest have a single connection to James other than Harry. he feels threatened and acts foolishly. Well, he had been the one to shoot and then question later kind. He regrets though. Don't hate him! He is already coming around. Loved review though. Hope you keep them coming!**

**Azphxbrd: you are right! Of course this is about Andy! She wouldn't die. She has to take harry's position after all, not per se but she is the one collecting and destroying the horcruxes. I like your thinking! And your review! Just keep posting big fat reviews and I'll update daily!**

**Also thank you Mwinter1 and han-elujah for your reviews. Keep sending them to get your daily chapters.**

**Enjoy the chapter and leave a review. **

**Fan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, I NEED A REVIEW. I'M VERY UPSET AND I NEED SOMETHING TO CHEER ME UP. SO WHOEVER READS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO MAKE A SAD GIRL SMILE!**

**CHAPTER 7: D WORD: DISSECTION, DREAMS, DRAWBACK AND DREAD**

**Andrea was happy that things were going pretty smoothly. Christmas went without a hitch, as did the New Year. It seemed that Peter and her parents were actually enjoying living in a wizard's home. They were very enthralled with the magical activity going on all around and Andréa consulted her memories, and found that they knew and had been to her friend's places, but living in one, made them actually realise the magical importance of the world their daughter now belonged to. **

**Everyone was having the times of their lives. Andrea was still aching and had really nasty dreams but she managed to hide it well from the others. Two things became very clear in the house; Andrea had secured a place in the hearts of the Order members and that the Weasley family were indebted to her.**

**Andrea smiled to herself when she realised that each and**** every one**** of them, excluding Charlie and Percy, had come and thanked her personally and that had made her really uncomfortable.**

**Ginny and later on when she came, Hermione joined every discussion that Andrea and Tonks had, making them the unofficial gang of girls. Andrea, who had often been a lone creature, both in her past normal and magical lives, loved the friendship.**

**Hermione, often targeted as the know-it-all, was a genuine and a very girly girl, once you brought her out of the shell, that is. Her bossy exterior was just a shield to spare her from the insecurities and hesitance. Of course Andréa knew that from the books but like it is said, there is more than meets the eye. **

**Ginny was another matter. She was fierce. There was no other word for it. Andrea had never been so much fond of Ginny's character but the original girl was someone worth meeting. Six brothers had made her one tough cookie and boy, was she tough to break! But beneath all that toughness laid a soft heart of a teenage girl, which Andrea remembered once having.**

**How she had dreamt of Hugh Jackman, Christian Bale, Antonio Banderas, Brad Pitt, then there was Chad Michael Murray, even Patrick Dempsey with some fictional characters like Mr Darcy, Robert Langdon, oh how could she forget all those Mills and Boon's heroes and of course, **_**Sirius Black.**_

**How she had this huge crush on him. When she had read Prisoner of Azkaban, she had literally fallen in love with him. How she had cried, when the author killed him. She had raved and raved and had been depressed for at least one week before her mother threatened her to throw her books if she didn't snap out of it.**

**But then, she had come in the actual wizarding world and her crush was crushed, brutally. When she had seen Sirius that night, her heart had almost stopped at his sight and then started beating rather furiously and as the night continued, the heart palpitations increased, not because she felt some jolts near him, well she did but those jolts were of fear.**

**Sirius Black had from start made it clear of what he thought of her. Call it her foolishness or incompetence but she had failed to realise that his hatred ran rather deep. She might have harboured that ill feeling as a discomfort for allowing a stranger a place within them, but then how wrong she was proved when she heard Remus and Sirius talking.**

**So when Sirius had come and apologised to her and she had found out the actual reason, any feelings she had ever had for Sirius Black were instantly drowsed. She finally got the gist and her heart bled that night.**

**She had made the decision that she would lock those harsh and bitter feelings inside her mind and would start on a fresh page where there would be no prior crushes to motivate her gestures.**

**Andrea sighed as she looked at the commotion from the landing. Today, everyone was going back. The kids were going to Hogwarts, the Order members were going back to their jobs, Arthur and Molly were going to their home because they didn't want anyone to be suspicious if they dropped for a visit and found the home empty and most importantly, her parents and brother were leaving for France.**

**Kids were zooming about looking for their belongings and Molly was running after every one of them. A fond smile crossed her face as she enjoyed the noise. **

"**Andrea, can I talk to you for a second?" she turned to look at her father. Tall about six feet two inches, slim and athletic build, broad shoulders, black hair with grey temples, good old English features made him look like a classic movie hero.**

"**Of course." She said frowning. What had her father asking to talk to her like that? They**** both**** entered her room and she waited. Her father sighed and looked at her worriedly.**

"**We never did talk about what happened." He started and Andrea felt dread looming in the pit of her stomach. It felt like she was about to be grounded.**

"**It was something that Albus said that we were better not knowing. We knew you were attacked by a snake and everything and you are doing this to protect Harry but he left out all the details, which I guess is good. You risked your life to save someone. I'm not happy about what it turned out to be but I have to say that we, your mother and I, are very proud of you. I never knew my little girl grew up and turned into a strong young lady. Oh I'm so very proud of you."**

**Andrea tried but couldn't control the tears that fell down her cheeks.**

"**Oh papa!" she have him a big hug and thought to herself that magic or not, her father was the same guy she had always admired and love. **

**He patted her back and then held her at an arm's length and looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes.**

"**Now remember, no matter how proud I'm of you, you do not need to pull any stunts like that. I do not want to hear you are hurt again. Life is an adventure, live it and love it but do not endanger it, ok? You hear me? Enjoy, do not sit and brood!" Andrea nodded and smiled through tears. There were all kind of kids in this world but most of them whenever cried for a parent, it always was for their mothers. Andrea was different as she had always cried for her father, and was not Mama's girl.**

**Out of both her parents, Andrea was much closer to her father, who was an easy going man and looked at the way of life with simplicity.**

**They both looked up as someone knocked and Andrea realised it was Sirius. **

"**They all are ready and waiting." Andrea wiped her tears and nodded at him.**

"**Let's go." She said to her dad and they went downstairs.**

**After many hugs and promises to write letters, they all were gone. Andrea smiled sadly as she trudged back the steps to number twelve.**

**She went to the kitchen and started making a pot of tea when she was interrupted.**

"**No Mistress, Winky be making the Tea. You be sitting and resting." Andrea didn't even have it in her to argue with her elf.**

**She sat down and sighed. A shadow fell on her and she looked up to find Sirius looking at her.**

"**Do you mind if I join you?" he asked and Andrea tried her best not to be surprised. Fresh start, she reminded herself.**

"**It's your house." She said gesturing towards the chair. She noted that he hesitated for a second before actually sitting down. She mentally snorted, so much for fresh starts.**

**This was the first time that they were face to face after their confrontation that night. Andrea was avoiding Sirius at all costs, but had often seen him looking her way. She didn't know why, but then reminded herself not to worry and care.**

"**Are you alright?" Andrea started as he addressed her and then frowned.**

"**Why wouldn't I be?" he shrugged his shoulders in an elegant shrug and Andréa realised that she had never checked him out. He didn't have that deteriorated quality that the books pictured. He was thin, but he had meat on his body. He wasn't buff by any means but he didn't even have a concave abdomen.**

**He was wearing a sweater and jeans, and his hair almost crossed his rib cage. It wasn't a glossy mane by any chance, but it weren't matted deadlocks either. He looked fine.**

**Andrea wondered about his looks when he answered.**

"**You were looking quite weepy the entire time." That made her angry.**

"**Really? Is it a crime to be emotional while bidding farewell to one's loved ones?" his eyes widened for a moment at her harsh reply but then he composed his face in a neutral mask.**

"**No. I was just wondering if you felt alright, after all you haven't been keeping well." Andrea breathed in and out, in and out and then in and out. There, she had accomplished it.**

"**I'm fine, thank you." She responded tightly and went back to her tea, missing his twitching lips.**

"**So…" he started once again and Andrea gritted her teeth.**

"**So… "He still dragged on and Andrea forgot her breathing exercises.**

"**So what?" he raised his eyebrows at her unimpressed.**

"**I was wondering that what you were going to do now." She finished her tea and gave him a sarcastic smile.**

"**Since you asked so politely, I'll tell you. I'm going to my room where I'll be for the rest of the day, so please do not disturb me. Good day!" with that she left the kitchen, and didn't see his shoulders slumped in defeat as she made her dramatic exit.**

**She was true to her word. As soon as she had reached her room, she picked out her Dreamless Potion, uncorked it and drank straight from the flask and went to the land of the sleeping.**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Andrea woke up and realised that it was late. Though she could make out it was morning but the dullish grey tinge told her it was snowing. She groaned and moved from the bed, wincing and rubbing her ribs. It was still pretty cold so she wrapped her coat around her and made her way towards the kitchen.**

**Apparently, she had forgotten that she wasn't alone in the house, so the people sitting at the table proved to be quite a surprise.**

"**Oh, good afternoon Andy or should I say evening." Remus chirped brightly and the other two just shrugged.**

**Tonks grinned at her from her position which was right besides Remus. Sirius was sitting right across them leaving the head of the table position open. She wasn't going to sit on the other side of the table because of Sirius now, was she?**

**She was still too woozy to realise that she had just gotten up from the bed and hadn't even brushed her teeth. **

**She stumbled forward like a zombie, shivering in the cold and sat down the chair with her knees resting against the table. She looked blearily as the others looked at her amused. She couldn't even open her mouth till she drank something. She realised it was so disgusting but you just had to live with it sometimes.**

**Winky, bless the little thing, promptly placed a cup of tea in front of her and Andrea smiled at her gratefully, sipping the brew.**

"**When did you get here? "She asked Remus and Tonks.**

"**About an hour after we left here." Tonks supplied taking a huge bite of her sandwich.**

"**Boy, was I out or what?" she marvelled and Tonks shook her head looking at her concerned. After she swallowed she spoke.**

"**You took it again didn't you?"**

"**Took again what?" Remus asked looking at Andrea suspiciously.**

"**Dreamless Potion." Tonks replied and Andrea glared at her. So much for being best pals.**

"**Andy, that stuff is addictive." He censured and Andréa rolled her eyes. She missed the silent interaction between the others as she inhaled her brew.**

"**Helps me sleep well." She shrugged and missed another round of exchanges.**

"**What's wrong with your sleep?" Sirius asked and she didn't even look at him which made him frown deeply.**

"**She's having nightmares." Tonks supplied and Andrea gave her a scathing glare.**

"**Gee, thanks for reminding me." She muttered and Tonks looked at her resolutely.**

"**Why don't we go and see a healer? You can see the mind healers, they will get you fixed in a jiffy." That brought a smile to Andrea's face.**

"**No they won't. It's not like I can ever forget. They will admit me over there, and keep me in observation and test me or what not. I'm not going through that ever again. Never ever ever. Never ever." She finished and Tonks giggled.**

"**At least you haven't lost it. No one in right mind would go to mungo's for mind check-up."**

"**Yeah, imagine they got hold of the fact that I have flashes of future….. Field day" Andréa nodded in understanding while the two men looked confused at the sudden change.**

"**Yeah. Still having those flashes?" Tonks asked and Andrea nodded.**

"**Hard to chase them away."**

"**So, are you sure about that mass breakout?" she asked all business and Andrea nodded solemnly.**

"**Yes."**

"**Damn. Fudge is still not accepting the leak about the breakout." She muttered and Andrea frowned.**

"**Who left the clue?" Sirius asked.**

"**Sent it through an anonymous letter. Thinks it as an attempt to sabotage his position. What did they see in him to make him the minister?" Tonks shook her head in disbelief.**

"**They wanted Barty Crouch but then after his son turned out to be a Death Eater, Fudge was the only option." Remus explained and Andréa sipped her tea.**

"**We simply can't let them breaking out. Voldemort is waiting for them, so that he can finally take action." Andrea told them and they all looked at her spookily.**

"**And what is he planning?" Remus asked.**

"**Taking the prophecy, hearing and then acting according to it." Andrea stated they all looked subdued.**

"**Do you know the prophecy?" Sirius asked suddenly and she turned to look at him. He looked at her strangely and she couldn't put her finger on the emotion. She nodded and his brows shot up.**

"**You actually know what the prophecy states?" Andréa looked at the other two who looked equally surprised and frowned.**

"**Why, don't you?" they shook their heads while Sirius clenched his teeth.**

"**Dumbledore told you, didn't he?" he asked bitterly and Andréa wasn't sure who was his bitterness directed at.**

"**No." he frowned.**

"**Then… how?" she rolled her eyes at that.**

"**I know things. Past, present and future. Seer?" she reminded and he looked at her with calculation.**

"**So, you mean to tell me that you don't know the contents of the prophecy? Why, why would Dumbledore exclude you?" she mused and was brought short when Sirius laughed bitterly.**

"**Darling, nobody knows about it. Nobody means anybody except Dumbledore." **

**Andrea's heart jumped at **_**darling **_**and she tried to control her breathing.**

"**Why?" she wondered trying to forget the minute ago accident. "Why didn't you ask him?"**

"**We trust him. He didn't divulge the information and we never dug up for it." Remus said sagely and Andrea's mind spun.**

"**You mean to tell me that when you agreed to be the Secret keeper, you didn't know the reason for the charm?" she asked Sirius. He looked pained and Andréa winced inwardly.**

"**James and Lily knew. We were just told that Voldemort was after them, and they agreed to go into hiding." And Andrea understood.**

"**Dumbledore was suspicious, alright!" she mused out loud and got enquiring looks and she explained her theory.**

"**Dumbledore told James and Lily." She looked at them awaiting her next sentence, as she made a decision. If anybody had the rights to know, it was them.**

"**He told them the contents. Only them, because he was suspicious. I'm sure he might have convinced them not to tell you guys but I don't know what to make of it." **

**She looked at the mutinous faces of Remus and Sirius and hurriedly explained the next part.**

"**No think about it. Had you known, then you would have shared it with Pettigrew. He would have run to Voldemort with the entire prophecy and Voldemort would have made no mistakes. Wasn't it rumoured that there was a spy in the order?"**

**They all contemplated it.**

"**Alright, we would have discussed it." Remus conceded and Sirius nodded his head sadly. Andrea felt sad at his loss.**

"**What happens happens for the best." Tonks said and Andrea looked at her incredulously. **

"**Andy, you were saying something." Remus reminded her and she pulled herself together. **

"**Yes. You are right. Anyways, Dumbledore didn't tell you and that Halloween happened. After that there was no need of the prophecy but Dumbledore might have known that Voldemort would come back and when he did, he wanted the prophecy."**

"**What's in that prophecy?" Sirius almost busted with the question and Andrea gulped with the heavy knowledge.**

"**What I'm about to tell you, you will let me explain. Okay? I know it will too much for you to handle but just give me a chance to explain." They all looked rather shaken up at that but nodded bravely.**

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …**_**" she finished and saw the colour drain from their faces. Tonks actually turned platinum blonde.**

"**That... does it…how… what does that mean?" Sirius finished with difficulty. Andrea realised that she felt a burden lift from her shoulder. Interestingly, she had always thought that they had always known.**

**True that it was because of this prophecy that the Potters lost their lives and the battle continued for years, but Andrea had always thought that it was too… too… confusing or clichéd.**

"**Let's dissect it." She summoned a parchment and quill and wrote down the first line.**

"**Hmm… **_**the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.**_** That's self-explanatory." Her action brought them back from shock and they looked at the parchment.**

"**That looks right. What about **_**born to those who have thrice defied him?**_**" Tonks spoke and Andy gave her a smile, she was a strong one.**

"**Thrice defied meaning the parents who had thrice defied Voldemort." She clarified and wrote that down; she looked up and found Sirius and Remus looking at each other with wide eyes.**

"**Come on guys. No need to panic. Just concentrate right now. So which couples do we know who defied Voldemort thrice?" she asked them and again they looked at each other.**

"**What?" She looked at them carefully. There was something different.**

"**Lily and James." Tonks supplied and she wrote that down.**

"**Mary McDonald and Sirius Black; Dorcas Meadows and Remus Lupin." Sirius said hoarsely and Andréa looked at him in shock. She blinked, when did that happen? Sirius Black and who the hell was Mary McDonald? **

**She looked at Remus and he looked extremely tensed. Wasn't Dorcas Meadows in the original Order and Voldemort killed her.**

**This wasn't mentioned in the books. She looked at Tonks who was looking at Remus with rather large eyes and Andrea realised with a jolt, that Tonks had already started to fall for him. But one thing irritated her.**

**Who the hell was Mary McDonald and why hadn't she heard about it?**

**The kitchen was eerily silent as every occupant was lost in their own thoughts.**

"**You two were in relationships, as in actual engaged-to-be-married-relationships?" Tonks asked the question that was worrying Andrea and she waited in tensed silence for them to answer.**

**Andrea for the life of her couldn't explain the hand that constricted her heart, as Sirius began to speak.**

"**Yes. We all were in relationships, although only James and Lily went through with it." Andrea really didn't know what was happening. One minute she was trying to explain that this prophecy need not be fulfilled and the next something out of the blue came and gave her the shock of her life. And not only her, Tonks too.**

**Suddenly Remus got up and started pacing and speaking at the same time. His agitated words caught Andrea's attention.**

"**Yes. We were supposed to get married. We all made the pact back at the graduation. James and Lily immediately tied the knot and we were waiting for the right time. We were already a couple since the beginning of the year, and there had been two attacks in Hogsmeade that we all fought in."**

**Andrea blinked as her brain started working.**

"**Anyone else with you? Couple I mean." Remus looked deep in thought as if reminiscing, and then he turned and looked at us with shock.**

"**Alice and Frank. The Longbottoms." Andrea nodded and pushed her feelings away and concentrated on the parchment.**

"**This says that a child will be born to those who have fought and defied Voldemort three times. Could be anybody but it's unlikely. Four couples, done. Now, the next part. '**_**Born as the seventh month dies**_**'. Seventh month, July" she kept speaking and writing it down.**

"**Two boys were born to couples who had defied Voldemort thrice at the end of July; Neville Frank Longbottom born on 30****th**** July 1980 and Harry James Potter born on 31****st**** July 1980."**

"**Longbottoms were targeted too?" Sirius asked with shock. Why didn't they know these things? **

"**Weren't you in the Order? Didn't you know these things?" she asked and he looked at her peculiarly.**

"**It happened at the last hour. I didn't get the chance to exactly chat up with the others when they were taking me to Azkaban." Andrea felt chastened and looked ashamed.**

"**Right. Sorry." He looked at her closely and then nodded.**

"**So the Longbottoms were targeted too." Tonks stated her auror face on display.**

"**Yes. They both were applicable to the prophecy. Now that is clear, let's go to the next part. '**_**The dark lord will mark him as his equal'**_**."**

"**What does that mean?" Tonks asked and Andréa explained.**

"**As much as he wished, Lord Voldemort is not the supreme pure-blooded elite he is running his campaign for. He is the product of inbred and muggle so there; half-blood by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle of the Gaunt family, descendants of Salazar Slytherin."**

**They all digested this bit quickly.**

"**So he went and marked Harry because he was a half-blood like Voldemort?" Remus enquired. **

"**Probably or it could also be the fact that Voldemort was marking the boy so that he can be actually said to be as powerful as him."**

"**You mean the scar that Harry has?" Sirius asked and Andrea beamed at him.**

"**Yes. It would have been wise for Voldemort to wait and watch the boys grow up. He made a mistake. He got the half portion of the prophecy and he acted on it." She told.**

"**So, it could have been Neville but Voldemort acted soon and marked Harry to be his equal?" Tonks mused.**

"**Yes. It could have been Neville. We'll understand it through the next part. It says '**_**but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not'**_**."**

"**So you mean Harry or Neville will have a power that Voldemort does not know about, what's that?" Andrea looked at Tonks.**

"**Love."**

"**Love?" she echoed.**

"**Yes, love. Voldemort was never loved; well you can't love something like that anyways. He never understood love. He always thought that it was a weakness. He thought that love was waste, so he didn't regard it highly and that was his downfall. Lily died to protect harry and when she died, she left her protection in his blood."**

"**The blood wards" Remus whispered wide eyed. Andrea nodded and saw Sirius looking very sad.**

"**Yes. Her blood will protect Harry and if it's through relation, then that would do the job." They all understood it seemed by the looks on their faces.**

"**Ok. Let's see the next part, it says that '** _**and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'"**_** Tonks read and froze like the others and Andrea let out a breath.**

"**Guys please. Relax. I've seen Harry defeating Voldemort. Voldemort dies while Harry lives, so don't panic." She said in a soothing voice.**

"**Are you sure?" Sirius growled and she could see the desperation behind those eyes.**

"**Yes. I'm sure. More than anything." She said in a calm and soothing voice which was very strong in its conviction. She saw as all of them breathe a sigh of relief.**

"**If you have seen it then what does it mean?" Remus asked warily and for the first time Andrea looked at the last part carefully.**

**Neither can live while the other survives.**

**Harry was killed in the forest and he had a chat with Dumbledore in the limbo. Then surprisingly he had come back and breathed. He was alive.**

**She stood up from the table oblivious to the shock of others and started pacing.**

**Neither can live while the other survives.**

**On Halloween, a fragment of Voldemort's soul detached itself and attached to the only living vessel in the whole house. The horcrux.**

**Neither can live while the other survives.**

**Until the horcrux was taken out of Harry, Voldemort will continue to survive! Andrea stopped as she realised this.**

**She had read the book, hadn't she? Then why didn't she recall this theory? How old was she when the book was launched, again? **

**Wasn't it easy? Remove the horcrux from Harry, kill all the others and Avada Voldemort! **

"**Of course" she whispered and then started to laugh. And laugh and laugh till tears came out of her eyes. Was it that simple?**

**Voldemort was that easy to kill?**

"**Andrea, why are you laughing?" Sirius said loudly and with irritation and Andréa realised how she was behaving.**

**She sat down and wiped her tears. She realised she couldn't tell them about the horcruxes yet so she improvised with truth.**

"**Just something flashed by."**

"**What?" Remus sounded wary.**

"**A scene at Hogwarts where Voldemort will finally confront Harry. Voldemort uses Avada and Harry uses expelliarmus. The spells collide and Avada bounces back on Voldemort and he dies." It was the truth after all.**

**They looked at her like she was barking mad.**

"**I'm serious."**

"**No I am." And then they all were laughing.**

"**Are you telling me that that would be it?" Sirius asked and Andrea saw something like relief swirling in those orbs. How could she take that away? In the end, if everything did go to the plan then it would just come to that. Andrea promised she would do everything to make it turn out like that.**

"**Yes. That would be it." She said lightly and for the first time saw a real smile, a smile that reached his eyes, grace his face. A smile that made him look young and happy, a smile that everyone longed to see back on Sirius face.**

**She couldn't tell them anything other than that, she realised.**

"**Well, if that is the case then the power the Dark Lord knows not, and Harry will have, remember?" Tonks asked them suddenly grinning.**

"**I think that power is Andrea. After all she can see and change what is going to happen." All three of them laughed merrily as Andrea sat there frozen.**

**The power the Dark Lord knows not.**

**"She, who will help the chosen one, has come at last,**

**Born in the same kin, she will protect the Chosen One,**

**Like blood, like magic she possess the strongest,**

**Unbeknownst to her, she has the magic of the**

**Hogwarts four, strongest. Save she will the day from doom,**

**Has knowledge of all four winds, For she will be the destroyer of gloom."**

**This wasn't mentioned in the books. This was not the explanation to the term power, yet the new prophecy regarding her suited perfectly. Didn't she have the power to change things? Was she the power?**

**Andrea didn't know what to do at the moment, so she valiantly fixed a smile to her face.**

"**At least we know how the events will turn out." Tonks said lightly.**

"**No Dora, you may see the peak but the trek is very difficult. If we are not vigilant now then we might not make it till there." Remus explained to her and Andrea saw her looking back fondly.**

"**Now we know what exactly we are hiding. Do you think that the others should know?" he asked Sirius, who looked contemplative.**

"**Let's pretend we do not know. Dumbledore may have his reasons, but if we reveal we know then Andrea might get in trouble." Andrea looked at him shocked. He was covering her back? Sirius Black?**

"**I think you are right Padfoot. We will not tell him, though why did you tell us Andy?" Remus asked.**

"**Well, it seems unfair that it was kept from you both. You were in the long haul, it just seemed fair that you knew." She said simply.**

"**And I really hope that this makes you understand why we don't want that breakout from Azkaban" she finished and they looked at her confused when there topic of discussion came back to them.**

"**I almost forgot how we actually started." Tonks giggled.**

"**Now, I'm off. I'm sleepy." With that Andrea exited the kitchen leaving three very thoughtful people.**

**As soon as she reached her bedroom, a crack sounded behind her she whirled in shock.**

"**Dora, I almost had a heart attack." She gasped clutching her thumping heart. Tonks had a sheepish look on her face.**

"**Sorry." Andrea rolled her eyes at the remark and went to her bed. She shivered in the cold as Tonks plopped on the other side of the large bed. Andrea looked at her friend and saw a pensive look.**

"**Alright, what's up?" Tonks frowned and then propped up on her elbow.**

"**You reckon it was for real?" Andrea frowned. **

"**What was for real?" **

"**Dorcas Meadows and Remus." She said in a thoughtful voice and Andrea looked thoughtful. In reality, she had read the name in the passing, when Moody was showing Harry the original Order but she had never thought that it might actually be so important.**

"**I don't know. Maybe it was. He said they were together since the beginning of the seventh year after all." Tonks looked subdued at that.**

"**Do you know what happened to her?" **

"**Ummm… no idea. I wasn't going to ask Remus why he isn't in a relationship with a woman he was engaged to." Andrea lied. If she said she knew that she had died, then it would be laying it thick about the whole seer crap.**

"**Wonder what happened?" Tonks mused.**

"**Wonder why you're so interested." Andrea said in a suggestive tone that had Tonks blushing scarlet.**

"**It's just that… it's… we are talking about the eternal bachelors." Tonks finished lamely.**

"**Sure there are no feelings Dora?" Andréa chuckled as she saw Tonks' hair turned fire red.**

"**I knew it. Since when?" Tonks glared at her and then sighed in defeat.**

"**Since the beginning of the year."**

"**What happened?" Andrea was excited to know how this whole affair actually began. Tonks' blush had subsided to a merry pink. She bit her lips and a small smile graced her face.**

"**Well, I already knew them when I was kid, you must remember." Andrea nodded and she continued. "Well, when the Order was being commenced Remus was asked to come at our place and talk with mum and dad. Merlin Andy, I literally fell onto his feet when I first saw him. I tripped and I landed face first on his feet and when I looked up I saw the most gorgeous amber eyes I've ever seen. I was a goner." Andrea blinked and then started laughing.**

"**you tripped?' she clutched her ribs and rolled around laughing.**

"**Oh stop laughing like a hyena." Tonks tried but she too was failing miserably at controlling her laughter.**

"**So, a professor huh? That too a gorgeous, tall, very calm and sensible werewolf professor? Couldn't agree more with your choice." Andrea commented once they finished laughing.**

"**You think so?" **

"**I know so. You'll be good for each other." Tonks fell silent at that.**

"**But he… I don't think he'll ever see me that way." It was the first time that Andrea heard her so insecure.**

"**And why is that?" Tonks looked at her miserably.**

"**Till now, it was just the age and then his lycanthropy. I don't care a blip about that; in fact it appeals more to me that way. I always thought that it was this that was stopping him, but now, Dorcas Meadows. The guy was in a relationship with her, and he looked so sad and lonely when he spoke of her. How can I compete with that?"**

"**Dora, concentrate on the present. If you like, really and truly like him, then do whatever you can to get him. Do not think of the past, do not think of the future, stay fixed on the present and get him. He will avoid your advances, ignore you, say bluntly but remember girl, if you want something, nobody meaning nobody can refuse it to you. Show him so much love that he cannot fight you anymore. Do everything in your power. You feel me?" Tonks looked wide eyed at Andréa, and Andrea looked back at her.**

"**I feel you alright. I'll get Remus. I'll get him."**

"**Go Dora!" Andrea cheered and Tonks laughed.**

"**Are you sure you didn't hypnotise me, it sure felt like one." Andrea sniffed delicately.**

"**I have that effect on people" at that both burst out laughing. After a few moment Tonks wondered aloud.**

"**I never saw Sirius as the permanent types. He was just a 'famous ladies' man'. When did he get hooked up to bird?" all the laughter left Andrea and she didn't like the feeling that erupted in her stomach.**

"**I mean Remus I can always imagine with a wife and bunch of kids but never Sirius." She continued.**

"**Yeah, me too." Andrea mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.**

"**Sirius was the wild one, in all of them. He wasn't the one to get tied down." Every sentence made her feel weird.**

"**Mmm hmmm"**

"**And to think that he was engaged to be married. I mean, we are talking about Sirius Black."**

"**Uh huh" Andrea stared at the woodwork on the ceiling.**

"**Sure, he had many chicks flocking him all around but to actually settle with a bird." She wondered and Andrea busted.**

"**Alright, I get it. No need to repeat the same thing again and again." Tonks started at that and looked at Andrea in shock. Andrea almost hit herself when Tonks' eyes widened.**

"**Oh no" she whispered and Andrea kept her face neutral. "Merlin's beard."**

"**I don't know what you're talking about." Andrea groped for composure.**

"**Like hell. You like Sirius!" she cried with abandon and Andréa's heart almost failed.**

"**Shh… are you mad. Keep your voice down" she hissed, clamping a hand on Tonks' mouth. Tonks' still had her eyes wide.**

"**I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. You like Sirius" she whispered in awe and Andrea rolled her eyes.**

"**Past tense. Used to." Tonks frowned.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean that I did have a crush on him for a long time but, I snapped out of it."**

"**When?"**

"**November I guess." She thought.**

"**Why though?" Tonks whined and Andrea winced.**

"**Come on. Didn't you see him? He hates me!" Tonks looked scandalized.**

"**No he doesn't. Well, he might have but recently he has been nothing but pleasant." She amended.**

"**Too late Dora. My crush had been crushed." Tonks winced at that and gave her a sympathetic look.**

"**Maybe you can try anew." Andrea snorted.**

"**Like hell."**

"**Why not? You are bold and beautiful, he is rash and strong. You both will be perfect." Andrea just looked at her in wonder.**

"**Seriously Dora, bold and Beautiful, rash and strong? What wrong with you?"**

"**What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You are giving up such a good opportunity." Tonks said in horror and Andrea rolled her eyes.**

"**You are such a drama queen. Dora, we are talking about Sirius Black. He hates me, remember? Even if he doesn't, he just made sure that I will never like him. Never ever. I'm over him, okay? So knock it off."**

**She heard Tonks let out a defeated sigh, and sighed in relief.**

"**I'll knock it off for now, but you do realise that such opportunities do not present themselves again. I'm saying he is single and looks good. Birds flaunted themselves for him." Andrea groaned.**

"**I know that. But will you please now shut up?" she heard Tonks mumble something as she settled herself.**

"**What are you doing?" Andrea asked her.**

"**What do you think? Getting settled in for the night. You didn't expect me to sleep alone in this horror house, did you?" she asked and Andrea groaned.**

"**perfect." As Andréa tried to sleep, she couldn't shake a weird feeling. And who the hell was Mary McDonald?**

**XOXOXOXO**

**The days passed in sleet and sludge. It was one of the coldest winters and the old house was frigid. They all kept casting warming charms in the hallways and landings but it still felt cold.**

**One morning Andrea found Remus and Sirius eating breakfast and talking about the inability to do anything. It wasn't talk per se, more like, Sirius bitterly spearing his eggs forcefully with a feeling of contempt. Andrea joined them and watched them and thought about future.**

**It was past the date, if she assumed correctly, for the mass breakout. So that meant that Voldemort would be itching to get the prophecy. Snape had told her that Harry had indeed erected a very strong shield which he could only break when applied intense pressure, so that was another worry down.**

**Horcruxes. Nagini was dead and Andrea smiled to herself when she realised that she had actually killed one horcrux. That left Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin locket that was in cupboard, Ravenclaw's diadem, the Gaunt ring, and Harry.**

**Her job will definitely give her the leverage on Hufflepuff's cup. She had accepted her job because she knew it would be hard to break in Gringotts, so her job and Bill's might come in handy to get the cup.**

**The diadem was easy but she will have to wait to go to Hogwarts because of Umbridge. She definitely didn't need ministry morons looking for her.**

**Gaunt ring will have to be acquired with Dumbledore, so it had to be when Dumbledore was free. Right now he had his hands full and Andrea didn't want to add to the pressure right now.**

**Harry. She had thought about it over and over again and read several books coming to the conclusion that she would have to research more. The world was a big place, and she knew somewhere or the other she might get some information on cursed scars and retrieval of horcrux.**

**She felt frustrated that so many things were put on hold just because the Ministry Morons were being bloody gits.**

**So she focussed on the things at hand. She had a job that was very strenuous and mind consuming. Being an architect had helped Andrea when she had first taken the magical job, but the memories helped too and soon she was back to her usual level.**

**The thing was that you didn't need a normal measuring tape and maths to calculate the space and make a plan. This was different.**

**You had to measure the space but then had to use arithmancy to balance the magic of the space. Use wards and elemental magic to make sure the foundations were stable, and then the entire construction was magicked. But the whole thing was that, it was entirely done in equations, where the elemental magic and wards were to be balanced considering the wide variety of wards.**

**The more the number of wards, the more intense the equation becomes. As the space grew larger, so did the equation. People paid her huge amounts of gold to get their construction done. When she was contacted by the goblins, she didn't know that she was in so much demand, but once the memories surfaced, she realised that the gold in her vault was a result of all her hardship. **

**Once you had the equation done and balanced, the end result was a spell that enabled the required wards, façade and interiors to erect rapidly in the space. The following day or two was spent checking the wards and correcting the mistakes. The Goblins indeed hired the best and Andrea realised that she had made her name at a young age, that too internationally, a fact that only a few order members know. It was not the point that they didn't knew of her, they just didn't connect the dots and realised that she was the very same famous constructor. Andrea still had trouble believing that she had the talent to survive in the wizarding world.**

**Andrea had often wondered why hadn't she started her own work, then again her memories surfaced and she realised that having one's own work required hefty amount of gold and she was saving up. Maybe, once this whole ordeal finished she might be able to branch out her own business.**

**So seeing her work load, that was being delivered by owls regularly, she asked the Marauders. She was relieved that they had indeed, taken arithmancy and runes ad their electives. She then hesitantly proposed to them her idea. It went something like this:**

"**So what are doing today?" she asked innocently. Remus stared at her blankly and Sirius snorted.**

"**Funny you ask that. After my breakfast, I have a very important meeting with Voldemort so we can discuss new strategies regarding Fudges' sacking, and also how to kill my godson. We might even throw in some ideas about the mass breakout. And after that, I'm going to be on a muggle killing spree. So you see, my day is full." Andrea kept a straight face at that.**

"**Well, I guess you are busy. Remus will do then. Don't let us keep you from your darling master." She turned and winked at Remus, who smiled mischievously. **

"**Now, if you are done with dramatics, what do you say to help me with some of my construction work? It's getting absurdly huge and I really can do with some help." Remus had a twinkle in his eyes and Sirius barked out a laugh.**

"**Are you kidding me? I would pay you gold to give me some work." Andrea looked taken aback at his evident enthusiasm. **

"**What do we have to do?" Remus asked and then Andrea began to explain.**

**It took approximately, one week for them to get the hold of the thing, and get their first equations right. They had a mini celebration that night with Tonks paying a visit.**

**January passed in amiable company with no Order meeting and all of them working. Andrea thought that it killed three birds with one stone; one that Remus had a job and a good amount of gold on each successful equation, that Andrea paid him. He refused stubbornly at first but then when she threatened and others backed her up, he accepted reluctantly. Two that they weren't bitter and empty handed. They all had something or the other to focus their minds on, which led to number three. Three was that they all were getting to know each other better. All the more good for Tonks, who had started taking her dinners at number twelve, because she got to spend a rather quality time with Remus.**

**Remus was being very indecisive. Andrea could see clearly see that he liked Tonks, he even flirted with her which left Tonks rather giddy and smiley for the rest of the time, but then it seems as if he realised what he was doing because he suddenly seemed very standoffish.**

**Sirius Black was another mystery. Apparently, her near death experience had jolted him to his senses because he was very different from his usual self. True he was a bitter man, but he seemed to forget that when he talked them. He was very sarcastic but he at least didn't curse her at the sight.**

**Andrea smiled as she realised that Sirius black had indeed changed. He had a very different side to him, a side only very few saw.**

_**She was walking in the Hall of Prophecies. She realised that there was no urgency like the last time. She took a leisurely stroll through the aisles and kept looking here and there.**_

_**She was crossing one row when her eyes seemed magnetically drawn to one orb in particular. She read the brass plate underneath. It read:**_

_**To A.P.W.B.D by S.P.T**_

_**The–Boy-Who-lived and A.L.E**_**.**

_**Andrea stood shocked as she realised what that meant. It was the same prophecy that Dumbledore told her about. What if it got seen by others? What if someone saw it and told Voldemort? **_

_**Andrea quickly snatched it up and shoved it deep in her pocket but before she could walk away a voice stopped her cold.**_

"_**If you were the power then why didn't you save my parents? "Andréa turned slowly and watched Harry looking at her in disgust. She riled back at the emotion.**_

"_**Why didn't you save my parents?" Andrea had no answer to that.**_

"_**Tell me!" he started walking forward and Andre stumbled back.**_

"_**I don't know Harry. You called me here." Harry sneered and Andrea felt scared.**_

"_**I didn't call you here. Why should i?"**_

"_**But you said that you needed me." Andrea felt like a small child.**_

"_**Oh I needed you, alright. But I wanted you to save my parents. I didn't want you to replace them." Andrea felt cold and scared.**_

"_**Harry, I'm not replacing them." The hatred in his voice made Andrea break out in cold sweat.**_

"_**Yes you are. I called you to save my parents. You deliberately stayed away, and came now so that you could try and replace them. You wanted to have the title of the Boy-Who-Lived's fairy Godmother, didn't you? You killed my parents. I HATE YOU!" he shouted.**_

**Andrea woke up with a wildly thumping heart, and sheets tangled around her drenched form. She was literally shaking and sweating out buckets of cold sweat.**

**She got of the bed shakily and started to walk. She was scared. That dream was so real. Her feet were walking on their own accord and Andrea was very scared.**

**Was this her own consciousness knocking? Could she have really saved the Potters?**

**She didn't even realise that she was now in the kitchen as she sat. She could only remember Harry and his hateful voice. She felt bereft and didn't know what to do. Her shoulders were trembling and her breaths coming in short raspy pants.**

**What would she do if Harry said that? What would she do if he questioned her? Her rational thinking reared up its but her fear overrode it.**

**Would she be able to save Harry if he started hating her? Was she really replacing Lily? **

**She jumped a feet in air when a hand touched her. Her wild eyes could make out Sirius' face which looked alarmed.**

"**What happened?" she looked at him in desperation.**

"**He hates me." Sirius looked confused and desperation clawed up Andrea's consciousness. She jumped to her feet startling Sirius and began pacing feverishly.**

"**He hates me. I couldn't save them I couldn't save them he hates me and I couldn't save them. He called me but I couldn't save them. I killed them." She stopped and looked at Sirius who was beginning to look alarmed once again.**

"**I killed James and lily and Harry hates me for not saving them." She sobbed, huge fat tears leaking out of her eyes, as Sirius' eyes grew large.**

"**He wanted me to save them. I couldn't. He said I'm trying to replace Lily. I can't save him." She swayed on the spot.**

**Andrea was shaken and she looked into the grey orbs of Sirius.**

"**You did not kill them. Harry does not hate you and you aren't replacing Lily." His words and voice strung a cord in Andrea's mind but then her dream came back to her.**

"**What if it's true? I could have saved them, couldn't i? Maybe I am replacing Lily. I should get out of here." She was shaken rather hard at that and Sirius looked at her with various emotions.**

"**Snap out of it. What are you talking about? You were a kid when this all happened, how could you have saved them? But you are saving people now. You are helping everybody. You are helping Harry. How could he hate you when you are helping him?" his words made sense and Andrea felt that desperation leave her mind.**

**He was right, wasn't he? But then, didn't he think that she was replacing Lily. She might have said that out loud because he suddenly looked very fierce.**

"**I thought that as self-defence, and I'm sorry. I was wrong. You are not replacing Lily. Please believe me. Do not think about it. It was a foolish imagination of a desperate man. Please don't torture yourself over foolish ramblings. Please." Andrea looked at him and saw he looked genuine. The anguish and desperation in his face, ironically, broke hers.**

**She sat down on the chair exhausted from her sudden panic attack. Her mind started working and she realised that a nightmare had brought her subconscious thoughts to forefront. She shivered as she remembered how cold harry was.**

"**Yeah, you are right. It was just a nightmare." She said hoarsely and stared at the fireplace, the dying embers strangely fascinating.**

**A cup was placed in front of her and she looked up to see Sirius sitting across her.**

"**Drink it. It might help." Mechanically her hands went and gripped the cup.**

"**Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in a gentle voice. She smiled inwardly at his attempt and shook her head.**

**They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, none uttering a word. Andrea drained her cup and placed it in the sink. She quietly went to the door and turned back to look at Sirius, who was looking very solemn.**

"**Thank you." She whispered and left.**

**The following morning, she avoided looking at Sirius. Her night excursion and meltdown had left her rather vulnerable and she didn't want him to question her sanity, so she avoided him.**

**That night the same nightmare assaulted her and once again within a span of twenty four hours she found herself sitting in the kitchen. This time a thread of rational thinking trying to sustain its dominance.**

**She looked up, startled to see the worried face of Sirius hovering over her. Her heart skipped and she closed her eyes in mortification.**

"**Nightmare?" he asked and she could only nod. She tried to control her breathing and thinking. Once again Sirius placed a cup of sweet tea in front of her and she just looked into it.**

"**You want to talk about it?" again she shook her head at the question.**

"**Then you want to talk about why you have been avoiding me today?" her head snapped up at his question and saw that his eyes had a challenging spark to them.**

"**I don't know what you are talking about." She whispered and looked away.**

"**I know you do. Are you scared of me?" he asked suddenly and Andrea again looked at him.**

"**Why would you say that?"**

"**The way you were behaving today said something else." Andrea tried not to wince at that.**

"**No. I was just not… you know… keen on talking." Sirius lifted one eyebrow.**

"**Please. Do not insult my intelligence by such excuses." Andrea glared at him.**

"**Fine, I was embarrassed. Ok?" hell, she was embarrassed now. She looked away and missed his deep frown.**

"**Embarrassed because of your nightmare?"**

"**I don't want to talk about it." She snapped**

"**Tough luck, love but you have to talk to someone about it." He said easily and Andréa threw him a dirty look.**

"**I'm fine. It was a onetime thing."**

"**Then why are you here?" Andrea looked at him bitterly.**

"**Who are you? Scotland yard or Black police?" Sirius actually chuckled at that. Andrea was so incensed that she got up and walked away.**

**For two consecutive nights Andrea stayed in her bedroom after the nightmare, which had become a daily occurrence, but despite that, it didn't diminish its hateful quality.**

**She sat at one corner and tried to regain her normal breathing. She wished she could jog off her worries but her ribs ached at any strenuous activity.**

**She left her room on the fifth night, and ventured into the ****parlor****. The walls in her room, just after the nightmares, were closing on her. She felt claustrophobic. She sat in the parlour, and watched the dead fireplace trying to assemble her thoughts, and she didn't know when her eyes shut down in a torturous sleep.**

**She woke up to find Sirius crouching beside her, worry evident on his face. Andrea noted that the fire was blazing merrily in the grate.**

"**Are you okay?" he asked and Andréa realised that his voice was rather gentle.**

**She tried to remember what happened but couldn't.**

"**Yeah. Why are you here?" he smiled at her sadly.**

"**There was an Order meeting called. We couldn't find you anywhere else." Andrea closed her eyes and felt a hand on her cheek.**

"**You should talk about it, Andy. It will eat you if you don't, trust me." She looked at him, unable to form a sentence. She could only focus on the feeling of his hand, and the fact that he had called her Andy.**

**She was still looking at him and realised what he meant. She couldn't talk to anybody about it. Only two people knew about her secret; Harry and Dumbledore and she couldn't talk to either of those.**

"**I can't." His face was shadowed and the firelight prevented her to see him properly.**

"**Yes you can."**

"**No. I can't." With every bit of strength and concentration, she pushed her current state of mind and got up. "Lets' go. We have an Order meeting."**

**With that she walked out and resolutely pushed everything from her mind. She rubbed a hand on her face, and pulled her hair in a bun and entered the already filled kitchen.**

**She saw the available chairs and sported two on the right side of Remus and one on Snape's. She quickly went and sat beside Snape. She watched in her peripheral vision that Sirius had also entered.**

"**I have grave news." Dumbledore started and she glanced at the table. She did a double take when she looked at the unmistakable face of Madam Bones. They got her?**

"**There was a mass breakout from Azkaban last night." Dumbledore said and everyone fell deathly silent. Andrea could barely control anything; the dread and cold from last night came with blazing intensity and Andréa felt sweat breaking out on her brow.**

**Why did this happen? What did this mean? Hadn't she warned them? Weren't there plans put in action and precautions taken?**

**What did this mean? Was destiny sure to follow its intended path?**

**Andrea felt blood flowing in her ears and she wondered if she was even able to save anybody. Her nightmare floated by her eyes and she stilled.**

**What if it was right? What if she couldn't do anything against the fates?**

**A hand shook her rather violently and she saw Snape looking at her with narrowed eyes. **

**Andrea realised that everyone was looking at her. Did she say something out loud? She looked horror struck.**

"**Andréa, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked her and she nodded her head. She looked into Dumbledore's eyes with misery and he nodded at her, as if telling her it's not her fault.**

"**Yeah…" she nodded, still thinking about this major incident.**

"**But Albus, wasn't there a protection on Azkaban?" someone asked.**

"**The dementors have sworn there allegiances to Voldemort permanently. They intercepted the wizards, while the Death Eaters freed their brethren." He said gravely.**

"**Albus, we tried everything…" Madam Bones started and Dumbledore intercepted.**

"**Amelia, though I hate the circumstances that led you to believe us, I'm happy that you did. Cornelius has cemented in his brain that any threat or disturbance is an attempt to sabotage him. We couldn't help it." **

"**But Dumbledore, You-Know-Who had finally gotten his loyal supporters." Arthur said and Dumbledore suddenly looked old. There was too much on him and he was definitely feeling every year of his age. This won't do, Andrea thought and started thinking.**

**Even when the Death Eaters were with Voldemort, they were unable to take the prophecy. If events are repeating themselves, then, the Death Eaters wouldn't succeed in their attempt.**

**But you saved Arthur, didn't you? A voice asked in her brain. Andrea stopped to consider it. Yes, she saved Arthur but it was by taking the brunt on herself.**

**But Nagini was not supposed to die. Wasn't Neville supposed to slice her with Gryffindor's sword?**

**No, things weren't repeating themselves, there were alterations. Even the date has been altered. The breakout was supposed to happen a month ago, wasn't it?**

"**The breakout would be reported in the papers today and they blame Sirius Black." Madam Bones said and everybody turned to look first at Sirius and then at Andrea with incredulous expressions.**

"**Just like Andy said." Bill said in wonder. Andrea felt ill at being right on this.**

"**What's the plan Albus?" Moody barked.**

"**Keep a look out, and strengthen the guard duty. We will have aurors with now, so we have to do everything from getting it out of our hands."**

**Andrea surveyed Dumbledore. Something didn't sit right. **

"**Sir, what's wrong?" Andréa asked him and he looked at her sadly.**

"**I'm afraid to say that the post for the Hogwarts High Inquisitor has been confirmed. Dolores Umbridge would be inspecting my teachers and their classes." It was good that Andréa had convinced herself that certain events were being repeated otherwise she wouldn't know how to react.**

"**Trelawney." She said and Dumbledore speared her with his intense gaze.**

"**Professor Trelawney may be targeted rather easily along with Hagrid. Umbridge would do anything to ****sack them. But she will not be able to if the Headmaster finds a replacement for them."**

"**Any suggestions?" Dumbledore asked her, and she smiled bitterly.**

"**Firenze, the centaur. I believe he is having rather troublesome herd issues. He will be willing." She stated and saw Madam Bones look at her in disbelief. She frowned and thought why she was being gawked on, and then smiled suddenly.**

"**I'm English, with a French Mother, though we live in France." She told the elder witch with a smile, who shook her head warily.**

**The meeting went on for an hour or so, where a new roster was made. Dumbledore was telling everybody of their rules and Andrea felt left out, just like Sirius. This time, even Remus had an evening shift daily.**

**The meeting ended and Andrea asked Snape about Harry's occlumency. While she was talking to him, she saw from the corner of her eyes that Sirius was talking to Dumbledore rather intensely. She finished up with Snape and saw that Sirius was still talking. She frowned and escaped the kitchen wondering what Sirius was talking to Dumbledore about.**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Andrea had spent the last two days wondering about the future. She had locked herself in her room and then proceeded to jot down the events of future. She made a list of good and bad events, the events that went ahead and the events that had been altered and she reached one conclusion.**

**Things were definitely changing, and they could be altered.**

**She was frantic with worry when the news of breakout was told. She was so deeply engrossed in her theories that she didn't even have the nightmares. She wrote everything down and she finally sagged in relief when she realized that they she was indeed changing the written.**

**Her stomach rumbled and she realized that she hadn't eaten food since the last dinner. She got up and felt dizzy. Food was definitely on the list, but after a shower.**

**After her shower she went to the kitchen and found Remus and Sirius discussing something. They stopped and turned to look at her, and she gave them a warm smile.**

"**Good morning." Remus looked amused while Sirius raised his eyebrows. She was so buoyed by her discovery that she was amazed she was not floating up in the air.**

"**I see, you have decided to grace us with your presence." Sirius drawled fixing her with a look. Nothing could stop her today.**

"**Of course. I thought that lowly people like you should finally thank the Merlin after you see my face. I know it is one in a million and you might never see such a bright and lovely face anywhere else, so I thought that I'd finally grace you with it today" She smiled and went over to the stove to make eggs, leaving behind one chuckling werewolf and a gobsmacked animagus.**

"**So, what's up?" she asked placing her plate and sitting at the head of the table seat.**

**She was so happy that she missed the look that Remus was giving to his friend.**

"**Nothing's up. But you certainly are chirpy." Remus commented and Andrea winked at him.**

"**You say that to Tonks everytime. Try a new line with me." And laughed when he turned rather pink. Oh this day was getting better and better, she thought.**

"**My, aren't you cocky?" Sirius drawled and Andrea looked at him and her smile became, became rather fixed.**

**He looked breathtaking! **

**Andrea shook herself and smiled at him mischievously.**

"**Why shouldn't I be? I got your dear old mum off the wall just now." The effect was instantaneous.**

"**What?" he whispered and she laughed.**

"**Man, the hope on your face. Nah, sorry. Just pulling your leg." Remus joined her.**

"**She got us there mate." He commented and Andrea turned to look at Sirius. He heart soared as she saw him grinning back, with a new twinkle in his eyes.**

"**I'll get you back for that one. You really shouldn't have said that." Sirius promised.**

"**Oh yeah, what are you going to do?" she asked accepting the challenge. She stopped breathing when he leaned forward.**

"**That's for me to know, love and for you to find out." His voice was heavenly and it sent shivers down her spine. She blinked and cleared her throat to break out of the spell.**

"**Yeah. We'll see." She hurriedly gulped her tea, and missed the look Remus gave Sirius.**

"**Ok, enough tomfoolery. I want to ask you both a huge favor." She looked from one to the other, and they both looked inquisitive.**

"**What?" Sirius asked and Andrea took a deep breath.**

"**I want you to teach me dueling." They both stared at her.**

"**You don't know dueling?" Remus asked, incredulous. Andrea rolled her eyes.**

"**I know the spells and everything, but I want to learn how to fight the Death Eaters. You have faced many, and have fought in the real war. You two are the best candidates, besides, I don't want to die facing Voldemort because I couldn't duel to his standards." She finished and saw them regarding each other.**

"**When you put it that way." Remus said and she beamed at him and turned to Sirius. Her smile faded as she saw the look on his face. Her heart sank at that.**

"**You do realize that this would give me the perfect advantage to take revenge, don't you?" he said and Andrea flung herself from the chair and gave the felon a hug.**

"**Oh god, you had me there. Thank you." She didn't even realize how he had frozen, and then slowly returned her hug. She was far too happy to see the look in Sirius' eyes and the look in Remus'.**

**And so the duel classes began.**

**Andrea was 5'7, with a slim figure. She was thin, and running kept her that way. Her hair was black and poker straight, a strange combination of the English and French genes, which hung till her mid back. She had them styled with fringes and layering that was 'in' these days in 2011. Her complexion was a mix yet again of her parentage; she was fair but not unhealthily, on the contrary. Her skin was fair with a hint of olive and rosy cheeks.**

**Her eyes were black with rather thick black eyelashes, to which she had no complaints. She had missed the entire French curvy gene. Though she had curves but they didn't scream out voluptuous. She didn't inherit her mother's curvy figure but her breasts and the swell of hips were there, making her a rather fine specimen but Andrea didn't think so.**

**When she had started dueling classes with Remus and Sirius, she had been intimidated. They normally talked while sitting, but with them standing she was dwarfed. They both stood over 6'3 and looked very dangerous in their battle stances.**

**Andrea tried to quell her fear, and stood bravely before them and took in the instructions.**

**They taught her to assess the situation. The area, enemy and the allies. Think and strategize on the spot was the first rule of dueling.**

**The second was to cover your back, where being agile was the key. One had to duck, swirls, and kick, roll on the shoulder, swerve, side bend and various other tricks.**

**The defensive came next. It was important just like the offensive, being two sides of the coin after all. One had to be strong in defensive as well. The spells they taught her were nothing she had in both the sets of her memories, and she began to grasp in earnest.**

**Offensive was the next step. They both taught her that offensive often kept the enemy from coming up to you, and you want to keep it that way. The far away the enemy, the less danger of you getting curse, because you can have the peripheral view.**

**Lastly, to combine all of them and that was the toughest part.**

**They had converted the topmost floor of the house, into a battle ground which shifted everyday (construction arithmancy came in handy), and taught her there. It was good that they were teaching her, it kept them in check too.**

**February passed learning how to duel, and they entered March where Andrea got the hang of it. **

**Today, since Remus was at guard duty, it was only Sirius and Andrea. Their relationship had changed rather drastically. Once they had started these practices, they got to know each other better.**

**Remus and Sirius would often tell her and Tonks, who was a constant visitor, their stories from Hogwarts. How they began, their adventures, their friendship. How they irritated Filch? The number of detentions they had served, James and Lily's love story, how James had made a fool of himself since the third year over Lily, their careers, the bad stories, the fights, everything. Andrea and Tonks listened with fascination their tales and often included their own.**

**You could say that they now would be able to answer things about each other. Another change that came was the werewolf's indecision. Andrea watched as Remus literally struggled with himself when he was around Tonks. He never said anything but the witches were extremely perceptive. Remus was going further away from the desired choice and that left Tonks heart broken. Andrea tried to cheer her up and Tonks literally vowed the saying 'try until you succeed', which made Remus more uncomfortable.**

**Sirius sent a stunner at her and she stepped away, throwing her lightening spell, a spell that caused you shock to the intensity of lightning bolt.**

"**You are getting good Evans." He said jumping over the hex.**

"**Bastard." She said diving down as his cutting hex came out of nowhere.**

"**Didn't your mother ever wash your mouth? You curse like a sailor." He said effectively casting a shield as her spell hit it and came back at her.**

"**Not funny Black." She ducked and tried levicorpus but he cast the shield once again at her wand movements.**

"**Oh yeah? Try me." She had no escape as she was suddenly hit a hex, raised a feet from the ground and slammed back into the wall forcefully and stayed there. **

**She saw black spots in her visions and coughed. Her back hurt like hell.**

**Out of nowhere Sirius materialized and looked at her concerned.**

"**You okay?"**

"**Bloody hell. You git, I'm stuck on a wall and you ask me I'm okay?" he raised his eyebrow snobbishly.**

"**Didn't you learn that calling names will get you nowhere?"**

"**Oh, you are so going to get it." She said and waved her wand. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she hooked her left leg behind his and pushed him to the ground, and pointed her wand at him.**

"**At the wand tip Black, at the wand tip." He grinned cockily at her that made her heart do summersaults.**

"**You think so? Cause' I don't." with that he swiped his legs underneath her, in a neat arc and she fell right on top of him, half a second later he rolled on top of her and she was effectively pinned as he shoved his wand in her jaw.**

"**Now, whose at wand tip Evans?" the strenuous exercise made her breathing labored and she surrendered laughing.**

"**Okay. I surrender myself, Mr. Black." She said still laughing, and looked up to find him staring at her.**

**Her heart came to a screeching halt and then restated furiously.**

**She realized their position then. He was effectively pinning her from shoulder to knees. Her petite form was covered with his broader one. His hair was in a ponytail, and his eyes had a very intense look.**

**He looked like he was making a decision, a rather important one. Andrea felt each and every part of her heart awaiting his decision.**

**A memory came back to her mind of Remus, when they were dueling and Sirius and Tonks were dueling. They had stopped for a reprieve when they saw Sirius had lifted Tonks in a fireman lift and was twirling her around.**

"**Andy, whatever you are doing to him, don't stop. I haven't seen him like this since before the Halloween." Andrea looked at startled.**

"**But i-"she stammered and Remus gave her a look.**

"**Just be there, okay?"**

**Andrea now realized what Remus meant. Sirius was not that bitter man she had met, when she had first arrived or read in the books. He laughed now, and joked, sure it was sarcastic but there was a sense of humor. He had a twinkle in his eyes and often teased everybody; he even spoke to Snape neutrally.**

**Was this what Remus meant?**

**She watched, and her eyes looked deeply into his, and she realized that she indeed had surrendered to him. Her lips parted and she wet them and watched his pupils dilate.**

**As if reaching his decision, he groaned and crashed his lips to her.**

**BOOM**

**Andrea felt explosion in her entire being. It shook her up. Such electricity was only present at the power plants. Her toes tingled and her skin prickled but the warm weight of those lips never lessened.**

**She moaned as his tongue swiped her lower lip. She opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss. She had never been kissed like this. This actually felt like a first kiss.**

**His hands moved to her hair and he gently starting backing off. **

**She hadn't realized that she had closed her eyes, until she opened them when she felt him break the kiss.**

"**Wow" she breathed, and he smiled.**

"**Wow indeed." He said giving her a chaste kiss on her parted lips. Andrea felt like she had died and gone to heaven.**

"**Andy, Sirius Dumbledo-"Tonks voice broke them up and they turned to see a gobsmacked Tonks gaping like a fish.**

"**Fuck" Andrea murmured and Sirius laughed at that. They stood up quickly and Andrea moved to pick up her wand.**

"**What were you saying Dora?" Sirius asked and Andrea could hear the smile in his voice. Jerk!**

"**Dumbledore has ordered a meeting." Tonks apparently found her voice and she could hear the glee in hers.**

"**Right, I'll see you downstairs." Andrea was still bent down when she felt him smack her backside. She turned back in shock and found him walking backwards with a smile on his face. He winked at her and then exited.**

**Immediately, she heard a shrill voice shouting and she was engulfed in a tight hug.**

"**Merlin, bloody-fucking-Morgana, you finally got together?" Tonks shrill voice was rather painful.**

"**Shh… Dora, you are hurting my eardrums."**

"**Oh I'm so happy." She said jumping up and down and Andrea laughed feeling rather giddy herself.**

"**That was amazing." Andrea breathed.**

"**Yeah, cause it looked so. Man, you bagged Sirius." Tonks said in amazement.**

"**Dora, it was just a kiss."**

"**It looked like a full blown snog." She snorted and Andrea smiled dreamily.**

"**It was!"**

"**Wow"**

"**My exact words. Do you think it meant something?" Andrea suddenly asked, feeling tensed as Tonks rolled her eyes.**

"**I've been telling you for ages. You had it coming. The guy was following your every move with his eyes for one whole month. Even the blind could tell."**

"**Yeah?" Andrea asked hopefully.**

"**Molly and I have even placed bets, which reminds me that Molly owes me a galleon." She said brightly.**

"**You placed bets?" she asked Tonks faintly.**

"**Of course. Might get something good besides the romantic drama."**

"**Oh boy, you wait Dora." Andrea warned and Tonks giggled.**

"**Can you wait because Dumbledore has arranged for a meeting? Almost everyone is down." She said tugging her hand.**

**They went down the stairs and Andrea was happy. Finally!**

**They reached the kitchen and immediately her eyes sought Sirius. He was sitting like always, with Remus. He saw and winked at her and she blushed scarlet.**

"**Cut it out. People are starting to watch" Tonks whispered and Andrea blushed some more. She quickly sat down besides Snape.**

"**Hello Severus. Still plotting to kill Umbridge." She asked the man and he slowly turned in her direction. His face impassive but his eyes twinkling with mirth.**

"**A man can hope." He drawled and she laughed. Who said Severus Snape had no sense of humor?**

**Just when she was about to speak Dumbledore entered and everyone went silent.**

**Something was off.**

**It was a different kind of silence. This wasn't an anticipatory silence; it was more like painful silence.**

**She turned to look and saw that Dumbledore was not alone. A tall woman, in late thirties, golden blonde hair with natural curls, baby blue eyes, and a rather voluptuous figure behind those lilac robes she was wearing was following him.**

**She looked smart and sophisticated and Andrea wracked her brains, but came up blank.**

**Maybe someone important, she mused and looked at the newcomer who had been placed right next to Dumbledore.**

"**Dolores Umbridge had passed the legislation for using blood quills in detentions."**

"**WHAT?" Andrea shouted. How the hell did that happen?**

"**An educational decree was passed this afternoon and it was counter signed by the Minister for Magic."**

**Andrea realized in horror as the list that she made a month ago, came back haunting.**

"**The Wizengamot can rule it out." Said a furious Molly. Andrea looked around and saw equally furious faces, but Remus and Sirius looked rather pale. Who wouldn't? **

"**The Educational Decree is a Board of Governor's decision. Lucius Malfoy had bought the majority of the shares, effectively undertaking any decision solely." Snape informed them and Andréa looked at him in horror.**

"**You didn't know?" she asked and he shook his head.**

"**What do we do now Albus?" Arthur Weasley asked urgently, fearing for his youngest four.**

"**There is nothing we can do right now." Andrea looked at Dumbledore as she heard the anguish in his voice.**

"**Surely there might be…" Tonks trailed off, looking a bit pale herself.**

**Several theories were overruled and Andréa worked furiously in her mind, coming up blank.**

**The mood was very tensed, furious and upset. Everybody was fuming at the unjust quality of the move and Andréa was glad that Harry had been acting Slytherin.**

"**Our Ministry has tightened their security but they do not want to accept that they didn't act even when they were forewarned." Kingsley spoke.**

"**It's harder to accept ones mistakes." Came surprisingly from Moody.**

"**What will become of the children Albus?" asked a fearful Molly.**

"**As long as I'm there no harm shall come to them, be assured of it." He told her and Andrea turned to him.**

"**Then be sure that Umbridge is looking for ways to take you out of the way." People stopped their chatting and focused on them. Dumbledore turned his sharp gaze on her.**

"**Do you think that's possible?"**

"**It's on the cards, you can delay it but it is inevitable. It's either you or Harry." Andrea told the old headmaster, giving him the hint and saw as the newcomer fix her with her blue gaze.**

"**Then I shall delay my departure as long as possible." He assured her and Andréa had a bad feeling.**

**Madam Bones gave a report on the current status of the Ministry and Andrea realized that things were spinning the same way. How could she stop them?**

**The meeting progressed further with Snape giving the new report where Voldemort was planning on baiting Harry. At least Harry had his occlumency, up to the par, this time that is.**

**The meeting concluded and Dumbledore finally got up.**

"**Please welcome back, one of your members. For the new members, this is Mary McDonald, the head Healer of the Everynd and Dylys Mind Affliction Ward. Mary had agreed to rejoin the Order and will be living in the Headquarters."**

**Andrea gave the new lady a polite smile, thinking about her name. Her name sounded familiar but she couldn't pin out from where.**

**She looked at people talking to each other and then back at the lady who was looking somewhere. She followed her gaze and her gaze locked with Sirius' feverish ones. **

**Why does he looks so weird, she wondered. She felt concerned.**

**Her gaze went back to the newcomer and she stared. She looked back and forth and then realization stuck her.**

**Mary.**

**Mary McDonald.**

**Sirius' Mary McDonald.**

**Engaged to be married, Mary McDonald.**

**She felt her blood drain from her face as she looked at Tonks who was looking at her carefully.**

"**Bloody hell Dora." She whispered in agony, all her dreams and hopes crashing around her ears.**

**WORD COUNT: 13,351**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: B WORD: BETRAYAL, BASTARD, BASILISK, BUSTED ABD BEGINNINGS**

No, no no… this can't be happening. Andrea stared at the table top processing the events of the night.

People were still talking to each other but Andréa couldn't hear them.

"Let's get out of here." She heard Tonks and nodded numbly.

"Andréa" she heard Dumbledore call her name and looked at him. "Stay back for a bit, will you." He said and Andréa nodded.

"What does he wants?" Tonks asked still looking at her carefully. Her gaze was sad and compassionate and Andréa wanted to burst out crying.

Why now? She hadn't even heard of her for Pete's sake. Just when they had actually connected, she landed with her history with the same guy Andrea had kissed and had been fancying for ages. What should she do now?

Did that kiss actually mean something? Andrea suddenly wondered. Sure it meant the world to her, but did it mean something to him? Or was it just a passing attraction?

It didn't feel like it, a voice told her in her brain and she massaged her throbbing temples. No matter what, she will act cool and calm and have a talk with Sirius.

She looked up and saw that everybody had left, and the only remaining were Sirius, and Remus, the latter talking urgently to the former. Her eyes skipped Sirius' profile, and saw that Mary was talking to Dumbledore with a serious face and Tonks was sitting with a hand on her shoulder.

"Andrea, how are you feeling now?" she snapped her gaze at the Dumbledore in horror. How did he know? Was she that obvious?

She blinked and he assessed her for a minute with those blazing azure eyes.

"I assume that the snake venom hadn't left any after effects?" he said and Andrea blinked. He was asking about her health, right.

"No I'm absolutely fine." She stated in a blank voice.

"Good to hear that. If you have any problems I think Mary can help you there." He said and she looked at the Healer, who gave her a warm smile. Andrea could only nod.

"This brings me to the main point. Andrea, since when are you having nightmares." She slowly shifted her frozen gaze from the Healer to Dumbledore.

"I don't understand." She said and her voice sounded frigid to her own ears. How the bloody hell did he know, and what did he mean main point?

"Sirius told me that you were having nightmares ever since the incident and they affected you rather harshly. Mary is here to help you overcome those."

She couldn't even hear anything; the blood was rushing so fast in her ears. Sirius told? He asked her to be treated. He asked Dumbledore to get hold of his fiancée, so she could get her talking.

So the kiss was nothing? a voice asked in her mind and she could hear her temper getting out of hold.

"I don't need anyone's help" she told him and turned her eyes to look at Sirius. He had betrayed her. Something in her eyes must have told him something because he suddenly looked at her in desperation. How dare he do this?

Was all this last month a method to soften the blow? Her heart froze when she realised what a fool she had been. Sirius Black, concerned for her, preposterous! Of course she was not talking about her dreams, so he thought he's play smart and get Dumbledore in the loop?

She looked at Dumbledore who was watching her very carefully and she saw understanding shimmer in his eyes and she felt more furious. She really didn't need pity.

"Andréa...-"she stood up in rage and looked at Dumbledore in anger.

"Do not Andréa me. You know it, I don't need help."

"Andréa there are things that are too much-"Dumbledore had adopted a very gentle and pitying tone and Andréa hated him for it.

"Sir, you know very well that is not the case. I'm having nightmares, just like everybody. I don't have Voldemort trying to lure me and if I'm having bad nights because of them, it's my own fucking problem to handle. I don't need a shrink for that."

She missed the surprised looks on everyone's face as she turned on her heel and left the kitchen. She crossed the landing and Mrs Blacks painting's curtains opened and she proceeded to froth and scream.

Andrea was literally steaming from her ears when she reached her room. The first thing she saw was a vase with lilies. She sent it flying where it hit the other side of the wall.

She took out her wand and set on destroying everything there. How could she have been so stupid?

Of course the kiss meant nothing. It was just a passing action. She reminded herself that they were talking about Sirius Black.

After each and every piece of furniture was blasted to smithereens, she felt exhausted and heartbroken.

Why did one kiss meant so much to her? Why did it matter that he told Dumbledore? Why the hell it mattered to her so much that his fiancée was back? Why?

Because you love him, a voice answered in her head.

She leaned against the wall faintly as she realised that. Her legs gave out and she sat down.

When did this happen? And why now?

Her bedroom door opened and there stood the object of her musings. She watched from the corner as he surveyed the room with wide eyes.

It took him a moment to find her in all that debris. She saw as he crossed the room in four large strides and crouched in front of her. She fixed him with her steady and blank gaze.

All the fight had long drained away from her and her recent epiphany and realisation had left her rather shaken. When she saw Sirius, she knew she had to be hard hearted to confront him, otherwise she didn't know what would be left of her heart.

He saw her with his frantic eyes and her resolve strengthened.

"So you think I need a shrink." She stated with the same blank voice. He stilled like she had stunned him.

" have it all wrong." He said and Andréa raised one eyebrow.

"Do I look stupid? If I have it wrong then why does Dumbledore knows about the nightmares? Why did tell him?"

"You looked dead on your feet. I told him about a month ago. It was before we started the duelling practices." He said in a beseeching voice but Andréa was not listening today.

"Yeah. Whatever." He shook her shoulders so hard that her teeth actually chattered.

"Why are you being so damn stubborn? I didn't know Dumbledore was looking for a shrink when I told him about you."

"Doesn't alter the fact that you did tell him. Besides, I don't care." She pushed his hands and stood up, trying not to tremble.

She moved away from him but a hand clamped on her wrist and she was swung back to look at a very angry Sirius.

"So that's it. You don't care now." His eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Why should i? Was there anything to care about?" she jerked away her wrist and looked at him in challenge. Her heart beating loudly, waiting for him to say something that might save them in this situation.

Her angry thoughts and cold resolution put on hold, as she anticipated his answer. His eyes searched hers and when he opened his mouth, she could feel her heart splintering in million tiny pieces.

"You are right. There wasn't anything to begin with."

The moment stilled and Andréa watched him as if from a very far distance.

"Sirius?" she turned at the voice and saw Remus standing in the doorway. She spied Tonks behind him.

She shook her head and went to the loo to avoid any further conversations. She closed the door and slid against its length and sat there.

A minute or an hour passed, she didn't know, she got up and went to her room. Everything was back in its precise condition. She quietly crossed the room to her bed.

"Andy?" she recognised the voice but refused to turn around.

"Not now Dora." She slid beneath the covers and willed the sleep to come. She heard Tonks sigh and extinguish the lamps. A minute later she felt her settle on the other side of the bed and a hand gripped hers tightly.

She extracted her hand and turned on her side where Tonks couldn't see the silent tears and waited for the night to be over.

XOXOXOXO

The next morning Andréa got up; she didn't want to face anyone. The wounds were running too deep to add more to them. She didn't want to see the gorgeous woman who was sitting there talking to the others. She just didn't have the strength in her. She just wanted to forget this all.

So she did what she was best at; she planned. She again made list of future happening and viewed them from different perspectives.

Again she came to the same results, but on the bright side, her day passed with alarming speed. Winky gave her her meals there, which she only nibbled on.

Her days passed, working the equations and plotting new schemes. Remus had come and tried to talk to her along with Dora but she just answered in monosyllables. She could see that Remus was getting angry and Dora was comforting him. At least some things were coming right on track.

One morning she came out of the shower and saw that Winky was standing there wringing her hands.

"What happened Winky?" she asked in a concerned voice. Winky's ears flipped and she looked nervous.

"Winky be warning Mistress. Mistress' mother be calling Winky and asking about mistress. She be threatening Winky to tell the truth. Winky telling everything." Andrea groaned at that.

She wanted to slap herself. How could she forget her mother? She hadn't written in a long time.

"It's alright Winky. I'll go and talk to her." Winky looked relieved and she cracked away.

Andrea quickly threw on a jeans and shirt and left her hair dripping. Her mother was going to kill her. She went to her fireplace and groaned as she saw the floo power dish empty.

Now she would have to floo call her mother from the kitchen! She winced and hurried down the stairs. She sighed as she found the kitchen empty. She checked her watch and found it was only seven!

She went to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder and waited.

What the hell was going to be her excuse? She was wondering this when a voice interrupted her.

"Something's the matter?" she whirled around and saw Mary McDonald looking regal in her dark green sweater and trousers. Andrea answered her clearly fearing her interaction with her mother.

"Haven't chatted to Ma since last three months. She called Winky this morning. I'm so dead." Andrea heard her laugh. Her laugh sounded like jingling bells, it was so merry.

"I'm so sure she won't kill you. I'd tie my hair though; they'll get in the way." She suggested and Andréa abandoned the floo powder to make a bun of her hair.

"thanks." She mumbled and turned to take a deep breath and floo called her mother.

"_Maintenant, ne vous osez appeler oublier ta mère." (_Now, don't you dare to forget to call your mother?) Her mother warned and Andrea nodded her head.

"_Oui maman. Mes genoux sont mal très mal, je te rappelle plus tard. Prendre soin, je t'aime_."(Yes mother. my knees are hurting very badly, I'll call you later. take care, and I love you.)

Andrea pulled back her head from the fire and got up. She stretched her hands above her head.

"That hurt man!" she murmured.

"I'm sure it did." She whirled around and saw Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Mary sitting there. She stood there not knowing what to do.

She tried her best not to look at Sirius but her eyes betrayed her. He still looked devilishly handsome but something was off. He was sporting stubble and the look in his eyes was very dangerous. He was looking at her very weirdly and Andréa quickly looked away from him.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast?" Remus asked her challengingly and she actually stared at him. What the hell was wrong with him?

She gulped and sat beside Tonks, who was right across Sirius with Remus on his left and sitting right in front of him was Mary. At least she won't be able to see the woman.

She sat down and Winky placed a plate in front of her. She had taken her first bite when the interrogation started.

"What have you been up to Andréa?" she actually started when Remus addressed her by her full name. It hurt!

"working." She mumbled and cursed that she had decided to eat breakfast there. It hurt on so many levels but looking at Sirius hurt the most. Was he and Mary together now? Her heart thudded as she thought about it.

"… and now Molly is getting very worried. Even Charlie is coming home." Andrea jolted out of her reverie and missed the first part of the conversation. She turned to look at Tonks.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Fudge cut down Arthur's salary." Tonks told her and Andrea's eyes widened.

"He did what?" Andrea whispered looking horror struck.

"Some excuse about using insufficient Ministry funds for the excavation of some very old and invaluable muggle objects. He is just angry that Arthur is still in touch with Dumbledore."

"That son of a bitch. How could he?" Andréa muttered in anger. Damn that Fudge. He was turning out to be a real problem

Arthur already was facing financial problems and to add the decrement in his salary. It would create so many problems. This wasn't in the books. Even if it was, the book was from Harry's point of view, so he definitely didn't know what was going on.

She had to help Arthur. He was one of the people who had a heart of gold. He was one of a kind, besides she was rather fond of the family.

She closed her eyes and raised her head to the ceiling, asking God to show her some direction. The chandelier was bright with light and sparkling.

She watched the serpents head in agitation and cursed her luck. How could she help him?

She watched as the serpent bared its fangs at her and twisted and hissed at her. She subconsciously thought that it looked like a miniature basilisk, like she had watched in the second movie.

She looked back and pushed her eggs around her plate and she froze. She did a double take at the chandelier.

Basilisk.

Oh. My. God.

Of course. Basilisk.

She turned to the table. To get the basilisk she would need Harry. Wouldn't it be very risky?

Her eyes landed on Sirius who was frowning at his plate and her heart clenched. He was to die in June according to the books but if she got the remains and sold it and had armours made, that would deflect even the Avada Kedavra, and the snake was so huge that an army full of armours can be made and it would still fetch galleons. Galleons that would find their way into Arthur and Remus' vaults.

But how will she go to Hogwarts? That toad Umbitch was there. Andrea cursed the women rather colourfully in her mind, when her eyes fell on Winky. Of course. She could go there and take Harry to the Chamber and get the basilisk, shrunk of course.

She smiled as a plan formed and realised she was looking directly into Sirius eyes. Her heart stopped and started again.

She couldn't do it alone. Dora was too busy, and Remus would never accept the gold if he came to knew about the entire thing and she would die before she asked Mary for help, so that left Sirius.

But that would come in the end. First she had to write to Harry and explain him.

She gulped as she realised that Sirius was staring at her intently. She had to be strong for this.

You are being absurd, a voice said in her mind. You love him and you want to forget everything, it nagged.

Andrea had difficulty taking her eyes off him, but she did and hurried up the stairs. She quickly found a parchment, and she hurriedly wrote;

_Harry,_

_How are you doing? Hope that hag is not bothering you or anyone else. Now, I'll cut the pleasantries and come straight to the point._

_Things are not going good at the ministry. Not something that can be changed overnight but we all are trying. The latest news is that Fudge has cut short Arthur's salary, saying he was using extra Ministry funds for paltry muggle objects. The real deal was that Fudge is angry at Arthur for being in touch with Dumbledore._

_Not to worry, I've got a perfect plan for which I would need your help. I'm sending this letter with Winky who knows what to do. Now, here's your part:_

_Do not tell Ron or Hermione about it. Ron would get angry and it might get back at Arthur and we don't want that._

_Now you will take your invisibility cloak, map and broom to the Chamber of Secrets. Use notice-me-not charms on the door of the bathroom and entrance to the Chamber to cover your back._

_Go down and take Winky with you. Open it and Winky will bring back the shredded skin and the remains of the basilisk. _

_Get out of there, shut it. Cancel the charms and go back to your dorm and have a long shower. You might reek after that excursion…. Kidding!_

_Be careful. Do not get caught at any cost. I know you can do it, besides I know you are itching for an adventure. Congratulate yourself once it's done! _

_I'm going to write to Charlie to help me sell it. He might know where to sell the hide, and armours made as he deals with dragons._

_All the best,_

_Andrea_

_p.s. how is the revision going? Damn…. I'm a bad relative!_

Andrea quickly blew it dry and started on the next letter.

_Charlie,_

_I know we haven't met but I'm sure you might have heard about me in passing. I'm Harry's first cousin once removed and have been staying in England since last summer._

_I know this might sound abrupt and weird but I need your help. Do not worry, it is not something that is illegal but it is rather risky. Knowing that you deal with dragons, you are the only one who would be able to help me out my dilemma._

_I have a shredded basilisk skin and remains of a whole basilisk, and I need to have armours made out of the skin and sell the remaining. Do you think you might be able to help me? You see, I'm rather in a hurry, so would you mind flooing your letter to the Headquarters._

_I apologise for being so demanding, but this is the hours need._

_Andrea Evans_

_p.s. would you mind keeping the entire thing to yourself? Molly will skin me alive if she came to know about my dealings._

Andrea blew it dry and quickly folded it and named the letters. Once it was done she took a deep breath.

"Winky." She called the elf who materialised in half a second.

"Mistress?"

"Winky, do you think you can do me a favour?" she asked politely and was given a huge smile.

"Winky be doing anything."

"Right, then. First, I want you to go to the Burrow and give this letter to Charlie Weasley, who if I'm right might have just arrived. Second, I want you to go to Hogwarts. Stay invisible to everyone else but Harry. Give him this letter. In it is the plan that both you and Harry are going to execute. Harry will take you down the Chamber of Secrets, where you will shrink the shredded skin and the dead basilisk and bring it here. Do you think you'll be able to do that?"

"Winky be able to do that." Winky stated proudly and Andréa smiled.

"Right, beware of everybody. Make sure you do not interrupt Harry in classes and please beware of Dolores Umbridge. I have spelled the letters so that they will burn when the addressee reads them, so no problem with that. Stay invisible to everyone, ok?"

Winky nodded and took the letter, and went with a crack. Andrea expelled her breath and quickly brushed her hair. She went to the loo, did her business came out and went to wear her boots. She heard a commotion downstairs and snatched her jacket on her way down.

Her nerves were tingling with anticipation. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. What if everything went awry?

Do not think that, the voice scolded.

But look on the bright side, if she got hold of the skin and it all went to the plan then things would become so much better.

She skipped down the stairs and collided with someone. Strong arms reached out to hold her from falling, and her thanks got stuck in her throat as she saw Sirius.

She was so small that she had to crane her head to look at him. Her eyes widened as she remembered that day's kiss.

Apparently Sirius was also thinking the same thing because his eyes flashed.

Andrea wanted so much to reach on tip toe and kiss him senseless. Her hand even gripped his forearms.

She was once again falling into those bottomless pits.

"Andy…" she heard him sigh and the spell was once again broken by a voice.

"Remus, where has Sirius gone?"

Andrea froze as she heard Mary ask. Her eyes turned as hard as obsidian. Sirius looked at her in horror as understanding dawned on his face.

She tried to break free but he held on very tightly, his eyes boring into hers.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know what you mean. Let go of me." His eyes blazed in feverish intensity.

"This not because of telling Dumbledore is it?" Andrea's heart started hammering.

"Let go of me." But Sirius was not to be deterred.

"It's because of Mary isn't it?" Andrea's struggles ceased and her face paled, as she heard him actually say her name. Her defence kicked in.

"No. it's not. You thought I went loony and you told Dumbledore, didn't you? This past month was what? A drama! Just pitying the invalid, weren't you?" she hissed and he actually looked startled.

"What the hell are you on about? It wasn't a drama."

"Course it was. A little girl with mental issues. Perfect charity case!" Sirius' hands bit into her arms.

"Are you listening to yourself? What's' wrong with you? Of course it wasn't any of that."

"Then why am I asked to have therapy with your fiancée?" she spat at him and he looked shocked.

"Fiancée?" he whispered.

"Yes. Now please let go, you are hurting me." Immediately the iron grip on her arms was slackened and that was the escape she was looking for. She ducked under his outstretched arms and hurried down the stairs.

She rubbed her arms to get the blood flowing into her arms. She didn't even try to refuse the fact that the encounter had left her feeling extremely shaken.

She entered the kitchen and saw Remus, Tonks and Mary sitting with a redhead who looked rather fetching.

"Andréa Evans?" the redhead said as he saw her and she tried to settle her mind to respond. She nodded and realised with a jolt as she saw a burn mark on his neck, who it was.

"Charlie?" she asked incredulously. Charlie Weasley, the best seeker for the Gryffindor team before Harry Potter, of course, the second eldest son to Arthur Weasley, the dragon fanatic Weasley looked like Keith Urban with red hair.

Andrea was so shocked that she stood there gaping at the newcomer. Oh my god, Keith Urban was Charlie Weasley, her mind screamed at her.

She blinked as he smiled and stood up, and she snapped out of it. Charlie being here meant that Winky had delivered the letter and suddenly she was very excited, her shock forgotten.

"You got the letter?" he grinned roguishly and Andréa moved forward.

"Wait, you know each other. No, forget that… you wrote to him?" asked an incredulous Tonks.

"Yeah, Order business Tonks. Had to contact him for some details." She looked at Tonks who looked at them shrewdly.

"What do you say Charlie, are you in?" she asked him, trying to banish her nervousness.

"It's a deal." He said and held out a hand. Andrea grinned and shook it firmly feeling the blisters, and Andrea felt giddy.

"I can't wait to get it done. Do you think it can be done soon." She asked sitting and facing him.

"Depends upon many things. Nobody in England though, we'll have to go international." He said thoughtfully and Andrea thought about, missing the incredulous expressions on their audience's faces.

"No problem from my side."

"Ah, but we can't floo or take the broom. It will take days to get the portkey validated." Andrea grinned.

"Do you know the exact people for our dealings?" he looked amused.

"Why, I do." Andrea grinned.

"Good. It shouldn't take us more than a few hours then, because being a French national allows me to make portkeys, anywhere without any restriction." Charlie looked shocked at that.

"You are French?" she smiled.

"French mother English father." Charlie looked impressed and then turned to Tonks.

"That explains why she wasn't in our year." Tonks snapped out of her funk and glared at them both.

"What the hell are you both doing? International? What are you up to?" she asked and Remus nodded his approval. Andrea grinned evilly.

"I don't trust that smile one bit." Remus stated and Andrea nodded.

"Don't be worried Remus. I'm not going after Voldemort just with Charlie as a backup." Remus glared at her.

"I'm sure you can do that too." Andrea smiled at that.

"Yeah sure why not."

"Be serious." He said and Andrea could tell the full moon was near at his irritated tone.

"I'm. Just an errand." At that a crack sounded and everyone looked around to see Winky standing with a chest that could fit in Andrea's arms easily.

She quickly hurried over to her.

"Are you alright Winky? Did everything go smoothly?"

"Winky be doing everything Mistress said. Mistress even has a letter from Master Harry." Winky told her and gave her a letter.

She quickly tore open the letter.

_Andy,_

_What the hell? I'm going to kill Fudge! How dare he? Sodding wuss! _

_But brilliant plan. I never thought about it. Winky caught me just as I was going for lunch. We managed to get everything, and yes I congratulated myself. In a hurry right now, let me know how the plan progressed._

_All the best for your part,_

_Harry._

_p.s. you are the best relative one could ask for and my revisions are going brilliantly._

"Winky, you did a fabulous job" she hugged the elf who smiled toothily and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Mistress is a good human." Andrea beamed at her.

"And Winky is the best elf." Winky sniffed and made herself busy doing something in the kitchen.

Andrea turned and saw all of them smiling at her and she blushed a little.

"Ok, Charlie that's our clue to leave. Where are we going?" she asked and put a hand in her pocket. Her hand met air and she realised that she left her jacket.

"We are going to Italy." He said.

"You are going to Italy?" Tonks asked shaking her head.

"I'll be back. I left my jacket." She said and turned and stopped. Stepping away from the shadows, Sirius entered the kitchen with her jacket in his hands.

"You dropped this." He said and Andrea walked forward to take it. She dare not look into his eyes.

"thanks." She mumbled.

"Hey mate, long time no see." Charlie said in a jovial voice and Andrea quickly moved away from them and busied herself finding the suitable item. She tried not to hear Sirius deep and rich baritone.

She took out a ring and watched as Sirius and Charlie exchanged pleasantries. She couldn't help but notice that Sirius was not his usual self and a vein was popping in his forehead.

Charlie came and smiled at her, and her heart stopped when she saw from the corner of her eyes that Sirius had clenched his teeth.

"where in italy?"

"Tap it for Bologna, Galileo Street." Charlie informed her grabbing the chest and she did just that. The ring glowed blue and Charlie and Andréa quickly grabbed it. Just before the departure, her eyes rose on their own accord and she saw Sirius looking at her with clenched jaws and loathing in his eyes and Andrea's heart dropped.

A jerk behind her navel made close her eyes and when she opened them, they were standing in a dark alleyway.

She stowed the ring back in her pocket and drew her hood.

"So you and Sirius huh?" that stopped her mid step and she looked at a grinning Charlie.

"I don't know what you mean." She stammered out as he laughed.

"Oh come on. The guy was giving me evil's eye, all throughout the chat, and mind you, Sirius and I had went along rather well the first time we met. Besides, his eyes were flicking constantly to where you were standing." Andrea gaped at him.

"What the hell?" she couldn't believe it. He was practically a stranger. How could her say stuff like that when he didn't even know what was going at number twelve?

"You don't know anything." He snorted at that and started walking.

"Course I do. Mum told me everything the moment I told her I was going to the headquarters to meet everybody."

"Oh Merlin. What did she say?" she didn't know what to think.

"Just that you and Sirius had a thing going on and now his fiancée from past had stepped in." Andréa chuckled at that.

"Sounds so much like a cheesy romantic story, huh?" Charlie grinned at her and Andrea realised that they were heading to Bolognese Gringotts.

"Goblins, eh?" she asked looking impressed.

"The best armour makers in the whole wide world, even if it's not metal. Italians are the best though. They actually crafted armours for the gladiators." He informed her and they entered the branch.

Charlie quickly asked for their manager and chief armour maker, and they were asked to wait in a hall just by the lobby.

They both stood in the ball room sized hall and waited. A door on the far end of the room opened and two very dangerous looking goblins entered.

As they reached them Andréa bowed to them.

"May your pockets be filled with gold and weapons shed rivers of blood." She said in the formal greeting and the other three were shocked. Working for goblins had taught her their manners and way of thinking.

"May our gold line your vault." The two goblins replied in unison and looked at her shrewdly. She hadn't grasped gobbledegook, but knew the basics.

"I may have a beneficial offer for you, if you would like to hear." Apparently the goblins had deemed her worthy by the greeting because they gestured for them to take a seat in the plush seating arrangement just on their right. When they were seated, the manager asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Andrea Evans and my companion is Charlie Weasley." The Gringotts if possible looked impressed.

"You are the constructor, our brethren hire." The manager stated, and she saw Charlie glance at her in confusion.

"Yes i am, and this time I have a different proposition, if you would like to hear." The goblins if possible looked intrigued.

"What is it?" Straight to the point then.

"I have the skin of a fully grown basilisk and the whole remains of one that died two and a half years ago. I would like hundred armours made from those and the rest I would like to sell." She stated and the goblins looked at her in calculation.

"Where is the basilisk?" Andréa banished the chest to the middle of the room and sent a spell to retain the original shape. A gigantic chest was revealed which covered the entire length of the ball room.

Andrea blinked and recovered soon. She marched purposefully to the chest and tapped it with her wand. The chest opened and inside was the still perfect and extremely clean dead basilisk and its shredded skin.

She turned and gestured to the goblins who wasted no time in inspecting the goods. They went where the head was began talking really fast.

"Where the hell did you get it? It's huge!" Charlie hissed and Andréa turned to him amused.

"You thought I was kidding when I said I had a basilisk?" he looked shifty.

"No, not kidding but I thought that it might have been a smaller one." Andrea chuckled and shook her head.

"Charlie, know this about me, I don't like beating around the bush."

"clearly." He muttered and Andréa grinned.

"I think we can reach to an agreement." They both turned around and found both the goblins addressing them.

Once again when they were seated Andréa gestured for them to continue.

"We will make the hundred armours you asked and we can give you enough gold for the remains." Andrea didn't like the greedy glint in that manager's eye.

"I hope I'm making it clear that these armours would be paid for, not rented as per your standards." She heard Charlie take a sharp intake of breath but she focussed her eyes on the goblins who had suddenly barred their teeth.

"You drive a hard bargain." The manager hissed and Andréa gave him a slow evil smile.

"I learnt from the best. I will pay you gold if you ask but the armours will be mine and mine to give away. There would be no claim on them by their manufacturers." She remembered what bill had told Harry in the seventh book, and how Griphook had behaved after looking at the tiara.

She really didn't like evil smile that graced the dangerous looking goblin's features.

"Then you shall have to pay us with more than gold." Andrea blinked.

"Oh? And what would be that?"

"It would be unwise to use you for anything other than what you do best. We don't want to waste our gold so; you will construct a whole new building for us, of course with all the underground vaults. I presume you are familiar with the Gringotts' layout. We all are the same."

Andrea looked at Charlie who looked rather pale, but Andréa thought rationally.

"Please go on, I believe that there is more." The goblin grinned and Andréa gulped.

"You are a smart one. You will make a new Gringotts, alone, without any help and you will not be paid any gold for it." Andrea raised her eyebrows, impressed. They indeed were very greedy, but she was not to be deterred.

"Let's talk about the price of the armours." This time the armour chief spoke.

"We will charge five hundred galleons for one armour." Charlie coughed and Andréa still remained neutral.

"You realised that I'm providing the raw material, don't you?" her voice hardened and the goblins looked agitated. "If I'm giving you the raw material, I will just be paying you for your craftsmanship. Basilisk skin is not your metal. You use basilisk venom to polish your metal to make it impenetrable; I have the skin which is flowing with venom. Do you take me for a foolish errand girl?"

"Don't Andréa" Charlie whispered. The goblins had their teeth bared but Andréa did not waver, even though they looked very dangerous. They stared at each other for a minute and then she was shocked when the goblins both looked at each other and laughed, if you could call that hair prickling sound a laugh.

"We have never encountered a fearless witch like you. It's always refreshing to know that even humans have brains." The goblins said and Andréa tried not to look insulted. They indeed thought themselves to be very different and above the witches and wizards.

"Let's try again. I'm willing to pay hundred galleons for you to make hundred armours, each, from the basilisk skin that _I _ supplied to you. I, however, want them to be purely any claim free from any member of the goblin nation and in lieu of that, I'm ready to pay my services for the construction of a new Gringotts branch. Do you agree?" Andréa asked in her business voice and the Goblins looked at her thoughtfully.

"We abide by that." The manager said and Andréa snorted. Bloody greedy pests!

"Can you tell me the price of the remaining skin and the pieces which have the priceless basilisk venom running through it, after the armours have been crafted from it?" she reminded them of the priceless treasure she was selling them.

They consulted and she turned and looked at Charlie who was looking at her with a calculating gaze.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Armours for the Order members and money for Order business. Any problems?" she said trying to look convincing.

"none." He turned to look at the goblins who looked rather peeved.

"After crafting hundred armours, we still have enough to craft thousands." Andrea smiled at the news and was waiting very anxiously for them to name the sum.

"We have reached the decision to give you two hundred and fifty million galleons." Andrea blinked unimpressed for them. Inside she was screaming like a small girl.

"Five hundred." The goblin actually had an axe out now at her proclamation. "You do realise that there are no basilisks living and this skin would help you procure tonnes and tonnes of venom from it which you can sell and earn back the millions you would be paying me?"

"Five it is then, but you will have to start on your project immediately. We will waste no time, and we do not want you to waste ours." The manager growled out and Andréa after a moment or two's hesitation nodded.

"When do I get the armours and the gold?"

"The day you give us our new building. Come, we will show you the space." The manager said and they all got up.

"I would like a moment alone with my friend please." The goblin looked irritated but apparently the deal was a big one to give her a moment alone.

As soon as the goblins left Charlie exploded.

"Are you bloody mad? They could have killed you and had you for dinner." His eyes were large and his face was getting redder by every minute.

"Charlie, we don't have time. These goblins are nasty creatures, so listen. Go to the headquarters and write a letter to Dumbledore, telling him that I am in Italy and would be returning in a week or two. Do not tell him or the others about this deal. Just say that I had an errand or two to run. Please, do not mention this to anybody; I want this to be a surprise. Please?" she gave him her best puppy dog eyes and he nodded.

"Thanks Charlie. Tell Dora and others that I will be back soon, can you?"

"Andrea, you realise that you have robbed the goblins of half a billion galleons, don't you?" he said in wonder and Andréa grimaced.

"Don't put it like that, they are gonna make me drain my blood in the next few weeks. Anyways, this money has its mark planned already. All in good heart, Charlie. Now go before they chain you for attempted robbery." She tapped her wand on the ring and gave it to him.

Charlie looked at her in wonder and then shook his head and was gone in a flash of blue.

Andrea sighed and controlled her breath. _Half a billion galleons_, her mind shouted. Never had she ever imagined that a basilisk was worth _that!_ She had thought of investing in companies like Google and yahoo and Facebook over the years but what she hadn't planned had given her the biggest shock of all.

She controlled the girly squeak that was threatening to escape her and made her mind to study the entire layout of Gringotts. If things went well, then she will have the Hufflepuff's cup in no time.

Now she had to think of a plan to distribute this ginormous amount, while working her ass off.

XOXOXOXO

It was easy to say that she would be back in a week or two but the reality was far too cruel. The goblins took their revenge from her, for being a smart ass. They had made sure she work alone but building Gringotts was not exactly an easy job, There were layers and layers of underground vaults and she often found them laughing vindictively at her while she was working on her equations.

One month and two weeks later Andrea found herself standing in front of number twelve. She had received a howler from Tonks and two letters from Harry and Charlie, the latter telling her of the details about the required task.

She worked day and night, not thinking about anything else but the equations. One good thing came out of the entire things, well two actually not forgetting the gold, but the main thing was that she got to now think about Sirius.

A day into her work, she finally let the memories float about her mind. She realised he might have actually told Dumbledore not because he was pitying her, but because he might be concerned.

She berated herself for being a fool and then realised that he was staying at number twelve with his fiancée or ex-fiancée. She cursed herself for not even listening to him and then telling him that it wasn't anything. Of course, it wasn't anything.

She had been an utter fool and damn arrogant and pig-headed to realise the things. She just hoped that Sirius would at least give her a chance to explain. Oh how she had missed him and the training, but she blamed herself for it.

The guy had tried but she was a bloody idiot for not listening and acting like a scared little girl.

She took a deep breath and entered number twelve. It was after five in the evening and she realised that everybody would be doing something or the other.

She shut the door and walked towards the kitchen. She heard a noise and went to look for it. She realised it was coming from the parlour, so she went to check there.

She stopped when she heard the voices just before she was about to enter. She pressed up against the wall.

She heard Mary laugh and she hated the voice.

"Oh, I haven't laughed like this in ages." She heard her say in a very beautiful voice.

"Yeah, me too." Her heart stopped as she heard Sirius speak. There was silence for some time where Andréa could hear her heart beating. Then she heard Mary speak again.

"I know we haven't spoken about it but what are you going to do once you are free." Andrea closed her eyes as she realised she was too late. 'We', she never realised that one word could break her. She was too late and Sirius and Mary were discussing what to do when his name cleared.

She realised that she could not hear any other thing. She sucked up the courage she had left and entered the parlour.

"Hello there." She said and saw both of them jump at her voice. The room she had decorated, with whites and blues with greens and pale pinks was not her safe haven anymore.

They both were sitting on different ends of a sofa, with butterbeers in their hands. She smiled with contempt at them and looked at her loss.

Sirius was looking better than ever and she saw some muscles beneath that half sleeved t-shirt, and his hair even gleamed.

Mary was ever the elegant beauty and her eyes hurt as she looked at her beautiful face.

"Andréa, what a pleasant surprise!" she heard her say and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." She saw as Mary stepped forward and she realised with a heavy heart that she looked radiant.

"You look like hell, honey." She blinked as she realised how motherly Mary was acting.

"Yeah, been a week since I last combed my hair. The goblins drive a hard bargain; it was a miracle they let me shower. "She said with a shrug. The goblins didn't actually facilitate all her whims; it was the other way round.

"Yeah, _Charlie_ came and told us that you picked up a project on Order time." Sirius sneered and Andréa looked at him carefully. He was doing that again.

"Well, had to spend some time now. It was best of the best offer, but I'm back now."

"Are you sure, because you might go running again, and who knows how soon it is going to be." That hurt. Andrea smiled sadly and answered in the same voice.

"I'm happy that you missed me so much Sirius. It's always good to know that one is missed by one's friends." She said sarcastically and watched as Sirius' face turned blank.

"Yeah right."

"Sirius" she heard Mary gasp and Andréa smile hollowly. There goes everything down the drain.

"Don't worry yourself Mary. We always had a very different relationship, you know cats and dogs." She told the elder witch bravely and saw pity in those blue eyes. She didn't need pity!

"Guess I'll see you around." With that she exited the parlour and went straight to her bathroom.

That was what it felt like, she thought. She quickly stripped and sunk into her bath. It was May she realised. Last year, she was partying in May with her friends. She realised with shock that her birthday was in May. She didn't know the date, which made it possible that either it was already gone or it was to come.

She tried not to dwell on the incident that just happened downstairs, and filled her mind with all other junks. She thought about the money and armours that were currently lying in a bag, all shrunken, and even that thought didn't make her happy.

A silver phoenix came soaring from the window jolting her out of her thoughts and said in Dumbledore's voice.

"Meeting today at seven." The phoenix dissolved in thin air and Andréa quickly got out of the bath. Quickly doing her stuff she went to her cupboard a t-shirt and denim shorts. She quickly donned them and put her feet in her purple boots, grabbed the bag and apparated downstairs.

Just as soon as her feet touched the ground, she was tackled in a rib cracking hug and she spit out bubble-gum pink hair out of her mouth.

"Can't breathe" she wheezed and looked into Tonks' ecstatic face.

"You're finally back. Where the hell did you go and why didn't you tell us before you left. We all have been so worried?" she said in one breath and Andréa grinned.

"Easy girl. Will talk after the meeting." Tonks rolled her eyes and looked at her critically.

"Like the shorts and love the boots." She said beaming and Andréa smiled. Tonks frowned and looked at her properly making her fidget.

"You so realise you have lost weight, don't you? It's like you are size zero." Andrea winced. Just the compliment she needed.

"Shut up now, let sit. It's almost full." They turned and almost bumped into Remus. Andrea realised that Tonks had stiffened unnaturally.

"Hello Andy. Long-time no see." She saw that his face looked rather pinched.

"Hey Remus." She greeted not knowing what had happened. She looked for seats and found that there were two on Sirius right, and two on Snape's left. Her heart plummeted even further when she saw that Mary sat on Sirius' right with Remus right next to her.

Andrea sat with Snape and mused the happenings of fate. Her eyes connected with Sirius and saw anger there. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Now what the hell had she done?

Dumbledore entered and her gaze focussed on him. He looked very disheartened and a disheartened Dumbledore was not a good sign.

He quietly sat on his chair and removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, and Andrea stared at him in foreboding.

"Dolores Umbridge is now the Headmistress of Hogwarts." There was a round of shocked gasps and stunned silence after which Andréa asked Dumbledore.

"How?" her eyes widened in confusion. Last time wasn't the discovery of DA made him run. This time she made sure that Marietta Edgecombe wasn't a member of the DA.

"Umbridge found out about Harry's defence group." Andrea leaned back on her chair stunned.

"How did that happen?" she whispered to herself. Dumbledore looked at her at that and kept staring. Andrea could only stare in horror.

"A student was fed veritaserum and questioned." He answered. Now it was Andrea's chance to pinch the bridge of her nose.

This wasn't happening! She wailed mentally. How was she supposed to deal with this right now? Didn't she take advance steps to make sure that Dumbledore keeps his position? She cursed fate which was trying to play its game.

Andrea was still dealing with it much better compared to others, who had simply lost hope at the news of Dumbledore's sacking.

"Right, who was the student?" she asked finding her voice.

"Miss Cho Chang" Dumbledore muttered and she realised one thing. She turned to look at Snape.

"Did you give her the veritaserum?" Snape slowly turned and she could see the fury in his black eyes. He so was not the cold emotionless man.

"I assure you I did not. The potion I gave her was a fake one." He bit out and Andréa nodded. She then realised another thing.

"Cho Chang?" she muttered in horror. Harry's crush got a giant sneak written across her face? She wanted to laugh out loud because she never liked her but she even felt sympathetic.

"What will happen to the children Albus?" Arthur asked in a whisper.

"Do not worry. We have Minerva and Severus there for them." Dumbledore answered in a firm voice. Andrea for the life of her couldn't remember the exact dates only the things leading up to them.

"Now, I will be living at Hog's Head and keeping an eye on the school, while the guard duty must be tightened. I fear that the final showdown is getting nearer and nearer." Andrea was impressed by his guess, but then conceded that being above hundred and the most powerful wizard had its advantages.

"The guard duties have already been upped." Moody supplied and Dumbledore nodded.

"Good, now let's hear from Andrea about her project." Andrea started when he addressed her and shook her head.

"I guess it's time anyway. Here." She said and opened her bag with undetectable extension charm, and took out an armour. She heard Charlie whistle and she gave him a wink. She missed how Sirius clenched his teeth and his eyes hardened.

"I…uh… had a few armours made for the entire guard and Order members, and for that I had to stay in Italy for the last month and two weeks." She saw as Snape touch the armour reverently and then turned to her with wide eyes.

"This is armour made out of basilisk skin. This can even deflect the killing curse." He said in a voice that was hard to associate with him. He almost said it reverently.

Murmurs and whispers broke out but halted when Dumbledore held up his hand. He fixed her with a stare and to everyone's amazement asked

"Do I even want to know?" she grinned and shook her head.

"That is a generous offering Andrea." Dumbledore said and Andrea shrugged. It wasn't hers to give anyways.

"Now, these armours will disappear once you wear them. I would prefer the guards even wear the helmet. These are goblin made so there is no chance of them being faulty." She said to everyone.

"Goblin made, you say?" Molly asked wide eyed and Andrea blinked. She had to have that chat with Sirius soon enough.

"Yeah, please pass along." She said giving out. Everyone was whispering looking at the armours given to them. Once everyone had their, she produced another bag and gave it to Snape.

"These are for harry and the DA. It has a letter. Please give it to him." He didn't even hesitate and stuffed the bad gingerly in his robes.

"You must have killed a rather large basilisk it seems." Andrea grinned at that. She always enjoyed his dry sarcastic wit.

"Hmmm…. It was rather large but who killed it was only a second year." She saw as his eyes widened in realisation and she nodded.

"Here, just for you I robbed the goblins." She said and passed him a rather large flask of basilisk venom. He handled it gingerly and looked at her in wonder. Well, she kept one for herself too, didn't want to be on a shortage while destroying horcruxes, no do we?

"Who said the goblins can't be robbed? They thought that they were being smart with me making me watch the extraction and crafting of venom. Apparently they forgot that I knew all the wards and also knew the place like the back of my hand. It felt rather good." She smiled vindictively and for the first time saw Snape's lips twitch in a very small grin.

"Sure you aren't related to the Potters?" he asked and Andréa smiled in amazement. He was joking about James' family?

The meeting ended and Dumbledore beckoned her.

"So our school is rid of the basilisk carcass?" she grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"My congratulations on thinking so brilliantly." She blushed pink when he said that and broached a new topic.

"Sir, there was enough left and I sold it. I know a few people who can do with the injection of monetary flow, do you agree?" Dumbledore beamed at her at that, and Andréa felt happy for making him a bit cheerful.

"Excellent. But the people you are referring may get insulted." He warned and Andréa grinned shrewdly.

"Sir, I have the perfect plan." Dumbledore smiled and winked at that.

"Ah, good. You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" the sudden change of topic startled her.

"Yes sir I did, but I tried to change it. It didn't happen the way it was supposed to but it did." Her nerves betrayed her and the feeling of dread overcame her.

"Sir, what if everything happens really, like the way it was supposed to?"

"Andréa, if I'm not mistaken, wasn't Arthur supposed to get injured? You saved him, just like you gave everyone armour that would save them. Have trust in yourself Andréa." He told and left her standing there in the empty kitchen, all the more confused.

She shook her head and gathered up her courage and went in search of Sirius. She found her in the parlour and to her intense relief he was standing there alone, watching out of the window. Her heart broke at the sight of him looking so forlorn but she controlled herself.

"Can I talk to you?" he whirled at her voice and quirked one eyebrow. Andrea entered the room and closed the door, fixing it with a silencing charm.

She exhaled her breath as she saw Sirius leaning against the window with his hands in his pockets. Oh god, he looked so handsome that it hurt.

"I want to talk about my assignment." She started.

"The one where you took off with your new friend Charlie and spent one and a half month away?" he snarled and she looked taken aback with his hostility. Her mind revved up with the conversation with Charlie;

"_The guy was giving me evil's eye"_

She refused to believe it. She had heard him and his fiancée talking just a few hours ago, for Pete's sake!

"I did go with Charlie but his work finished when he introduced me to the Goblins." She said with a calm she didn't feel. He snorted and Andréa felt her calm façade slipping away.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked in irritation.

"Just the fact that you ran away without giving a clue about where you were going and for how long." He bit out and Andréa could see a vein popping at his temple.

"A few hours ago you said you didn't miss the fact that I was gone." She spat at him.

"Just answer the fucking question." He bit out and Andréa raised her eyebrows as he took two angry strides in her direction.

"What question?" Sirius looked ready to kill and Andréa felt vengeful. How dare he speak like that?

"That why did I leave? Or why did I leave with Charlie?" his eyes shone in contempt at her blatant observation.

"Well, let's back up a bit. Who the sodding hell, do you think you are to question me? Weren't you the one who I saw a few hours ago sitting with your fiancée and getting cosy?" he gave her a strange demented smile.

"At least I was with the one I have known for years. I didn't run with someone I've only just met doing, Merlin knew what."

All the colour left her face, as she stared at him. He didn't even deny being with Mary. He accepted it. The fight drained out of her and left no hopes blossoming around. It was final and brutal. She had lost him!

She looked up at him and saw his face change. The anger and the feverish intensity were being replaced slowly and Andréa closed her eyes not wanting to know what it was. She kept her eyes closed, willing the tears away.

When she was sure that she had no wetness in her eyes, she opened them and removed a bag from her pocket. It was small and light but when she placed it on the table, it emitted a loud and sonorous clang.

She began speaking with a detached voice.

"I sent Winky that day with a letter to Harry telling him about Arthur's problem. I told him to open the Chamber of Secrets, so that Winky could get the dead basilisk and its shredded skin back. Winky brought back the basilisk and gave it to me. I had asked Charlie about the armour makers and the buyers considering he dealt with Dragons, and he took me to Italy. The Italian Goblins knew how to make armours from basilisk skin being in the gladiator country and all that. They agreed to make armours and give gold for the rest. We had a deal."

She looked up at him and saw his face was blank, and she continued.

"I had thought that even when Arthur was in so many problems, he wouldn't once say a thing. So I thought that, being related to Blacks, we could come up with a will of somebody or something of that sort, and leave every member of the family a health amount of gold. The rest could be willed to Remus, Tonks, Harry and Hermione, and the leftover could be used for Order matters or could be given to Hogwarts or anything. I need your help in making that will or whatever and sealing it with Black magic."

She saw him look at her calculatingly.

"What is the amount?" he asked in a blank voice and she kept it the same.

"Five hundred million galleons." She saw as his eyebrows shot up, and he blinked.

"Five hundred million galleons? Half a billion galleons?" he asked in a strange voice.

"Yes I believe they both are the same." He frowned suddenly.

"You do realise that those armours will be taken away soon?" Andréa smiled at him sadly.

"No they won't." Sirius shook his head.

"Andy, the goblins are foul creatures. They make finest things but they have the mentality that things crafted by them belong to them when the buyer dies. They would surely want them back." He censured and Andréa got irritated.

"I'm not a child. I know how they work, since I have been dealing with them for the past six years. I paid for the armour and made sure they are claim free from the goblins." Sirius frowned more at that.

"How did you make sure?"

"I thought I wasn't missed? Why the sudden interest?" she asked venomously.

"Just answer the damn question." She had a feeling of déjà vu but her temper levels were soaring.

"That is what I was doing there for one and a half month. I was making a new building for them, for free, just so that they could never claim the armours as theirs even after I die." She bit out. She saw as his face paled a bit and the skin around his eyes tightened.

"You did what?"

"It doesn't matter. We all did our parts, now it's your turn." With that she turned and cancelled the silencing charms.

She opened the door but it was slammed shut as Sirius put his hand on the door. She turned around and pressed herself flat against the door as she saw Sirius so near her. The expression on his face was unreadable.

"You are only twenty four." He said and she tried to reign in her temper.

"Why? Does it bother you?" did he regret her?

"You planned all this so that you could help Arthur and his kids along with the others? Are you mad?" his eyes were flashing and Andréa scowled.

"so finally you accept the fact that you think I'm an inva-. " She bit out in anger but Sirius apparently didn't wanted to hear that, because the next second he hauled her up and kissed her brutally.

She could feel the passion and red hot anger in that kiss. A metallic taste filled her mouth and she whimpered.

It looked like that Sirius had heard her because the next moment he pulled away. She pushed him and stumbled to her feet, tears stinging her eyes.

"How could you?" her tongue touched the place where he had bitten her and she could taste the still flowing blood. "How dare you? You speak all about me running away with a man and all that and here you are kissing me behind your fiancée's back." She wiped a hand across her mouth and saw blood on it.

Sirius came to her in one large stride and she had to crane her head to watch him.

"She is not my fiancée?"

"Who is she then?" Andréa challenged.

"She was my fiancée. She no longer is." Sirius said in a low voice, his hand cupping her jaw. Andrea closed her eyes and tears fell down.

"Don't cry Andy. I tried telling you before but you didn't hear, and then you went with Charlie on this mission, and I was feeling rather mad from the other night. You had so brutally said that it wasn't worth it, and it pissed me off."

"But you told me that there wasn't anything to begin with." She said miserably and he groaned.

"Would you let me finish. I was angry alright. I was pissed you would deny it and then the next time when I tried, you got all the things bungled up. You locked yourself up and I couldn't calm myself enough to come and talk sense in you."

"It doesn't matter if she is your fiancée or not." She knew she was being stubborn but it was self-defence. Before he could say another word they both heard somebody behind the door stifling a sob.

"Dora" they heard and Andréa quickly opened the door to watch Tonks hurrying away. Andrea looked back to see a pale Remus standing there.

Andrea didn't even thought and apparated right behind Tonks who had opened the front door. She was quick enough to grab hold of her as Tonks apparated away from number twelve.

As soon as their feet touched the ground Tonks turned around and Andréa saw huge tears leaking out of those big amethyst eyes. With a choked sob she fell in Andrea's arms and Andréa tried talking to her.

"What happened Tonks? What did Remus say?" at that she started sobbing more and Andrea slid down the wall of the alleyway they had apparated into. She let Tonks let it out of her, and she just held her.

After fifteen minutes or so Tonks leaned back on the wall and wiped her tears.

"He said that it can't ever happen. Says that he was a werewolf and couldn't be in a relationship ever again." Tonks swallowed painfully and Andréa stared at her.

"He said that?"

"Yeah. Said Voldemort killed Dorcas Meadows as an example to werewolves who went against him." Andrea sat back in shock digesting the news.

"Says I'm too young for him. I said I don't care and that I love him, but he pushed me off him as soon as he heard what I said." Andrea could only listen.

"git." She muttered.

"I don't have enough patience now Andy and I can't take any more rejection. It hurts." She wailed and Andréa patted her friend agreeing mentally.

"Sirius got galls to kiss me behind his fiancées back." She informed her and Tonks looked at her with wide eyes.

"You realise they aren't engaged anymore?"

"So he said." Andrea replied bitterly.

"We saw you break right after you started going. What was wrong?" Tonks asked wiping her tears away.

"Apparently he consulted Dumbledore regarding my nightmares. He asked his fiancée to come and have therapy with me. I got scared and felt betrayed. I acted instinctively and broke it up before it started. I avoided him, and then that whole thing with Charlie pissed him for god knows what. He was vicious Dora. Today I saw them talking and laughing and my heart broke. I just couldn't take it."

Tonks chuckled after a few moments.

"We're pathetic aren't we?" Andréa chuckled.

"Quite a pair we make." She agreed and Andréa had an idea after a few silent minutes.

"You know, lets drown our sorrows."

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know about you but I would like to forget my sorrows and discover the end of an alcohol bottle."

"I agree, but where will we go. Leaky Cauldron is way too risky."

"Then let's head to the muggle world." Andrea supplied with and evil grin which matched her friends.

_One hour later- 9 pm_

"ther was this song…. It was like 'I'm blue da ba dee da ba da da ba dee da….." Andréa said to a laughing Tonks.

"we are blue." Tonks agreed.

_Two hours later- 11pm_

"I like this drink? What is it called again?" slurred Tonks and Andréa gave her grin.

"Sex on the beach."

"Irony man, won't be getting some" Tonks lamented

_Three hours later- 1 am_

Remus entered number twelve and Sirius jumped up from his seat.

"Moony?" the werewolf shook his head and looked shaken.

"They aren't even at her flat" the werewolf paced, and Sirius paled himself.

"Winky?" he called out and the elf appeared. "Could you go and bring your mistress home?" he asked hopefully and relaxed when the elf nodded and disappeared.

"I will never forgive myself if something happens to her." Remus muttered miserably and Sirius turned on him

"Then you shouldn't have hurt her. She loves you for Merlin's sake. Can't you give her a chance?" Remus actually grabbed a fistful of his hair and let out a small whimper.

"It's not giving her a chance, its giving me a chance. What would I do if something happened like before? I won't survive it this time Padfoot."

Sirius turned solemn at that and counted every breath till Winky returned.

_One hour later- 2am _

"what are we suppos'd t' do… aftr al we'v bin through… la la la blah blah… love is gone." Andrea sung feeling very light and woozy.

"Mistress turning left here."

"Dora, you heard her gurl?"

"I hrd hr gurl" the other girl slurred, each clutching an almost empty vodka bottle that they had nicked from the liquor shop.

They clutched each other as they climbed the steps of number twelve. They entered the house and it was empty.

"Andy… what was that song again?" Tonks asked climbing the stairs.

"Which' on?"

"Smthng bout fuck?" Tonks stopped and put a finger to her chin.

"I wan' fuck you?" Tonks snapped her fingers and climbed the stairs, and she tripped on thin air making the curtains of Mrs Black's portrait open.

"Half breed, mudblood besmirching the name of my ancestor…" Andréa clutched her ears to stop that horrible noise from echoing in her ears.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FUCKING OLD HAG?" she shouted and watched as the portrait actually shut up and looked at them astonished.

Feeling rather light headed she stumbled and sat down next to Tonks who had managed to crawl and sit on the stairs.

"Thanks. Couldn't tak' mor' of her." Andrea patted Tonks and breathed.

Somewhere in the house she heard the sound of feet thundering and then looked up to see Sirius and Remus standing in front of her. She nudged Tonks.

"Man, do you see wh't I see?" she slurred and Tonks blinked and focussed.

"Gah I see Siri's and Rem's. Damn, I'm drunk."

"So'm i. I mean to actu'lly see them. Way bey'nd. My bott'l is fin'shd." She said showing her bottle to her friend, who showed her empty one in return.

In front of them Sirius and Remus exchanged one horrified look.

"They aren't re'l Andy. Rem's 'd neva look fr meh." Tonks said as a matter-of-fact and Remus looked wide eyed.

"Bloody git. He is wer'wolf. Shud be all powe'ful an' stuff. Bloody gurl!" Remus was having difficulty breathing.

"Wht to do now?" Tonks looked at Andréa and she tried to focus her gaze.

"He'l cm around. Dnt giv' up. Go fall in lov', marry and hav' kids."

"Thr's a probl'm. He doesn't wants me." Tonks stated calmly, and Remus felt faint. "Lov', marr'g an' kid are waaaaaayyyyyy away."

"Puff…. I know. Wh'n he stops being a cow'rd, you'll marry and hv a boy." Tonks smiled suddenly.

"I wanna hv kid's wid Rem's." they both smiled and the marauders were frozen in front of them.

"wh't 'bout siri's?" Tonks asked suddenly and Sirius saw Andy's eye watered up.

"noth'ng 'bout siri's" she slurred. "He's Mary's rembr? Mary's" Sirius felt his heart clench as he heard that.

"That's bad. I just… bad." Tonks remarked and Andréa closed her eyes.

"Yeah. I think I'll b chan'g my home, ya know. Fe'ls weird her', Mary's home." She snorted and Tonks tried to pat her hand but missed by a mile. "I dnt' lik' Mary. She is b'tful."

That was it for Sirius because he went up and grabbed Andréa and swung her up in his arms and looked back at his friend.

"Take care of her Moony." He said that very seriously because the werewolf debated something; it was clear in his eyes but then he nodded decisively and gently picked up the other girl.

Andrea felt like she was floating in the air but then suddenly she felt touching the ground, a face hovering over her.

"Siri's?"

"You know you've had so much to drink and that tomorrow is going to be killer for you?" Andrea smiled at him.

"dn't kn'w 'bout tomor'w, I'ws killer t'day."

"Yeah? How so?" Andréa's eyes watered up again.

"My har't broke." She whispered and felt Sirius looking at her closely. Her hand went up and touched his cheeks, all on its own accord.

"you hate meh don' you?" she asked tracing his jaw and Sirius closed his eyes.

"I could never hate you." He said looking right back at her.

"but neva' luv me eith'r. But I lurve you… from sooo long. I cried so mu'ch." She told him and his heart stopped.

"You should sleep now. You don't know what you are saying." He said in a shaken voice and Andréa smiled her eyes suddenly focussing.

"I know what I'm saying…. I hv loved you fr a long time now but it doesn't matt'r. You are Mary's" Sirius closed his eyes and opened them to find her smiling ethereally. She looked like a small fairy, with her small and petite form and her mischievous eyes.

"I'm not Mary's and I've not been Mary's for a long time." He said trying to control his thumping heart.

"Love me Sirius" she said and his heart started beating furiously.

"You are drunk." He tried

"You are scared." She challenged. Andrea looked at him and her heart burst with love for him.

"You should sleep. You have had way too much to drink." Andre felt her drunken stupor ebb away slightly, leaving her reckless.

"Makn'g excuses? Go away and never talk to me again." She said fiercely and saw him pale.

"That's not fair." He said gulping and Andréa felt vindictively happy.

"Who said it to be fair? Are you scared of sleep'g with a twenty four year ol' gir'l? Think you're too old for me? That I should be with som'n like _Charlie?"_ she asked him and smiled when his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Should I go and love Charlie?" she saw him clench his teeth and she blinked her eyes slowly.

"Don't go." She whispered and touched his lips. She saw as he closed his eyes in defeat.

"I still think you should sleep." She grinned evilly and leaned up to capture his lips. She sighed as he groaned in ultimate defeat, as he finally slid down on top of her, kissing her furiously.

She felt his tongue gently swipe at the place where he bit, as if apologising. She groaned as he made his way down her neck and suckled at the joint of her neck and shoulder.

He went back up and nipped her earlobe.

"You will regret this in the morning." He whispered. Andrea pulled his head by his hair and looked into those beautiful grey eyes.

"I won't regret it. Believe me, I might tak' som'time to rember but I will never forget a time like this with you."

Apparently, those were the magic words because then there was nothing stopping them.

His hands tore her t-shirt down the front revealing her breasts encased in white lace. Sirius bent his head and suckled at one rosy peak and Andréa groaned in delight.

His hands deftly unclasped the bra as she arched up in pleasure. He stopped and stared at her.

"You're so beautiful." He rasped out kissed her with a renewed passion. Andrea was on the highest of all highs when she suddenly felt the naked glory of Sirius body on top of her's equally naked one.

"Where did the clothes go?" she asked he ginned at her wolfishly.

"magic." Andrea stared deep in his eyes as she felt his need. She saw him close his eyes as she felt him. She stroked him once and then twice and he bit out.

"Not now, love. I might not make it." Andrea grinned at him and touched his lips. He looked at her with grey eyes, full of turbulence and emotions.

"Are you sure?" he rasped out as if it was the most difficult thing for him to say. Andrea wrapped her legs around his waist, in invitation guiding him to her moist centre, and he took the plunge.

He entered her with a neat sharp stroke, and Andréa felt complete, and whole. Sirius stared deep into her eyes as he began moving in that rhythmic tune, and she matched him thrust for thrust.

Each stroke felt like heaven to her and very soon she was at its peak. Her vision was lit stars and lights as with the last thrust Sirius followed her into the starlit skies of pleasure.

Sirius was still inside her and his head was nestled against her shoulder. She was so tired that her eyelids flickered and shut down,

"I love you Sirius." She whispered lovingly. Sirius looked up and his heart clenched. She looked like an ethereal beauty with her eyes closed, a small smile of her lips. Her skin glowing in the aftermath of their glorious lovemaking, her hair spread-out like a dark halo on the pillow, and Sirius Black had never been more in love.

"I love you too Andrea Evans." He whispered and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. He was too tired to wash up so he pulled the comforter and cocooned both of them under it, falling, after months, in a restful sleep.

**THANK YOU FOR MAKING MY DAY WITH YOUR REVIEWS. I'M IN A HURRY SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT REPLYING TO THE REVIEWS. I WILL REPLY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**FINALLY SIRIS AND ANDY ARE TOGETHER TOGETHER….YIPEEE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE INTENSE…. JUST WATCH FOR IT.**

**AND PEOPLE I HAVE ONE EXAM DUE ON 18****TH**** SO THE NEXT POST WILL BE ON THE 19****TH****…. I REALLY DON'T WANNA FAIL…**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE… KEEP REVIEWING!**

**FAN. F. FREAK**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T NEED ANY WORDS….**

A strange feeling shook her up. Andrea opened her eyes and realised her head was pounding rather badly. Her sight was slightly hampered and it felt like a pygmy puff was sitting in her mouth.

She groaned and tried to sit up. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands on her face. She, for the life of her couldn't remember why she drank.

Gingerly she got out of the bed and realised she was stark naked. She was still woozy to realise why she was nude, and she winced and stumbled towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Suddenly the world spun and she quickly made it to the water closet and threw up and kept throwing all the bitter disgusting things. She threw some more and when she realised that her stomach was finally empty and her head felt a tiny bit better; she lay down on the pleasant and cool ground of the loo. Damn, that hurt! After a few moments she got up and flushed the puke and stood in front of the washbasin.

She tried to open the cap of the toothpaste while leaning on the mirror. She so was not going to drink from now on, she vowed. She brushed her teeth and tried not to throw up again. After she successfully brushed her teeth, she went to the shower to wash off that alcohol smell. One thing good that came out of the shower was that it a t least made her a bit less groggy.

Once she was done, she gingerly wrapped the towel around her and left her wet hair about her shoulders. She winced when she closed the bathroom door after she exited. Small sounds were amplified in her brain and it was painful.

She decided to get a sobering potion as soon as she was dressed and she was about to do that when a smooth voice interrupted her.

"Up and about, I see."

The effect was instantaneous. She cricked her neck looking up so fast, her eyes widened when she saw a bare chested Sirius black sitting on the other side of the bed with his impressive arms crossed across an equally impressive chest.

Her feet tripped on something and she slipped and banged her head on a poster of the bed and fell down right on her bum.

Her head actually shook from the impact, or maybe it was the after effects of alcohol.

"Andy" she heard and she groaned. Her head hurt really badly! She felt being scooped up and then being deposited on the bed. She gingerly opened her tearing eyes and blinked the tears away.

Sirius was standing there in his naked glory, his shoulders shaking and his face looked pinched and Andréa realised he was trying not to laugh.

She wanted to die!

Good god. She had just made a spectacle of herself, in front of Sirius. Her eyes widened as she realised he was naked!

What the fu..?

"So do you remember?" he asked in his amused voice and Andréa scooted as he sat down next to her.

"Remember what?" she squeaked willing her sluggish brain to move fast. She gulped and tried to look anywhere but him.

"That you went to some party with Tonks, came home sloshed, stripped for me and did the lap dance and seduced me." He said all that with a straight face and Andréa felt blood draining out of her face. She turned her horror struck eyes to his and saw that he indeed looked solemn.

"Oh God." She groaned and dropped her head in her hands. Her sense of thinking, it seems had taken a flight. She did that! She finally acted on an innocent Sirius?

"Yeah, you actually said 'make love to me'" he said sympathetically and Andréa stopped her miserable tirade. Her brain recognising that line. Gradually, she realised what had transpired and she blushed despite herself. It was good her head was in her hands, because she realised he was having on her. She was mortified earlier but now she was willing to give back what she got.

She looked up at him, and immediately saw his smile disappear and he schooled a very serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I don't know what came over me. I thought…. I thought" for dramatics she gulped, "I thought you were someone else."

She watched with satisfaction as he froze and she couldn't help but grin.

"You minx" he growled and tackled her, she screamed and her head ached. She looked up and found him watching her with serious eyes.

"You do realise what this means, right." Andrea still wanting blood was all for it.

"I don't know. It was good but I don't think it will last. You should know that Mr Black, the king of the morning afters." At first he looked taken aback but then grinned.

"That was a good one." He said and Andréa tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"What does this mean?" she asked in a barely audible voice. He smiled down at her and her heart stopped.

"This means real. This means we are together." Andrea never thought that she could actually have a moment like this in her life. She had always thought it was just a Mills and Boon conception and her heart soared when she was proven wrong.

She closed her eyes when he bent his head and kissed her. Andréa was deliriously happy!

"Together sounds good." She said when they broke for air. He grinned roguishly at that.

"But what about Mary?" she asked suddenly with trepidation. She saw him sigh and shake his head.

"What about her?" Andréa widened her eyes.

"You do realise that she is or rather was your ex-fiancée? And why is she here?" she felt bereft as Sirius rolled on the other side and looked down at her.

"Mary is here because she is once again threatened by Voldemort." Andrea blinked.

"Once again?"

"Yes. Her parents were top healers and potioneers. Voldemort tried to recruit them but they refused and it isn't something you do to Voldemort. He killed them personally, but their two daughters were at Hogwarts at the time; Mary and her younger sister Elizabeth. Dumbledore inducted both in the Order and from the seventh year we started going out." He said this all in a matter of fact voice and Andréa thankfully couldn't feel any emotion due to the alcohol.

"So…so…" Sirius chuckled as Andréa stuttered to form a coherent sentence.

"Well, that Halloween changed everything; I lost everything." He said bitterly and Andréa grabbed his hand. He looked down at their joined hands and then back at her, with a very different emotion in his eyes.

"Everyone thought I was the traitor and so did Mary. She went to Ireland for some years and practiced as a healer along with her sister. This time, after Voldemort resurrected, they both received the news and Mary decided to contact Dumbledore. She is the Head for the Department but has taken a few months leave. She will be going to the hospital, in June end when her sister returns from her foreign assignment."

Andrea's head was still spinning. That didn't explain their current status.

"So you both didn't get together after she came to know about your truth?" Andréa asked with fake bravery. Inside her heart was hammering. Sirius looked at her with his big grey eyes and smiled mischievously.

"How could we when I was clearly was hooked to someone else." Andrea was sure her heart failed at that.

"What do you mean?" she asked breathlessly.

"Just that, Mary and I were long gone. We both are changed, and our relationship died before it even had the chance to thrive. We were in war, and that Halloween was the hardest of all nights for everybody. We went different ways, and now we are back to being the friends we initially were, beside Mary could clearly see what had been happening here."

Andrea didn't realise that Sirius had beautifully evaded her questions and she felt giddy at the response. She turned her glassy eyes at him and beamed. Sirius groaned and captured her lips almost desperately.

Andrea was flying high….!

When they broke Sirius' pupils had dilated making the grey iris, only a faint silver lining.

"You don't know what you do to me?" he whispered and Andréa smiled. Her towel was long gone and she could particularly feel him and his need.

"Yeah?" Sirius smiled at her wickedly and proceeded to show her what exactly she did to him.

XOXOXOXO

Two hours later, Andréa made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat. She smiled as she realised what transpired in the last two hours, and felt like her heart was going to burst from happiness. She was happy that Mary was not involved anymore, she was happy that Sirius was hooked to her and she was happy with the world generally.

Her head was still aching but she was happy.

She entered the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks.

Sitting and grinning like an idiot, looking at particularly nothing was Tonks. Andrea was still smiling but a frown furrowed her eyebrows. She entered and Tonks jumped at her footsteps,

"Merlin, you gave me a heart attack." Tonks breathed, and Andrea smiled at her trying very hard to remember the exact incidents of last night.

They both smiled at each other absurdly and Andréa sat right in front of her.

"Winky, can you please find a headache potion and make some tea?" Andréa asked Winky and the elf quickly bounced about to do the required tasks.

They were still grinning foolishly when Winky gave her the headache potion and Andréa thanked her with a grin mile wide. She threw back her head and gulped the potion.

"Is that a hickey I am seeing?" she heard Tonks gasp and Andréa grinned.

"Funny, I was asking myself the same question." She said nodding towards her collarbone. She grinned as Tonks turned pink, still smiling stupidly.

"Kissing the werewolf…." Tonks wiggled her eyebrows.

"Snogging the felon."

"Making out with a professor…."

"Sucking faces with the Black dog."

"Shagging the good marauder."

"Fucking the naughty one..."

"Ahem ahem" Andréa turned quickly and saw Mary standing there biting her lips and then to both of the girls embarrassment at being caught in their juvenile game, she burst out laughing. Mary crossed the few steps and sat down on the chair still holding her ribs, and Andréa blushed. Tonks had turned very red making her hair look exactly like Ginny's.

"Dear Merlin…. "Mary wheezed and a moment later Andréa laughed. Soon the three of them were laughing rather obnoxiously when the two guys entered looking freshly showered.

"Did we miss something?" she heard Remus speak and tried to reign herself in.

"I think it was for the best that you missed it." Mary said wiping her tears and Andréa felt a surge of affection for the woman. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she no longer was tied to Sirius in a romantic way.

Andrea wiping her own tears stood up and went over to the counter to make breakfast for all of them. She was feeling ridiculously shy in front of Sirius, for when she looked at him he gave her a wink which made her feel all hot and bothered.

Damn, he looked hot with all that wet hair and freshly shaved face. She was trying to look for eggs when she was joined by Tonks. Apparently she too was having the same problems because her hair was still a flaming red.

"This is ridiculous." She heard her mutter and Andrea chuckled nodding her head.

"Didn't think it would come to this." She replied and Tonks nodded and then snorted rather loudly.

"Last night we were so bold and today we can't even face our men." Andrea smiled at the sound of 'our men' and then frowned.

"What happened last night?" she asked abandoning her eggs and turned to look at Tonks who turned to her.

"You mean you don't remember?" she asked incredulously, and Andréa looked at her sullenly.

"I tend to forget the unimportant details." At that Tonks laughed out loud, attracting the attention of other three.

"Why are you guffawing like a baboon, Dora?" Sirius asked and Andréa giggled. She actually giggled! Merlin, she was hopeless. Sirius gave her a crooked smile and Andréa blushed. Dammit!

"Shut up, Padfoot. I was just remembering what happened last night." This had them all interested. Apparently, Tonks could clearly remember everything even after ingesting undiluted form of alcohol.

"What happened yesterday night?" Remus asked wearily and Tonks looked at him very tenderly making Andrea go all 'awww' inside. Andrea turned back to her eggs and started cracking them.

"Well, we were in the muggle London, where Andy introduced me to a very nice drink." Andrea was still trying to remember which drink when Sirius asked the obvious.

"What drink?"

"Sex on the beach." Tonks told and Andréa dropped the egg in her hand. She looked at Tonks, mortified and saw that the other girl was smiling evilly. Her eyes were wide with disbelief but narrowed when she saw the challenge in her amethyst eyes. Her mind started working on its own accord and she smiled vindictively.

"I remember you lamenting that you weren't gonna get some" she said sweetly and Tonks was the one horror struck.

"What about that bar where you jumped up on the counter and sang what song was it again…" Tonks pretended to think with a finger on her lips "…ah yes… 'I wanna fuck you' and 'dirty dancing'. I remember the crowd going mad at your performance."

Andrea didn't hear the rush of fireplace and put a hand on her mouth in horror. She did that? She turned to look at the other three and saw all of them look at her in shock. Shock plus something else was there in Sirius' eyes. She turned in mortification to a smug Tonks.

"Dammit Dora, you don't say things like that about me in front of others."

"Things like what?" Andréa actually squealed and turned. She felt faint when she saw her mother standing there with her father right behind her.

"Oh god…" she whimpered and her eyes looked about to pop out when she saw her mother standing there with her narrowed eyes and hands on hips. When did she come? And how long had she been standing there?

"Ma…" she whispered, gulping and from her peripheral vision saw three shaking sets of shoulders.

"Ma…. What are you doing here?" she squealed and then cleared her throat. Her mind worked furiously and the next thing she realised that her parents would only come here if something must have happened.

From happiness, to shy to raucous, to horror and now into panic.

"Ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi vous êtes ici, c'est que tout va bien? Lorsque Peter? "(What happened? Why are you here, is everything alright? Where's Peter?) She asked taking urgent steps in her direction, worry evident on her face. Her mother frowned too but then her face smoothed into a calm smile.

"Oh, rien ne s'est produit Cher. Arrêt de panique, nous sommes ici juste pour voir notre petite fille sur sa journée spéciale. Happy birthday Cherie." (Oh, nothing happened dear. stop panicking, we are here just to see our little girl on her special day.)

Andrea's eyebrows shot upwards as she realised that it was her birthday today. Her body relaxed as she realised that her parents were here because of her birthday, not because something happened.

She gave her mother a hug and turned to her father and hugged him.

"Good thing it's your birthday or she would have had your hide." Her father whispered in her ear and Andréa giggled. Her father was always the lenient one, but he too would have balked at what she did. Good thing he didn't hear what she was doing the other night.

"Happy birthday Andrea." Her father said with a smile and Andréa beamed back. She had actually forgotten it was her birthday.

"Hey, why didn't you say it was your birthday?" Tonks asked before Andréa could reply she was crushed by the pink haired witch.

"Happy Birthday Andy. Damn, I'm sorry. You would have been killed on your own birthday by your own mother, it seemed a few minutes ago." She whispered the second part and Andréa was still feeling relieved so she just laughed.

Everyone then got up and wished Andréa giving her a hug and Andrea fought the blush when Sirius hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell it was your birthday?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes and Andréa shrugged. She prayed really hard that her parents didn't pick up anything.

"Forgot myself." She said with a smile and turned as her mother spoke.

"Good thing I brought breakfast." She said looking at the broken eggs on the floor and Andrea saw the others trying not to laugh. She rolled her eyes.

"Thank God Ma. You're life saver. Now, let see the famous Liana Evans nee Blanc breakfast. I'm starving." She said and her mother smiled widely.

In a matter of minutes the table was covered in croissants pain au chocolat, tartines to be spread with a collection of jams that were made by her mother, butter, stuffed French toast, cut strawberries, big blueberry and raisin muffins and coffee and hot chocolate and one very large dish of cherry clafoutis.

"I missed this." Andrea said reminiscing both of her past and realised that this was a common feat. She saw as others murmured their appreciation and her mother swelled up in pride.

"It was amazing Liana." Said Remus liking his lips, putting down his bowl of hot chocolate. Her mother blushed and Andréa grinned at her father.

"When did she get up to make all this?"

"Five in the morning. She prepared the necessary last night. You know how she is." He said rolling his eyes but Andréa saw him looking at her mother tenderly.

"Now, about the birthday gift. Here." Her mother said and gave her a small wicked basket. Andrea looked at it questioningly and then stared as the basket moved.

She gingerly opened the flaps and saw a small dotted puppy snoring adorably. She turned to look at her mother.

"Ma…. Where did it come from?"

"We left Hazel with the neighbours when we came here. They were magical and had a magical Great Dane. She gave birth to nine about one and a half months ago. Do you like it?" her mother asked in her heavily accented English and Andréa beamed as she picked the puppy from the basket.

The girls in the room all 'awwwed' at him and Andréa laughed.

"Makes me feel like a five year old, getting the first dog." She turned to look at Sirius very seriously.

"Do you think I can keep it? I hope you have no problems, it's your house after all." his eyebrows frowned like the others and Andréa kept her face straight.

"Of course I have no problem." He said quickly still frowning.

"I thought it would be better to ask you since there will be two dogs living under the same roof and all… you know alpha male thing." She said sweetly and everybody dissolved into laughter. Andrea winked at Sirius and saw him looking at her smoulderingly, at which she quickly looked away.

The morning progressed very quickly and happily and Andréa got another surprise. Her father gave her a small cottage in the French countryside. She was shocked and tried to refuse but her father was adamant. Andrea accepted defeat when her father pointed out that her brother received the same gift on his 25th birthday and that it wasn't causing any dent in her father's bank account.

They all had lunch together, from another basket that her mother had brought (the woman was a crusader) and sat without any worries.

At some point in the evening her parents left and they all sat down in the parlour and Andréa was extremely happy to see Remus sitting with his hands around Tonks. They both didn't even look conscious of the fact and Andréa realised some things were progressing rather fast.

They all got shock when the Weasley twins joined them looking all windblown and huge grins on their faces. Andrea after a second's shock squealed and got up and hugged them. They sat down and told their story of quitting Hogwarts and the spectacle they left behind.

Andrea had always loved that moment and was exceptionally happy. Molly and Arthur came, all worried and tensed and Andrea reminded herself to do the will stuff.

After Molly and Arthur were assured about the twins they all sat down for a rather, heavy dinner in her honour.

Her little pup was christened Merlin, and he blinked his vibrant blue eyes at that and licked her face, showing his approval.

That night when Andrea finally closed her eyes, she felt at peace. The arm around her waist and the warm body right next to her made her feel at home and she slept with a smile on her face.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day saw her and Sirius in the parlour, locked with a silencing charm.

Sirius looked at her with raised eyebrows when she performed the charms.

"You could have just asked, love." Andrea rolled her eyes.

"You're mighty sure of yourself, loverboy." Sirius grinned and pulled her towards him. Andrea felt her breath hitch as he kissed her without any warning. She groaned as she felt his tongue in her mouth and her hands went to his neck on their own accord.

She broke free and looked at him. Damn, he was irresistible.

"We need to do some work."

"That is exactly what I was thinking." He said and kissed her so passionately that all her thoughts fled her mind.

Sirius lifted her and backed her into the wall. Her eyes opened and she looked at him with need but another thought pierced her sensual fog. Wills!

"Sirius we really need to work."

"I know." He breathed and started unbuttoning her blouse. She groaned as he attacked her breasts fervently and all the work related thoughts took a vacation.

He looked up after a few glorious moments and Andréa had the perfect view of him and his bulging needs.

"Care to make it fast." He grinned at her roguishly.

"Thought you'd never ask." Andrea waved her wand and they were naked within half a second. She pulled down his head and kissed him with the same vigour and her wrapped legs around him tightened.

He entered her and Andréa threw back her head in pleasure. They were fast and rough and they both loved every minute of it.

Andrea bit down on his shoulder as she felt herself explode into million little stars and expelled her fractured breath. A moment later she heard him groan and shoot deep inside her making her close her eyes at the feeling.

They both were panting and their bodies had sheen of perspiration. Sirius lifted her and sat down on the sofa, with Andrea on his lap.

Still breathless, she leaned into his chest and put her head on his heart, feeling the erratic thumping.

"You are a bad man." She breathed and smiled when he laughed.

"Regretting, love?" She swatted him and took a deep breath and got up. She found her wand and muttered a few scourgify's.

She heard Sirius do the same and they both picked up their respective clothes and got dressed. Andrea stood right on front of Sirius and pointed a finger at him.

"Now, you will not touch me or sit near me and I'll kill you if you try it." She quickly moved away and sat on the opposite sofa.

Sirius raised his eyes in amusement and sat down.

"So, I heard something about work." Andrea glared at him and took out some parchments. That immediately got his attention and he became focussed.

"Now, we have five hundred million galleons and this is what I propose to do with it." She gave him her first parchment.

"One hundred galleons for the Weasley family. That is further divided as ten million for each family member and ten in spare. What do you say?"

"That's fine. How do we bequeath them?" he asked and Andréa grinned.

"There was a Septimus Weasley who was said to have a rather large treasure hidden after he discovered some potion or the other. I suggest we make up a will that will automatically distribute that _fund ´_into the living members of the Weasley line equally and the rest would be for their household expense or whatsoever."

"I doubt Arthur would accept it. He would keep on inquiring till he gets to the root of it." Sirius replied with a frown.

"Then we will have to make sure it is legal and fool proof." She said taking out a goblin made document and tapped her wand and it began to write the bequest.

Sirius gave her an impressed look and she grinned back.

"Now, you will have to seal this with your magic. Checking shouldn't be a problem since your magic and Arthur's family magic is sort of related. Wait a moment." She tapped her wand on the money bag and a small bag with gold came out with W written on it. The bag was made out of crimson velvet and looked rather expensive.

She waved her wand and the bag vanished.

"Now, seal it. The bag will appear once the will is read by Arthur." She said in a pleasant voice and Sirius shook his head and proceeded to chant and wave his wand complicatedly. She watched as the parchment glowed red and then sealed itself. Andrea moved forward and waved her wand and Weasley family crest upon the wax was imbedded in the parchment.

"Damn woman, do you know how sneaky you are?" he said and Andrea just smirked. She produced the next parchment and gave it to him.

"Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks. Fifty each. We can make Remus's money come from James and your uncle Cygnus can become Nymphadora's…. you know."

"You realise we would need Harry to do the Potter's magic?" she looked up and saw him. His eyes were different and Andréa realised how it might have pained him to say so.

She got up and went over to him and sat down.

"Potters and Blacks were related. Your magic will do." She said quietly and produced two more documents and started tapping. When she was about to tap Tonk's parchment Sirius stopped her hand.

She looked at him and he said.

"Make it Alphard Black. Cygnus would have rather killed them than leave them gold." Andrea nodded and did that.

Sirius once again sealed both the parchments and Andréa marked them with Potter and Black family crest.

"Now, I think we should leave twenty five each to Harry and Hermione." Sirius frowned.

"I know Harry will inherit the main Potter vault when he turns seventeen but it was him who actually killed the basilisk, besides it wouldn't hurt to have extra gold."

"Hermione?" Andréa looked pensive at that.

"You know I always felt that Hermione doesn't feel like there is someone for her in this world, other than her friends. She comes from a different world and she had to fight to make a place over here. I just thought…" Sirius took her hand.

"You got me wrong, love. I was saying how we were going to bequeath this to her? She does not have any body from this world." Andrea thought hard and turned to Sirius.

"How do think it would look like if I went to her parents and told them that I want to be her magical guardian?" Sirius raised his eyebrows and a small smile played about his mouth.

"If I were them, I'd say you were completely bonkers, but I think that's a rather intelligent way."

"You think so?" she beamed at him and he chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Very well then. It would have to wait till the summer holidays I guess." She took out two more parchments and tapped them and sealed Hermione's with her own magic and seal.

"Now the final two hundred and fifty million galleons. Here is the plan." She gave him the plan and bit her bottom lip and watched him as he read the parchment.

His eyes grew wide and he looked at her.

"James and Lily Potter Trust for Magical Beings?" he whispered and Andréa got up and paced.

"I know that's a bad name but we can always alter it. Anyways, I thought that it was a rather huge sum and the magical world can use a little bit of help. We can hire people to find cures for the most deadly diseases, craft spells, fund researches, open orphanages, distribute Wolfsbane, and open primary schools for magical kids, help the centaurs and elves, help save endangered magical species, make shelters, you know that sort of thing. We have the money so we could put it to use." She cut off mid rant and looked at him.

Sirius was sitting rather still. She gulped and looked at him worriedly.

"You didn't keep any money for yourself?" he asked with a frown, and Andréa snorted very loudly missing his raised eyebrows.

"I have money. I make loads of it." She shrugged and started when he suddenly got up.

"Are you for real?" Andréa frowned.

"Of course I'm for real. What do you take me for? If you didn't like the plan just say it, no need to go all riddly on me. It took loads of time-"her speech was cut off beautifully when Sirius pressed his lips to her gently.

"I love the plan." He whispered and Andréa saw his eyes glittering with tenderness and her heart swelled with happiness.

"So you think you can do it?" she asked and saw him frown.

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Somebody has to take care of it. If we do all that I have planned, then it is going to be one very huge organisation. There would have to be different departments and their heads, with staff. Somebody will have to see all of it and I think you and Remus are the best for it."

Sirius looked stunned and then looked at her like she had lost it.

"Umm… love, I think you have forgotten that I'm a convict on run. How am I supposed to do this?"

Andrea rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa.

"Stop making excuses. First of all you are going to be researching. Making plans and researches is the first step, after that you will be doing anything and by that time you will be free. So, you are in?"

"How can you be so sure that I'll be free?" he asked suspiciously.

"You ask so many questions. I'm a seer, remember?" Sirius rolled his eyes and placed the parchment on the table and hauled her right up on his lap. Andrea forgot what she was thinking and looked into the beautiful stormy grey eyes.

"You are one very shrewd woman, you little pixie."

"Hey" she said indignantly squirming to get free but he tightened his hold.

"Stop it." He growled and Andréa froze. She blinked and then blushed prettily as she felt where she was sitting and what her squirming had done.

"Dammit, are you insatiable or what?" she squeaked out and groaned as he suckled on her neck. He stopped and she grabbed his head and looked at him very seriously.

"You'll be the death of me, Sirius Black. Merlin!" And then kissed him senseless, not noticing the sudden arrival of the one and a half month old pup.

XOXOXOXO

The next day was full of events. Arthur got the will and he freaked out. Just like Sirius said Arthur did came to the headquarter all red and breathless, ironically, he asked Sirius to check whether it was authentic or not. Andrea and Sirius kept their faces full of frowns and scowls while trying to verify the will.

The twins were dumbfounded at the amount left to the family and for once Andréa saw them speechless. It took Arthur two whole hours to actually realise that all this money belonged to him and another hour for everyone to convince him to take it. The man really was not acceptable to such deeds.

After Arthur was finally convinced to take the money, two barn owls flew in and gave Remus and Tonks their wills. Andrea looked at Sirius in panic. Their plan was to let things go with breaks but here they were trying to keep the panic from their faces.

Tonks shrieked while Remus looked up straight at Andrea. She took a deep breath and looked back at him shutting her mental drawer. He frowned when he might have felt no emotions and looked back at the parchment.

He questioned Andréa angrily and said that he didn't need charity. He joined the dots and said that she might have given it but Sirius told him that it really didn't have anything to do with her.

Finally, as a proof they disclosed their plans of James and Lily Potter Trust for Magical Beings and the ideas and amount. That put Remus out of the misery and he apologised. Andrea smiled and refused to feel guilty. She was doing some good things and there was no reason for her to feel guilty for making people happy and securing their future.

Everyone was looking much taken by the Trust. They all approved and gave their suggestions. The twins even offered to do experiments for them and Andréa felt happy. The twins had being saving up for their shop but the sudden monetary injection might actually boost them to do much better.

They entered June in a very jolly mood. Everything was looking up. Arthur kept the will a secret as a precaution and the plans for the Trust were already being made up. Remus took up rather happily on helping with the trust, since he now didn't have to worry about earning.

Presently, Andréa was sitting in the parlour with Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Mary waiting for their fellow member to show up.

Andrea was on one hell of a journey. Since she now had the means, she had planned to eradicate each and every problem she felt in the harry Potter books.

The door opened and entered Severus Snape, in all his black glory. Andrea smiled as he glided forward and sat on the armchair by the window. Things were definitely on the mend as neither of the school rivals sneered or snarled in one another's presence.

"Thank you Severus, for coming at such a short notice but I think you might have wanted to get away from your Headmistress's prying eyes."

"You think correctly." He drawled and linked his fingers together. She saw from the corner of her eye that Mary was smiling at Severus. Interesting.

"Pray tell, what calls my presence." He asked silkily and Andréa went down to business. No one knew what she had called all of them for.

"The Cruciatus curse." Everyone looked wary at that. Sirius shared a look with Remus; Mary narrowed her eyes while Severus looked at her closely.

"If you would rather elucidate." Andrea looked at Severus and spoke softly.

"I'll get down to it, if you all tell me what you know about it." She turned to look at the others and caught Sirius' frown. She nodded at him to be patient and he inclined his head in affirmative.

"The Cruciatus Curse is also known as the Torture Curse, and it is one of the three Unforgivable Curses of the wizarding world. It is a curse of torture, inflicting excruciating pain on a victim. Considering the fact that this curse doesn't physically harm the victim, it possibly stimulates pain receptors. Cursing another human with the Cruciatus Curse carries a punishment of a life sentence in Azkaban." Mary relayed and Andréa nodded.

"Stimulates pain receptors?" she asked and saw as Mary went into her Healer mode

"We do have only one brain, but it's got various 'bits'. The part of the brain that controls rational functions, the cerebral cortex, is made up of two halves. These are connected by masses of nerve fibres which allow 'messages' to pass between them. These halves are commonly called the right brain and left brain, but should more correctly be termed 'hemispheres'. For some reason, our right and left hemispheres control the 'opposite' side of our bodies, so the right hemisphere controls our left side while the left hemisphere controls the right side."

Andrea nodded knowing all that but waited for more.

"The left side of our body is "wired" to the right side of our brain, and vice versa. For whatever reason nature did this cross-over, it applies even to our eyes, which process a majority of their sensory data on opposite sides of the brain."

Andrea nodded again.

"Though it is the same in shape, size and matter but the magical beings have magical sparks present in our brain. When the Cruciatus curse is used on a muggle brain, it leaves them incapacitated within seconds while the magical brain has the interceptors in form of our magic to subdue the effect. Though we can easily get unconscious but our magic prevents us from getting the purest form of it."

"You seem quite well informed." Andrea commented and Mary nodded solemnly.

"I was helping Frank and Alice to find the counter spell to Cruciatus." Andrea blinked and her mind whizzed.

"Right. Anyways, is it even remotely possible that the Cruciatus just puts us under the spell that makes an illusion of pain in our mind that it is possible that what our body feels is not real but just a painful illusion?" Mary blinked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Andrea closed her eyes and thanked the Lord and Stephanie Meyers for Twilight.

"So there is a way to hide from the pain." She mused and got weird looks.

"Where are you going with it, love?" she looked up and saw Sirius looking at her intensely.

"Think, all of you. If Cruciatus is just an illusion then what happens to us is an illusion too." She looked at them triumphantly and saw blank looks and raised eyebrows.

"Could you be more precise?" Severus drawled and Andréa got up and started pacing.

Could it be? Can it be possible? She turned to look at Severus.

"Cast _crucio_ on me." She said to him and the next second heard Sirius roar.

"NO. Are you bloody out of your mind?" he was in her face within seconds and looked down at her with wide fearful eyes.

"Sirius, I'm testing something.

"If you think I'm going to let you get through it then, you can think again." Dammit, she had not counted on Sirius being pig-headed.

"Just trust me."

"Hell no." she stared at him. Did he just….?

"If you would explain the theory, it might help us all explain." Remus intercepted seeing the maelstrom gathering in front of his eyes.

She nodded and took a deep breath trying not to give Sirius a death glare.

"To successfully perform this curse, the wizard or witch must possess a deep desire to cause the victim pain. Now what is pain?" she asked looking at Severus, Mary and Remus. She was royally pissed at Sirius for saying the last thing.

"Agony?" Mary suggested.

"Or pang or ache or grief." Andrea counted the synonyms and paced. "Now the opposite of these would be pleasure, relief, ecstasy?" She saw as Severus frowned and practically saw his brain working.

"Now, since the Cruciatus gives us an illusion of pain, what will happen if we feel the total opposite of the caster and the desired effects? Will the illusion be strong enough or will it be completely useless?" her eyes sparkled as she proposed her theory and saw as Remus actually nod.

"Why didn't we ever think like this?" he mused and Mary looked deep in her thoughts.

"Maybe because you all grew up to think that Cruciatus could not be counter spelled." She supplied and Mary looked at her with calculating eyes.

"Alice suggested the same thing."

"She did?" Andréa looked at her with wide eyes. If her assumptions were correct then she soon would be making a very vital discovery.

"Curse me." She saw Sirius open his mouth but she gave him the death glare. "Please, if you don't trust me, don't speak." His eyes widened and he blinked. She saw him as he realised the mistake he made.

She turned to Severus.

"Hit me." She saw him hesitate.

"Come on man, hit me. And keep it going for at least a minute." She glared at him.

"As you wish. _Crucio." _

Andrea was barely ready when the curse hit her. Her bones felt as if they were being scraped with knives. Andrea clenched her teeth and clenched her fists and tried to deny it.

_It's just an illusion._ _Come one girl, throw it. Think of Sirius, think of your first kiss, and think how your heart burst with happiness when he kissed you. Think of the grey eyes and the pleasant voice. _

Andrea imagined all that and felt all the agony leave her body. She actually felt like she was floating. Her body felt very light, and it was as if she was in air. Her limbs felt light and she felt like she did after a good massage in a spa. Her eyes felt cool and calm and felt cool air all around her.

She felt like staying here.

Suddenly she was shaken awake and she blinked to look at the clouded grey ones and then she realised what had she been doing prior to that feeling.

"It worked." She said and jumped up, and did a little jig. She looked at all of them looking at her worriedly.

"It actually worked."

"You're scaring me love, what worked?" Sirius asked her and she kissed him full on the mouth, feeling exceptionally giddy.

"What did you do to her Snape?" she heard Sirius growl and she laughed and tried to control it.

"Okay people, nothing is wrong. Now, Mary what happened after Severus hit me with the curse." She asked sitting on the sofa.

"At first your body twitched and turned, you screamed but then suddenly you stopped and your eyes went glassy and your body went slack. It felt like you were dying." Mary shuddered and Andrea nodded, patting the arm of the elder witch.

She turned to the still standing males and nodded.

"I think I've out what happened to the Longbottoms." To say they were shocked would be an understatement. Severus Snape prided on being emotionless man, but the way his eyes bulged out was really comical.

"Please sit down, I'll explain." Once they say Andréa took a deep breath and started.

"When the curse hit me, it was dreadful. Pain, intense pain assaulted me. But then it stopped."

"How did you stop it?" Severus asked and Andréa grinned.

"I thought of good things. Things that made me happy and suddenly instead of pain I felt ecstasy. It was surreal. My whole body felt relaxed and it was so pleasurable. I didn't even want to wake up."

"So?" Remus asked.

"I think Alice and Frank might have discovered it too." Mary whispered and Andréa nodded.

"Yes. Until Sirius shook me awake, I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I mean since my eyes were opened, to bring myself back to consciousness and to think it lasted only for a minute. If I'm not mistaken the Longbottoms were tortured for days. "

"You mean the Longbottoms are under the ecstasy spell?" Severus drawled with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. The problem is that I don't know Legilimency, and only you are the only one besides Dumbledore and Voldemort who is proficient at it."

"You want me to go into their minds and drag them out to the real world?" even Severus was looking white faced, along with the others.

"Something like that. Or you can make a potion or spell to revive them, which is why you will work with Mary and discuss the things." Mary looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Are you not a mind healer?" she asked her pointedly and saw faint pink on her cheeks.

"Yes, of course. But that would take lots of research, and not to mention money for the experiments and ingredients."

"That's where Sirius and Remus come in. They carry out the Trust business, they shall help you, while I go and talk to Lady Augusta Longbottom." Andrea said with a smile.

"What Trust?" Severus asked with suspicious voice and Mary proceeded to tell him all about it. Severus Snape was truly showing emotions, because he looked severely impressed.

"You can always trust the Trust for funding your new experiments Severus, after all you are the best potion Master of the century." She said and saw him incline his head.

"You realise Lady Longbottom is not an easy nut to crack." Sirius reminded her and she smiled.

"If I know my gender, I can bet you all the galleons in my vault that, Lady Longbottom will not refuse at all." Andrea said with a confident smile and saw him raise his brows. She just smirked and turned to Severus and Mary to discuss their plan of recovery.

XOXOXOXOXO

The Longbottom Manor was situated in the beautiful countryside of the Lancashire. The manor was of slate grey stone exterior which had acres of lawns in front of it. A rather large and beautiful greenhouse was situated just beyond and the woods started a few acres from the back.

Andrea had fought with Sirius who had refused to let her go alone. They were nearly at the end of June and finally Severus and Mary had come with a solution after three gruelling weeks.

Andrea was so happy that she hugged a poor and startled Snape. She laughed as she remembered that scene, Sirius almost had a coronary and Remus looked like he was seeing moon for the first time. The best reaction was Snape's though; Andréa swore she heard him groan and mutter "Dammit, Black will kill me."

She looked down at her companion and smiled.

When she said that she would be going alone, Sirius lost it. He simply refused to let her go alone and she could only look at him with her jaw slacked. He didn't even listen to her and the result was that he was sleeping in his old room and Andréa refused to talk to him.

That was three days ago and Andréa was still smarting from all that paranoia. Everyone else was laughing at her expense and that made her more sullen. Remus tried to talk to her but he couldn't stop laughing to form a sentence.

Today in the morning, Sirius had apologised for his overreaction (maybe had to do with the fact that he was made to sleep in his own room) and let her go but with Winky. Andrea relented and kissed him, to tell him that she forgave him.

"Are you ready Winky?" she asked looking at the manor, where the sun was just setting.

"Winky be ready." She nodded and tapped on the large iron gates. An elf apparated and looked at her with its big eyes.

"Who be the Madam to visit the Longbottom Manor." The squeaky voice was very feminine.

"I'm Andrea Evans and I came to meet Lady Longbottom." The elf nodded and disapparated. It appeared almost instantly and snapped its fingers to open the gates.

"Madam be going with Madam's elf to the front door." Winky grabbed her hand and apparated her to the front door.

It was magnificent, Andréa realised as they were shown to the waiting parlour. Gilded family portraits, lacquered furniture and the upholstery reminded her of the Georgian era.

"Madam be following Mindy. Mistress be waiting in the formal drawing room." Andrea nodded and felt excited to meet Augusta Longbottom.

They entered and her gaze immediately went to the tall, intimidating slender form of Lady Longbottom. She was wearing bottle green robes and her hair was pinned up and not a single one was escaping.

They drew closer and Andréa mentally groaned at the absence of the bad and vulture hat.

"I do not expect visitors at such a short notice." She said in a crisp voice and Andréa raised her eyebrow.

"Then I'm glad you made an exception for me." She saw as the stiff lady surveyed her and as if she passed some sort of test, she gestured they sit. Immediately an elf brought tea and crumpets.

"I don't recognise any Andrea Evans." She came straight to the point and Andréa liked her.

"I know. I'm a muggleborn." She saw as the elder lady nodded. "I studied at the Beauxbatons, since I lived in France." She said accepting her tea with a nod.

"And what are you doing here now?"

"Lady Long-"

"Call me Augusta." The elder lady said and for the first time Andréa was surprised.

"Do not be surprised young lady. I can judge a person from a mile." Andrea quit her shocked face and nodded.

"Yes, I certainly believe that. Let's start again, I'm Andrea Evans, first cousin of Lily Potter nee Evans and first cousin once removed, of Harry Potter, and this is Winky our elf." She said and saw that the Longbottom Matriarch looked shocked.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"I'm sure you weren't." she saw as Augusta raise one eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" beating around the bush wasn't required with this lady.

"Ma'am, I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix and like others, I'm working to bring down Voldemort."

"That was to be expected if you are related to Lily Potter." She commented and Andréa stifled a grin. She liked her already!

"Thank you. However, I'm here to talk about a very personal thing. A trust was founded recently by a source who wants to stay unnamed. It's called the James and Lily Potter Trust for Magical Beings. It deals in every sphere, like constructing orphanages and primary schools, giving out Wolfsbane to the werewolves, create potions, fund researches, craft spells, all for the betterment of the magical society."

She saw as the elder lady was practically hanging to every syllable of hers.

"Our first and foremost research was the Cruciatus curse." She saw as the elder lady stiffened.

"If you are asking to use my son and daughter-in-law to experiment your research-"

"I never said that." Andrea inserted loudly. Augusta Longbottom was looking like a serpent about to strike, but at that she deflated.

"What do you mean then?"

"Ma'am, my cousin was friends with your children. I'm not asking you to give permission to experiment on them. We started this research keeping Frank and Alice in mind, and believe me, I was the one who was experimented on. All I'm trying to tell you is that we have finally found a way to restore you son and daughter-in-law's mental conditions."

Silence followed this statement and then Augusta Longbottom spoke.

"I have had many a cases where people come and try and raise my and my grandson's spirit but to no avail. How can I believe what you are saying?"

"Because I'm telling the truth. I won't experiment, but I also won't lie. Frank and Alice's condition is unique. Please try to understand what I'm about to tell you. Cruciatus curse is the desire of the caster for the victim to feel immense pain but it's only an illusion."

"Illusion?" she asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, illusion. The spell makes us think that we are being tortured rather painfully and it gets worse as the spell is prolonged. Well, it was daughter-in-law who first thought of it let me tell you, but one day we were sitting with the founders and the researchers and healers when we came across this discovery. We mused the basis of the Cruciatus curse and came to the whole illusion thing. But then we realised that if it was just an illusion then it can be stopped. To be candid, I volunteered myself and the curse was cast on me. At first I felt immense agony, but I tried to think of all the pleasant things and the pain receded. It receded and became pleasurable and mind you the spell was still in its motion."

"You mean the pain changed to pleasure when you thought of pleasant things?" she asked in a blank voice.

"Yes. I didn't let the illusion get to me, and thus the illusion changed. From agony to ecstasy. I was feeling so good and easy that I didn't wanted to wake up. The healer told me that I had wide glassy eyes and my body went slack. There was no movement, like I had died but I remember the feeling of ecstasy."

"Carry on."

"Ma'am, the researchers have carried out extensive experiments where they even kept the volunteers under the curse for three days maximum. The results were same as your children."

"You actually used the curse on people for three days?" she asked white faced.

"Ma'am, it was an experiment. The volunteers were of the age and they really didn't feel any pain. They just kept on feeling very happy, calm and peaceful and the result was that they made a place in their minds and didn't want to come out."

"How did you revive them?" she whispered, and Andrea's heart went out to the women.

"Our legilimens expert entered their thoughts and made them break out of their reverie. Physically, they were acting like mentally retarded because one part of their subconscious was wide awake while the most of them was deep in that calm and happy place. It took less than five minutes, and when they blinked, they were back to normal, joking about the high that they received."

Lady Longbottom looked suddenly, very old and tired.

"Never have I ever been given such a detailed explanation of the cure. I agree but I would like to know the names of the founders, researcher, volunteers and the healers. All of them."

Andrea quickly thought and realised that she really wouldn't rat them out.

"The founders are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Severus Snape is the legilimens and researcher, Healer Mary McDonald of the Everynd and Dylys Mental Ailments, and the volunteers were Fred and George Weasley, sons of Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"Sirius Black?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes Ma'am. The one and only, except he never betrayed my cousin and her husband. They made Peter Pettigrew their Secret Keeper, who turned out to be a Death Eater. Their bluff caused their lives and Sirius had to spend twelve years in Azkaban." She said all this matter-of-factly.

"Merlin!" the elder lady breathed and leaned back on her chair.

"Ma'am, we only want to give you and Neville back your family. James and Lily would have helped their friends and through us they actually are."

"What was your role in this?" she suddenly asked and Andréa smirked.

"Nothing Ma'am. I'm just an errand girl." Minutes passed as Lady Longbottom looked at her very shrewdly making her fidgety.

"Somehow, I don't believe that. But yes, you have my permission to go ahead and give me back Frank and Alice."

Andrea smiled at that, feeling intensely relieved.

"I was very upset when Sirius Black was captured. Such a jolly good lad never believed him to be the backstabber. He and James were ever so close."

Andrea felt her heart swell to hear such things about Sirius.

"He still is. Harry relies entirely on him, he is the father Harry never had." She supplied and saw as Lady Longbottom's lip twitched.

They chatted some more and Andréa realised that Lady Longbottom would really be a great asset to the Order. They talked about France, ministry and then finally O.W.L.S.

"My Neville is a shy lad. Pity he never turned out to be like Frank. He takes interest in Herbology, says makes him feel good. Charms, never was the subject for him. Pish posh I say, defence was alright but he might need loads of practice to get through. History has always been lousy considering Binns has been teaching since my time. Hope he did well, it's their last exam after all."

Andrea just stared at her.

"Umm… what exam?" she asked

"History of magic dear. It's their last exam today, I thought you knew." Andrea's mind was spinning. History of magic?

Oh merlin.

She quickly scrambled to her feet, shocking the old lady, just as a silver light came soaring through and materialised in front of her as a huge shaggy dog.

"_Going to Ministry. Harry and his friends are there. Get Dumbledore._" Andrea felt fear bubble up in the pit of her stomach as Sirius' voice faded with the patronus.

How could she forget _this?_ How did this happen? Harry had his occlumency up to the par. Oh God, Sirius. How the hell did she forget it?

Because you thought this wouldn't happen, a voice told her and she quickly turned to look at the elder Lady. There was no time.

"Floo Hog's Head and tell the barman to send Dumbledore to the Ministry. Voldemort is coming and Harry is there fighting the Death Eaters with his friends and that Order is already there. Hurry" she said in her authoritative voice and turned to look at Winky.

"Winky, take to the Death Chamber in the Ministry now."

An unexplainable rage was filling her, her fear long forgotten. Maybe it was defence mechanism to suppress the fear and guilt. How dare Voldemort?

Winky took her hand and she was sucked into the black tube of motions and sounds. Her feet touched the ground and she saw the curses and spells flying about.

It was different, her mind noted. All the kids were there and the spells were bouncing off the Order members, making the Death Eaters very angry.

She was standing high above and saw the duels going on. She turned and saw that Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny were standing there behind some sort of shield.

Ron had blood coming from a large gash on his cheek, Hermione had her lip split and tears were falling down her eyes, Luna was holding a broken arm and Ginny was sitting down holding a broken ankle, blood running down her nose.

Her rage bubbled up tangibly and Andréa felt air moving around her. These kids were hurt because the big bastard couldn't suck up the courage.

They were hurt, and fighting to save the world because a psychopath was having one of his bloody muses.

People were dying because of some crap about blood!

Andrea saw red. Her eyes darted around and her blood boiled as she saw Dolohov pointing his wand at Neville.

She quickly apparated behind him and cast a non-verbal stupefy and turned to join the fray as he fell forward.

She saw everything in slow motion.

She saw as Tonks fell and Bellatrix smile triumphantly, and then look straight at her.

The mad gleam in her eyes was matching Andrea's rage.

"_Avada kedavra"_ she shrieked and Andréa ducked instinctively, and then it began. Andrea whipped out her wand and started hurling all the deadly curses that Sirius and Remus taught her.

She ducked as another killing curse whizzed past her and it incensed her so much that she shrieked.

"_Avada kedavra." _Bellatrix Lestrange stepped aside and her mad cackle filled the entire room.

"A mudblood, came to avenge your cousin?" she said in the babyish voice, and Andréa laughed. Bellatrix looked shocked.

"Shut up, bitch." She sent another of her killing curses and once again she ducked. She ducked dodged, jumped, sending curse after curse looking as mad as the Bellatrix.

Her legs hit the stone dais of the chamber and she quickly jumped up, her eyes never leaving the witch.

Bellatrix shrieked like a mad witch when one of Andrea's slicing hex cut open her cheek.

"You mudblood whore." She screamed. Andrea ducked another curse and her foot slipped.

"Look out." She heard someone shout.

Her back slammed down and she rolled over. A killing curse making a crater on the stone where her head was. Her eyes travelled quickly at the surroundings and widened in fear as she saw Sirius duelling Rodolphus right next to the veil and her heart stopped.

Bellatrix suddenly laughed and pointed her wand at Sirius and opened her mouth.

No, Andrea watched with a thumping heart. I will not let this happen.

She took out her wand and pointed at Sirius, and banished him to the place where she saw the kids earlier.

In slow motion she watched as Bellatrix curse missed Sirius by milimeters and hit Rodolphus. He fell into the veil and Bellatrix let out an inhuman shriek.

Andrea quickly stood up and pointed her wand at Bellatrix, but someone grabbed her from behind and forced her face first into the stone floor.

She quickly rolled on to her side and kicked her assaulter. Her foot made contact with his nose and Andrea in a mad rage, she whipped out her wand and banished him to the veil.

A movement caught her eye and she saw Harry breaking free from Remus and running away. She didn't understand but quickly made her way over there.

"Remus." Remus looked at her in horror.

"Andy, Sirius…."

"What Sirius? Take the kids and order member and get back to the headquarters. You all must not be seen. GO"

"But Sirius?"

"Is over there." She pointed to the struggling man, who was held by Kingsley. "Take all of them and get out." She said and ran knowing what to expect.

She apparated to the atrium just in time to see Voldemort appear from thin air, and Andrea felt her rage double. This imbecile was the reason for such destruction and death. She didn't notice the black aura surrounding him.

She didn't notice his bloodless skin and gleaming crimson eyes.

She didn't notice his slit nostrils and sunken face structure and the translucent skin through which veins were visible even at this distance.

She just noticed the way his wand was trained on a wandless Harry, and her mind went awry with anger.

She heard his pathetic snake like voice and sent a patronus to Cornelius Fudge to come and watch Voldemort.

"…you have irked me too often, for too long…" her head snapped as she heard the familiar sentence and without waiting she waved her wand and the magical fountain of the brethren came alive. The centaur ran right in front of Harry when Voldemort shrieked.

"…AVADA KEDAVRA."

The statue splintered into tiny million pieces and Andrea stood there looking like an avenging angel.

"What…. ? _Mudblood"_ he shrieked. His wand whipped out so fast and the next second a killing curse was hurtling towards her.

Voldemort's eyes widened as the curse simply bounced off her and shattered the fireplace opposite.

She saw as the statue of the witch suddenly ran and pinned down Bellatrix who shrieked and sent spells at the witch.

"_Dumbledore" _she heard Voldemort breathe and suddenly she was standing right next to Harry, and he was holding her arm as if his life depended on it.

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom. The aurors are on their way-"

"By which time I shall be gone and you will be dead!" Voldemort cried when he sent a killing curse at Dumbledore who let it simply bounce off his chest, sending Voldemort into hysterical rage.

Andrea saw a moment from the corner of her eye and saw that Bellatrix was pointing her want at Dumbledore.

"Not so fast you whore." She muttered and sent a stunning spell at her. Andrea felt compelled to join the fight but couldn't since they both were fighting so fast.

Suddenly a spell hit hurt from nowhere right at her forehead, and sent sending her whizzing in the air. Her back collided painfully with a wall and she felt spots in her vision and her head felt split. She blinked rapidly and breathed to regain some sort of consciousness.

She got up and coughed blood and looked up just in time to see Voldemort disappear from the cocoon of the water. Her steps slowed as she watched in horror as Harry's eyes flashed crimson even from this distance. Her legs were moving slowly and she watched as Voldemort was speaking from Harry's mouth.

She stopped and watched in horror, as Harry clutched his head suddenly and screamed making her jolt.

She hurried forward and caught a screaming Harry, and felt him lose the control as Voldemort suddenly left his body. She gently laid him down and kept her emotions at bay.

"Harry?" she patted his cheeks and repeated.

"Andy?"

"Yes, Harry. Are you alright?" she asked and he opened his thankfully emerald eyes.

"Yes… where's Voldemort?" he asked and Andrea helped him on his feet.

"Is he alright?" Dumbledore asked, and Andrea nodded. The sudden silence was pierced when a woman shouted.

"He was here. I saw You-Know-Who." Andrea looked up to find the atrium filled with people, Cornelius Fudge amongst them looking pale and shaking.

Dumbledore went to them and Andrea turned and surveyed Harry. His eyes were dull and his face lost all its naturalness and Andrea realised why this was.

"Harry, Sirius is not dead." His head whipped to her so fast that his glasses slipped.

"What?" he whispered.

"What did you see?" she asked and Harry gulped.

"Bellatrix sent a stunning spell at Sirius and he tumbled back into the veil." Andrea coughed some more and felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

"I banished him to the balcony above, near Ron and all. It was Rodolphus." Harry's eyes widened and he grabbed her so tightly that she couldn't even wheeze out.

"Oh, Andy. I'm so sorry." He breathed and Andrea tried to push him away.

"Harry Potter?" she heard and he let go of her. Suddenly, she felt the bulbs of the camera going haywire.

"Yes Cornelius. Once I send Harry and his cousin back to school, then we will talk. _Portus" _Dumbledore said and looked at them both.

"This will take you directly to the Hospital Wing." Andrea nodded to Harry and looked at the crowd before grabbing the head of the Wizard. She felt the jerk behind her navel and then her feet touched the ground.

Andrea looked around and found the beds occupied but once Harry and she arrived everyone was gathered around them in no time.

"What the hell happened?" Ron asked breathlessly. She held up her hand and thankfully Ron didn't ask other questions.

"As far as I know, two Death Eaters were killed, none of the Order. Voldemort showed up and so did Dumbledore. The Ministry morons showed up right on time and finally saw Voldemort." She looked up at Harry and he nodded.

The kids looked relieved and a very angry nurse made her sudden appearance.

"In your beds. Oh! Mr Potter and Miss?"

"Evans." She supplied and the nurse came to abrupt halt looking at her with wide eyes. Andrea suddenly realised how Mr Potter and Miss Evans must have made her recall the old days, and she smiled sadly at the older lady.

"Please call me Andrea." This seems to snap her out of the funk and she made her sit on the bed and grumbled about.

"I think you should check Harry first."

"Young lady, as far as I see, you face is covered in blood."

"Is it?" she asked feeling her hand but her hand was swatted away. She sat still when the Nurse kept on waving her wand and complied with all her wishes.

When she was done tipping vile potions down her throat, Andrea suddenly was hit with the gravity of the situation. Her head felt airy and she lied down.

She fought them!

She fought the Death Eaters and actually killed one or two if you count the sneakiness. She was so incredulous that she didn't even feel remorse at killing another human being.

She fought them and faced Voldemort, of all the things that's Holy!

All the adrenalin left her body making her feel rather shaky.

"Are you okay Andy?" she opened her eyes and saw Harry and others made their way there, now that the nurse had left. She pushed down her fear and sat up.

"Peachy." She said in a shaken voice. "So, Dumbledore's Army huh?" she asked and saw them gulp and nod. She smiled as she surveyed Luna and Neville.

"You look like hell Andy." Ginny said and Andrea gave her a sad smile.

"I was meeting someone when I received Sirius' patronus. Are you all okay?"

"The armours were awesome." Ron said.

"Yes, the spells just bounced of them." Hermione bit her lip and looked at her worriedly.

"Who put you under the shield?" Andrea suddenly remembered how she found them.

"Professor Lupin." Luna replied in her dreamy voice and Andrea nodded. At least it saved them all. She looked left as the door opened and Dumbledore strode in.

"Is everyone alright?" everyone nodded their assent. Andrea once again thought how different things turned out this time.

"Are you alright Andrea?" Dumbledore asked looking at her closely and she smiled wanly.

"Good. Harry please stay back, while the others can go back to their dormitories." He said in a voice that brooked no argument and she watched as one by one the children left.

Once the door was closed Dumbledore performed some complex secrecy and silence charms, and conjured a chair to sit down while Harry sat near Andrea on the bed.

"Are the others okay?" she asked.

"Alastor and Tonks will have to stay in St. Mungo's for a few hours but the rest are fine." He said and Andrea nodded knowing as much.

"Lady Longbottom flooed in time?" she asked.

"Ah, I wondered. I presume you were visiting, any special reason?" he calmly asked.

"We found a way to recover Alice and Frank Longbottom." Andrea said in a low voice. The guilt of killing another human being catching up to her, making her feel distressed. Both Harry and Dumbledore stared at her in shock and Andrea cleared her throat.

"I will tell both in details but not now."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Harry.

"What happened last evening?" Harry looked very morose at that.

"I was sitting in the History of magic exam when suddenly my head hurt very badly. I tried to supress it with occlumency but it was very violent. I saw Sirius and Andy being tortured there and I couldn't help it. I'm sorry." He finished in a very low voice and Andrea grabbed his hand tightly.

"No needs to apologize harry. I too would have rushed to save my loved ones." Dumbledore breathed out and the three of them were silent and lost in their own thoughts.

"What's in the prophecy?" Harry asked and Andrea heard Dumbledore sigh.

"Where is the prophecy?" Andrea saw as Harry reached out behind his invisible armour and took out the small crystal ball.

"Bellatrix tried summoning it but the armour protected it." Andrea wondered why then Voldemort couldn't see where the prophecy was.

Dumbledore tapped the prophecy and the misty and ghostly form of Trelawney rose up and spoke:

""_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _

"That means…. It means… what does it mean?" Harry stammered.

"Why don't you tell him about the new prophesy?" Andrea suggested and Dumbledore looked at her gravely before nodding. He conjured an orb and placed the tip of his wand at his temple and drew a memory. He placed it in the orb and then tapped it, once again the misty form of Trelawney rose a spoke:

_"She, who will help the chosen one, has come at last,_

_Born in the same kin, she will protect the Chosen One, _

_Like blood, like magic she possess the strongest,_

_Unbeknownst to her, she has the magic of the_

_Hogwarts four, strongest. Save she will the day from doom._

_Has knowledge of all four winds,_

_For she will be the destroyer of gloom."_

Harry looked at both of them and just stared.

"How could this be? Is the second prophecy contradicting first?" he asked incredulously. Andrea chuckled despite her mental distress.

"Harry, prophecies are not to be taken that seriously. Sure Trelawney may have predicted but Voldemort was a fool to act on it. Anyways, the first prophecy is somewhat true because Voldemort made horcruxes."

Andrea watched as Dumbledore sat extremely still. She realised that the time had finally come.

"Yes horcruxes. Horcruxes are the objects in which one places a part of their soul, making them immortal. You can rip your soul by performing the supreme act of evil i.e. by killing. Voldemort made seven of them."

"Seven" both of them breathed and Andrea nodded.

"Yes. Seven. Nagini, his snake which I killed; Slytherin's locket which I have; Ravenclaw's Diadem which is in Hogwarts; Hufflepuff's cup which is in Lestrange's vault at Gringotts and the Gaunt's ring which is hidden in the Gaunt shack."

It was hard to surprise Dumbledore but she had yet again managed.

"What's the seventh?" Harry asked.

"Perceptive little brat! I'm still working on it." She said vaguely and saw Dumbledore look at Harry and then her. She closed her eyes for a fraction longer and opened them.

Dumbledore released a deep sigh and Andrea felt for the man.

"You have given us much to do Andy." Andrea didn't even realise that the headmaster had called her Andy, she was too busy thinking.

"Yes. Things are changing rapidly. I can no longer tell when the new events will be taking place. Things are definitely speeding up." Andrea nodded in agreement.

"I think we will have to take a few steps in a hurry."

"I agree completely. The start of the summer holidays sounds good since you will be rather busy with the Wizengamot and the new Minister election." Andrea told the old Headmaster and saw him smile.

"Yes, you are right. I shall be going back to the Ministry once I have visited my office. Harry please meet me before you leave for the holidays." Dumbledore stood up and looked at Andrea.

"You have shown far more courage than anyone I have seen in such a long time. I'm proud to meet you. Go back to the headquarters once you feel well enough to travel, I'm sure Sirius must be going mad with worry. Good day" with that he left cancelling his charms.

Harry was sitting rather silently and Andrea looked at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked fighting her drooping eyelids.

"What if it means I have to kill him?" he whispered and Andrea rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is my use if I can't tell you stuff? No, you don't have to kill him. He will die by his own foolishness, and I will be damned if I let you kill him. Stop wondering and tell me how did your exams go?"

"Fine." He said glumly and Andrea chuckled.

"You gave me the fright of my life today Harry Potter." She said and ruffled his hair.

"Me too. I felt dread when I saw him torturing you and Sirius." He said and Andrea patted his back.

"Yeah, I would feel the same way." She looked out of the window and saw the first rays of sun hitting the room. They both were sitting there looking back on the last nights events and tried to deal with them.

"Who would have thought; I faced Voldemort today. And I killed two people." She muttered and Harry snapped his eyes to her.

"Killed?"

"Yes, I banished Sirius and Rodolphus was hit, then I literally banished Rabastan in the veil." Her voice was scratchy and she gulped. She felt Harry shaking her and broke out of her stupor and looked at him in alarm.

"You listen to me Andy, and you listen clearly. Do. Not. Feel. Remorse. For. Killing. Them." Andrea looked with wide eyes as she saw Harry's green eyes were sparkling brilliantly with conviction.

"You did the world a huge favour. Think, what they did? They killed people without any remorse, they tortured people for fun. Think how many more would have died had they been alive?"

He was right! Dammit!

"But even if it was them, I don't feel good thinking I killed someone." She took her head in her hands and sobbed out.

Harry put and arm around her shoulder and gave her a comforting hug, as she broke down.

"This is what separates us from them Andy. This is what makes us fight. This is what we are fighting for, and I'm sort of glad that you are feeling guilty because this makes us different from them."

Andrea wiped her tears and looked at him.

"When did you become so wise, Scarface?" Harry winced and then grinned.

"I always was smart, shorty." She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you. Your words actually helped." She told him and chuckled. They both got up from the bed and made their way out of the Hospital Wing.

Andrea stared around feeling happy to see the magical castle. She thought to get the Diadem but her fatigue won and she stalled it to get after a few days.

"I'll walk you to the front gates." She heard Harry and she nodded. They crossed stairs; she jumped when Harry told her to jump and he kept on commenting at the school.

Suddenly he stopped and whipped out his wand and Andrea saw that not two metres away, was standing a tall boy, of Harry's height, hair the colour of blinding sun and pale face with aristocratic features.

Draco Malfoy.

His face was contorted in rage and he too had his wand out. Andrea looked at him carefully and realised how his future was going to change in a matter of hours. How Voldemort was going to punish him and his family.

True, the boy was snotty and obnoxious but nobody has to learn it the hard way. He was not a killer, she often thought while reading the books and she now had an opportunity to actually do something for that.

Maybe, he needed help. Sure his father was a Death Eater but in the end he did chose his own family over Voldemort. Maybe there was a grain of consciousness within that pale exterior.

She put her hand on Harry's wand arm and lowered it and for the first time Draco Malfoy turned his silvery gaze on her. She saw as his eyes widened a fraction as he took in her bloody appearance. Her face may be clean but her clothes sure were bloody.

"Draco Malfoy." She said in a soft voice and saw as his eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell are you?" did she hear the tremor behind that voice? She walked up two steps and was right in front of his face.

"It doesn't matter who I am, but what matters is you. Your father was arrested this morning as he was found in the Ministry, fighting alongside the other escaped Death Eaters."

"My father-"he started in his furious voice and Andrea looked up at him calmly.

"Will be punished by Voldemort." That shut him up good and his pupils dilated in fear.

"Voldemort will definitely punish your father. Since he is not there, it will be you and your mother. It all falls upon you. Your _relatives _are not the most reliable people. It will be your decision but remember, help is one patronus away. Remember that. Let's go Harry."

She stepped back and looked at Harry who looked at her weirdly but started walking.

Once they were out of the front doors, he asked.

"What was all that about?"

"helping." He stopped and looked at her like she was mad.

"We don't help Death Eaters."

"Yes Harry we don't, but we can always save them from becoming one." Harry looked at her in horror.

"He will become a Death Eater?" and Andrea sighed.

"He _did_ but he never actually was an evil being like Voldemort. His parents instilled in him all the blood mania, but he never was a killer." Harry was still looking at her in shock.

"What's going to happen next?"

"Nothing bad if you promise to listen. Harry, if we can save Draco Malfoy then we will. His parents at the end of the war sided with you, hell; Narcissa Malfoy actually saved your life." Harry turned pale at that.

"Merlin!" he gulped and Andrea rubbed his back consolingly.

The sun was up and about and Andrea could hear the early risers chatting their way to breakfast.

"Yes Harry. Do not bait him or talk to him right now. His father has been arrested and his home is the Death Eater Headquarters so his Mother is in danger. He must be scared shitless." She saw as Harry nod vaguely.

"Please explain that to your friends too." He nodded again and they silently walked to the Gates.

"I'll see at King's Cross and then we'll talk." She said and hugged him.

"Take care." He said and she nodded and tapped the gates. She stepped out as the gates opened and waved at him and disapparated to number twelve.

The apparition took most of her strength and she felt dizzy. She grabbed the handrail and tried to focus, and slowly climbed the steps.

Once she was inside she felt the wall and slowly made her steps towards the kitchen that was the closest. She didn't dare apparate for the fear of splinching.

The house was deathly silent and even her footsteps didn't make noise. She finally made it to the kitchen door and leaned against it and watched the scene.

Kingsley, Severus, Mary, Remus and Sirius were sitting at the table and no one was speaking. She saw the stiff shoulders and wondered what was wrong?

"What's up?" she asked and her voice was barely audible to her own ears. Five sets of eyes snapped to her and she saw as Sirius got up from his chair, let out a sound that was half a sob and half a relieved laugh, and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Hey" she hugged him back and felt him breathing laboriously. He looked back and his eyes were suspiciously bright.

"Merlin!" he crashed his lips to hers and Andrea felt his desperation and anxiety in that kiss.

"Dear Merlin, I thought…" he once again hugged her and it felt like he was never going to let go.

"Sirius, it okays. I'm fine, although I might faint if I don't sit." She said softly and heard him chuckle and that was the most lovely sound she had heard all day.

She found herself being escorted to a chair and looked at the anxious faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked baffled, and thought hard.

"You disappeared and didn't come back for two hours." Remus said shakily and hugged her and then it dawned on her.

"You thought I was dead?" she asked astonished and felt Sirius grab her hand tightly.

"Andrea, it wasn't a comforting thought." Kingsley said and Andrea felt light headed.

"Fine. What happened? How did this all mess happen?" she asked and Severus cleared his throat.

"Mid Exam Mr Potter felt The Dark Lord entering his brain and saw a vision. The vision was of you and Black being tortured. He tried to call Winky but she was with you so didn't feel it. Nobody was in the kitchen when Mr Potter flooed from Dolores Umbridge's office. She caught him and bound Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger along with Mr Potter and confiscated their wands."

"What?" Andrea whispered and Severus nodded. She saw and blinked as Mary gripped his hand and he didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Yes. Umbridge called me and asked to give her new veritaserum and Mr Potter told me about the vision, in code words of course."

"What happened to Minerva? Why didn't he go there?" she asked trying to work out. Sirius put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Minerva was unfortunately out to meet Dumbledore when this transpired. I contacted Mary and she told me that everyone was her but Mr Potter had already taken off. "

"Bloody hell. Some things simply don't change." She muttered in wonder. Damn!

"What happened at the Ministry?" Severus asked.

"After we all apparated there, we saw the kids making their way to the Death Chamber" Sirius started, "Remus put them under shield and we went ahead and started taking them off but Harry and Neville were down there."

"I saw Andy appear out of nowhere and stun Dolohov just as he was about to curse Neville, but after that Rodolphus came out of nowhere I was duelling him." Sirius supplied.

"I was duelling Thorfinn Rowle. Nasty piece of work." Kingsley spat

"I was duelling Alecto Carrow and Rabastan after that." Remus was looking very bitter.

"I don't what happened but I apparated with Winky, and saw the duel. I stunned Dolohov and duelled Bellatrix Lestrange." Severus and Mary looked shocked at that.

"What happened after you left the chamber?" Remus asked and Andréa gulped.

"I went to the atrium and saw Harry standing there right in front of Voldemort." The air became tensed. "He cast the killing curse at Harry and I sent the magical statue of the Centaur running in front of him. Voldemort was pissed. He looked mad when his killing curse bounced off me." She shuddered as if she suddenly realised how very life threatening the evening was. Sirius' hands around her soothed her somehow and she continued.

"Then Dumbledore came and they both duelled. I was thrown back and got up to see Voldemort had possessed Harry."

"What?" Sirius whispered in shock and the others looked scared.

"He relinquished Harry soon enough, and came back to tis form just in time for the Ministry to see him."

"So the Ministry finally saw him?" Kingsley asked with trepidation.

Everyone took breathes of relief around her as she nodded and Andrea felt the fatigue crashing over her. She was spent and exhausted.

"What happens now?" Mary asked and Andrea chuckled.

"We wait and relax till Amelia is made the Minister." She murmured and the others laughed shakily, still stung from the ordeal.

She leaned heavily into Sirius and inhaled his smell, and smiled.

'At least I didn't let him die, take that J.K.' and she was blissfully taken under the spell of exhaustion.

XOXOXOXOXO

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ONE HELL OF A CHAPTER TO WRITE. 14,600 WORDS, AND IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS I'LL BE PISSED…. **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT… I HAD MY EXAM AND BELIEVE ME A LEVELS ARE NOT A PIECE OF CAKE…. I HAVE ANOTHER ON 25****TH**** SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AFTER THAT.**

**MY READERS, I THANK GRATEFULLY. KEEP READING AND POSTING REVIEWS…. IT REALLY MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE.**

**Miles to Go, Athar Riordan, GenoBeast, ginnyweasleyrules, Leyla J.C, I-am-the-Wolf, favfantasy, i luv hardy, Skyler, DarkDreamer1982, EP, MyraValhallah, Cole the Demon Hunter, Mifune-chan, Moonstone blaze, Han-elujah, mwinter1, alias093001….**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST…. I JUST HOPE PEOPLE LEARN AND START REVIEWING LIKE YOU GUYS.**

**SO, I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ALL OF YOU, AND WANT JUST SOME LENGTHY REVIEWS IN RETURN….**

**ENJOY… **

**Fan. F. Freak.**


	10. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10: TWIST TWIST TWIST**

Andrea smiled as she read the headlines. _CORNELIUS FUDGE SACKED AND AMELIA BONES AS THE NEW MINISTER FOR MAGIC._

It gave her a savage pleasure to see the red and shamed face of the bumbling baboon named Fudge. She scanned the newspaper and then folded it. They had finally achieved it. Voldemort was sure to go after Amelia Bones, like she knew, but Amelia wasn't an Order member in the books and didn't have all the information and protection. Dumbledore had made sure to erected bloodwards and quickened up the whole election and just after two days was their first victory.

"He was an evil, power hungry bastard."

"Andy!" Molly admonished while Arthur shook his head in amusement.

"Oh come on, I know you feel the same." She wiggled her eyebrows and the elder witch bit her cheek from smiling. Fred and George winked at her while Remus and Tonks were busy among themselves.

"Look the train's here." She said instead and Andrea turned to look at the gleaming red engine of the Hogwarts express.

The gates opened and the students shot out, jumping, waving and all acting as if on sugar high. She smiled looking at all of them and craned her head to look at _her _bunch of buffoons.

Sure enough lanky and tall Ron, Harry and Neville were making their way and behind them were petite and short, Hermione, Ginny and Luna.

"Hey Shorty!" she heard and looked at Harry, who was snickering with Ron and Neville at her name.

"What's up Scarface or should I say the Boy-Who-Simply-Refuses-To-Die?" she said with a sweet smile, while Fred and George guffawed at that.

"Awesome."

"Knew we like you for a reason." The twins complimented her and she wiggled her eyebrows at Harry, who scowled at her.

"Hey Andy, long time no see." Ron said giving her a gentle hug and she was startled at the thoughtful gesture.

"Hey Ron, 'Weasley is our King' made the top ten Hogwarts charts of all times." She teased and he grinned proudly at that.

They all hugged and Molly fussed over all of them and they made their way out of the magical Platform.

"Andy, I think I see the Dursleys." Tonks commented and Andy turned her wide eyes in the direction she was pointing.

She blinked and realised she hadn't thought of this. She saw that the crowd was still unaware of their presence except for Tonks and Remus.

"Distract them. I'll handle this." She said to Tonks out of the corner of her mouth and went to the weird family.

"hello." She said coming at a stop right in front of them.

"Who the ruddy hell are you?" Vernon Dursleys barked.

"Some things never change. Well, remember last summer when Harry saved your son? Yup, no need to look so shocked. I'm the same Andrea." She turned to Petunia.

"I'm surprised at you Petunia; you didn't recognise your own first cousin." Petunia's eyes stretched in horror.

"Andy…"

"Oh yes. Andy. Now, since you are here just on obligation and are none whatsoever concerned about Harry, I free you and take it all upon myself. Harry has me and my family to call his own, so we won't need you or your lodging anymore. Don't worry about Harry's stuff, I packed it all last night and shifted it from your house, you'll just have to clean the room." She looked at them with a sweet smile.

"I would have thanked you but I won't seeing how you treat relatives, but I would tell you to be polite. You never know how your grandchildren might come out, after all our _blood is magical_. Goodbye."

She turned and made her way to the crowd discreetly. She saw Neville with his grandmother who nodded at her.

"Shall we go?" she asked in general.

"My parent's haven't showed up- oh, there they are, mum. Dad." Hermione ran over to her parents and hugged both of them. Everyone chatted and Andrea was introduced to Dr and Dr Granger.

Finally everyone said their goodbyes and were all on their ways. She saw Harry looking tensed and she winked at him.

"I don't trust that look." He pointed out and Andrea scoffed. She led him behind a big dumpster that would hide their departure from all sides.

"Of course you don't. Now stop being a git and grab this" she said and held out a broken quill. He took it gingerly and it glowed blue and they disappeared.

There feet touched the ground and Andrea fell rather painfully on Harry's trunk.

"Damn this trunk." She muttered and saw Harry blinking owlishly.

"I thought we were going to Privet Drive."

"And I thought you would rather not see them." She didn't know how but suddenly she was being swirled in air by a very hyperactive Harry.

"Stop it, put me down you git"

"Merlin, Andy… you are the best." She squealed like a girl when he swirled her once again.

"Ahhhhh…. HELP!" she squealed and heard him laugh boisterously. Suddenly she was put on her feet but staggered and then she was bouncing on someone's back. Her vision was upside down and her brain had been on a spin for the last minute so it wasn't a good combination.

"WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN OR I'M GOING TO HEX YOUR BLOODY ARSE OFF" she screeched and she was put down immediately.

She saw the grinning face of Fred or George, she didn't realise who, and saw red. She whipped out her wand and someone grabbed her from behind and swirled her once again.

"STOP MANHANDLING THE GIRL! PUT HER DOWN THIS INSTANT" she heard Molly screech and once again her feet touched the ground.

She staggered and she actually saw four identical Weasley twins. Her vision corrected and she saw everybody minus Hermione and her family laughing.

She went to Molly and sulked, and saw a howling Tonks.

"You are supposed to be my best friend." She growled and Tonks howled more.

"There there dear, it happens to the shortest one." Molly patted on her head and she looked at her in disbelief.

"Just because they all are growing like bamboo, doesn't give them the right to manhandle me." She glared at the twins and Harry who was now sitting next to Sirius.

"You know we love you." The twins chorused and Andrea was mollified a bit.

"You are lucky I love you too because I recently learnt a castration charm" she replied sweetly which had the twins scampering away and the males in the room crossed their legs immediately, and Andrea felt avenged.

She sat down next to Tonks who was wheezing and looked at Remus.

"Seriously, what did you do to her? She wasn't this… I don't know…. Insane?" Remus had faint pink lines on his cheeks as the kids looked from Tonks to Remus and back.

"It's good to have everyone back." Arthur smiled and turned to his youngest two. "Kids, we will be staying here for some time. The Burrow is being reconstructed, so Sirius has graciously allowed us to stay here for the summer."

"What happened?"

"Did the Death Eaters attack the Burrow?" The questions were fired rapidly from Ginny and Ron respectively and Arthur shook his head.

"No. nothing of that sort. A month back we received the last wills and testament of my great-great Grandfather Septimus Weasley who left us a fortune. We have decided to add a few decent wards and renovate the Burrow from some of the money."

"Some of the money, and decent wards? How much have been left." Ginny asked.

"A hundred million galleons."

It took one full hour to make them believe and when they finally did they looked solemn and Ron asked his mother.

"I don't want the Burrow to look any different. It's our home and I love the way it is." Andrea smiled and Molly sobbed and Arthur looked at his son with pride.

"Ickle Ronniekins grew up at last." Said one of the twin wiping a fake tear, and the moment was gone.

Some things were definitely speeding up, like the emotional capacity of Ronald Weasley.

The kids trudged back to their rooms and Andrea was with them chatting and joking.

After seeing them all into their rooms Andrea was making her way through the stairs when she was suddenly pulled into a room.

She raised her eyebrow as she saw her kidnapper.

"Black" the gorgeous man in front of her replied with an entirely serious face.

"Evans."

"Why did you pull me in here?" he was very good-looking and he knew it rather well.

"Just because I felt like." Andrea nodded at that.

"Okay. I thought you had something in mind but its okay." She shrugged nonchalantly. She looked up when he started to lean forward making her bend backward on the console.

"Oh I did have a lot many things on my mind."

"Like what?" she asked breathlessly.

"Like kissing you senseless and then ravishing you." Andrea felt her nerves doing the anticipatory dance.

"I've been thinking the same thing." She said and brought down his mouth on hers and kissed him till there was no air in her lungs.

"I missed you." She heard him and chuckled.

"I was only gone for one hour, and after that those morons shook my brain." He grinned charmingly at her.

"Well you are short and it was fun to watch you shriek. Major turn on." Andrea just stared at him. Damn, how did he do it?

"You got a way with words Mr Black, I was thinking of the castration charm when you started the sentence but now I think it would affect me too."

Sirius groaned and grinded into her and kissed her brutally, one that she responded with equal fervour.

"I'm scarred" the voice pierced her lust driven fog and she pushed Sirius off her and stood up to see the twins covering each other's eyes, standing right in the middle of the room.

Andrea blushed to the roots of her hair as she realised the position she was in just few seconds ago.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she cleared her throat to sound normal and looked back to see Sirius leaning back on the door looking like GQ model.

"Are you decent?"

"Dammit, how many times do I have to tell you not to apparate in the room?" she asked putting her hands on her face and glared at Sirius who just chuckled.

They uncovered their faces and grinned unabashedly and Andrea groaned as they wiggled their eyebrows suggestively. She whipped out her wand and pointed at their members and saw them gulp.

"Breathe one word of this and I'll make sure that Molly doesn't get any grandchildren from you. Am I clear?"

"crystal." They chorused together and disappeared. She turned to look at Sirius and glared.

"Thanks for your help." She moved forward and sat down on the edge of the bed looking at him sullenly. He laughed and came forward, sitting beside her.

"What are we here for?" she asked looking at the guest room she had prepared many months ago.

"To talk about sleeping arrangements." She looked at him and frowned.

"What about that?" she saw him fidget and she didn't like it one bit. Sirius sighed and looked at her seriously.

"I think we should sleep in our respective rooms for some time."

"Till the time Harry's here you mean?" she asked challengingly and he sighed once again.

"It's complicated to explain."

"You don't want to tell him about us." She stated.

"It's not that, it's just that it's too soon to tell him. I don't know how he'll react…" he trailed miserably and Andrea felt a spark of anger.

"Oh yeah, how do you think he'll react?" she stood up and faced him. He looked up with a grimace and Andrea looked closely.

"Wait a minute…. How he'll react? You are referring to the age gap aren't you?" she asked incredulously.

"Well he is sixteen, do you think he'll understand?" he shot back.

"Of course he will. There is nothing to be ashamed of or is it?" she asked, suddenly not sure.

"Of course I'm not ashamed." He said indignantly, a frown marring his features.

"Yeah, that is why you brought it up didn't you?"

"Goddammit woman, hold you hippogriffs. I just meant that what would he think about his Godfather and first cousin dating." He exploded pacing away from her. Andrea felt her anger swelling as she took in his stubborn stance.

"Fine. Sleep in your room, I'll sleep in mine and I won't tell Harry about us. I hope you are happy Black" she hissed and disapparated not hearing Sirius groan pitifully.

Andrea apparated in the kitchen and sat down at the now empty table and put her head down and screamed.

"Damn that man." She tried not to scream out again and felt a wet snout in her ear. She turned sideways and looked at Merlin, who had his eyes widened in an adorable way. He licked her face and she chuckled lightly.

"You sweet little puppy dog. I wish he was more like you." She muttered and heard a chuckle. She turned and saw Molly and Tonks at the doorway with Tonks chuckling.

"Yeah, laugh at my expense." She muttered and Merlin, who had grown astonishingly in the last month and now, was one foot tall, climbed onto her lap.

"You do realise that you are growing like a vampire kid?" she addressed him and he just licked her face again.

"Whoa…" she looked up, yet again, and found Harry, Ron and Ginny standing in the doorway with Fred and George bringing up the rear.

"Merlin, that's Harry, Ron and Ginny. Guys this Merlin, my familiar." She said and Ginny cooed and came forward to scratch him.

"Impressive, how old is he?" Harry asked.

"Two and a half months." Their eyes widened at that and Andrea chuckled.

"Yeah, he is magical and he is growing at an alarming rate, aren't you babe?" she asked him sweetly and he rubbed his snout on her cheek.

"Awww….. He is so cute." Ginny said and looked at him adoringly. Just then Sirius entered and Andrea turned away.

"He is definitely different from other dogs. Here, scratch him all you want. I'm gonna help Molly." She got up and went to Molly just as Sirius was about to sit near her.

How dare he?

"Trouble in doggy paradise?" Tonks sang and Andrea shot her a filthy look as she sat between her and Ginny.

She avoided any eye contact or any conversation with him during the entire dinner, and that had many looking at the two in amusement because Sirius had tried to talk to her more than a few times.

Distraction came in the form of Elizabeth McDonald, who was a carbon copy of Mary but a good six years younger. All of them greeted her warmly and sat down to chat.

The kids were informed about the Trust and Harry gripped her hand to convey his thanks and Andrea just shrugged smiling. They discussed various things but the night ended on a happy note, well as happy as Andrea could be.

"I'm off." She said to everybody.

"Me too. I'm damn tired." Ginny said and Andrea smiled at her. They both bade their goodnight and went out of the kitchen, with Merlin following them. They chatted pleasantly and tiredly and said their farewells and went to their respective rooms.

Andrea shut the door after Merlin and saw him lie down on Sirius' side of the bed. She felt angry and in a fit of rage, warded her room against entry.

"Try and cross me Black." She muttered and went to do her nightly washing. As she finally lay down, and looked at Merlin's head on the pillow instead of Sirius, her heart clenched. She missed him, but his idiotic fear hurt her.

She closed her eyes in determination and fell in a restless sleep.

Sirius turned yet again, and looked at the pillow next to him. He missed her. He didn't even feel comfortable in his own bed, for Godric's sake.

He definitely didn't like the feeling of being the bad guy and especially her cold shoulder. He didn't like it one bit and he was to blame himself for that.

He uttered an oath and flung himself from the bed. Throwing caution to the winds, he determinately opened his door and went to the room right opposite his and halted.

If he would knock then she would have an excuse to run, so he decided to take the unicorn by its horn, and grabbed the doorknob, and let it go the next second and tried not to scream as he practically hopped on the spot waving his hand madly.

He looked at his burnt palm and then at the doorknob in disbelief. _She warded the room!_

He glared at the doorknob and then stormed back to his room, not noticing a certain boy with scar shaped scar standing in the shadows with a ginger head boy and trying very hard not to laugh at the face of his Godfather after he got the burn.

"He's got it bad." The ginger head whispered.

"I know. The dinner was hilarious. Let's go before someone watches us." The scarhead muttered and they quietly moved back in direction of their room after nicking the dessert and few butterbeers from the kitchen.

XOXOXOXO

"Hey Harry" Andrea said to the mop haired boy with glasses, yawning and making her way to the table.

"Hey Andy, hello Merlin." He replied stifling his own yawn.

"Had a rough night dear? It's practically noon." Molly said with concern evident on her face. She saw the shaking shoulders behind the opened Daily Prophet.

"Something funny Remus?" she asked and the werewolf removed the paper to reveal an innocent face.

"No, just reading an article." Andrea scowled and then sighed. This was too ridiculous. She shook her head and absently fed Merlin her toast, when Sirius made his appearance.

Andrea was tired of scowling and her head ached from the lack of sleep.

"It seems everybody slept in." Molly commented and she saw Harry diving under the table. The tell-tale signs of a grin were still visible on his face when he emerged from it, and Andrea thought what was so funny?

"Dumbledore called a meeting tonight." Arthur commented and all traces of sleep vanished from Andrea's face.

"finally." She exclaimed and looked heaven wards.

"Why's that?" Harry asked

"The thing we discussed in the Hospital Wing?"

"oh." He said as comprehension dawned on him.

"What was the thing you discussed in Hospital Wing?" Sirius asked looking from her to Harry and then back again.

"Order business." She said turning to feed Merlin another toast.

"And what is the Order business?" he asked through gritted teeth. Andrea turned to him missing the look Harry and Ron shared.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said sweetly and bit into a muffin. She was oblivious to all the bets that were taking place all around, courtesy Fred and George.

"Harry knows doesn't he?" Sirius challenged her.

"Of course he knows. He's my _cousin _after all, Black." She smiled and more galleons were transferred under the table.

Sirius looked at her with narrowed eyes and she consumed the rest of her muffin happily. Didn't have an answer to that did he?

She saw as Sirius stabbed his eggs with vengeance and felt satisfaction.

After a few minutes she excused herself and exited the kitchen with Merlin following her.

"Andy" she heard and turned back to see Sirius standing behind her on the second floor landing.

"Black, is something the matter?" she asked, and saw him take a step forward in obvious agitation. His face looked like a thundercloud, and he looked very handsome.

A growl interrupted her musings as she looked down to find Merlin looking like a fierce dog, rather than the adorable puppy, growling at Sirius.

Andrea stood there, looking as astonished as Sirius. She controlled her laughter that was about to break free, and apparated to her room. She laughed like a loon and held her ribs as tears leaked from her eyes.

Merlin growled at Sirius! She laughed and rolled on her bed. Finally her fit stopped and she smiled. Things were definitely interesting these days, with everyone present.

She wiped her tears and went to take her bath wondering what would happen next.

But nothing did. The evening rolled in without any incidences and Andrea found herself sitting at the table with the other members.

Her usual chair was taken by Elizabeth, that was right by Sirius and she sat between Fred and George, waiting for Dumbledore to start.

"Good evening everyone. I'm glad you all could make it." He surveyed them with a smile and continued.

"The battle at the Ministry went in our favour. Voldemort was revealed and we gained a New Minister." Amelia nodded at the applaud and Andrea beamed.

"Now, Andy said something about curing the Longbottoms? I have been wondering what that meant?" Dumbledore looked at her as the people broke into murmurs.

"I believe Mary and Severus can explain it better. They were the ones who processed the whole thing." She said gesturing towards the Potion Master who was sitting right nest to Mary.

"Severus?"

The next few minutes passed as Mary and Severus explained the theory and people had their eyebrows vanishing in their hairlines.

"When can we revert them?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"As soon as I floo Lady Longbottom." Andrea said and Dumbledore beamed.

"I cannot express how joyous I'm."

"Expressing your joy would be jinxing it Albus." Severus said gravely and Andrea turned to look at him.

"What do you mean Severus?"

"We have a situation. The Dark Lord is very angry. He lost two of his faithful servants and he is out for revenge. His mission failed and the Ministry knows about him. He punished each and every one of us, regardless of our role in the retrieval of the prophecy. There is another thing he is after other than Harry Potter." He looked right at her and said the next words. "He wants one Andrea Evans; dead or alive."

Andrea didn't feel shocked, not at all. On the contrary, she expected it. After being in Harry's mind, he must have picked out a few things. She had accepted the fact the night she saw Harry being possessed by that imbecile.

She saw as people around her stared at her in horror and Andrea sighed. She looked at Sirius whose eyes were showing the terror he felt and Andrea felt juvenile for the treatment she gave him the entire day.

"It was to be expected." She said shrugging and Severus nodded, looking oddly impressed. She turned to Dumbledore.

"Things are changing, and fast. Voldemort knows that one, I'm Harry's magical blood relative and two that I'm a seer. He was bound to find out when he possessed Harry. This was totally expected."

Dumbledore looked grim.

"Severus, when is the initiation?" Andrea asked suddenly and all heads turned to look at her in confusion, while Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"It already happened yesterday." Andrea blinked her eyes in shock.

"What? He already marked him?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Who has been marked?" Dumbledore asked with a very firm voice.

"Draco Malfoy." Andrea and Severus said in unison while people gasped. She closed her eyes as the Weasley twins muttered oaths under their breaths.

"The Dark Lord wasted no time in initiating Draco Malfoy to his Inner Circle. He soon would be appointed his task."

"We will have to save the Malfoys." Andrea said in the silence and she could practically feel eyes boring into her skull.

"Are you mad?" this came unexpectedly from Sirius. Andrea blinked away her shock and tried to tell them her reason.

"No, I'm not mad but the kid is no Death Eater." She looked straight at him as she said that and saw him sneer.

"We are talking about Malfoys. He was given the training to be a Death Eater while he was in nappies."

"You too are a Black; the same could be said for you." Sirius leaned back as if shot and Andrea was filled with dread at what she said.

"Andrea." Dumbledore warned her and she turned to look at everyone who were looking like she had betrayed them.

"I just want to say that Draco Malfoy is not a Death Eater."

"Forgive me for pointing out the obvious, but he has the mark on his forearm." Remus snarled out and Andrea looked at him in fear. The werewolf was lurking in those amber depths and Andrea was hearing from him.

Sirius hadn't looked away from the table top, and Andrea saw Remus gripping Sirius' forearm.

"If I'm saying something Remus, it might have some theory behind it."

"I guess your theory is practically shite, if you are defending the Malfoys. They are killers. They torture people for the fun of it. You haven't lived here so you don't know. You are not one of us to know what adversities the Malfoys have showered us with."

Andrea swallowed the lump in her throat as she heard the werewolf say such hurtful words. She tried telling herself that the full moon was next day, but damn, it hurt so bloody much. She blinked back her tears and looked at Sirius, who had his fists and jaws clenched but he wasn't looking at her.

Andrea never felt this alone. She looked at Tonks who had a conflicting emotion on her face and Andrea nodded to her. She shouldn't damage her relationship by siding with her.

She sat forward and looked straight at Dumbledore.

"Voldemort is going to give Draco an assignment. The assignment would be to kill Albus Dumbledore." She ignored the gasps and continued.

"And also that he find a way to infiltrate Hogwarts with Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy will try to send you cursed necklace but a student will touch it and almost die. He will try and send you poisoned mead but one of the kids present in this home will be subjected to it, again almost killing them. Finally he will have a face to face encounter with you but he will not kill you. Narcissa Malfoy will approach Severus and ask him to make an unbreakable vow, vowing to finish Draco's assignment. Severus does that for his godson, and in the end it will be Severus who kills you."

She sat back and stared at the table top. The silence was thundering. She didn't dare look at anyone and tried not to let her emotions take control.

"He is not a Death Eater." She started in a controlled voice still looking at the table top. "He might have been raised to hate the muggle-borns, and hate the others but that was not his fault. That was his parents. Draco never had to think about anything. Everything was presented in a silver platter, so the war didn't affect him. He never had a one on one encounter with the battle victims. He has just been marked; he hasn't taken any of those steps. If you try, there will be one less Death Eater and maybe another spy for you. If you don't, you'll have no one to blame but yourselves. Every innocent deserves a second chance. It's what I think sir." She looked straight at Dumbledore who looked at her with very solemn eyes.

"I agree. What do you suggest we do?" Andrea consoled her heart with the fact that at least Dumbledore believed her.

"We wait for Narcissa to approach Severus. We'll take it from there." She told and Severus nodded, looking at her with oddly glittering eyes. Andrea didn't look too hard or she would have found a relieved Godfather's eyes thanking her for trying to save his Godson.

"Andy, make sure you floo Lady Longbottom right after the meeting. We can revert Frank and Alice tomorrow."

"I will do that sir. Severus, please use polyjuice potion. Don't want Death Eaters to get a whiff of it." Severus nodded and Andrea realised another thing but it was not meant for other's ears.

"Minister Bones, please pen me in for an appointment tomorrow at nine in the morning and Kingsley please be there." She told them and got a wary nod from both of them.

"Very well then. Thank you all of you. Keep a look out for the possible Death Eaters. Good night everybody. Andrea, a word in the parlour please." Andrea heard the chairs scraping and got up.

"Severus, join us. I have something important to discuss." She went out without looking at anyone and Severus joined her and Dumbledore in the parlour. He waved his wand and placed a few secrecy and silencing charms on the room.

"You shouldn't have said that to Sirius." The blue eyes looked dull with the sadness but Andrea was resolute.

"I feel bad too, sir, but a slap that hurts but wakes up is not hurtful. I feel immensely guilty for bringing it up but…" she sighed and sank down on the sofa and held her head in her hands.

"Have faith dear girl. Time heals all." Dumbledore put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she nodded.

"Yes, I think so. Right then, Severus." She turned to the black haired man and saw him incline his head.

"Is Wormtail at your home?" Severus looked shocked but recovered soon enough.

"indeed." Andrea nodded, her brain working wildly.

"Can you apparate or dissaparate from your house?" he shook his head in negative and Andrea nodded.

"Right. Just hand on a second." She quickly moved to the fireplace and ignited the fire in the grate. She took a pinch of floo powder and clearly said "Longbottom Manor."

She stuck out her head in the fire and her head swam. The formal drawing room came into view and so did Lady Longbottom.

"Miss Evans."

"Good evening ma'am, hope I'm not disturbing anything?"

"Oh no, go ahead and tell me you are here to make an appointment for Frank and Alice?" the elder lady asked in excitement.

"Why yes. How does nine tomorrow morning, sounds?"

"Perfect. I shall be there with Neville."

"So will Mary and Severus. Severus will be disguised but Mary will introduce herself. All the best Mrs Longbottom."

"You too dear." She sniffed delicately and Andrea pulled back her head and looked at two very intrigued men.

"Now, Severus, you and Mary have an appointment with the Longbottoms tomorrow at nine in the morning. Make sure Wormtail leaves as well. I will stun him and take him to the Ministry and get Sirius free."

"What about the Dark Lord?"

"Confound Wormtail, and make it believe he left it on his own. I'll be at Spinner's End at eight thirty. Any suggestions sir?" she asked Dumbledore who beamed at her.

"You are doing a jolly good job of it so far. I'll be at the Ministry with Minister Bone tomorrow. Good luck and good night both of you."

Dumbledore exited the parlour leaving them behind.

"Good luck Severus. I need Wormtail, so good luck."

"And you too my dear." Severus said and left Andrea brooding in the parlour.

After a few minutes Andrea made her way to her room, but stopped and looked at the closed door on the opposite. She sighed and went there and knocked on the door.

She knocked again but no one answered. She tried the doorknob but it was locked.

"Sirius please, I need to talk to you." She called softly but still no response.

"I'm sorry Sirius. Please at least give me a chance to explain." He throat clogged and she tried one more time.

"Please Sirius." When no one answered, she let her tears fall. She turned and walked miserably to her room.

"Andy." She turned around and found a hesitant Remus standing on the stairs. His words rung in her ears and her eyes welled up again.

"Not now Remus." She whispered and closed her door behind her.

The bottle of firewhisky dropped from his hand, and his eyes closed to the blissful blackness, induced by the alcohol and he didn't heard the melodious sound pleading with him from the other side of his door, because Sirius Black was knocked out.

XOXOXO

Andrea was out of the house at six. She walked on foot trying to ease all her tension and worries and focused on the mission.

This mission would bring justice to Lily and James. This mission would bring justice to Sirius and Harry. This mission would free Sirius and Harry would have a legal 'cleared' guardian.

She arrived at Spinner's End at seven and disillusioned herself. The first thing she did was creating a circle around Severus' house and made a floor of rat stunning spell. Any magical rat that would step out of Snape's house would immediately be stunned.

And then she combined the web with the anti-animagus- revealing charm. Any animagus rat running would be stunned and would not be reverted back to his original shape.

She weaved the spells so tightly that there was no chance of Wormtail to escape. Lastly she sat right on opposite side pavement, and leaned on the hedge.

It was eight, and it was a good thing she had come early. The spell weaving took a long time.

Her wand was trained and she was vigilant of every move.

Right at quarter to nine Severus emerged from the house and walked a few steps and the stood and looked around.

A shrill whistle sounded and Andrea smiled in sync with Severus who disapparated with a loud crack. Andrea hurried and saw the red pulsing point right where Severus was standing. She walked over there and bent down to pick up an ugly balding rat.

Wormtail.

She fished out an unbreakable jar from her pocket and dropped him into it, and stunned him just for safety measure.

She quickly cancelled the web of spells she weaved and apparated right into the Ministry of magic.

Severus ducked into an alley after he stole some muggle hair. He quickly dropped them to the Polyjuice Potion he had brewed previously and saw as the potion turned a bright blue.

He gulped it and was soon transformed into the tall, blonde haired thickset man. He adjusted his robes and turned them bright purple and grimaced at the colour and apparated into the hospital.

"Healer Mary McDonald." He asked to the reception witch.

"Right here." He turned to see Mary looking at him with a straight face and twinkling eyes.

"Please follow me Mr Grant." She said swiftly walking and he tried not to scowl at the beautiful woman.

"Quit scowling. People would know it's you." She muttered lightly and Severus grimaced. Why did he let this woman get away with anything? He wondered as they entered the Janus Thickey Ward.

They went past several beds and finally came to the last two where Mrs Longbottom and Neville Longbottom were waiting. Severus had this insane urge to sneer at Longbottom to see him reaction in front of his grandmother, but he curbed it.

"Lady Longbottom. I'm Mary McDonald and this is my colleague, Mr Grant. If you sign these parchments, we will immediately start the procedure. I believe you are familiar with it?"

"Yes. I have been informed." Lady Longbottom said impatiently and Severus wanted to smirk.

She signed the parchments and gestured for them to proceed.

Severus turned as he felt Mary grip his hand and whisper "good Luck" and his heart started accelerating.

He went to Alice Longbottom first. She was lying there with her eyes closed, and her face was sunken and hair grey. Severus took out his wand and took a deep and cleansing breath.

"_Legilimens"_

Andrea caste a notice-me-not charm on herself as she walked through the atrium. One hand was gripping the wand tightly in her pocket while the other was gripping the jar in the other pocket.

She went to the lift and pressed for level two. The lift went swiftly and stopped at the DMLE, Auror Headquarters, and Improper Use of Muggle Artefacts level.

She quickly got out and made her way to the DMLE where the new Minister had situated her base and office.

She went with no problems and entered to find Amelia Bones, Dumbledore, Moody, Kingsley and Tonks all present.

Andrea shut the door and cancelled her charms and everyone focussed on her.

"Bring veritaserum, I got Wormtail." She smiled holding out the jar with the stunned rat in it.

Tonks looked jubilant, Moody stared at the jar with hatred, and Madam Bones looked amazed like Kingsley while Dumbledore clapped.

"Bravo, dear girl." He conjured a chair and took the jar from her as Andrea pointed her wand at the room and muttered some anti- animagus spells. At least that would help if he decided to make a run for it.

Dumbledore had reversed him to his human form and bound him to the chair. Tonks skipped ahead and handed him the strongest Veritaserum and Dumbledore opened his mouth and poured the three drops.

"Kingsley, Tonks, all yours. Amelia, get the quill and parchment ready."

Kingsley took Dumbledore's place, who came and stood behind with Andrea, his wand also pointed at Wormtail.

"Enervate." Kingsley spoke and Peter Pettigrew woke up.

"Your name."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Age"

"Thirty six." Kingsley looked back to confirm it was him and got straight to the point.

"Which house were you in at Hogwarts."

"Gryffindor."

"Were you friends with James Charlus Potter?"

"Yes."

"Were you their Secret Keeper?"

"Yes."

"Did you frame Sirius Black and murdered those thirteen muggles on the 1st of November 1981?"

"Yes."

"Did you help resurrect Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Cedric Diggory?"

"Yes."

"Is Sirius Black innocent?" Tonks asked

"Yes."

"That's enough." Minister Bones said.

"stupefy." Andrea murmured and he was stunned.

They all saw as Amelia took out a goblin made parchment and duplicated the parchment with the conversation and attached them. She sealed it with her magic.

"Please stand back, all of you." She said and nodded at Dumbledore who conjured his patronus, and Andrea saw the dementors gliding forward.

Dumbledore was sure a scout, all being handy with everything and at every time.

Her skin crawled as she saw the rotting hand of the dementors. Amelia enervated Peter, who looked around wildly and then began screaming in earnest.

"This person is a criminal. I, as the Minister for Magic, order you to subject him to the kiss." The Minister's voice boomed and half a second later she saw the dementor swooping down on a crying Peter and sucked out his soul.

Peter's cries stilled and his squirming form became lax as Andrea watched with vindictive pleasure, the justice long due.

"I'll send these to the Mid-Day Prophet immediately." Amelia said and Andrea smiled for the first time.

He entered Alice's mind where he could practically see nothing. He walked a bit ahead and found a solid iron door and tried to open it.

It did not even budge. Dammit, they weren't supposed to be locked behind closed doors. Severus turned to look around and saw light streaming from below a door.

He quickly went over there and tried to open it and thankfully it did.

He entered the bright room where Alice was lying in the middle of the white floor, looking like he remembered from school days. He quickly moved forward and shook her.

"Alice, wake up. ALICE." He shouted and blinked open her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"You need to wake. It has been so long. Get up and open your eyes."

"But I like it here."

"It is rather pleasant, but do you not want to see your husband and son Neville." He watched as her eyes widened.

"Neville."

"Yes, now if you want to see him, you are going to abandon this peace. Remember this is just and illusion."

Maybe it was the word illusion because Severus suddenly felt himself being pushed rather forcefully from her mind at that.

He stumbled back onto his chair and saw Alice Longbottom opening her eyes for the first time in fifteen years, with full consciousness.

"Neville." She rasped in a voice that hadn't been used in fifteen years, and immediately Mary and her sister were around her.

He watched from the corner as they worked on Alice Longbottom and looked around and placed a few more of his own invented secrecy spells.

Lady Longbottom rushed quickly and out of character cried as she hugged her daughter-in-law, who smiled through tears.

Once they were sure she was fine Severus proceeded to revive Frank Longbottom. They all watched once again and Alice for the first time in silence and Severus bent down his head and close his eyes.

Extremely long minutes later they all saw Severus stumble in his chair as Frank Longbottom opened his eyes, looking straight at Alice.

Severus stood in the far corner as he saw Neville standing there, his tears flowing freely from his eyes and his mother gripped his hand like she wasn't going to leave anytime soon, and Severus felt a pang in his heart.

He had been alone his entire life. Lily Evans was the love of his life and all this he was doing was for her. He was bitter and cold after her death and until the year before but then another Evans had entered, and showed him that everything was not bad.

He saw the blonde head of Mary McDonald, who had been nothing to him but recently after spending some time with her, he felt better. He didn't feel all alone, and neither the cold and bitterness of the harsh reality.

He smiled serenely and saw Mary look back and smile at him. Severus knew in that very precise moment that he wasn't alone, not anymore.

XOXOXOXOXO

Andrea entered number twelve at one. One hand clutching the Mid-Day Prophet and the other the written apology from the Minister herself with a compensation of one million galleons.

She went straight to Sirius' bedroom and knocked. Her soaring heart dropped as she realised what that meant.

"Sirius, I really want to share some news with you. Please open the door." She tried the doorknob but it was locked. Even apparating was warded, and Andrea sighed in defeat.

"Maybe you should give him some time." She looked up and found Remus standing on the opposite side of the wall.

"Saying he was like his family was the worst insult for him and coming from you cut him up, pretty badly. He will need a few days to restore himself. You should give him some space."

Andrea tried very hard to suppress her emotions. It was a very tough battle but she won.

"fine." She said in a blank voice. She looked at the papers in her hand and gulped. She really was excited to see how he would react but there was no chance. She bent and pushed them from the skirting of the door and apparated straight into her room.

She grabbed her hair and tried not to break anything in the room. She sat on the bed and took a few deep breaths.

She would not cry, she vowed. She focussed on her work and she felt right.

She got up and waved her wand and a few essential things packed themselves in her sling bag. She sent a patronus to Harry, and gingerly took out her basilisk venom and transferred it to her bag.

"Andy?" she heard Harry at the door and waved the wand to open the door.

"Why are you packing?" he asked in astonishment and Andrea waved the door shut.

"I'm going with Dumbledore to get the Gaunt Ring. It might be a while, hence the packing."

"Oh, okay. Can't I go?" Andrea rolled her eyes at that.

"Enjoy your holidays with your Godfather. You had enough action at the Ministry." He looked sheepish at that.

"Right. Now I want you to do something for me."

"Uh… what?"

"Say 'open', 'stop' and 'open in the name of Salazar Slytherin, the greatest of Hogwarts four' in parseltongue. This might help."

She conjured a harmless garden snake and kept it levitating.

"Remember the lengthy pauses." She heard as he hissed and made those weird noised but she could easily remember the memory.

She vanished the snake and looked at him.

"It's done."

"What will you do with them?" he asked with interest.

"We are dealing with Voldemort. He would have used parseltongue at the Gaunt shack, I'm certain."

"Sneaky" he said and Andrea was reminded of Sirius.

"Now, I have a few more things to pack, so I'll meet you downstairs when I'm done. Now shoo…"

"Sheesh… no need to be so rude." He grumbled as her left her room and Andrea smiled.

Her bag was packed and her things were ready. She sat down on the desk, took out a fresh parchment and wrote down a letter for Sirius.

She shrunk her things and put them in her pocket, and made her way to Sirius' room. She pushed the parchment under his door and apparated downstairs to say her farewell to Harry.

Andrea didn't even know how the others would look at her, and if Remus' behaviour was any indication, then she was loathe to see all the others.

Thankfully Harry was waiting in the hallway chatting to Ron and Ginny.

"Hey guys." She said stepping from the last step.

"Why do you have to go Andy, it'd be so boring without you?" Ginny whined and Andrea smiled.

"I know, I'd rather soak my feet and have head massage but someone's gotta stop Voldemort." She smirked at them.

"So when will you come?" Harry asked with a serious face.

"No idea. It might take hours or days may be even weeks."

"Weeks?" Ron looked in horror.

"I'm sure it won't come to weeks but you have to be prepared for every possibility. Now, while I'm gone be good but don't be dull." The three grinned mischievously at that and hugged her goodbye.

"Take care and don't go running under the cloak, the DE knows about it, so you'll be running in right in the traps. Au Revoir." she said winking.

She shut the front door behind her and apparated away not hearing the door open and Sirius extending his hand and catching nothing but air.

He looked in horror at the place where Andrea vanished and his heart clenched painfully. He didn't even see her.

He shut the door and leaned against it, paying no notice to the three teenagers looking at him with wide eyes, and saw the parchment clutched in his hand.

_Forgive me_

_A_

"Where did she go?" he asked them and harry answered.

"She went on a mission with Dumbledore. What's wrong?"

"Did she say when she'll come?"

"She said it could even take weeks." Ginny replied with a grimace and his heart clenched.

"What's' the matter Sirius?" Harry asked seriously and he silently handed him the newspaper and the official written apology.

The kids all shouted and hugged him but he didn't even feel celebrating his freedom. Sirius closed his eyes and expelled his breath. She had given him his freedom and left. If he wasn't acting like a girl, and wallowing in self-pity, he could have gone with her and made sure she was safe.

She is a target for Merlin's sake!

How could he have been so bloody stupid? She was out there risking her life!

How was he going to survive without her for Merlin knows how long!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Andrea apparated in Hogsmeade under the disillusionment charm. As per the plan, she went to Hog's Head and sat at the back of the bar. She waited for a few moments and then a tall someone entered wearing a long black cloak and face completely obscured by the hood.

The hooded figure sat right in front of her and she trained her wand on it.

"Magic words?" she heard a merry chuckle and that was a proof itself.

"I believe they are 'mission impossible'." Andrea grinned and lowered her wand.

"Alright. Let's get going then." She said softly and he held out a sherbet lemon to her. She rolled her eyes, trust Dumbledore to make sweets portkeys.

As soon as she touched it, a jerk behind her navel shook her up and they were swirling in masses of colours and sounds.

Her feet touched the ground and she stumbled, but Dumbledore caught her.

"thanks." She muttered and Dumbledore started walking. Andrea looked around and saw a big manor to her right. Riddle Manor. It gave her creeps and she shuddered.

They swiftly walked through the woods and Andrea wondered why this wasn't mentioned in the books.

Suddenly Dumbledore turned and walked around an extremely large boulder covered in vines and other creepers.

Andrea could see a path that had large grass grown over it. She turned back and saw Dumbledore vanishing the branches and she smacked herself when she saw a door and realised that the boulder was actually a small hut of sorts.

She saw as Dumbledore began chanting under his breath, and her eyes widened when the snake that was pinned to the barely standing door glowed an eerie green.

"Whoever will touch the door will die. It has been closed by parseltongue." Dumbledore informed her and Andrea wondered.

Was it that easy? Of course, Voldemort though that he was the only parseltongue of the century!

She quickly conjured and orb and extracted the memory of Harry speaking parseltongue.

She tapped it once and Harry's misty form rose up and hissed. Dumbledore turned to look at her and she quickly tapped it shut as the door creaked opened.

"I did my homework." She told the beaming headmaster.

"Of course. Nothing else is to be expected of you." He said and turned to now opened shack. He again waved his wand and a thick yellow mist appeared and enveloped the both of them.

She realised it was a shield so complex that it could deflect the majority of curses and the armour will take care of the unforgivable, but Voldemort was one very evil being. Who knew what he had up his sleeve.

They entered the shack and Andrea saw it was completely disintegrated. The floors were nothing but dirt, a few earthen wares were broken, and the wooden things were eaten up by termites and variety of insects and rodents roamed about.

She shuddered and realised that the shield protected her.

Dumbledore was still waving his wand and her eyes now fell on a few planks of wood that looked untouched. Could it be?

She tapped the orb once and Harry's voice hissed again but nothing changed. Andrea raised her eyebrows unimpressed and tapped the orb thrice. A sound of hissing and choking sizzled through the air and the planks shifted.

What a loser! She snorted. _Greatest of Hogwarts four, _indeed! Damn, that was easy, but she jinxed it by saying that.

They both moved forward, as a motion caught their eyes. Andrea wondered what was happening, when a glowing black ring started rising from the space under the planks.

A cold wind billowed in the shack and Andrea felt unnerved. It felt for a moment like she did under the Cruciatus curse but the ecstasy illusion. Her mind floated and her body felt lax but she snapped out of it quickly.

She looked at Dumbledore to ask whether he was okay or not and saw in horror as his hand started rising towards the ring.

He will die if he touches the ring, she panicked.

Quickly she tapped out the orb twice and sent a stunning spell at Dumbledore's forehead. The hissing voice stopped the blowing wind and the ring dropped innocently on the planks, along with Dumbledore.

This is how Dumbledore got that curse; she wondered and turned to look at his sprawled form.

He might have a nasty bump on his head, but it is definitely better than the cursed hand or cursed life.

She took a few deep breathes to control her hammering heart and nodded her head.

"Right. Time to kill you, you inbred bastard." She muttered and squared her shoulders. She rummaged her bag and took out the Slytherin's locket, basilisk venom flask and the silver dagger she had nicked from number twelve.

She dipped the dagger in the basilisk venom and quickly stabbed the ring in its centre. A loud screech echoed in the shack and then a black smoke rose from the ring and melted into nothingness.

Just to be on the sure side she poured a few large drops on the crack of the resurrection stone, and sighed in relief when nothing happened.

Right!

She turned to the locket and placed it gently on the floor. She placed the orb right next to it. She dipped the dagger into basilisk venom and tapped her wand on the orb. Harry hissed once again and the locket opened with a crack.

Two crimson eyes blinked from each compartment but before it could speak, Andrea stabbed both of them with the dagger, dripping with basilisk venom.

The shout this time was so loud that Andrea had to cover her ears, but her eyes opened right on time to see the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle blend into nothingness.

She dropped the dagger and looked around the shack. The silence was eerie and deafening after those loud shrieks.

She shuddered and quickly went to Dumbledore.

"enervate." She said and Dumbledore opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to stun you but you were about to touch the ring and it had a curse on it. I stabbed the ring and the locket." She said and helped him get up.

Dumbledore was looking at both the objects in wonder and Andrea saw a very excited gleam in his eyes.

"This is marvellous." He muttered and looked at the ring closely and Andrea sighed.

"Sir, horcruxes not hallows." He whipped to look at her so fast that Andrea was sure he might have had a whiplash.

"You know." He stated and the twinkle in his eyes died. Andrea went to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"I know. I'm not judging you. We all are allowed to make mistakes, but only the wise learn from them. Please don't beat yourself over it." Dumbledore's eyes looked suspiciously bright and Andrea felt very sad for him.

"Have faith." She said and patted his arm. He nodded and turned to look at her.

"Thank you Andy." He didn't say anything after that and Andrea quickly began to put back her things. When she turned back Dumbledore was back to normal. She took both the things and put them in her bag and he didn't even object.

Dumbledore waved his wand and everything went back in its own place. They exited and Dumbledore set back the charms he broke.

He silently offered her a sherbet lemon and she touched it. A second later her feet touched the ground and she saw that they were standing right in front of a stone Gargoyle.

"My office. I think we should stay the night here. We'll take our second trip at four."

"That's okay. I think we should get the diadem though." Andrea reminded and he nodded.

"Where is it?"

"Umm…. Seventh floor. Opposite the Barnabas the Barmy, teaching trolls how to dance, I think." She bit her lips in contemplation.

"It's right here. Please follow me." They went into a corridor and Dumbledore stopped in front of the said painting.

"right." Andrea said and looked at the blank stretch of wall on the opposite side of the painting. She hurried over to it and walked three time across it mentally chanting 'I want the place where everything is hidden'

A door materialised as she finished her third lap, and she looked at Dumbledore who looked with raised eyebrows. She grinned at him and opened the door to find a cathedral size of room full of junk.

It was fascinating.

Focus Andrea, a voice like her mother's shook her up and she shuddered.

Right diadem.

She hadn't read the sixth book in years, so she didn't remotely know where exactly the diadem was.

"Sir, there is this evil goblin head or something on which the diadem of Ravenclaw's rest. You check this way. I'll go here." She said pointing to two lanes. Dumbledore smile at her instructions but set forth nevertheless, as did Andrea.

Cauldrons, brooms, books, robes, helmets and god know what other things she saw but never the diadem.

She continued walking and looking but to no avail when suddenly she heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Here it is." Andrea hurried to the voice and her shirt got stuck in a handle of the cabinet making her swing.

"Bloody, huge cabinet-"she stopped mid-sentence and looked at the said cabinet closely and couldn't believe her luck.

The vanishing cabinet!

She looked at it to make it sure. It was huge that a person could easily sit, and it was broken. Bingo!

She quickly shrunk it and put it in her pouch and hurried forward to meet Dumbledore. He was looking at her with a fond gaze and she smiled sheepishly.

"I just couldn't let it happen, could I?"

"Of not dear girl, now I believe this is what you are looking for." he said indicating to the ugly bust with Diadem atop it.

"Exactly." She took out her flask and dagger and set them neatly on the floor.

She took the dagger and lifted the Diadem with it, not taking any chances, and laid it down on the floor and then looked at Dumbledore.

"I think you should kill it. You found it after all."

"I shall then."

"Just dip the dagger in the venom and stab it. That should do." She said moving away to give Dumbledore her place. Dumbledore bent down dipped the dagger into the venom and let it hover over the diadem.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this Tom, and I'm crushed to be the one saying this, but you deserve it."

Andrea watched as the diadem began vibrating as if it knew exactly what was happening, but before it got too violent, Dumbledore quickly stabbed it.

Again Andrea watched for the third time that day as another part of Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul melted into nothingness, but this time there was no shriek or winds blowing.

This was rather anti climatic.

Dumbledore stood up and Andrea quickly gathered the stuff.

"I'll escort you to the Gryffindor Tower. It's the nearest. Rest and I'll send an elf with your dinner. Today has been a rather long day and I'm afraid that tomorrow is going to be much longer. Good work so far."

Andrea nodded and her smile fell when she realised on what conditions she had left number twelve and the events of the day crashed on her.

"I guess you are right. I'll be up at four." She said and both of them walked to another corridor, both lost in their own thoughts.

XOXOXOXO

Their journey had begun six days ago and today was the seventh and final day. Andrea had once wondered that the world was really a big place and she was getting to know it. They had started with Jamaica, West Indies, and Andrea grinned like a little girl at the scenery.

The beautiful beaches and the beautiful sunset, but of course, their work didn't leave much to explore.

Andrea learned that it was impossible to not know Dumbledore. The man was an enigma. It was Caribbean and people literally bowed down to him.

They stayed there for a few hours where Dumbledore discussed their problem with the chieftain of the Magical Tribe and they were directed to the Sugarloaf Mountains in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

Andrea never knew that Magical Tribes still existed but she was surprised by her first visit. There too they discussed their problem only to be directed for a distant land, but Andrea was happy because they got to spend the night there, and enjoy the bonfire near the beach chatting up with the beautiful girls about their native land and inferi, which seemed to be the most discussed topic other than boys.

Next stop was Egyptian Pyramids. Still no luck, and once again they were travelling.

Albania, Turkey, Kazakhstan, Mongolia, Siberia, Tokyo, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and finally to India, the last pit stop.

It was in the deep north Indian mountains, that they finally found the cure to their problem. The ancient Indian wizard, who Andrea was astonished to find out was even older than Dumbledore but hardly looked a day over seventy, lived in a grand castle with his wife and children. They were immediately welcomed and they found themselves being welcomed like long lost friends, and Andrea was told that Dumbledore had been his friend for a long time.

He was waiting for them, and it seems he actually possessed some inner eye to see them searching for him.

One whole day and night in the Indian mountains, with no one other than the three of them in a huge candle lit stone chamber, a very long incantation in the Sanskrit (of course by Dumbledore and the wizard named Veer), one moonless night ritual and they had the spell and potion to take out the horcrux from within Harry.

Andrea said her farewell to the welcoming family and grabbed the sherbet lemon that Dumbledore held out.

One last look at the beautiful landscape and she touched the sweet to be sucked into nothingness.

Her feet touched the ground and she stumbled. Immediately she was drenched as a large colossal wave splattered the rock Andrea was standing on with Dumbledore gripping her hand tightly.

She looked around with frightened eyes as she realised they were standing right in the middle of a turbulent and angry sea. She looked around and found a mountain with a crack in between.

"Are you bloody out of your mind?" she screamed above the noise of waves and wind. Her heart hammering, wildly as she recognised the cave. The bloody ghostly cave full of inferi and mind boggling potion. There was no way she was going in there.

"No way. No bloody way. We got the horcrux already. We don't need to go in there." Her voice shook with fear and Dumbledore looked at her with a smile.

"Humour an old man."

"Are you kidding me? Humour? I won't bloody well humour you-aaarrrggghhh" she screamed as Dumbledore suddenly leapt of the lone cliff into the angry sea, taking her with him.

She felt her head hitting something and she started pumping her legs to surface. The wave pulled her down and she was pulled rather violently like a rag doll in the grey water.

Suddenly an arm gripped her hand and she was pulled to the surface. She was busy gasping and coughing out water to realise they were speeding towards the mountain.

She was hauled out of the water and she glared at Dumbledore, who looked like a mischievous child.

"I can't believe you. Have you lost it?" her ribs burned, and she put her hands on her knees.

"Life is an adventure, Andy. Try to live a little."

"LIVE A LITTLE? ARE YOU MAD? YOU…YOU…" she spluttered in hysterical rage and Dumbledore just laughed.

He tucked her hand merrily into his and walked forward. Andrea was still sputtering but then her rage turned into fear as a rock wall came into sight.

"Albus, let's go back. We don't need to go in there." She tried to reason with him, her heartbeat increasing with every second.

"I need to see it." She pulled away from him and went to stand right in front of him.

"You don't need to see anything. Please try and understand." She pleaded but he looked at her with determination that had her heartbeat increasing up a few more notches.

"There is something I need to see, Andy. Either you come or you wait." Andrea gulped at that, and cursed every star for it.

"but-"

"Are you coming or staying." She never knew Dumbledore could be so stubborn, so she tried to reign in her heartbeats and wiped a hand across her face.

"Fine, you stubborn old man." She muttered and saw him smiling at her fondly. "If you get killed, I'll resurrect you and kill you myself again, and if I do, I'll haunt you for the rest of my life." She glared at him and he patted her head.

Stubborn, weird old man she grumbled. She saw a red on her hand as Dumbledore began enchanting. She turned her hand and saw it was streaked with blood. She touched her forehead and winced.

"We need to offer blood."

"Absolutely spiffing." She muttered and went ahead and pressed her palm to the stone, before Dumbledore could even move.

She closed her eyes as she heard a weird grinding noise, and opened her eyes to see an entrance in that rock.

She could practically hear her heart hammering as they neared the lake. She slid closer to Dumbledore and gripped his cloak tightly. She looked like a scared child, or rather scared wet child.

Dumbledore waved his wand and a huge globe of light went to hang in the air, illuminating the lake.

Andrea shivered as she saw the island, and then she was even more spooked when she saw the wet and green walls of the cave. It was claustrophobic.

She moved with Dumbledore, not leaving his cloak as he gipped something in the air and began pulling.

A green and grimy boat came after the long and algae covered thick chain and Andrea's eyes widened in fear.

She had never ever been this scared in her life. Not even when she first discovered the magical world, or even when she faced Voldemort.

This was downright chilling.

The boat came to them and Andrea did a double take as she saw something.

"Was it..?" she whispered and then blinked, but there was nothing. She slid even more closer to Dumbledore, if that was possible.

Dumbledore stepped on the boat and held out a hand to Andrea. She took it and shivered as a sudden chilled feeling accosted her.

They sat down and Andrea suppressed a whimper at sitting alone. The boat moved and so did Andrea' heartbeat.

The cave was illuminated in a greenish blue light, and it did wonders for her already shivery frame. She kept a tight hold on her wand and kept her hands to her sides. She didn't dare look over the sides and into the water.

She was a lion heart but this cave inspired a very primal fear in her. She realised because she knew what lay beneath that water, or because she knew two victims who fell to death after their advents in this cave; Dumbledore and Regulus Black.

"_Here" _

Andrea snapped her gaze to look around the cave wildly. She swore she heard a whispered 'here'.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered and Dumbledore frowned.

"Heard what?" her eyes stretched in horror as she gulped. Dumbledore didn't hear that!

"Nothing. Just…. Nothing." She muttered and tried to calm herself.

'Calm down Andrea. You are not going hearing things. You are just cold. There is nothing to fear. You will take out Dumbledore unscathed out of this. You won't fall victim like Regulus Black.'

"_Help me"_

Her calm breath fractured and she choked on her breath. She looked around wildly but saw nothing.

"Did you hear that?" she asked urgently and Dumbledore looked at her concerned.

"What did you hear?"

"First 'here' and then 'help me'. I swear I heard it." She said and almost fell in the water as the boat rocked on the island.

Her nose was just an inch from the water and she quickly pulled back in terror. What the hell was happening her? She thought in panic.

Dumbledore was offering his hand again and Andrea quickly grabbed it, shaking her thoughts away. She shivered and Dumbledore shot her a look.

She nodded at him valiantly, and nodded towards the basin. She neared it with trepidation. Sick green potion filled it and Andrea shuddered again.

This really was a nightmare. She saw Dumbledore waving his wand at the basin and muttering under his breath.

She cast a look around the cave and stepped closer to Dumbledore.

Something was not right.

"This has to be ingested." Andrea turned at that.

"No it doesn't. Nobody is ingesting it." She said glaring at the old man. "You've seen, now we will go. This place is creeping me out." She said but Dumbledore had already conjured a goblet and was about to dip it into the potion.

Andrea stopped his hand and looked at him in horror.

"What are you doing?" she whispered and Dumbledore looked at her with interest.

"I'm not drinking it; I'm just checking the potion." Andrea sighed in relief and absently touched the basin. At least they wouldn't die like Regulus.

"_Over here."_

Andrea looked back and frowned at the voice.

A strange tremor went through her, and her eyes widened as she saw a misty form emerging from the lake.

It raised its hand and pointed at her and before she knew it, it had moved so quickly towards her that Andrea didn't even had the chance to scream, and the misty form had covered her body.

Ice was running in her veins and Andrea fought with the alien intrusion. It seemed far too strong to eject and Andrea tried with all her being to stop her legs from moving towards the edge of the lake, away from Dumbledore.

She wanted to scream but the black mist in her didn't let her open her mouth.

She could only watch as her legs stopped not three steps away from the water and her heart started to beat furiously and it almost failed as her hand started to raise and point at a far distance.

"_Accio"_ she heard a male voice inside her head and she tried to fight with it valiantly. She looked in horror as the surface of the lake rippled and a grey blur came soaring through the air.

Dumbledore looked around at the sound of water splashing, just in time for a grey mass to collide with Andrea.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH" Andrea screamed as the black mist suddenly left her body and felt the sodden mass of hair on her, and a hand gripped her very painfully.

All around them, the lake's surface rippled and masses of inferi raised their heads.

"WINKY." Andrea shouted through her horror and kicked at the hands that had suddenly grabbed her legs.

Dumbledore conjured a circle of fire around them and Winky apparated just in time.

"MISTRESS"

"WINKY, HOGWARTS." Andrea shouted trying to push away the inferi on top of her and suddenly and felt being sucked through nothingness.

She fell on the floor suddenly and immediately broke free of the inferi. She rolled and cast the first spell on her mind.

"_Stupefy_." The inferi lay still and Andrea gasped huge bouts of breaths. She felt light headed and it was a good thing that she was already on the ground.

Dumbledore was shocked. One minute he was inspecting the potion and next second he turned to find the inferi attacking. He saw as the inferi started to climb the island from all sides and a few already pulling Andrea, and quickly conjured a circle of fire around them.

Andrea called for her elf and to his amazement the elf apparated right in the middle and took all of them. He stumbled a bit and turned to burn the inferi when Andrea stunned it.

Andrea was in shock to realise that the inferi are not stunned, and was about to cast an incendio, when he stopped to see that the inferi had actually stopped.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he moved forward to inspect the grey mass. Poppy Pomphrey came galloping from her office and looked at the scene in front of her.

A drenched and scared girl, which she recognised from previous visit as Andrea Evans, was leaning against the wall looking in horror, as the headmaster was bent over and her heart hammered as she saw body sprawled on her floor.

Being the nurse, her training kicked in and she quickly levitated the body on to the nearest bed shocking the headmaster.

"Poppy-"

"Not now Albus." She said in her nurse's voice and looked at the body closely.

It was filthy and scary to look at. The face was all bones and sodden skin, that had a greyish tinge; the eyes were closed and sunken and the eyelids looked about to fall away. There was facial hair that was matted like the long head hair, in all the filth that she didn't dare utter.

The clothes all were soaked and clinging to reveal the perfect human skeleton. Poppy quickly muttered the diagnostic spells, and not once noticing the fact that her patient resembled a dead body.

"Poppy that is a-"

"Patient whose condition is very critical. He has practically no strength and his heart is beating very fast. He has been stunned and his body is too weak to even stand it."

Andrea looked at Poppy Pomphrey in horror as she summoned an army of potion vials and flasks.

"Tsk tsk, I'll have to empty his stomach, not that there would be something in that concave abdomen" her eyes stretched in horror as the Nurse opened his jaw and waved her wand in a complex movement.

A sick green liquid came out and the nurse levitated it to an empty vial. She began pouring the potions one by one and Andrea lost count after thirty seven.

She was too shocked to even utter a syllable and she could only watch the scene unfolding in front of her.

An hour passed or ten she didn't know but she watched as the nurse worked diligently over the sodding grey mass.

After an eternity the nurse nodded her head.

"I think he'll live." She informed them and turned to look at them.

"What were you thinking Albus? You should have called me immediately. If I would have been a minute late, you would have had a death on your hands."

Andrea found the strength to get up and walk over to the bed. She looked at the, now dry, a bit better looking grey mass and looked at the headmaster.

"He is alive?" she whispered. Her eyes still wide from the horror of the ordeal and both the others turned to look at her. She saw the same shock in Dumbledore's eyes.

"But he can't be." She whispered and the nurse started grumbling.

"Of course he can be. He sure looks dreadful but give me one week, and I'll give him back as good as new."

"You don't understand. This in… guy, came out of a lake full of inferi. He can't be alive." She tried not to think of the feeling of being under the inferi, and looked at a shocked nurse.

"But… but…. He is alive." The nurse said in shock. "That's not possible. If he was living with inferi, he would have been converted too. But his heart is beating, his brain though a bit rusty still has magic in it. His internal organs are a bit shrivelled, and his blood needs replenishing every hour…. But he is alive." She whispered.

Andrea shuddered and kept staring at the skeletal form in horror.

"Who could it be, to survive from inferi?" she barely whispered.

"That could be easily remedied." The headmaster said recovering from his shock and muttered an old spell under his breath, waving the wand complicatedly.

Andrea watched as a royal blue haze covered the INF… guy and a red mist appeared on top of him, carefully forming in three words. Three shocking word. Three, bone marrow chilling words. Three, very difficult to believe words.

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

Andrea fell away in a dead faint.

All around the world in the self-updating Wizarding genealogy, the death date of Regulus Arcturus Black was replaced with a hyphen, showing his present alive state.

XOXOXOXO

Andrea blinked her eyes and then covered her face with the pillow. She wanted to sleep in. She deserved a whole day's rest after yesterday's incident, and she'll be damned if she didn't get it.

Yesterday's incident?

She shot up in the bed and looked around. She was in the Hospital Wing.

"Winky be calling the nurse now." She looked down to see Winky running away.

Oh god, the lake, the inferi, _Regulus. _Her eyes widened as she realised what that meant. The timeline was altered. The dead were resurrected. Oh god!

She watched as the nurse came in sight.

"I was getting worried. Good to see you up."

"What happened?" she asked warily.

"You fainted away. You were shocked and exhausted not to mention that your magical core was almost depleted."

"What?" Andrea looked at the nurse in horror. Her magical core was almost depleted? How was she going to help now?

"Yes. Don't worry, a few days rest will bounce you right back." Andrea breathed at that. She was still magical. Then she frowned.

"How did it deplete?" at that precise moment the doors opened and entered Dumbledore with Severus, Mary and Elizabeth. But Andrea didn't see the rest of them, and just focussed on Dumbledore.

"ARE YOU BLOODY HAPPY NOW? 'I want to see it'. Didn't I tell you it was dangerous? I ALMOST BECAME A SQUIB, BECAUSE YOU WANTED ME TO HUMOUR YOU!" her nostrils flared and she glared at the headmaster, who looked ashamed and a bit pink cheeked.

"I RESURRECTED A DEAD GUY, AND NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. THE ENTIRE TIMELING HAS BEEN ALTERED. I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW, BECAUSE YOUR _CURIOSITY_ CHANGED EVERYTHING!"

"Young lady, you are not fit to get up much less scream your lungs out, so you better stop or I'll force you." The nurse who got over her shock, admonished her.

"Forgive me Andy; I thought that it was safe." Andrea looked at the headmaster in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Sailing over a lake infested with _inferi _issafe for you? I was possessed by a spirit and my body was listening to it, not me. Next second I was slammed down by an inferi and the others were pulling me into the lake. You call that _safe?" _

Suddenly she was engulfed in a hug and she was so surprised by it that she was momentarily speechless.

"Oh darling, are you alright?" she pulled and saw Mary.

"Mary, when did you come?" Andrea clearly stumped.

"Albus called us the day before yesterday." Andrea once again was shocked.

"Day before yesterday? How long was I out?"

"Three whole days." Poppy said and levitated a tray full of potions in front of her. "Now drink these up and no excuses." Andrea glared at her and took vial after vial of extremely disgusting potions.

"Why do these things happen to me?" she asked in general and her eyes landed on a sneering Severus.

"Andy, I apologize profusely." Dumbledore came right in front of her and sat down on the edge of the bed. Andrea frowned but her anger was already vented out.

"My dear girl, I can't bring myself to say how sorry i'm. My curiosity got the better of me, and I…" Andrea looked at her traveling companion and sighed. They had grown close over the year and the traveling joined them with another string. She patted his hand.

"It okay. I'm alive aren't i? Anyways, you definitely need to curb your enthusiasm. I swear it's going to kill me one day." She glared at him and heard Mary suppressing a snicker.

He looked very pained and Andrea winked at him. All's well that ends well, right?

"What happened to him?" Andrea asked and Mary bit her lip.

"It's never been heard before. No one has ever been alive living with inferi that too underwater for seventeen years." Andrea shivered as she remembered the feeling of being under an inferi.

"Severus has a theory though." Mary piped up and Andrea looked askance at Severus.

He strode in front of her bed and clasped his hands together.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Andrea frowned at that.

"Yes." He cocked one eyebrow and pursed his lips.

"Do begin."

"Well, there was this potion that created some mind altering illusions for the drinker. He drank it and was pulled underwater by the inferi." Severus nodded and Albus closed his eyes as if in meditation.

Elizabeth conjured a chair right next to Mary and shot her a grin and Andrea smiled absently at her.

"You made that potion, didn't you?" she wondered.

"It pains me to say it, but yes. The Dark Lord requested for me to make a potion that would render the drinker mindless and he would incur his most painful memories."

"What is your theory?" Elizabeth asked looking calculating.

"Like Mary explained, the magical beings have magic in their brains. Like the muggle world, if the brain stops working for more than one month, the witch or the wizard is said to be dead, regardless of the beating heart."

"So you mean, his heart kept beating, while his brain was dead. That is why he was recorded as dead?" Andrea blinked.

"Exactly. Now, to form an inferi, a dark ritual or magic, if you may, is used on a dead body to make it alive. A _dead _body not an alive one." He emphasised and Andrea looked straight in his eyes, with an incredulous expression.

"You don't mean he had been alive all this time because he was pulled under alive?"

"Why not?"

"Because…. The water must have killed him. His lungs would have collapsed under the water?" Andrea had her eyes wide, still not accepting of the fact that Regulus Black had been alive all this time.

"Andrea, the magical beings have different mechanisms that muggles. Our magic preserves us. We do not get the deadly diseases like cancer. We age more than them. Our entire being pulses with magic." Dumbledore inserted and Andrea shook her head.

"That doesn't explain it. There is no way one can survive underwater and inferi for this long." She cried and Mary rubbed her back consolingly.

"I can explain that." A voice said that sounded very raspy and croaky, as if not been used in years and Andrea turned to look on the next bed and she would have almost leapt out of her bed, if Mary and Dumbledore not held her.

"You…" she whispered as she saw him sitting with his hands folded neatly on his stomach. He looked better, much better. He still had that grey pallor but some muscles had found their way in three days. His ribs didn't show and he had cheeks albeit non-existent. All in all, he didn't look skeletal but a very ill man, which was an improvement from looking like a rotten dead body.

"Ah, Regulus. We were just talking about your miraculous survival." Dumbledore spoke jovially, like his former student hadn't just come out of an inferi infested lake after seventeen years. Andrea looked at him like he had grown three heads.

"How are you Regulus?" Severus asked Regulus in a brotherly sort of way and Andrea turned to him.

"You didn't ask me once, how I was feeling, and you ask him?" she asked petulantly, pointing in accusation towards the new guy.

Severus looked at her in amusement while the others bit their lips from smiling.

"You aren't the one who had been living with inferi for seventeen years."

"The one living with the inferi, possessed me, and if I'm not mistaken, my magical core almost depleted just because your _best friend _thought it would be nice to possess a girl and do some magic." She seethed and the others grew solemn at her comment.

Andrea refused to look at the new guy when Dumbledore addressed him.

"Regulus, do you feel okay?"

"Yes headmaster. Madam Pomphrey declared me thriving yesterday evening."

He got up before her? Andrea thought in wonder. Was she that unfit, that it took her more time to recuperate than a guy that was practically dead for seventeen years?

"What were you saying Regulus before Andrea interrupted?" Andrea sent Severus a filthy look at that, and missed his twinkling eyes.

"I wanted to tell what happened." Andrea tried not to wince at the raspy sound of his voice. His throat might be aching.

As if her thoughts had been transmitted, Poppy came running and poured a thousand potions down his throat.

"Thank you Madam Pomphrey. I feel much better." Andrea rolled her eyes at that. Formal, much?

He turned towards them and surveyed every one of them, very seriously.

"I betrayed the Dark Lord. I learnt of a very important secret and I didn't want the Dark Lord to succeed in his endeavour. I took Kreacher, who the Dark Lord requested earlier, and went to the cave that Kreacher told me the Dark Lord took him to. We crossed the lake and I asked Kreacher to switch the lockets after I finish the potion." He paused and cleared his throat and Andrea felt pity for the guy.

"I didn't want to die. I wanted to see the Dark Lord defeated. I wanted to live in the world devoid of his atrocities. And despite those gory visions that played in my mind, I was able to think all of this. I felt being taken under the water, and I struggled." He stopped once more and drank some water.

Andrea was too enthralled in his story to notice his trembling hands.

"I struggled against those creatures and my body was suddenly cocooned in warm water." His voice had taken a different tone.

"The warm water separated me from the creatures, though they were always present around me. I could not breathe, nor could I move. I could only feel being suspended by magic."

"The hell" Andrea muttered looking at him with wide eyes. Warm water cocoon? He had actually been alive all this time?

"Then suddenly after an eternity, I heard my name. Somebody was calling out my name." Andrea looked at him weirdly.

"Who called out your name?" Dumbledore asked and he pointed at Andrea. She glared at him.

"I assure you, I did not call out your name." he waved off her words with a bony hand and Andrea's glare intensified.

"I heard you. You called my name thrice. My body was still suspended but my soul wasn't. I wanted to get out of that abyss."

Andrea shivered as she realised what he meant.

"Your soul left your body? How are you alive?"

"That's magic in its rawest form" Dumbledore supplied unhelpfully.

"You weren't listening to me so I had to take control of the situation." He said plainly and Andrea saw red.

"Are you mad? I wasn't listening? You possessed me, and I almost died magically because of it? Take control indeed." She spat.

He looked at her seriously and Andrea glared at him. Prude!

"I'll be in your debt forever."

One sentence. One small little sentence sent her in hysterics.

"Debt? You bloody imbecile! If you would have had the sense to put together the fact that elves can disapparated from that cave, you wouldn't have spent seventeen bloody years in there." She shrieked and Madam Pomphrey had to force down a potion down her throat, and immediately her eyes fluttered closed.

"She is really not taking this well." Mary said sadly.

"She had a lot to take in. Her core almost died. It's hard to adjust." Elizabeth nodded.

"I sincerely hope she returns back to her normal self. It was truly frightening to see her like this." Severus shivered delicately.

"Though I'm happy that Regulus returned, I cannot bring myself to say how sorry I'm for not listening to her. I should be the one indebted to her."

Regulus watched as the people he knew, fretted over the hysterical girl and wondered what the story of her was. He closed his eyes and realised he had a life ahead to find out exactly that.

XOXOXOXO

Andrea woke up the next day. The potion had knocked out for twenty four hours straight. She woke up to find Elizabeth flipping through Witch Weekly.

"What's up?" she said and Elizabeth grinned at her, putting down the magazine.

"Hey. You slept for one whole day." Andrea snorted.

"No shitting." Elizabeth's grin widened at that.

"Now, let's check your vitals." She began waving her wand over her. "Eyes, fine and reacting, brain is magical but dull."

"Hey" Andrea said indignantly.

"Relax, I meant the magical core, it's there, a bit better than the last time, but dull nonetheless. Heartbeat, slow and laborious. Organs, fine. Nerve, fine. Limbs, fine. You just need to relax."

"Great. Just what I need. Rest next to inferi." She muttered.

"I'm not an inferi."

"GAH!" Andrea shot back in her bed at that. "Dammit, stay away from me. Need you give me a coronary?" she asked the now clean shaved man, who kept looking better at every break.

The similarities between him and Sirius were starting to come out. The hair was black and clean. The grey eyes were the same, but his were a bit sunken. The same nose and the cheekbones but his face structure was a little bit different from Sirius.

Andrea wanted to be in Sirius' arms, where she felt safe and secure and whole. She ached for him. These past few days she had tried not to think too much about him, but she missed him terribly.

She didn't know what to do. She had given him space and time, but was it enough? He hadn't once written to her or came to meet her. Did he not care enough? Sure he hadn't said the L word but he had to care a bit, didn't he?

"What's a coronary?" asked the pureblood on the next bed and Andrea chuckled despite herself.

"Muggle term" Elizabeth supplied being a muggleborn herself. She stood up and Andrea frowned.

"I'll get you something to eat. Be right back." Andrea nodded and closed her eyes.

"Andrea?" she jerked awake at that voice and looked at Regulus.

"Please forgive me. I never meant to scare you. It was just that, I heard my name and I took the chance of getting out of that underwater hell. I never knew it would cause you injuries to this extent. I'm sorry."

Andrea looked at the former Death Eater and looked closely.

"You are too soft to be a Death Eater." She commented and he grinned. His body might have developed with the time (and underwater), but that grin took off years.

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." She rolled her eyes and fixed him with a stare.

"I will not pretend that I won't regard you as the flying grey inferi, neither will I forget the horror of the possession, but I guess it's okay. Despite the fact that you have scarred me and given me nightmares for the rest of my life, it will be alright as long as you join the Order."

Regulus looked shocked by that.

"Join the Order?" Andrea frowned.

"You have been given a run through, haven't you?" he looked sceptical.

"I think so. The Dark Lord killed the Potters but the curse rebounded of little Harry. He went after the Philosopher's Stone in Harry's first year at Hogwarts and faced him again. Harry survived and faced the Dark Lord again as the Chamber of Secrets was opened in his second year."

"Yes. In Harry's third year, your elder brother who had been convicted as the killer of James and Lily, broke out of Azkaban, and the original killer, I mean Secret Keeper, was uncovered. Sirius was on the run but recently got freed and Wormtail was subjected to dementors kiss."

"I still can't believe Sirius broke out." He said in amazement and Andrea smiled.

"Yes, fourth year, Barty Crouch Jr impersonated Moody and lived at the castle for one whole year where the Tri Wizard Tournament was held. The cup port keyed Harry and another student to a graveyard, where Voldemort was resurrected. Harry and Voldemort fought and Harry once again defeated him."

Regulus still shook his head.

"That kid is indeed one very strong wizard to face the Dark Lord time after time, and coming out unscathed."

"He is." Andrea said proudly.

"Last year" he prompted and Andrea shook her head.

"Voldemort forged a connection between Harry and himself. Voldemort wanted to hear the prophecy on which he had acted."

"The one which led him to attack the Potters?"

"Yes. That one. He wanted it, so he started sending drams to Harry. The Ministry was in denial. Dumbledore was discredited and everything was in shambles. This June Harry had a vision of Sirius and me getting tortured, and he rushed to the Ministry with his friends where the Death Eaters were already waiting. They fought and Voldemort once again face Harry. This time he actually possessed Harry but Harry somehow broke the possession. Voldemort was seen by the Ministry."

"We now have Amelia Bones as the new Minister. Sirius is finally free and Wormtail had been subjected to dementors kiss. Voldemort is one very pissed Dark Lord right now, and is said to be after me. Bellatrix must be angry too considering I killed Rodolphus and Rabastan in the battle."

"You killed them?" his eyes were wide in surprise. "And why is the Dark Lord after you?"

"I banished Rabastan into the Death Veil in the Death Chamber, department of Mysteries. It was where the battle took place. Bellatrix was about to send Sirius in there but I banished him and her curse hit Rodolphus instead. And for Voldemort being after me, I'm Harry Potter's first cousin once removed on his mother's side and I also happen to be a seer. Bad combination."

Regulus blinked his eyes in shock and Andrea smiled.

"The Dark Lord is impossible to kill." He stated and Andrea rolled his eyes.

"Dumbledore and I have succeeded in killing five of his horcruxes while Harry killed one. There are only two more to go."

"You know?" he whispered and Andrea chuckled.

"I know everything." At that precise moment the door opened and Elizabeth entered.

"Having fun, both of you?"

"Just helping him catch up till the present time." She said lightly and Elizabeth laughed.

"It's too much to take in." Regulus muttered and Andrea rolled her eyes, and dug in the food Elizabeth brought.

They both had to stay there for another week and Andrea was going insane. It was a good thing that Elizabeth had volunteered to look after them, so they had a source to the news from number twelve.

No Order meeting had taken place in their absence. Alice and Frank Longbottom had recovered fully and now were active members of the Order along with one Augusta Longbottom.

Nobody knew what lay in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, and Andrea feared the reaction of others.

Her magical core was recovering but it was still weak. But at least, physically she was doing a bit better.

Dumbledore had visited them with Severus and Regulus had asked to join the Order, making both the men insanely pleased.

They were not friends per se, but a bond had been forged between Regulus and Andrea. Maybe it had to do with the whole indebted business, or the fact that he was Sirius' kid brother who had defied Voldemort.

It was finally the day of release and Andrea waited impatiently for the portkey to activate.

"Will you stop tapping your foot?" Regulus said irritated with the action. She looked at him with raised eyebrows. He was looking definitely better. If only muggle world had so fast reacting medicines like the potions. His skin looked almost normal, and not like it had been decaying in water for seventeen years. A pink flush that showed healthy blood flow, clean and combed hair that he had tied back with a string. He was lean, but not ribs showing ill. He was alive and thriving.

"No. Why won't it activate. The meeting will start."

"It won't till we are there." He muttered and Andrea glared at him. Just then the portkey activated and they both were sucked into nothingness.

Andrea pulled herself and looked around. They were in the park, right opposite number twelve.

"Are you alright?" Andrea jumped into air.

"Stop sneaking on me." She reprimanded him and he just rolled his eyes.

"I hope Dumbledore told you." He didn't even answer and Andrea huffed. Pureblood prude!

They both quickly crossed the road and Andrea tapped the doorknob and entered.

"Whoa, this is different." Andrea snorted at his wide eyes.

"Leave me unemployed for two months and this is what happens."

She stopped and looked around biting her lip. Regulus stopped and turned back to look at her.

"Something's the matter?" she took a deep breath and exhaled. The last meeting was a disaster, what will this bring about?

"Nothing, let's go." She squared her shoulders and led the way to the kitchen. Regulus was busy gulping his fears and Andrea grimaced at him.

They both stopped right at the kitchen door and she turned to look at him. He was practically shaking with nerves. She put a hand on his forearm.

"Suck it up man. You are a Black." He grimaced at that.

"Not helping." Andrea winced and nodded at that. She exhaled her breath and entered the room with a very long table, where every chair was occupied.

She has been to such meetings but when every pair of eye was on you, it unnerved the bravest of them all.

Her eyes surveyed everybody and then the ones she was looking for. His eyes were still grey but she could see no sparkle or twinkle in them. Her heart sank at that and she kept a neutral face. Suddenly those eyes widened to their extent and they were fixed way above her head.

She shivered, still spooked by his presence and cleared her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our newest member, Regulus Black."

Oh yes, it was dead silent. But then Sirius got up from his chair and walked two steps in their direction.

"It can't be…." He breathed.

"I assure you it can. Please take your seats and I'll explain everything." Dumbledore spoke. Sirius broke out of his trance but his face never left his brother's.

She saw as no chair was empty and tried to conjure two chairs. To her chagrin, only one appeared and it felt like she had run a marathon after that.

"Bill, chair please." She muttered to Bill who was sitting at the end. He looked startled and then hurriedly conjured another chair.

She sank down on one, while Regulus sat ram rod straight in his. She looked straight at Dumbledore who looked apologetic.

"Andrea and I were on a mission when we came across-"Dumbledore spoke.

"Let's just say that you took a completely fancy route that was off the plan." She interrupted irritably. All heads swung to look at her and she tried not to glare at anybody. She caught Tonks' eyes, who looked at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes and glared at Dumbledore and Tonks nodded in comprehension.

"Um… well….. Yes. Our mission was finished about two weeks ago, and we both went to a place that I recently found out. Lord Voldemort had used this place to hide a secret weapon of his, and I wanted to see the place. The weapon was removed years earlier by none other than Regulus."

All head swung to look in their direction and Andrea sank back in her seat and let him have the attention.

"But how is he alive?" Arthur asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"You know, we should call the kids too. They should know it since Regulus would be staying here. It's too lengthy story to repeat." Andrea interjected and raised her eyebrows at Dumbledore challengingly.

"I think she is right." Tonks backed her up and threw her a wink.

"Very well then. Bill why don't you conjure three more chairs while Fred and George call them." Dumbledore suggested and things were put in motion.

Andrea took time to look around and did a double take when she saw the Longbottoms.

They looked old but absolutely fine. She smiled at them and got tentative ones in return.

"Miss Evans, always the blunt one." Lady Longbottom said loudly and Andrea smirked at Minerva and Molly's thinned lips. She gave Lady Longbottom a smile of appreciation and just then the kids entered.

"Andy, you are back." Harry cried happily and hugged her.

"Yes. Sit down quickly. We have a rather, interesting story to tell." He looked at her weirdly and then shrugged.

He sat right by her and the others were behind them.

"Now that we are all settled, I'll start again. Andrea and I went to a place where Lord Voldemort had kept a secret weapon. It was removed earlier by Regulus Black who is sitting right besides Andrea."

Harry did a double take and Andrea chuckle when his eyes widened comically.

"Now, this place was hidden in a mountain. Within it was a lake that was infested with inferi. Right in the middle of the lake was an island with a stone basin."

Andrea and Regulus both shivered unconsciously.

"The weapon was in the basin but it was covered with a potion that could only be drunk. The potion renders the drinker mindless. Regulus went there seventeen years ago with Kreacher, to get the weapon. He drank the potion and asked Kreacher to get away with the weapon as Regulus was dragged underneath the lake by the inferi."

People were looking at Regulus with wide eyes, and Andrea felt him fidget in his seat.

"This time Andrea and I went there. Despite Andrea's warnings, I went ahead and she followed me. We crossed the lake and Andrea started hearing a voice."

"Hearing a voice?" Harry asked loudly in panic. Andrea patted his hand and shook her head.

"Yes. After many discussions we came to the conclusion that Andrea was thinking how Regulus had died there, and that led her to hear him."

"You knew how he died?" Sirius asked in disbelief and Andrea inclined her head. God, why the hell didn't he take me in his arms the moment I entered? She thought morosely.

"Andrea heard not once but thrice. We were at the island when Andrea finally heard him. She turned to see a misty form of Regulus' soul and it possessed her." Everyone looked at her frightened and she suppressed the urge to grimace.

"Regulus summoned his body and the result was inferi were awakened. We managed to make it out of there because Andrea called Winky and she took us to Hogwarts. Poppy Pomphrey checked Regulus and to our astonishment declared him living. Andrea however, got the shortest end of the stick. Her body was exhausted, her heart was slowing down and her magical core was almost depleted. She had spent the last two weeks in the Hospital Wing recuperating along with Regulus."

She felt Harry clutch her arm, and she turned to look at him surveying her with desperation.

"It's okay. It's all over. No need to worry that scarred head of yours." Andrea winced as he nodded his head but the look never left his eyes.

"How are they alive?" Molly whispered and Andrea looked at her. She was, in fact everyone was looking at them very weirdly.

The theory was explained, rather dissected. Everyone had a view and a question but in the end Dumbledore got the final word.

"This is a magical world. Anything can happen here. We should just celebrate the fact that one innocent being was returned to us. How he came back is least important."

And people accepted it. Regulus Black was back and everyone welcomed him into the Order.

The meeting ended. It was only an introductory meeting for Regulus. Longbottom's recovery was also kept a secret from the wizarding world. The wizarding world knew that Augusta Longbottom had finally taken her son and daughter-in-law from the hospital. It was rumoured that they had been sent to a foreign country as the Lady was getting too old to care for them. The rumour was spread by Augusta herself and it was working to their benefit.

Severus told that Narcissa hasn't approached him and Andrea just said to keep waiting. Mary and Elizabeth had joined Mungo's but were still living at number twelve.

Everyone left leaving the Weasleys, the Blacks, Remus, Tonks, Harry and Andrea in the kitchen.

"That was too much." Harry commented and Andrea chuckled.

"Of course. It's too much for your pretty head." Ginny snickered at that and Harry blushed. Did he just…?

Dear lord, he was falling for the pretty Weasley girl!

There was silence after that, and Andrea turned to look at everyone looking at Regulus and then her.

It was awkward.

"Regulus, this is Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley. The twins are Fred and George, long red hair Bill Weasley works for Gringotts. The muscular one is Charlie and he works in Romania with dragons. The pretty lady with red hair is Molly Weasley, mother to all the redheads, except Arthur, her husband, who works for the Ministry. Remus Lupin, you know him I guess, he is the founder of the James and Lily Trust for Magical beings along with Sirius. And lastly, Nymphadora Tonks who prefers Tonks. She is your first cousin once removed, or Andromeda's kid, if you will."

She pointed each one of them.

"Everybody, this is Regulus Black, the recently saved lad from a lake full of inferi." Everyone stumbled almost together to shake his hand or introduce themselves again and Andrea chuckled and escaped them.

She climbed the stairs slowly and came to her room. Regulus' room. She realised that she would have to move.

She took opened her cupboard and started piling her clothes on the bed. She realised how strenuous simple tasks are without magic.

"What are you doing?" Tonks asked coming into the room.

"Shifting. This is Regulus' room." Tonks' eyebrows furrowed.

"Let me do it." Andrea shrugged and gestured to go ahead. She waved her wand and everything packed in a second.

"Where do you want to put it?"

"Umm… the guest room number five." They both went to the room and Tonks waved her wand and everything set itself.

"Damn, it so hard." She said and lied back on the bed.

"I can imagine." Tonks too lied back.

"Sirius was going spare all this time." Andrea snorted.

"Yeah right." Tonks propped on her elbow.

"You don't believe me?" her tone was incredulous.

"Of course I don't. We didn't part on the best of terms, did we?" Tonks cocked an eyebrow.

"You helped revert his old friend's mental state, you captured Wormtail and he was finally punished for his sins, Sirius got his freedom back. Of course he was going spare."

"Didn't show it, did he?" she said bitterly and Tonks sighed.

"Forget it. Tell me where you went." Andrea smiled.

"Jamaica, Rio De Janeiro, Egypt, Albania, Turkey, Kazakhstan, Mongolia, Siberia, Tokyo, Taiwan, Hong Kong and India." She counted on her fingers and Tonks whistled.

"Wow, world tour. I'm jealous."

"It wasn't a holiday, darling. The last day Dumbledore threw a curve ball. Portkeyed straight to a small rock right in the middle of an angry ocean. And then the old man took my hand and jumped into it. I almost died then."

"Merlin's balls!" Tonks was laughing like a hyena.

"Yeah. And then the whole cave scene. I told him not to go but he was adamant like a kid in candy store. I was shivering the entire time, it was so creepy. And then the finale; I hear a voice, again, I turn around, far over the edge of the water is a mist hovering. Then it shoots right at me, and I cannot even scream because of that git. He accio's his body and it rises from the water like a demon and shoots right through the air to land over me. I swear my heart failed then."

Tonks fell down the bed laughing. She tried to say something and then started laughing again.

"Yeah, laugh. Had you been there instead of me, you would have peed in your pants. I swear, I'm still scared, the guy creeps upon me every chance he gets. And every single time I jump a mile in the air. Simply ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous?" Andrea quickly looked up to see Sirius, Remus and Regulus standing there, and the words got stuck in her throat.

"She was just saying how you creep up behind her." Tonks took deep breathes to control herself, and Regulus grinned. Andrea shuddered.

"Oh yeah, that." Andrea glared at him.

"So, what's up?" she asked lightly and Regulus looked at her with a haughty expression.

"I was merely wondering where to claim my domain." Tonks cracked at that and Andrea snorted.

"How many times have I told you to cut the formal crap? Anyways, you can have your room. I have shifted my stuff over here." He frowned and Andrea didn't look at others.

"But I thought…." He turned to Sirius. "I thought you said it was her room." Andrea gulped at that.

"Come on. I won't take up my host's room would i? It wouldn't be polite of me, after all." She didn't look at Sirius who was boring holes in her skull.

"You are everything but polite." Regulus smirked and Andrea glared.

"Why, you little good for nothing….-"

"I think I'll take and show Regulus his room before the duelling commences. Remus, why don't you join us." Andrea mentally groaned. Why did she have to be that obvious?

Regulus was looking at her and then at Sirius with raised eyebrows and Andrea kept her face from giving away.

"Join us in a bit, would you?" she said as a parting remark and was out of sight. Sirius shut the door and leaned against it, and Andrea felt awkward.

"Hey." She said in a small voice.

"You leave me for three weeks without telling me and all you say is 'hey'." He said in a blank voice and Andrea stared at him.

"Without telling you? I tried but you had warded your door." Sirius just kept looking at her. "What do you expect me to do? Break the wards? I tried apologising through the door but I guess you must not have heard it. Remus suggested I give you some time and space."

"So you decided to listen to Remus? Is Remus going to decide how things will work between us?" he took two angry steps in her direction and Andrea stood up too, though it wasn't impressive but she tried.

"No he isn't. But he is your friend isn't he? He knows you well enough, doesn't he?"

"So you will leave for this long without telling me?" why the hell was he so angry? His eyes were flashing.

"It's not even worth debating. You were angry, I was wrong. You had the right to space, I gave you that. What's wrong with that?"

"The thing that you captured Peter? You could have been killed, for Godric's sake!" he thundered and Andrea took a step back.

"But I wasn't. Peter was captured, you were free. We even got Regulus in the deal. What's wrong?"

"The fact that you were almost killed when Reg possessed you, or that you were attacked by inferi? Your magical core is almost depleted!" he roared and Andrea's eyes sprouted tears.

Magical core almost deplete! She was back to being almost a muggle.

"I don't even understand what we are fighting for. If you have got so many problems with me, I don't know what to do. I made a mistake when I said what I did in that meeting. I never meant to hurt you but just to explain. Peter was captured and you still didn't react. Why does it matter if I get hurt or get attacked by inferi? I didn't ask to become almost a squib. It just happened, and I'm glad it did. He was innocent and he deserved a second chance. And it will keep on happening. This is war. I'm bound to get hurt or probably killed. If it is meant to happen, it will happen regardless of anything. Why are so mad that it is happening?"

"Because I love you, you silly girl." Andrea's eyes widened at that, and she looked up to see Sirius standing over her. She watched as he squatted to her eye level and held both of her hands.

"I was angry because I was scared. I was scared for you!" his eyes searched hers and Andrea felt tears blurring her vision.

"I admit I was hurt when you said the whole Black thing. I acted like a ninny and got sloshed."

"You were drunk?" she asked

"Yes. I warded my room in a fit of rage and drank straight through the bottle, not something I'm particularly proud of. The next day I woke up and saw the newspaper and the written apology. I couldn't believe it, and then I saw your note." His face looked so earnest that Andrea felt her heart clench.

"I ran down the steps and you vanished right in front of my eyes. Harry told me you didn't know when you'll return and I felt like a first class heel. I thought I drove you away like the last time."

Andrea shook her head; her throat was clogged with tears.

"I thought exactly that, and then I got scared. You are a target and what if something happened? I cursed my ninny trick, and waited for your return. The first week was hell. Every time the door opened I would think it was you. And then it grew worse. Remus confessed to me about the whole space issue and I bit his head off. The news of Frank and Alice made all of us all the more guilty, especially Remus. He bitterly regrets what he said that day."

"You agreed with him." She croaked out and his gaze grew desperate.

"I'm sorry. I didn't agree with him but I didn't even stop him. That was the worst possible thing he said. When you told all of us about Albus dying, it struck a chord but I was still smarting."

"It doesn't matter anymore Sirius." She sighed and Sirius shook her.

"Of course it matters. How could you even say that." His eyes were wide and Andrea saw fear in those beautiful grey eyes.

"I'm sorry I over reacted. When I saw you today, I almost had a heart attack. You are so small but you looked exceptionally frail. I was rooted to the chair with the fear that something had happened to you, and that's when Reg walked in. My heart stopped beating in that instant. I literally couldn't think anything."

Andrea nodded, understanding the feeling accurately.

"And then when Dumbledore told what happened. I saw red. You were almost killed, again. When he said that you were in the Hospital Wing for two weeks I almost lost it. How severe would the injury be if you had to be in there for two weeks? And the inferi bit sent me right over the edge. I'm sorry but I just can't see you in danger."

Andrea looked at him with wide eyes.

"Will you stop me from saving Harry?" her quiet voice left silence in its wake. His eyes looked very troubled and she smiled.

"I will never stop you, I know that. My pains and injuries are nothing compared to Harry. True, I'll need lots of time to recuperate but I will bounce right back."

"But it goes against my law to see you suffering." He was looking very pained and Andrea put a hand on his cheeks.

"I love you Sirius. Very much so, and I'm glad you worry this much about me, but I would do anything to change the future. Anything."

Sirius closed his eyes and opened them. A new spark was shining through them.

"You are not alone, love. But I'll be damned if I let anything hurt you again." She grinned and a few tears escaped her eyes.

Sirius wiped them tenderly with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He whispered and kissed her. He got up, taking her with him and leaned back on the bed.

"I tried but I screwed up big time, trying to survive without you."

Andrea looked down at him and smiled impishly, all her worries forgotten.

"Does that mean you are taken by me?"

"Totally, utterly, irrevocably taken by you. I'm sorry about your magical core."

Andrea sat back and he leaned forward on both his elbows.

"Yeah. I don't know fast I'll recover." Sirius hated the frown on her beautiful face.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we can manually remove our clothes." She grinned at that.

"You jerk." She hit him on his chest lightly and he smiled tenderly at her. Andrea rolled off him and lay down beside him.

"It's going to be tough sneaking around." She commented and he propped up on his elbow, a frown on his face.

"We don't need to sneak." She rolled her eyes at that.

"Remember, Harry … cousin … godfather."

"He already knows." She trained her large eyes filled with disbelief on him.

"What?" he grinned down at her.

"Apparently the tension was so thick and to quote Harry 'that you could stuck your wand right into it.' People had been betting all over." Andrea chuckled.

"He is too perceptive for his own good." Sirius chuckled with her.

"Shift in my room." Andrea cocked her eyebrows at that.

"Are you sure? What if we have a fight and I wanna ward the room against you?"

"Then we can always use the guest room. Please shift. I don't wanna waste any more time. It's been far too long since you left. I swear the house reverts back like it was originally, when you are not here. Please move in my room."

Andrea smirked at him.

"Flattery will get you everywhere. I have an unfinished business over her and then you can move my stuff in your room."

"What unfinished business?"

"This." She pulled his head down and kissed him senseless. Life was good, for now!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: 20,000 WORDS. I HAVE BROKEN MY OWN RECORD. OK!**

**DID YOU LIKE THE NEW TWIST? YUP, REGULUS IS NOT AN INFERI. AND FOR THE DETAILS, GUYS, THIS IS A FAN FICTION. I CAN ALTER SOMETHINGS!**

**ANYWAYS, HELP ME SET A RECORD. PLEASE READERS. IF EVERY ONE WHO READS AND LEAVE A REVIEW, I WILL HAVE A RECORD TO CRY FOR. HELP A GIRL SMILE!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. OF COURSE I WOULNT KILL SIRIUS! I LOVE HIM AND I HATED J.K. FOR KILLING HIM.**

**NEW TWIST COMING RIGHT UP, KEEP TUNED.**

**FAN. F. FREAK AT YOUR SERVICE.**

**P.S. YUP, MY EXAM IS ON 25****TH**** AND I'M SOOOOO DEAD! JUST FOR YOU GUYS! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME A REVIEW NOW, YOU ARE A BAD BAD PERSON!**

**ONE MORE THING, PROOF READING AT FOUR IN THE MORNING IS POINTLESS. HAPPY EASTER!**


	11. Chapter 11 PARENTS AND THEIR KIDS

**CHAPTER 11: PARENTS AND THEIR KIDS, GOOD AND BAD ONES.**

Andrea opened her eyes and squinted in the sunlight. Morning already! She groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed, but it was empty.

She frowned and hugged his pillow and smelled it. It smelled just like him. She smiled and stretched and reminisced the last few days.

She had shifted into Sirius' room that day but only after one whole hour of intensely passionate lovemaking. It was different. Maybe because they both had confessed to their love, (she didn't count her drunken slurring as one.) or maybe it has been too long. Any ways, it was heaven.

They had made their way to dinner and she saw people exchanging smiles with amusement. Harry was grinning like a school girl and Andrea rolled her eyes at him.

Things were good.

Though Regulus was a prim and proper pureblood, he definitely didn't waste an opportunity to make new relations. That night she sat and watched as two brothers, different in so many things but same on many levels, interacted after seventeen years, and Andrea saw both of their eyes gleaming and twinkling with new hope.

Sirius got his younger brother back, who had abandoned Voldemort before his downfall and Sirius couldn't be more proud of him. Regulus finally got the approval of his elder brother and his family back, who didn't criticise or pile up dark responsibilities on his shoulders.

Speaking of families, Andromeda Tonks nee Black finally showed up at number twelve in a very haughty demeanour which cracked when she saw both Sirius and Regulus. She was gentle and polite but she still had Black blood running in her veins. She refused to break down but was intensely happy to see them living. Tonks must have kept her filled in because she was up to date in all the facts. She surveyed Andrea with interest and speculation but smiled tremulously when she realised she was her daughter's playmate and pen pal, also currently, her best friend.

Speaking of best friends, Neville Longbottom officially became a member of the Golden Trio that was now the Golden quartet. He visited the headquarters with his parents and grandmother and Andrea could see a definite change in him. His personality was shining through. He wasn't a shy lad anymore, he was a rather confidant young man who had been given the stars of the world in form of his parents. Augusta Longbottom to everyone's surprise, often stopped by to chat with Andrea, ('they don't make young ladies like her anymore." She said)

The Trust was coming up rather nicely. Andromeda had helped Sirius in picking out a rather nice space in Hertfordshire. Andrea, Sirius and Remus had worked rather diligently, where others kept on adding suggestions and had planned the entire space. Harry and Regulus showed a special interest in the trust and kept coming with rather nice suggestions.

They had succeeded in erecting up the entire sets of buildings and the wards were unbreakable. There was a huge building with different offices which was the processing unit of the Trust. All official work was done here, potions were made, and a huge underground chamber for spell crafting resided in it. Harry had suggested the name 'Marauding Den' for it, which had the two marauders clearing their throats of the emotion.

On one side was a building that housed the researchers for the cures of deadly diseases for the humans and on the other was the one for magical creatures. A homestead, that was huge in its proportions, was set as a safe house. That was it for now. There was a lot to do but only this much could have been achieved in such a short time.

Regulus, on his third day, confronted his mother's portrait. Sirius stood in the back amused to watch his mother shocked for once. Regulus summoned Kreacher, who bawled like an ugly baby and relayed the story to his mistress. Mrs Black didn't even utter one word. Regulus told how he 'died' and how he 'survived' and who 'brought' him back. Kreacher looked at Andrea with tear filled eyes and she winced at the ghastly sight. Kreacher was further shocked to learn that the locket had been destroyed and by none other than Andrea. He actually came towards her and Andrea quickly stepped behind Sirius, not wanting to suffer the elf's wrath. But surprise, surprise, Kreacher bowed down to her that had the others wide eyed. He even apologised to 'Master Sirius' for being a bad elf and nowadays, number twelve housed two extremely different but very friendly elves that did their best to please the masters. The best of all reactions was of Mrs Black who just walked out of her frame, to God knows where, and her frame dropped. The pureblood sons didn't know what to make of it so they banished the frame in the attic, but Andrea could see the deep sadness in Regulus' eyes.

Remus apologised and Andrea rolled her eyes at him. This was her way to make it light. The werewolf was very sad indeed but when Andrea shrugged and said 'it's okay. Happens to the best of us', he looked even more morose. Thank god Tonks was there to snap him out of his funk, or else there would be no chocolate left in the house, considering Remus liked to 'nibble' on chocolate when sad or depressed.

The pets were all fine. Pig was still hyperactive, Hedwig was still regal, Errol was still snoozing, Artemis was on long journeys to France, and Merlin was growing rapidly. Now on his hind legs he was taller than Remus, who was the tallest of the entire crowd, being six feet four inches, but for Andrea he was still her puppy dog. His bright blue eyes were very intelligent and he was one very regal dog. Sirius' ego was hit when Merlin turned out to be much larger than him but he consoled himself somehow and went to lick his wounds.

The Burrow was still under construction and the Weasley twins had opened their shop finally. It was a huge affair. Their inheritance helped and it was not only a simple joke shop. It was the work of two highly intelligent and brilliant masterminds. The twins were still active members of the Trust, but used their discoveries in their product, to which no one had any problem.

Percy Weasley was still the 'official family git' but Andrea promised Molly to go and have a chat with him. The elder woman gave Andrea a death hug and Sirius came to the rescue, saying he didn't want his girl to die of smothering, which had the girls smiling and boys catcalling. Andrea refused to blush and smirked at them behind Molly's back, of course.

Andrea smiled and got up from the bed in her birthday suit and made her way to the bathroom. After a long and relaxing shower, she dressed quickly and made her way towards kitchen.

Sirius and Remus were sitting talking and Andrea paused to watch how different they looked, from the last year. Sirius was one very muscular and healthy man, (courtesy the potion regime Mary and Elizabeth put him through.). His hair was long and he had it tied back in a long ponytail. His face all filled up and a healthy flush on his cheeks, and his eyes were not the flat grey orbs she had first seen. They were bright and shining with new life.

Remus looked a bit peaky but that could be blamed on the full moon three nights ago. Gone were the frayed and patchy robe, instead were good quality silk robes or equally good muggle jeans or oxford shirts. His sandy hair, though streaked with grey, was clean and combed back neatly and the muscles in his shoulders strained impressively as he leaned on the table. Wolfsbane was doing him good, just like Tonks' brightness in his life and the happy and friendly atmosphere. They were happy.

"Sickle for your thoughts." She still jumped at his voice. She turned and glared at him, but Regulus Black didn't feel remorse. He smirked at her. Nothing was on the mend as fast as Regulus. Weeks ago he was rotting in a lake but no one can say that looking at him now. He was all flesh and blood. Muscles and blood were all over his body. Elizabeth had worked wonders with him, and literally changed him in just a few days. His eyes were not sunken anymore, good big grey orbs that shined with happiness, face full of happy flush, and he was mended.

"Stop sneaking on me." She muttered through clenched teeth and stomped up to the table to sit beside Sirius.

"Any problems, love?"

"You know very well what my problem is. I don't know how to deal with this living inferi." She said glaring at the guy who took seat right opposite her.

"It's fun to watch you jump every single time." She sulked as she saw all of them laugh. Men!

"Winky, can I have some breakfast please?" she said to the elf who smiled in delight and ran to her.

"Winky be making anything. Does Mistress wants eggs, or toast? Winky be making porridge for everybody. Will mistress be eating that?"

"Yes Winky. I'll have an omelette and some toast. Give me a bowl of porridge too." The elf beamed and scrambled away.

"You pack away so much, yet you are so tiny." Remus commented with an amused face, and she felt Sirius drape his arm around her shoulder and drop a kiss on her head. She leaned into him and smiled.

"I have good metabolism."

"I think you have some pixie blood in you, or it could be elf." Regulus was so going to get some good hexing.

"Watch it Black. Merlin doesn't like it when I'm angry." He gulped when Merlin made his entry at his name and the two Marauders laughed. Who wouldn't be wary of the giant Great Dane that had vivid blue eyes and was extra possessive of his mistress?

"Hello there handsome." Andrea cooed and scratched Merlin behind his ears. Merlin closed his eyes in contentment and Andrea smirked at Regulus.

"I swear, the dog practically stalks me." She heard Regulus claim and looked at her familiar in pride.

"I always wanted to have a horse and a dog. Do you think my wishes got mixed somehow, because I got a dog but he is almost as tall as a horse." She wondered and Merlin put his wet snout in her ear, while the others looked at her in amusement.

Just then Harry entered with Ron and Ginny was too far behind.

"Hey Shorty. Guys."

"'lo guys." Ron said a bit more tactfully.

"Ah, the- Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die, Ron, Ginny." The others snickered at that while Harry looked sullen. Ginny sat right beside Merlin and began patting him absently.

"Hermione's letter came. She will be coming in the afternoon." Andrea frowned and looked at Ginny.

"Today?" Ginny looked at her.

"Uh… yes. That is what I meant." Ron and Harry sat down and began loading stuff on their plates.

She had completely forgotten about Hermione. She was supposed to talk to her parents, but it just slipped through.

"I'll go and get her." She said and people looked at her.

"You can't go alone." Sirius objected at once and Harry nodded his support.

"Why not?" she turned to look at him and he gave her one exasperated look.

"I won't even answer that. I'll come with you if you are going."

"And me." Harry piped up.

"I'll go too." Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I can do with fresh air." Ginny commented giving Merlin a toast from Andrea's plate.

"Hold on." Andrea spoke. "I'm not going on a picnic or rescue mission. This is something important I need to talk to Hermione and her parents."

"What's wrong with us going?" Ginny frowned.

"Aside from the fact that Voldemort is on rampage for anyone of us, you mean?"

"Yes." Ginny had a glint in her eyes and Andrea mentally groaned. Glinting female Weasley eyes were not a good sign.

"We can't all just barge into her home."

"We are her friends." She challenged.

"God dammit. Fine, ask you mum!" Andrea threw up her hands as the adults shook their heads and youngsters high fived.

"Poor you." Regulus said with a fake sympathetic smile and Andrea smiled sweetly at him.

"No, not poor me, but poor you. You are coming too. You will keep a look out, as you are the big bad Death Eater, while Sirius and I talk to Hermione's parents."

"I didn't came here to babysit these kids." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Tough luck, big boy."

Sirius chuckled and kissed the top of her head once again.

"Sorry Reg. You do as the lady says." Andrea smirked at him, and pushed up from the table.

"I'll go get ready. Meet you here in fifteen minutes."

"I'll come with you." Sirius said standing up.

They left the kitchen and Andrea smiled when she heard Regulus mutter "whipped", and Harry agreeing, "Completely."

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny, Ron, harry, Regulus, Sirius were standing disillusioned except for Andrea who was wearing a hooded jacket over her jeans and trainers.

She raised her hand and with a bang the Knight Bus arrived. Andrea beamed at the sight of the violent purple colour. It stopped right in front of her and she was pulled back by a pair of strong hands.

"The Knight Bus. I'm Hades Toad, your conductor for the journey, where would you like to go?"

"Hades? Your name is Hades?" Andrea asked as the disillusioned crowd quickly got into the bus.

"Yes. Any problems with that?" the tiny man asked irritably and Andrea quickly shook her head.

"19, Oxford Street, Westbury, Wiltshire, please." She jumped aboard and the conductor grumbled.

"Eleven sickles. 19 OXFORD STREET, WESTBURY, WILTSHIRE, NEXT." He shouted and the bus moved with a bang, and again Andrea was caught in big strong arms.

Ten minutes later she was shaking her head.

"I'm never getting on that thing again." She grumbled and she felt someone's arm on her shoulder.

"It's nice isn't it?" Harry said in a jovial voice and Andrea chuckled.

"To think I wanted to ride in it. I might have just thrown up all over."

"eww." He gagged and Andrea swatted him.

"Now be nice all of you, and no dodgy behaviour. Get that Regulus?" she smiled when she heard him snarl and moved forward to the nice and warm looking number 19.

She rung the bell, and a moment later the door was opened and Andrea found herself spitting bushy brown hair from her mouth.

"Andy…." The voice was shrill and Andrea winced and then laughed.

"Hey Hermione." Hermione stepped back and Andrea chuckled at the obvious delight on the younger witch's face.

"'Mione, the crowd is waiting, if we could move in?" Hermione squealed as she saw the shimmering outlines and hurried to move in.

As soon as the charm was taken off, Hermione launched herself at her friends and hugged them enthusiastically.

"Oh my god…" she jumped up and down and hugged Sirius after Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Hello Hermione." Sirius said politely. Hermione beamed and was about to hug Regulus when she stopped and balked back obviously not recognising him.

"hello." She said

"Hello." Regulus replied eloquently. Hermione looked at him shrewdly and then at the others.

"Oh don't mind him. His brain is full of water. Let's go in, shall we?" Andrea said lightly as Hermione led the way chatting with her friends.

She led them to a beautiful drawing room where Dr and Dr Granger were sitting.

"Oh. Hello Harry, Ron, Ginny. Oh, Andrea, what a pleasant surprise." Jean Granger rose along with her husband and smiled. "We were driving Hermione to London in just a few hours."

Andrea shook hands with both of them, and sat down.

"Beautiful house you have here." She complimented and the Grangers beamed.

"Mum, dad, this is Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather." Hermione introduced and Sirius shook hands with them.

"Allow me to introduce my younger brother, Regulus." Hermione looked dumbfounded at that.

"But…"

"'Mione. Many things happened over the summer." Harry told her.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"Nothing important Hermione. I'm sure you might have read the important things in the Prophet."

"Oh, yes." Hermione still didn't look convinced and Andrea didn't want to speak too much in front of her parents, who were blissfully unaware of the entire war situation.

"Hermione told us there is a new Minister elected?" her father asked with polite interest.

"Yes. The new candidate was far better than the last one." Sirius said evasively and the kids kept their faces devoid of any expression.

Andrea looked at Sirius and raised her eyebrows.

"Something the matter, dear?" Jean Granger inquired and Andrea squared her shoulders.

"Yes actually. I have been meaning to talk to you both regarding Hermione." Everyone except Sirius grew wary at that.

"What about Hermione?" Mr Granger asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, nothing bad. Guess, I'll be blunt about it." Andrea took a deep breath and started. "Mr and Mrs Granger, Hermione is a witch. She has been studying at Hogwarts for a long time now and her place lies in the magical world."

The Grangers and the kids were looking at her oddly.

"We know that."

"Yes, please let me finish. What I was saying was that, no offense meant, you are muggles. I'm not saying that as an insult. My parents are muggles too, like my elder brother. Being an only witch in the family is quite difficult. We make friends and people consider us family but we never truly are. There is something that only the family can provide and there is no magical relative of Hermione's."

"What are you trying to say?" Jean Granger asked with a tremor in her voice.

"I want to become Hermione's magical guardian." She said simply and everyone gawked at her barring Sirius.

"You want to adopt Hermione?" Mr Granger said faintly.

"She has us." Jean Granger whispered and Andrea saw a deep possessiveness in her eyes.

"And you will be there, always. You are her parents and nobody can replace you. I just want to be there for her in the magical world, where you can't be. There are certain things that you wouldn't be able to understand of the magical world. If Hermione needs someone on her side, she will have all of her friends and me, to handle things. She won't be alone, and it would be legalised. I can take care of Hermione, when she is in the Magical World." Andrea looked at Hermione who had tears in her eyes and a weird expression. Andrea's heart sank.

"I thought that was a…" she gulped and looked at Harry, Ron and Ginny, who were regarding her very differently. "… Good idea. I like Hermione very much. Anyways, if you don't like it, it's okay."

She shrugged, trying not to blush in embarrassment, but the next second she was grabbed by a sobbing Hermione.

"Oh, Andy…. You would do that for me..?" she sobbed and Andrea rubbed her back.

"Of course I would. You are my friend aren't you?" Hermione sobbed and then broke free, and wiped her tears.

Andrea blinked and cleared her own throat and looked at her parents. Mr Granger was looking clenched jawed while Mrs Granger was blinking rapidly.

"You have some very great friends Hermione." She said and Andrea cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"I, uh, took a few early steps however. I'll accept your decision, no matter what, but I hope you will not refuse to this. Hermione is the wisest witch of the century and I would hate if her talents go unnoticed. I'm sure Hermione would love to study further at a magical university. Here." Andrea was stumbling over her own words, but she quickly held out the official parchment to Hermione.

She watched as Hermione gingerly opened the parchment and her eyes grew wide with every sentence. A bag dropped out of thin air and everybody jumped at the sound.

"Fifty million galleons?" she asked in a whisper, and her parents looked at her with large eyes. Her mother quickly took the parchment and together they looked at the parchment.

"You penned her into your will?"

"You are giving me fifty million galleons?"

"That means two hundred and fifty million pounds!" her father's voice was just a whisper.

"I can't accept this." Hermione said looking right at Andrea.

"Hermione, you have already been left this. What you do with this is your own decision. This is not my money, this is yours. I don't have any claim on it." Andrea said truthfully.

"Why are you doing this? Nobody does this for others." Her mother looked at Andrea with narrowed eyes.

"I already told you. I had to strive, to earn my place. I'm not saying that Hermione can't do it. She can and she will do it rather superbly. I don't want Hermione to waste her energy and resources just trying to make it through. Hermione is destined to do wonders, and I'm helping her achieve them."

"Hermione is our only daughter, and through God's Grace we earn enough to take care of our only child."

"Mr Granger, I'm certain you do. I'm not challenging you or showing you down. When I said I wanted to be Hermione's magical guardian, I said it in the whole sense. I just don't want to receive Hogwarts letters, or any other magical newsletter. I want to make sure; she has a bright and secure future. I want to make sure she doesn't go awry or be alone with nobody to share her sorrows. Hermione is your only child, so give her whatever you want to. I won't replace you or try and sabotage your relationship; I'm just here in the background to help, in every sense."

"Hermione, you'll be my sister if you agree to Andy's offer." Harry's voice broke the silence that had lasted for an eternity and Andrea looked at him gratefully.

"Andrea, can I talk to you alone?" Hermione said in a firm voice and Andrea nodded. Sirius nodded his head in encouragement and Andrea walked behind Hermione, away from the room.

She climbed up the stairs and entered a room. Andrea entered quickly and Hermione shut the door behind her.

"Why are you doing this?" Andrea sighed and walked to the bed and lied on it with her feet dangling.

"Hermione, I had Lily and Grandma, as my magical relatives." Andrea started in a faraway voice "… Grandma died when I was too young. Lily was like an elder sister, who I used to walk around like a puppy. She was there but then she was killed. I had to learn all this own on my own. My first and second years were disastrous. I made no friends till the third year." Andrea's mind was digging up all the memories.

"I made a few friends but my blood status was laughed at. I'm a muggleborn and proud of it. Later I made friends but I always kept them at a distance. Tonks was my pen pal, but other than a few more, I had nobody in the magical world."

She felt Hermione sit on the other side and she nodded.

"When I joined my work, I had to work like a slave. My mum and dad are well off, but the difference between galleon and pound is five times. My pride refused to take money from them after I graduated and believe me I wasted one whole year, doing meagre jobs to scoop up enough gold to the Wizarding Architects Academy."

She turned and looked at Hermione and shrugged.

"I have money, sure, but it took me a long time to get there. You know there is a war going on. Nothing is sure. You have Harry and the Weasleys, Tonks, Remus and the others but what will you do if nobody is there?"

Hermione was silent, and Andrea stared at her.

"Don't think of it as a charity. Think of it as a bribe, that I'm giving you, to say yes to me being your magical guardian." she winked at Hermione, who smiled through her tears.

"Use this money to study further, go to foreign universities, buy a house, open legal offices or carry on with S.P.E.W., it's yours to do. Besides look at the advantage, if anyone dares point their finger at you, I'm going to shove it up their arse and kick their butts. Nobody crosses me or my ward."

At that Hermione completely broke down and Andrea was teary herself. They stayed like that without saying a word and Andrea rubbed Hermione's back while she cried. Finally, Hermione quietened and wiped her tears.

"Harry is right. You really are a crusader." Andrea looked surprised.

"He said that?" Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Little git."

"Andy, who is that sitting downstairs? Regulus was dead, wasn't he?" Andrea groaned and quickly told her the whole story.

"You mean he was alive in a lake full of inferi."

"That git is too stubborn to even die. Inferi couldn't kill him and he tries to kill me every single chance." Andrea groaned and got up from the bed and looked at Hermione.

"We are good right?"

"We are more than good." Hermione smiled and they both went downstairs. Everybody looked up when they entered and they both smiled, everybody exhaled.

"Mum, dad?" Hermione asked her parents in a small voice.

"It's okay Hermione. I appreciate what Andrea is doing. You would have some guidance in the magical world and stability too. It's all I could ever ask for." Her father said and her mother nodded.

"We don't what to say to you Andrea. It's a very selfless act." Her mother approached Andrea and Andrea smiled.

"I promise to keep Hermione safe and secure." Her mother nodded and she smiled at Andrea.

"What is the procedure for getting the guardianship in the magical world?" Mr Granger asked and Sirius cleared his throat.

"Hermione will have to sign that parchment and hold Andrea's wand and exchange a vow. It will be done."

"Could it be done here?" her mother asked and Andrea nodded.

"We would like to see that please."

"I'll get my quill." Hermione said and the kids looked at each other with excitement.

"Sirius, you could be the bonder." Sirius nodded and Hermione came back, and bend down and took a deep breath and exhaled. She signed her name in the official parchment through which a sum of fifty million galleons was bequeathed to her, as ward under Andrea Evans.

"Andrea, hold out your wand and Hermione, please grab on tight." They stood in front of each other and Hermione grabbed Andrea's outstretched wand.

"Repeat after me Andrea, 'I, Andrea Liana Evans, take Hermione Jean Granger under a magical oath, to be ward, from now within.'"

"'I, Andrea Liana Evans, take Hermione Jean Granger under a magical oath, to be my magical ward, from now within" Andrea said firmly, a silvery rope bound her hand with Hermione's

"Hermione, repeat after me, 'I, Hermione Jean Granger, accept, Andrea Liana Evans, to be my magical guardian, from now within.'"

"'I, Hermione Jean Granger, accept, Andrea Liana Evans, to be my magical guardian, from now within."

A golden vine connected both of them and burst out in a sparkling show of golden brilliance, showering all of them with its warm presence.

XOXOXOXOXO

Regulus was sitting in the kitchen and he smiled to himself as he heard the noise from the floors above. Never had he thought that this house would be so full of life.

His parents would have killed them, had they dared to cause such mayhem. There was life in this changed house. So many people, full of happiness and mirth, opposite to the dark and dreary family members of his, made this house home.

Another person was added to this lot, the adopted ward of Andrea Evans, Hermione Granger.

He had been shocked when he heard what Andrea was proposing to the muggles. He didn't have any bitter feeling for them, but it was quite unheard of, to adopt even when the ward's parents are living.

But since when did Andrea do that was usual?

He was absolutely gobsmacked when he heard the sum that had been already set aside for Hermione. Andrea didn't look like she had that much money, no, he amended, she didn't show it. His life had been a show of wealth and bloodline, but he had never encountered such a situation.

They had been taught to flaunt wealth, and look down upon the poor. His views had changed just before his 'death' but he had been shocked to see a muggleborn, bequeathing such a huge amount, to another muggleborn.

She was only twenty five, ten years his junior, yet she still did something that nobody had ever done before.

He looked up to see his brother reading the Prophet with a frown on his face.

"Why did she do it?" Sirius looked up puzzled.

"What?"

"Why did she adopt?" Sirius face glowed in understanding and a small smile lit his face. A smile that Regulus had never associated with Sirius.

"She is a muggleborn. She knew how hard it is for muggleborns to make their place in the society, and she likes Hermione. She did it for Hermione."

"Fifty million galleons? That's a bloody huge sum. How selfless one has to be to give away such a sum and that too someone who is not related to you?" he was baffled and he needed some answers. He watched as Sirius smile grew tender.

"You don't know the half of it. She is not your average witch. She is different."

"I'd say, to get you wrapped around her fingers rather tightly." He muttered and Sirius chuckled.

"I hated her." Sirius began and Regulus was shocked. Hated?

"What? How could you hate someone, you most definitely love?" Sirius looked bemused and Regulus fought hard to understand.

"A year ago, I was the only one Harry had, and then suddenly there was this Andrea Evans, who dropped out of nowhere and was suddenly living with Harry. The Order was shocked and I was worried for Harry's safety."

"The next day Dumbledore got her here, and I saw a tiny little thing with huge twinkling eyes sitting right in front of me and I realised that she was the muggle who was living with Harry. Imagine my surprise when I was told that she was a witch and closely related to Harry. Can you believe it, I was jealous of their relationship? I saw both of them interact and it was exactly how Dromeda and I interacted. I was so pissed at her!" Sirius smiled sadly and Regulus frowned.

"Why did it matter if she got along with Harry so well?"

"Because I was scared that I would lose Harry if she took him away." Regulus nodded slowly as understanding dawned on her.

"You thought she was taking your place."

"Exactly."

"Was she?" Sirius shook his head.

"Far from it. I was still paranoid of her identity when next day she told she remembered Remus and me from James wedding. Though it told she was genuine but it even intensified my fear that she could actually take away Harry. What a fool I was!" he sighed.

"What happened to make you realise she wasn't taking away Harry."

"You did." Regulus was stunned.

"What?" Sirius looked a bit shamefaced but he told him bravely.

"We were cleaning the house, when I stopped to look at the tapestry. Harry came and we both discussed our family members. Harry pointed out your name when i… uh… called you a few names for joining Death Eaters. She was listening and she turned on me. She knew all about you and tried to tell me vaguely that you had sacrificed yourself. She said that I couldn't judge a person, and it hit a chord. I fled and started thinking. It made sense and I hated her for it. I wanted to be oblivious but she had opened a can of worms. And to top it off she sent Harry, to make me see sense, and not feel guilty over James and Lily. I wanted to kill her."

"Whoa…" Regulus breathed. She knew all about him?

"Yes. I started to avoid her after that. At every cost. The kids left for school and I was getting pissed every night. When I was in my senses I started looking at the house, and it was changing rapidly. I hated her again, but there was no cause for the hate. It was just defence mechanism."

"I'm sensing a change…" he muttered and Sirius' eyes dimmed.

"One day I was talking to Remus, and in a fit of rage I said that if she wanted to save Harry, I said I wished she died protecting him and she was standing right there at the door listening. I can never forget the look on her face." He rubbed a hand on his face and exhaled. Regulus kept silent waiting for him to continue.

"She left. She came after three days and she looked dead on her feet. We didn't see her for over a month, and when we did, she looked dreadful, like she hadn't eaten or slept in weeks. She barely had muscles but at that time she looked like one gust of wind would blow her away. I never felt so pathetic. We found her here, just before Christmas, and she was dozing off. Remus talked to her while I could only watch in horror, her face. All bones and eyes, and then suddenly she had a vision. She rushed off to the Ministry and saved Arthur Weasley from getting stabbed to death by Voldemort's snake."

"How?" Regulus breathed.

"She pushed Arthur and the snake bit her." Regulus sat back stunned.

"Sweet Salazar." That petite girl did that? "What happened to her?" He watched as Sirius' face looked pained.

"Lost blood, venom in the remaining, went in coma." Regulus' eyes widened.

"How did she make it through?" she was so tiny…! Sirius closed his eyes and gulped and Regulus felt compassion for his big brother.

"She just did. Her parents came here and they stayed. She was fragile but she didn't show. After everyone left, she started having nightmares. There were huge rings under her eyes, and they too were bloodshot. I consulted Dumbledore and he agreed to talk to her."

"Then what happened?" Regulus prompted.

"We started interacting. Rather she answered my questions. Gradually we got talking and she told Remus, Tonks and me the prophecy. That was a turning point. She even asked Remus and me to help her with her work and that was it. We started practicing duelling and one day I realised how different my life had become since she came in here."

"And then….?"

"Then Mary came. We were engaged before I went to Azkaban and whatever we had, fell apart. She once again fled."

"She has a habit of running away." Regulus remarked and Sirius shook his head.

"Not from her priorities, no. She made a deal with goblins. She got a basilisk and traded it, for armours and galleons."

Regulus' eyes widened.

"Basilisk?"

"Yes. She had a hundred armours made and she got a sum of five hundred million galleons in return, but the goblins made a deal with her. She had to make a new building for them and in return they wouldn't ever claim the armours."

"Interesting. She knew about the greediness then?"

"Of course. She works with them. Goblins have hired her as their architect. She's a famous one and had been working overseas." Regulus couldn't help be impressed.

"Things got back on track, and we were fine. She asked my help to bequeath money to Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Harry and Hermione. The rest she put up for the Trust."

"She didn't save any for herself?" Regulus was astonished. People just weren't that selfless.

"No. Said she had loads of it and she had a nice job."

They both were silent and Regulus was processing this huge bit of information.

"She didn't tell anyone the money was from her?"

"No, and keep it that way. Other than us, only Harry knows." Regulus nodded absently and then frowned.

"She told me she killed the Lestrange brothers." Sirius looked bitter at that.

"She did. Saved my life. Bella was about to send me into the veil but Andy banished me to the balcony. I'm indebted to her."

"We both are." Regulus said and a newfound respect for the girl who saved his life revolving in his mind.

"I guess I can understand now. She captured Wormtail too, right?" Sirius nodded, and Regulus laughed.

"Who knew that little bird had so much determination in her? No, not only determination but cunning and intelligence too." Sirius smiled tenderly.

"Yes and that bird is mine." Regulus laughed boisterously.

"No need to panic, I'm not a cradle robber."

"Who is a cradle robber?" they both turned to look at the topic of their discussion enter the kitchen. He smiled and felt happy as he saw Sirius face lit up with happiness at her arrival. He turned to look at her, and in the new found knowledge, he saw her as a tough little warrior.

"Sirius is, considering he is going out with you." He smiled inwardly as she glared at him and chuckled outright as she deposited herself in Sirius' lap, poking a tongue at him.

"It's in, besides old men are hot, how would you know, you cold sodding git."

"You think I'm hot." Regulus saw as Sirius cocked his eyebrow and watched the display with interest.

"Of course. Men of forty are hot!" Regulus smiled as she teased Sirius.

"I'm thirty six." Sirius said indignantly, and Regulus grinned at his scowling face.

"Really?" she asked sweetly and Regulus felt a pang in his chest when he saw the look between both of them. She was watching him with such love and care and Sirius was looking with such tenderness and happiness at her that, he felt like intruding upon their private moment.

"I love men of thirty six." Sirius grinned wolfishly at that and he kissed her. Though Regulus was feeling alone, he felt happy for his brother and the girl who had saved them.

"They are something, aren't they?" he looked to his right and saw Elizabeth sitting, with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Yeah, bickering all the time and making out the rest of it."

"Oye, if nobody kisses your ghostly inferi face, that's not our problem." Andrea said with a grin and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't worry Regulus; we'll get someone to kiss you soon." Elizabeth said patting his arm, and winked at him, when he looked.

Maybe, he wasn't going to be alone after all.

XOXOXOXO

The next week was a very good one. The kids all received their O. results, and the scene was something like this:

Andrea looked along with everyone as the three teenagers opened their results. They were all sitting in the kitchen when the owls came in and immediately all activity ceased.

"What's the result?" Molly looked at them and Andrea watched them swap.

"Really guys, we are waiting." She said in an anxious voice and watched as Hermione did a little dance.

"Oh my god, Ron. I'm so proud of you." She squealed hugging the ginger who had a smile on his face.

"Look at this. Harry even broke my record."

"I know, though this was expected of Hermione."

"Would you just say it?" Sirius called out loudly and the three of them looked at them.

Molly snatched Ron's first.

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

Pass Grades:

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Ronald Bilius Weasley has achieved:

Astronomy: A

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: OO

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: A

Herbology: O

History of Magic: E

Potions: A

Transfiguration: O

Andrea blinked in the silence and quickly snatched the other results. People looked over her shoulder.

Harry James Potter has achieved:

Astronomy: A

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: A

Herbology: O

History of Magic: E

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

She looked unbelievably at Harry and turned to look at the last parchment.

Hermione Jean Granger has achieved:

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Muggle studies: O

Arithmancy: O

Ancient Runes: O

Herbology: O

History of Magic: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

"Oh my god" Andrea shrieked and went to grab all three of them. "You didn't fail any, oh my God"

The trio was crushed by the excited witch and then by Molly. Everybody was over the moon and they couldn't believe it.

"Man, you didn't fail a single exam, and got six outstanding. I'm so happy." Andrea beamed at Harry.

"I remember making a promise to a cousin of mine to study properly and drag Ron along." Everyone watched in amazement as Andrea busted in tears and flung herself at Harry.

Far away in a large Manor protected by dark ancient spells, a boy looked out of the window and saw albino peacocks in the garden.

He stood absolutely still, and didn't even blink his eyes.

A door opened and closed quietly, and he still did not stir.

"Draco." He turned at that and looked at the tall beautiful, fair form of his Mother.

"You got ten outstanding owls. You should be proud of yourself son." He heard the tremor in her voice but he didn't react.

His eyes were dead.

She took a few steps forward and he saw her properly since entering the room. Her skin was grey, hey eyes were bloodshot and she looked stiff.

"Draco…" his mother whispered in anguish and he couldn't even comfort her. His fate was doomed. All his choices had been made. There was nothing remotely comforting in his bleak life.

"Say something Draco. We can ask for help…." She trailed of and it was the first time he showed any emotion.

"There is no help Mother." His voice was hoarse and his mother looked at him in fear. Strange, how the woman who had offered him help was completely opposite of his mother. She was short, dark haired, tan skin and dark eyed, but she had the backbone that his Mother lacked.

"I will have to do it. For all of us, or he'll kill us all…" he whispered and closed his eyes in defeat. Nothing could be changed. Nothing could be saved.

He turned back to the window helplessly and stayed there.

Behind him, Narcissa Malfoy had witnessed the innocence leaving his son, and right now standing in front of her was just an empty shell. They did not deserve this.

She would not let this happen. She had lost her husband, but she won't lose her son. It was time to talk to Severus Snape.

XOXOXOXOXO

Andrea felt anxious. There was something going on inside her and she couldn't pin point what it was. She could practically feel it shifting, and it made her uncomfortable.

She got up from the chair in the library and paced.

Sirius, Remus and Regulus had gone to the Trust. Molly had taken the kids to Diagon Alley. She wanted to go too but her workload had increased exponentially, so she stayed back.

Mary and Elizabeth were at Mungo's, so Andrea was the only one alone in the whole house with the elves and pets.

Tonks and Kingsley were with Molly and kids, so there was no need to worry.

Andrea went to the kitchen and looked restless. She poured herself a glass of water and promptly dropped it when the fireplace roared.

"Andrea, she's here." Andrea turned to look at the fireplace and saw Severus' place sitting in the fire. She nodded at him and he was gone.

Andrea grabbed her wand, and donned a hooded cloak from the rack and pulled the hood over her face.

She threw a pinch of floopowder in the grate and clearly said:

"Spinner's End." And stepped into the emerald flames. She was sucked into the whirling motion of the fire and she stepped out into Severus' home.

The room was small and dingy but everything was exceptionally clean. She didn't look further because her eyes fell on the three figures.

Severus, Narcissa and _Bellatrix. _

Andrea noticed that Bellatrix was slumped in the chair, whereas Narcissa was looking around in fear.

"Is it safe?" she asked in a low voice and Severus nodded, his wand trained on Narcissa. Andrea cocked her eyebrow when she saw that he was holding two other wands. Nice.

"Cocoon Bellatrix with the snoozing charm. I don't trust her one bit." She could _hear_ Severus rolling his eyes but he did exactly that.

Narcissa Malfoy watched as a short figure emerged from the fireplace and instructed Severus. Her heart was beating rapidly because she couldn't understand what was going on.

"Who are you?" Narcissa asked shakily and Andrea turned to her.

"How is her occlumency?" she asked Severus.

"Good, considering I taught her." Andrea rolled her eyes at that and saw Narcissa look positively alarmed.

"Narcissa Malfoy, you are here to ask Severus to complete the assignment that the Dark Lord gave to your son, Draco Malfoy." She watched as Narcissa's face drained of all the colour it had.

"Severus is Draco's Godfather, so he would agree, or so you thought." Narcissa was positively spooked and Andrea felt a stab of sympathy for her.

"Do you know what the assignment has been given to your son?" the pale witch nodded her head.

"Then you must realise that your son can't kill Dumbledore."

"But he has to. The Dark Lord will kill us all, if he doesn't." she whispered and tears filled her eyes.

"The Dark Lord won't be able to touch him, if you join the other side." Narcissa's eyes widened.

"Severus…?"

"Severus can only help you properly if you help yourself."

"The Dark Lord will kill all of us if he knew." The woman and the mother in her were battling, Andrea could clearly see. Though she said it, her voice was tremulous enough to make out her hesitation.

"You don't know that. Even if Draco manages to kill Dumbledore, the Dark Lord will consider you as nothing but financial backup. Your house will be taken away from you, your loved ones will be punished in front of you, and even your right to breathe will lie in the Dark Lord's hands. This is the Dark Lord's way of punishing Lucius for the Ministry mayhem. If Draco doesn't kill Dumbledore, the dark lord will kill him, if he does, the ministry will never forget it. Lucius is already dying in Azkaban."

Every sentence was affecting Narcissa. Tears trailed down her cheeks.

"He will kill Lucius even if we run away." She cried miserably and Andrea thought. Andrea was shocked she had not jumped up in hysteria and was even considering it.

"No he won't." Severus looked at her with a warning in his eyes and Andrea contemplated.

"Think. If we take Lucius to the ministry and get some names and important information, without letting anyone know. I'm sure the Minister would understand. We can take him away to the Trust and hide him there while an illusion of Lucius can rest in Azkaban."

She thought that one up, but the more she thought about it, the more it felt right.

"What?" Narcissa breathed out while Severus' eyes did some summing up. After an eternity he nodded.

"_He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father"_ half-blood prince, said by one of the Death Eaters as Draco had his wand pointed at Dumbledore.

Narcissa saved Harry, didn't she?

"What do you think Narcissa? Are you ready to take this risk to save your family?" Andrea asked and Narcissa whimpered and tears fell down rapidly.

"He will find us and kill. Draco has to do it."

Andrea flipped back her hood and took two steps and bent down to look into the terrified pale blue eyes.

"Draco is not a killer. You cannot condemn him to such fate. Did you think what it would do to him? It will eat him alive. This fear will kill him from inside. He will lose his mentality, and it won't be a curse to do that, it will be _you." _

Narcissa was very frightened. The young woman had eyes the colour of flint and they were cold. Her words shook her up and she was shivering delicately.

"You are his mother. You should try and save him, not ask Severus to complete the task, shall Draco fail. Give your son a chance. Give your husband a chance. Their lives depend upon you. I see a bright young grandson of yours, skipping merrily in that manor, playing with peacocks, but if you don't take the chance, you won't have a family, much less grandchildren in a Voldemort free world. I say that because Voldemort _is_ going to die."

"You are that seer." She breathed and Andrea kept staring at her. It was important that Narcissa understands this. Okay, so she made up that seeing grandson thing, but Scorpius Malfoy was real, wasn't he?

Narcissa had to say yes. She had to otherwise, her plan wouldn't succeed. Maybe she needed more incentive.

"Did Draco inspect the Vanishing Cabinet at Borgin and Burke?" Narcissa's eyes stretched in horror and Andrea smirked inwardly. Not inspected maybe, but shared his plan with his mother.

"No use, Narcissa. He will kill you if you don't come to the other side." She jerked her head towards a sleeping Bellatrix.

"She doesn't care for you. She cares just for her Dark Lord. She even tried to kill your own flesh and blood; Nymphadora and Sirius. I will help you and I won't let anything touch Draco and Lucius if you change allegiances. I swear upon my magic, that I'll protect you, Lucius and Draco from the product of inbred and muggle heritage, who calls himself Lord Voldemort, if you come to the other side."

Andrea didn't waver from those fearful eyes. Those pale blue eyes were searching something in her black ones. It seems an eternity later, that a decision was made behind the blue ones.

"Save Draco and Lucius." She said and Andrea straightened. She looked at Severus who too looked like the tension left his shoulders.

Andrea paced away from them and went to the window and exhaled. She did it! She actually did it!

She swayed Narcissa Malfoy but took an oath upon her magic. She made up her mind that whatever happened, even if people didn't support her, she will save them. Alone, if nobody agrees with her. Something tightened in her body and she felt uneasy but her decision was made.

"We should hurry up." She heard Severus and turned to look at them. Narcissa might have been close to Bellatrix and supported the pureblood mania all her life but when it came to her beloved son, she promptly threw all those notions out of the window, and Andrea had fully exploited that advantage.

"Are you marked?" she shook her head and Andrea nodded, already knowing.

"Tomorrow, same time. Meet me here with Draco. Right now, you will go, and act as if nothing happened. Block your mind. Nothing should get out or it will be the end. Don't even tell Draco. Tell Voldemort, shall he ask, that you are going to get school supplies and do some market research. Don't think over it. Severus, what shall we do with Bellatrix?"

Severus inclined his head and sneered at the mad witch.

"I'll clean her memory."

"We should put her back in the alley with me. She was trying to make me sense and to not come here. It will be wise if we shall continue from that point. I'll agree and we'll go back." Andrea raised her eyebrows impressively as Narcissa spoke in a monotone. She was good.

"We shall. Severus, please make sure this happens. I can't stay here." She turned to look at Narcissa.

"I will help only if you are willing. Remember that."

The snow haired witch looked at the fireplace in which the young woman disappeared and wondered, what was about her that had compelled to take such a huge step.

_She gave you what the Dark Lord never did; assurance and promise, _a voice inside her said and she put on her hood and as a disillusioned Severus levitated Bellatrix.

They were in the alley and Narcissa hurriedly looked around.

"Severus…" she couldn't see him but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry Narcissa. Andrea always means what she says. Trust her."

Narcissa nodded and cleared her thought just in time for Severus to clear Bella's memories and lift the spell.

Her eyes opened and Narcissa put on a hysterical face.

"Let go Bella."

"Cissy, this is the betrayal of Dark Lord's order. We cannot suffer his wrath taking this step." Narcissa turned with portrayed fear in her eyes.

"Can he know about this?" she saw as Bella's eyes gleamed.

"He has his ways." Narcissa gulped the actual fear.

"You are right Bella. It would be unwise to disobey the Dark Lord considering present circumstances, but Draco…"

"Do not worry Cissy. Draco will succeed. He has the noble Black blood running in his veins. Now let's go before someone sees us." She grabbed Narcissa's hand and they both apparated out of the alley, and a disillusioned Severus breathed in relief.

Back at number twelve Andrea flooed and stumbled in to the kitchen. There still was nobody in the kitchen, and Andrea felt a moment of panic.

She quickly sat down on the chair and put her head between her knees.

She had just indoctrinated Narcissa Malfoy. Bloody hell! Seer, her fucking arse! She was playing blind over here.

Here vision was blurring and it was growing into a full blown panic attack. Oh God!

What was she going to do now? Dumbledore is saved from the curse, the majority of Horcruxes destroyed, Sirius saved, Longbottoms recovered, Regulus resurrected, she didn't even knew how the story was going to progress.

They would have to destroy the horcruxes really fast and then kill Voldemort but how was she supposed to know where will Voldemort have the face off. What was she going to tell people, that suddenly the inner eye left her?

Her brain throbbed and her eardrums were closing in and the substance that she had felt shifting inside her was moving violently. It wasn't a panic attack.

Her body was reacting and she didn't know what to do. Blind panic seized her, and she got up from the chair and tried to move. She stumbled and tried to catch something in vicinity.

The blood was roaring in her ears, and her heart was beating at a furious pace. Her wildly waving hands clutched something and she held it like a lifeline.

Her body spasmed and her back arced. Hot pain blinded her. It went through every vein of hers and every atom in her body screamed.

She screamed, and the sound almost tore her throat and then suddenly, everything was black.

Her body crumpled into a heap just as the door to the kitchen opened to reveal Molly and the kids looking at her broken form in horror.

It was dark when Andrea opened her eyes. She blinked and realised that her whole body was throbbing or more like pulsing.

She scrunched up her face and tried to sit up. She closed her eyes and took deep breathes. Her body had ached in the endeavour.

"Hey." She opened her eyes to look at Sirius' grey ones. He was sitting on a chair by their bed and looked as if he just got up. Was he sleeping in the chair?

"Hi." Her throat ached and Sirius conjured up some water for her. She drank gratefully and leaned back on the bed.

"What happened this time?" Sirius chuckled at that and Andrea smiled, but she could still see fear lurking in those shadowed eyes.

"Something good." Andrea looked at him with a frown.

"All I remember is pain. Nothing good comes out of it unless it's the ecstasy spell." Sirius sat on the bed near her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What you experienced was the replenishment of your magical core." Andrea's eyes widened.

"Really? Why didn't anyone tell me it pains so much."

"Because it doesn't." she frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"It normally takes a while to reach your normal portion but your body as per Elizabeth was working fast to get the core back in its shape."

"Wicked. Why do these things happen to me, again?" Sirius grinned handsomely at that and Andrea felt sleepy.

"You can sleep here? I'm not so huge like you." She yawned and patted her side. She lay down and put her head on the pillow and immediately went to sleep.

XOXOXOXO

She greeted everyone cheerfully next morning and everyone felt better knowing she was fine.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Same breakfast, same kids who were joking, same game of teasing Regulus. Life was good.

She was still sitting in the kitchen when the fire roared and a piece of parchment shot through it. Luckily Andrea was sitting right in front of it so she grabbed the piece of paper.

_They are here._

Her eyes widened as she realised that she had completely forgotten about yesterday.

"What's that?" Sirius asked and Andrea bit her lip. Everyone looked at her questioningly and her mind blanked. Useless organ, where does it go when you need it.

"Ummm…. Some stuff at Severus', I have to go." She got up and Sirius frowned.

"What stuff?"

"Order stuff. I'll come back soon." She kissed him and hurriedly took the black cloak and raised its hood, which had the occupants of the room frowning heavily.

She quickly cast a _muffliato _and muttered Severus' address and stepped into the green blaze.

After being swirled around she stopped and stepped out of the fireplace. First thing she noted was that all the curtains were drawn.

Second, Draco Malfoy had leapt to his feet the instant she stepped out and had his wand pointed at her.

She looked at him for a moment. He was thinner, and his hair looked unkempt, like he had been raking his fingers through them hundred times. His eyes were bloodshot and there were bags under them.

He looked tired.

She moved forward and sat down on the lone armchair and surveyed the scene. Severus was sitting and had a drink in his hand, Narcissa was looking ahead stonily and Draco was looking frightened.

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"Everything alright Narcissa?" the witch jerked at her name and looked at her and nodded. Draco looked at his mother and then at her.

"Who are you?" he asked taking in a thunderous voice, two steps towards her and trained the wand at her forehead.

"I told you help was a patronus away." Andrea said and removed her hood.

Draco stumbled back, and looked at her horrified.

"You" He whispered and Andrea raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, me" He looked at his mother, then at Severus and back at her.

"No…. no…. no, no…. NO!" he shouted and Andrea could see the panic assaulting his mind.

"Draco…" Narcissa breathed.

"NO MOTHER! NO!" Andrea had to give it to Severus who didn't winced, once. "HOW COULD YOU? HE WILL KILL US ALL NOW."

"Draco, please listen…." Narcissa started.

"HE WON'T LISTEN MOTHER. HE WON'T. HE WILL SEE THIS AS A BETRAYAL." Andrea looked at the angst ridden teenager and didn't interrupt.

"WHY DID YOU MOTHER! I COULD HAVE SAVED US, I COULD HAVE SAVED US BUT NOW HE WILL KNOW!"

Andrea looked as his face contorted and tears fell down his face, and her heart bled for him.

"He won't kill you." She said quietly and his head snapped up. His eyes burned and anger now replaced the horror and fear.

"How do you know that? You haven't seen him, have you? He doesn't show mercy! He won't listen, he will just kill."

"No he won't. To answer your questions, yes. I have seen him and fought him, _twice." _She watched as his eyes grew large. "I know he doesn't show mercy, and neither does he listen. He just kills, I know."

There was silence after that and no body moved.

"Severus, I think we can all use some drinks, preferably not poisoned." She said lightly and Severus looked at her like she was mad.

Severus waved his wand and a decanter poured drinks in three glasses. Another wave and the three glasses soared in front of the three occupants.

She took hers and watched as Narcissa grabbed hers and quickly gulped it down.

"Take it Draco." Severus said and Draco grabbed the glass with trembling hands.

Andrea sipped her drink and surveyed all of them. When no one spoke, she did the deed.

"I believe you have been given an assignment." Draco looked at her like he wanted to curse her. He didn't respond and Andrea continued.

"How will you mend the Vanishing Cabinet?" She asked sipping the apple cider.

The glass fell from his nerveless fingers and his hateful gaze grew fearful.

"Bought the necklace from Borgin and Burke to send it to Dumbledore?" she thought it was impossible but he grew paler at that.

"Rosemerta is your choice for Imperiousing, isn't it?"

"How do you know all this?" he asked in a shaky voice and Andrea sighed cutting the drama now.

"Draco, I know this and a lot more. Do you think Voldemort will spare you after you kill Dumbledore?" she snorted and Severus raised his eyebrows at her.

"He is punishing you for your father's incapability to fetch the prophecy. I was there that night, so I know what Voldemort can do. And apparently he knows about me, because currently I'm the most wanted witch after Harry Potter."

His eyes looked about to pop out of their sockets.

"You are Potter's cousin…" Andrea nodded her head at that and looked at him seriously.

"Voldemort…" all three of them flinched at his name"… does not know the future. I do. He wants me because I know what is happening and what is going to happen. He wants me because I'm helping Harry to kill him."

"I'll tell you so listen. Voldemort is just two steps away from dying. He thinks he is immortal but he doesn't realise that there are people wiser than him. What will you do if you give in to fear? Kill Dumbledore, and then what? What will you do when Voldemort dies, because I assure you he will, what will you do then? You will be wanted all over the world for killing the most powerful sorcerer of the world, where will you go? Your father is already in jail, but what will happen to your mother?"

He looked pained at that and Andrea continued brutally.

"The society will kill your mother. Like vultures, they will tear her away, flesh by flesh. You would be subjected to Dementors kiss. What is going to happen then? The Malfoy line, all down just because the heir apparent, couldn't suck up the courage to defy a monster?"

"I told your mother yesterday, and I'm telling you now. You are not a killer. Do not let fear make you one. You will never be whole after committing the act."

She looked at him right in the eye.

"Change your sides, and I'll guarantee your safety. Join the Order and no harm shall come to your father or mother. I'm willing to make an Unbreakable Vow, if you pledge your allegiances to the Order. Keep in mind Draco, Voldemort is going to die, and there is nothing stopping that. Choose wisely."

She leaned back and took a deep breathe, waiting for him to make his mind.

_Choose me, _she mentally chanted. This was huge, this was very important. If he chose her than things could speed up more rapidly and they could end it wisely. If he didn't then Andrea didn't know what she would be doing since she took the risk and disclosed the plans.

Andrea saw as he looked at Severus, who looked back blankly, and then at his mother who was looking like a stone statue. Finally, he looked at her and gulped.

"What about father." Andrea didn't realise she had been holding her breath till she exhaled.

"He will be taken from Azkaban, testify against the Ministry and will be hidden in one of the safe houses. A charm would make sure that Lucius' illusion remains in the cell."

He nodded resolutely and wiped his face, and got up.

"I need you to make an Unbreakable Vow, stating you will protect me and my family from the Dark Lord and should time arise, you will testify for us."

Andrea looked at him and found the scared boy, who was willing to do this for his family. She stood corrected, he was no killer.

"Only if you make one in return, stating your allegiances to the Order, and willing to do as I say."

He stood still for a moment and then nodded.

"Severus." She said moving a step forward and stretching out her arm. After a deep breath, he placed his cold and large one in her warm and small one. They clasped tightly and Severus put the tip of his wand on their interlinked hands. Andrea nodded for him to begin.

"Will you, Andrea Evans, help my father, Lucius Malfoy, to escape unscathed from Azkaban and protect him under your shelter?"

"I will." A red, hot fiery, flame shot from the tip of Severus' wand and wrapped around their hands.

"Will you to the best of your ability, protect my mother, Narcissa Malfoy, from harm?" Andrea looked into his silvery eyes and vowed.

"I will." Another flame bound their hands.

"Will you, help me and my family, shall the need arise to testify in front of the Ministry?"

"I will." The red flame glowed brightly and wrapped around their hands like manacles.

Draco silently held out his other hand and Andrea gripped his hand, once again Severus placed his wand tip on their interlocked hands.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, pledge your and your family's loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix, disavowing the loyalty to Lord Voldemort?"

"I do." He breathed out and his voice fractured at the end. A black flame shot out and wrapped around their hands.

"Do you pledge to never betray the Order or any of its members, for Lord Voldemort or his Death Eaters and carry out the work assigned to you and your family?"

"I do." Another black flame joined the first one. Andrea looked deep in his eyes and asked for the last vow.

"Do you pledge to see the world differently than you were taught, and help bring about a change for the Greater Good?" Andrea bored her eyes into his and saw as he closed his eyes and gulped.

"I do." He whispered and the black flame divided into two parts and shackled their left hands.

Severus removed his hands and Andrea suddenly had an epiphany. The events were still happening. Not one but two unbreakable vows were made, in Spinner's End, with Severus and Narcissa in attendance. Slightly different but still the same.

Andrea nodded at Severus.

"We should call a meeting." Severus nodded and sent out various patronus. Andrea walked to the chair and sat down feeling the enormity of the situation.

She had made an Unbreakable Vow. She had the Malfoys!

"We should leave in half an hour." Severus drawled and Andrea nodded. She cleared her mind and concentrated on breathing. She saw Narcissa was gripping Draco's hand very tightly, and she realised that the kids were to be informed too.

She sent a patronus to Sirius, telling him to ask the kids to join the meeting.

Minutes ticked by and the fire roared and a piece of parchment flew through. Severus caught it and gave it to Draco.

Andrea frowned as she saw him passing it to his mother who burnt the piece after reading it and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Secret Keeper." Andrea almost smacked herself for not thinking. The clock chimed one and Severus got up.

"We need to get going." Andrea gulped when Severus went first. Should he wait to be the last and close the floo?

Some major handling would have to be done.

"Draco, close the floo when you come." The kid nodded and Andrea gulped again. She went into the fire called out her destination.

She stepped out of the floo to see, every Order member sitting on the magically enlarged table. She didn't get the chance to explain who was going to come, when the floo roared and Narcissa Malfoy stepped through.

Andrea clenched her jaw when her fellow members started getting up from their seats.

The first ones were Sirius and Harry. She shook her head and winced inwardly at the timing, when the floo roared again and Draco stepped out.

"What's he doing here?" Ron spat standing up and Andrea thanked Merlin when Dumbledore got up.

"Everyone, please be seated and do not speak till the situation is explained." That shut everyone up.

Dumbledore further elongated the table and gestured for them to sit over there. Now Dumbledore was sitting at the Head, on his right Draco, then Narcissa and then Andrea, with Sirius on her right.

"Andrea?" Dumbledore called and Andrea got up.

"The Malfoys have left Voldemort. They have pledged their allegiances to the Order, and are willing to risk and work for the Order to bring down Voldemort."

"What's in for them?" Bill asked quickly and Andrea looked at Dumbledore.

"I pledged that we will take Lucius out of Azkaban and make him testify, and then hide him in the Trust."

"Are you bloody insane?" Harry shot up and Andrea grimaced. "Hide him? He is a bloody Death Eater. He was there at the Ministry, and you saw him."

"Harry, I know all this. The Malfoys do not want to serve Voldemort. They saw their error in serving him when he turned on them. Please remember what I told you that morning, please." Andrea pleaded with him and he clenched his jaws.

"Andrea, you surely realise how tricky this is?" Kingsley rumbled.

"Malfoys turning light, I think I've seen everything." Moody laughed sarcastically.

"We already have two Death Eaters amongst us. One tried to bring down Voldemort, and the other has been risking his life ever since. If the Malfoys can change, then so can you." She challenged the old auror who glared at her with both his eyes.

"Andy, how can we be sure that they have left Voldemort and they won't betray us. It could be their plan." Arthur asked her politely but worriedly.

"Draco and I, we both made Unbreakable Vows." Everyone gasped around them and Andrea pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are you satisfied now? Severus was the bonder; you can ask him if we left any field missing."

"You let her make an Unbreakable Vow!" she heard Sirius roar from beside her and winced.

"Calm down Sirius. I'm not breaking my vow, so I won't die." She said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"This was your Order stuff? You went to get bound for life?" he glared up at her and she pursed her lips.

"I told you I would do anything." His glare intensified and he looked away.

"Does that mean that the Malfoys are loyal to Order and won't betray us?" Alice Longbottom asked in her beautiful voice.

"Exactly, thank you Alice." She turned to survey all of them and looked with determination. "My vows consisted of protecting the Malfoys from Voldemort and helping them. It included getting Lucius out of Azkaban and cleared from the Ministry."

"You made a hasty vow, andrea." The Minister's voice boomed and Andrea raised one eyebrow at her.

"Well Minister, by all means, let me die. It's up to you after all, whether you wish me life or death." She said challengingly.

The Minister pursed her lips and Andrea smiled. Didn't wanted to lose the Seer, did she?

"If Miss Evans had made the vow and is assured from the Malfoy family about their loyalties, then I believe her. I shan't question her moves. She has always thought about the betterment, and if she is saying this is a good move, then I'm with her." Trust lady Longbottom to state the conflicting issue. Andrea wanted to kiss her.

"Hear Hear." Tonks said and Andrea winked at her.

"I'm with Andrea too." Remus smiled at her and Andrea thanked the little skirmish and guilt.

"So am I" Andromeda clearly said. She smiled at Andrea and silently thanked her for getting her younger sister out of death's mouth.

"I support Andrea." Regulus said in a normal voice and Andrea grinned at him.

"We too."

"Merlin knows how her brain is working these days." This was from Fred and George.

Hermione, Mary, Elizabeth, Kingsley, Ginny, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Molly all said their support.

Andrea sat down and exhaled.

"I agreed with Andrea before and I still agree." Dumbledore said in a calm but firm voice that stopped all the conversations.

"She had told us what will transpire and I'm happy to say that Draco had made a wise choice. I'm extremely relieved to hear that Draco won't kill me and I shall live longer."

The Malfoys jerked at that and looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes.

"I have known this since your initiation Draco. Andrea had rallied since then to save you from making the worst possible mistake of your life." Draco turned his large eyes at her and Andrea winked at him. He rapidly blinked and looked down.

"What is going to be the next step?" Tonks asked with excitement.

"Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore said. "What did you vowed Andrea?"

"Umm…. Get Lucius from Azkaban, make him testify and take information that will pardon him, and then hide him at the safe house of the Trust."

"But if Lucius is not in the prison, it would automatically get to Voldemort." Kingsley spoke and Andrea nodded.

"I guessed as much. We could use a spell or charm that could project Lucius in the cell." She answered.

"But the dementors can't be fooled." Sirius said for the first time.

"Don't worry; we'll come up with something." Fred or George said and Andrea beamed at them.

"Excellent. Now I was thinking that Draco should continue to fool Voldemort in believing that he is working hard to get you killed."

"How will I do that?" Draco spoke for the first time and his voice was very strained.

"I'll come up with something. Now, did you propose Voldemort the plan about Vanishing Cabinet?" he nodded.

"Vanishing Cabinet I hear?" Fred or George piped up.

"Yes the same that you sent Marcus Flint or someone, into. It has a sister cabinet in Borgin and Burkes. The original plan was to infiltrate Hogwarts with Death Eaters through that cabinet."

"Sick." They muttered together in revulsion and Andrea rolled her eyes.

"So, Draco, once you are in Hogwarts, you _will _go to the Room of Requirement, but not to mend the cabinet, but to practice."

"Practise? Practise what?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Duelling."

"What?" Draco whispered.

"Yes, you won't be alone though. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, they all will be joining you to practice."

"I won't be practicing with him." Harry stood up and Andrea shrugged.

"Fine. Don't practice. Look like a ninny, nancy boy when the final confrontation comes. Act like a buffoon, jumping up and down when Voldemort sends curses at you."

Harry glared at her and glowed red at her comment. She heard something and looked down to find Sirius trying to control his laugh. Her worries eased.

"Harry, it's important that you learn how to defend yourself. Draco knows how the Death Eaters work. He can tell you about their strengths and weaknesses and you can all play it to your advantages."

"She is right. You are getting a chance, all of you, so try and learn from each other." Oh how she wished, she could kiss Sirius then and there.

"Yes, after all, we don't want a bunch of kids, acting like a couple of baboons on the battlefield." Frank Longbottom nodded his approval.

"It won't hurt." Molly said and Andrea smiled as all the guardians called their approvals.

"So we are supposed to be all friendly from now on?" Ron asked in dismay and disgust.

"There's the fun part Ron. We don't Voldemort getting a whiff of this, so you get to act naturally. For the people, you are sworn enemies, and inside the Room of Requirement, you are allies, working together to bring down one evil psychopath."

"Thank Merlin for small favours." He muttered and rolled his eyes.

"That indeed is a commendable suggestion." All heads turned to look at Severus who was looking thoughtful.

Dear Sweet Merlin's Soul, Severus complimented her?

"I still don't want to trust that git. He has a dark mark." Ron said loudly and Andrea looked at him. Something's can never change.

"Ron, if I can grow up just to make sure You-Know-Who gets defeated, even if I have to work with the guy whose father tried to kill me, so can you." Ginny snapped and Andrea grimaced, completely forgetting the whole diary thing.

Before things could start in earnest Dumbledore stood up.

"If we wish to defeat Lord Voldemort, we will have to put aside our differences and work together, or else we may have already lost the war."

Dumbledore did have a way with words, Andrea thought as Ron looked down and Harry winced.

"I think it's too much of the time that we have taken today." He waved a wand and two pendants with silver serpent heads appeared. He waved again and the pendants glowed blue.

"Draco, Narcissa, these pendants will bring you directly here. They will work only for you so no fear of it landing into wrong hands, because I shall ask you to go back and wait till we devise a good strategy to shift Lucius. You will have to remain inconspicuous."

They both picked up the pendants gingerly from his palm and put it over their heads, and it vanished.

"No one can see but you can feel it. When there is a meeting, it will let you know an hour ago. You will feel it, so you will have plenty of time to make an excuse or line up an alibi. It works both ways; you can come here and go back to where you want."

Andrea was so impressed with Dumbledore. He really thought of everything.

"It has been long. I suggest you do not waste any more time." He stood up and addressed them all. "This has been a very huge change. A change for good. Please try to wise up yourselves and think it through. We have to stand together." He looked straight at Andrea and nodded.

"Good choice Andy. Good choice! And good work everybody. Good day to all of you." Dumbledore was gone after that leaving everyone silent.

Andrea wished no one would blow up, now that he was gone. From the corner of her eye she saw a movement and turned to look at Andromeda making her way towards them.

"Cissy…" she whispered and Narcissa's head whipped in her direction. Narcissa had not even once looked up from her lap and she was shocked to find her sister. It had been so long that she had almost forgotten her voice but that name only her family members used.

"Meda…" she breathed and got up. Andrea watched as Andromeda smiled and she looked so different from dark Bellatrix. Andromeda was haughty but she was soft. Her features were soft and her heart was soft too. She was the 'love 'em all' kinds.

"Oh Cissy…." Andromeda cried and hugged her little sister who just stood there in her elder sister's embrace.

They had never been that close. Narcissa was said to have been much closer to Bellatrix than her oldest sister. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Andromeda never believed in the blood purity.

Andrea watched with a small smile as Narcissa's arms draped around her sister's waist, after a fashion, as she gently returned the hug.

Both the woman were too proud to shed a tear with such a large audience, but Andrea saw two pair of shiny eyes, as the sister's broke free.

"Oh Cissy, you did a good thing." Andromeda stated proudly and Narcissa's gaze grew fearful.

"Don't worry Cissy; we will take care of you and Draco. Of course, Lucius too." She added the last part as if an afterthought.

"I say, Blacks are going through a roundabout phase." She saw both of them turn and Narcissa's eyes stretched in shock.

"_Regulus_?" Regulus was standing right by his chair, and Sirius too stood up at that.

"Narcissa." Sirius said nodding his head and Andrea thought to herself, how careful and neutral their voices were.

"_Sirius_." The Fair Lady breathed. Apparently, the Blacks haven't had a family get together in decades.

"You changed sides then." Regulus snorted at that.

"The Dark Lord showed his true colours, finally. Of course they had to change sides when the Dark Lord made it so obvious he wouldn't care if the ancient line of the Malfoys would no longer continue, eh Cissy?"

Andrea couldn't help but look in shock. She had said the same thing. But shouldn't they be happy that they had switched.

Narcissa was looking very pale and looked up when Draco stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

They kept looking at each other; on one side were the tall and slender forms of Andromeda and Narcissa with a taller Draco, and on the other side were the huge and muscular forms of Sirius and Regulus, who were standing side by side.

Andrea thought that they may be inbred, but this bunch was one hell of a good looking one.

Andrea didn't dare interrupt, god knows, she will get blown to bits if she did.

An eternity later, Sirius blinked.

"If you have chosen this side, have faith."

"We protect our own." Regulus added and for the first time Andrea saw Sirius and Regulus like brothers. They were on the same sides and they were rallying for the same notion without the burden of the dark responsibilities or heavy pressure from the Dark members of the family. They were free and fighting.

It seems like Ministry had already declared them free because Narcissa's shoulders relaxed. Of course having some strong family members like Sirius, and Regulus vowing to help you did wonders for her. After all Bellatrix was not the caring types and Narcissa had been on her own since Lucius was sent to the prison. It helped!

She nodded.

"We should leave." She whispered. Andrea saw as Narcissa met her gaze and nodded at her. Draco too inclined his head looking at her straight in the eye, and then he grabbed his pendant in sync with his mother, and was gone.

Andrea was still wondering how fluently it all went, when all the gazes turned to her, as if in sync.

Uh-oh.

Could she make a run for it? Apparate and lock herself? Chatting with Voldemort was looking a better option than those flashing green eyes of Harry Potter.

She hastily got up and backed to the front of the table holding up her hand.

"This was important okay? This is necessary. You heard Volde…. I mean…. Gah…. Dumbledore. It had to be done. We have two more spies that actually reside in the base. God dammit, stop looking at me like that."

Harry clenched his jaws and Andrea squared her shoulders.

"Get over it Potter. This is how the Order works. Anyways, I have work to do. Fred, George, get working on the illusion. Uh… I have work to do."

She quickly apparated from the room and the room erupted in laughter.

"Did you see her face?"

"Hilarious." Fred and George guffawed.

"Damn, she looked scared." Bill commented with a large smile.

"Andrea Evans, the Crusader, afraid of Harry Potter." Regulus smirked, and shook his head. "Who would have thought?"

"Oh come one, I think she pulled this out perfectly. Think how the betrayal of Malfoys, Voldemort's right hand men, will affect the whole cause. We will have some pretty good information now, that we have three spies." Tonks admonished them.

"You should have seen how she persuaded them" Severus drawled and everyone went silent. "I was afraid that she had lost the cause when she talked to Draco. She persuaded Narcissa yesterday to bring Draco." He shook his head in amusement and surveyed them "she persuaded Draco to join. His Mother couldn't do what Andrea did, and that is saying something. A true Slytherin tact to exploit her advantage, and she did a stupendous job."

Everyone gawked at Severus who had never uttered a single word of appreciation, was now practically writing lyrical ballad for Andrea. Too surreal.

Sirius recovered from the shock and blinked.

"I'll go check her."

Though it had been a very risky move and Sirius was very angry with her for going there unprotected, he was proud of her. Though he was scared shitless after hearing that she had made an Unbreakable Vow, he still couldn't help but be immensely proud of her

He snorted as he climbed the stairs, his girl was indeed a crusader, and Godric help him, he fell in love with her more, everytime she showed her crusading style.

**AND MERLIN HELP ME, I CANT STOP WRITING….. MY MOTHER HAS THREATENED TO DISOWN ME, IF I DIDN'T PASS THIS TEST…..**

**SO, HOW DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER? LIKED OR HATED IT? DO TELL ME…. IF I KEEP ON GOING LIKE THIS I'LL FINISH THIS STORY IN A WEEK.**

**ANYWAYS, THE WORD COUNT WAS 15,000. I HAVE GONE INSANE!**

**REVIEW…. PLEASE DO. IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD AND IN RETURN I WRITE LIKE A MANIAC!**

**THANK YOU:**

**SkylerBlack , Disney-Princess-In-Disguise, DarkDreamer1982, dazey186, lucky n drake .c7c7, Moonstone blaze, I-am-the-Wolf, Luna4816, i luv hardy, LanMandragoran, favfantasy,** **MyraValhallah, anomynous, Leyla J.C, Cole the Demon Hunter,** **mwinter1 , Blah blah blah, Athar Riordan, azphxbrd,** **Celeste, AlaskanKing, KatieGirl97, PintoNess, ep, LeahHeartsEdward, alias093001, show. me. the. stars.  
><strong>

**I REALLY APPREACITE YOU GUYS REVIEWING AND I HOPE YOU KEEP ON DOING SO.**

**ENJOY AND HAPPY EASTER ALL OF YOU!**

**FAN. F. FREAK **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: FATHERS, MOTHERS, BROTHERS, SISTERS, SONS, DAUGHTERS ….. **

Andrea quietly opened the door and peaked out, and sighed in relief. She padded to her armoire butt naked and opened it. She took out Sirius' t-shirt and flung it over her head. She unwrapped the towel from her head and threw it in the hamper. Her heavy, straight hair fell back, and her head minutely went back with it showing the weight of it.

She looked in the mirror and realised her hair had grown tremendously. She blamed it on the nutrients and vitamins potions regime she had been put through, quite a many times. The bangs had grown way past the chin, and the mid back length had grown till her hips. She sighed thinking of her monthly hair spa back in 2011; even the French manicure was long gone with the nails. It was hard to maintain yourself in the wizarding world, she conceded. Thank goodness for the permanent hair removal!

She shook her head and went to the window of the room. She took her wand and muttered a spell. The window vanished leaving an archway, and she stepped on her recently conjured balcony.

The cool breeze of the night hit her face and she smiled. This is what she did whenever she wanted to get out. Extend the flooring and form a balcony and sit there and look at the stars. The best part was that it still was under the Fidelus Charm.

Uh… thank God for magic!

"I didn't know this was your hiding place!"

She whirled around and saw Sirius leaning on the archway. Her eyes widened when she realised she had nothing on her except his t-shirt and she was sitting here, gazing at his namesake. (Canis Major)

"Not hiding, no." she shrugged nonchalantly. He didn't say anything and kept looking at her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing." He sighed and sat down Indian style next to her. "Had I known how to do this, I would have done it every single day of my stay here." He gestured to the balcony.

"It gets suffocating! Not getting out and being cooped up." They both were leaning on the walls and gazing at the sky.

"Why did you make an Unbreakable Vow?" he asked with a soft voice, Andrea cringed at that. She could handle the roars and the growls but soft and calm was far more dangerous.

"There was no other way. You won't understand."

"Yeah? Try me." They were still gazing at the sky. Andrea sighed.

"Harry grew with Dursleys." She began. Sirius frowned but didn't interrupt. "They hated him. They hated the fact that he was magical, and they showed it. He didn't grow up being loved by an aunt, on the contrary. He was treated like an elf doing all the household chores whereas his cousin was a pampered prince."

The stars were reflecting in her big orbs.

"Harry grew up fine despite his upbringing. He is humble, gentle, loving, and brave. He made friends at Hogwarts and he cherishes them. In short, he is a very fine young man." She expelled a long breathe.

"Draco Malfoy was born in a wealthy household. He grew up learning how to hate the poor and mudbloods." Sirius winced at the term and she smiled wryly.

"It's what he was taught. He was doted on and he was spoilt rotten. His parents never thought to instil any sense of responsibility in him, considering he could always sit back and the next six generations can thrive quite easily. He never made friends because he was taught to look down upon everybody."

"Can you imagine how lonely life it must have been, living with parents and no siblings, ordering the playmates and getting bored easily?" Sirius didn't say anything and she sighed.

"He was never in a situation to think for his own. His parents always did it for him. Suddenly, everything falls upon him. Not only he has the burden to save his parents but also he has to kill his headmaster. He might have gloated about Voldemort being master and everything but now he realises what this all means. He was forced! He was forced to take such a huge step and there was nobody to help him. There was no escape for him."

"I agree he had hated Harry from day one but think about the reasons. He loathes Ron and despises Hermione but have anyone ever thought, why he must do so?"

"Because he is jealous." Sirius turned to her at that, a frown on his face.

"Jealous?" she turned and nodded at him.

"Jealous. Jealous because Harry is famous and has friends. Draco is wealthy and good looking but no one treated him like Harry. Harry made friends with Ron on the first go but Draco made enemies. He hates Ron because Ron has a huge family that is full of love and affection. He hates Hermione because despite being a muggleborn, she beats him at everything. He hates them because he can't have what they all have, and that is because he is bound. He is bound by his upbringing and morals. He can't befriend Harry Potter because Harry is the poster boy for light. He can't befriend Ron because of he has been taught to hate them. He can't befriend Hermione because he again has been taught to loathe them. Do you realise how difficult his life must have been, looking from shadows, wanting something badly but not daring to reach for it, just because he is trapped. So he reverted to hating them with a vengeance, thinking he might get solace making their life hell. Why do you think he targets them in the whole school?"

Sirius looked at her with a frown.

"I was taught the same things but I never took the mark. What do you say to that?"

"Sirius, you always have been strong. Don't mind but your parents never loved you." His eyes pained at that and Andrea sighed and pushed herself to his lap. She put a hand on his cheek and kissed his lips in an apology.

"I'm sorry."

"No, that's the truth. My parents were second cousins who got married just to continue the blood line. You are right. Continue with your explanation." He sighed and Andrea put her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"You have always been strong. Your will never let you submit before anyone. Since your parents never smothered you, you didn't have the inclination to humour them. Regulus was the only one you loved and when he took the mark, you discarded him too."

"Draco can't do that. His mother loves him and would even die for him. Lucius, no matter how cruel or cunning, will sacrifice himself for his son. This made him take the mark in the first place; to save his loved ones. He is saving them but there is no one else to save him. Does he deserve it?"

Sirius wrapped his hands around the woman sitting on his lap and his heart almost burst with pure love for her. She was ready to take a chance for the enemy's kid. She was sacrificing herself, because she knew the kid was not a killer. Come to think of it, her explanation made a great deal of sense.

He looked down at her. She was so pure! Her heart was larger than herself and she did every possible thing to save the ones she could. She was ready to save Lucius Malfoy just because somewhere was love hidden inside that cold heart. She was ready to do it for that minute part.

"I never would have thought that." She rolled her eyes and grinned and her dimples flashed at him enchantingly.

"Of course. You haven't got brains to match mine."

Andrea smiled in relief when he brought down his head his head to kiss her thoroughly. His hands went down to her butt and hauled her to his chest. Immediately both of them froze.

They both broke and looked at each other with wide eyes. She felt his hands on her naked butt and she gulped. She had completely forgotten her state. She watched as his eyes darkened and a very pleased smile formed on his face.

"Naked on the balcony, my my…. What else have you been doing in my absence?"

"I don't get a chance to do anything" she breathed as she felt his hand inching up. Her eyes closed as he cupped her breast and her nipples tightened. She moaned as he pinched them and heat pooled in her lower regions. The t-shirt vanished and the cool breeze felt pleasant on her warm body.

"Oh god…" she moaned as his mouth replaced his hand while his hand moved to the other breast. Her hands were clutching his head on for dear life and she was lost in the sensations.

She looked down as he looked up and their mouths fused in hot desire. Her hands frantically removed his shirt and they broke just long enough to get the t-shirt out of the way.

Their tongues mated in the dance of desire and her hand fumbled with his belt. She felt him nip her lip and she groaned as he sucked on it.

Her hands won the battle against the belt and the button and she pulled him free. He groaned in her mouth as she squeezed him and massaged his crown.

His mouth became brutal as her hands continued their assault and suddenly he pulled free.

"Not this way love" his voice was hoarse and she looked deep in his eyes. Her fingers searching the straining vein and his eyes closed in a groan as she pressed on it. Her breathes were coming in pants as she watched the beautiful man in front of her, at her mercy.

She wanted to please him but in the end, the need to be filled by him won and she let go. Her hand came up to his swollen lips and she traced their contours. His eyes opened to show the smouldering fire in them and she got on her knees.

She shifted her position a little bit, and gently lowered herself on his straining member. They both groaned simultaneously at the contact and her muscles clenched in pleasure.

She looked at him and began to move. Every move was heaven, every thrust was ecstasy. She began rocking fast and his hands on her butt encouraged her. They grew slick with sweat and they were on a very pleasurable journey.

Her hands were clutching his shoulders painfully, but this pain was welcomed. She could feel her muscles clenching and she felt near to the edge. His hand moved from her butt and moved in between them. His thumb flicked her small bundles of nerves and with a scream she jumped over the edge into the pool of ecstasy.

Her muscles clamped down on him like an iron vice, and even in her high, she heard the guttural cry, which he uttered as he too joined her in the final abandon.

Her muscles milked all his worth and she fell down on top of him. Her head on his sweaty shoulder, she tried to breathe properly.

They were still joined intimately and she never loved him more than this moment. She kissed the skin of his shoulder and felt his hands encasing her.

_I love you; _she thought but couldn't say because her breath was still fractured.

He kissed the top of her head and there was no need for words. She knew he loved her too and her eyes closed.

Gradually they could breathe properly and Sirius got up with a sleeping Andrea in his arms. Jeans riding low on his hips, bare chested; he was the epitome of male handsomeness.

He went inside the room and gently laid her down, and kissed her forehead.

"Only with you I behave like a randy teenager"

"Good to hear that" she mumbled sleepily. He chuckled and cast scourgify's on the both of them, chucked his jeans and joined her in the bed, forgetting the fact that everyone was waiting for them at dinner.

She spooned into him and he smiled in happiness, as his eyes closed for the well needed sleep. After all, they never just left it at once!

XOXOXOXO

She opened her eyes as she felt the cool breeze on her bare back. The sky was lightening and she realised she had never got the chance to close the balcony. She smiled as she looked over at her bed partner and stretched her sore limbs. Five! She smiled with a faraway look as she remembered all the five times of their lovemaking last night!

She smiled and decided to go jogging despite the warnings. Man, she was happy!

Quickly she brushed her teeth, washed her face, scourgified and applied some perfume. Sex smell was so not a good thing while going for a jog. She twisted her hair into a bun and made a face at the mirror when she felt the weight of it.

She donned a t-shirt (her own) and track pants. She took her iPod and went to kiss Sirius. He made some cosy and snuffly noises and kissed her sleepily. She smiled when he turned away and flipped on his stomach. She checked her wand and was out of the room, shutting the door behind quietly.

In a minute she was down the stairs. She was about to pop in her earphones when a voice jolted her.

"Where are you going?" she turned back to see a suspicious Harry.

"To jog." She said with the 'duh' voice. He frowned heavily at that.

"I can't let you do that." Andrea looked at him with interest.

"Oh yes, mother. I forgot I was talking to you, mum." He glared at her. "Anyways, what are you doing up so early?"

"It's my birthday. Thought I'd make some tea." Andrea's eyes widened at that. HIS BIRTHDAY!

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Harry. I completely forgot. Happy birthday!" she hurriedly spoke and gave him a rib cracking hug. How could she forget it was his birthday today!

"It's okay Andy. Don't be guilty. Sirius can be distracting." Andrea broke back and looked at him wide eyed. Harry's eyes too widened at that as he realised how that could be construed.

"Eww…. Yuck… I so didn't want to…. Please don't say anything." He said screwing his eyes closed, and clapped hands on his ears. Andrea laughed at the him and he shuddered. Bird and the bees talk coming soon!

"Fancy a run?" she asked instead and he shuddered again but looked at her nevertheless.

"How?" Andrea rolled her eyes at that and pulled out her wand.

"I'm a witch who knows magic to change our appearance, you dolt!" he squealed in obvious delight.

"I swear you are like the little sister I never had." That shut him up and he cleared his throat. A grin lighted his face and even she too had to chuckle.

"Okay stand still." He froze at that and Andrea shook her head. She started with his head; golden blonde hair, tan skin, scar disappeared, eyes turned baby blue, pyjamas transfigured into tracks and slippers in trainers.

He whistled low under his breath and Andrea nodded.

She quickly turned to the mirror in hallway and started with her own; hair turned dirty blonde, skin went pale like Malfoys, eyes were green and she was done.

"We don't look like Harry or Andrea anymore." Harry said and she nodded grinning. Without wasting any time they both got out of the door and in sync they both looked at their surroundings. They nodded and went out.

Andrea set up the pace and they started jogging.

"I didn't know you were a runner." He said and Andrea swatted him.

"Shut up" she muttered.

"Is it safe to talk?" he asked and Andrea discreetly waved her wand adding notice-me-not charms and secrecy bubble.

"Good thing you remembered!" she complimented him and they carried on.

"How did you kill the horcruxes?" Andrea looked at him astonished. She hadn't talked to him about it. Again she felt guilty for not being much talk these days.

"Sheesh… I completely forgot!"

"I know. Now, stop apologizing and start talking. I need details." She rolled her eyes and increased her pace unconsciously.

"We found the Gaunt ring. Remember you saw Frank die just before Quidditch World Cup?"

"Vividly" he muttered and Andrea nodded.

"The Gaunt shack was in the same village. That is how Voldemort's mum seduced his dad." Harry made a disgusting face.

"Merlin, it's disgusting enough to think of him, less his parents seducing… eww." Andrea chuckled as he made gagging noises.

"Be serious. Anyways, he put the ring there. It was protected by parseltongue. I used your words said in parseltongue and we opened the shack and discovered the ring. But that jerk put some sort of charm on it. Dumbledore was about to touch it or worse wear it. I had to stun him and use your voice gain. Jeez." She said shuddering.

"What would have happened it Dumbledore had touched it?" he asked in a tensed voice.

"He would have died, like he did in the book." Harry stood still at that and Andrea had to run back to him.

"He died?" he was horrified and Andrea patted his arm.

"He did. Draco had the assignment and everything. That ring put a curse on him. Dumbledore was, of course, fascinated by it so he didn't even think about the charm or he would have thrown it off."

"Why was Dumbledore fascinated by a horcrux?" Andrea took his arm and tucked it in hers, and started moving at a leisurely pace.

No harm in telling about the Hallows, was it? After all, he owned one third of them.

"Dumbledore was not fascinated with the horcrux Harry; he was taken by the stone in the ring."

"What stone?" he inquired and Andrea mused thinking how wonderful the animation, of the Tale of Three Brothers, was. She shook her muse and cleared her voice.

"There is a book in the Wizarding World that is full of stories that are often read to magical children. The book is the Tales of Beedle, the bard."

"Uh… what's that got to do with stone?" he asked as if she was completely off the track.

"Just stop interrupting. It is very interesting and extremely important." She looked at him pointedly and he zipped his lips and threw the lock behind him. She rolled her eyes and made a face at his childish gesture.

"Now, there was a story that was very intriguing. You see, once upon a time there were three brothers who lived in a small village. They were extremely intelligent and cunning. One day they were travelling and they came across a very large river." She was trying to remember the smaller details but was failing miserably. Did it matter how they arrived or did things, except for the Hallows?

"They met death there."

"Death?" he scoffed and she pursed her lips. "Ok sorry. So they met Death."

"Yes. It's a children's story so Death can be a figure like Crueller De 'Ville of 101 Dalmatians or Jafar of Aladdin or Brutus of Popeye the sailor man or…"

"I get it, I get it… Merlin!" she whacked him upside his head and sniffed delicately. He massaged his head and scowled.

"Now, don't interrupt and listen carefully. They met Death, who took the souls of the people who died crossing the river. He was in the shadows, as the three brothers came and made a bridge from their wand. Yes, they were wizards, of course. Death was intrigued and he showed himself. The brothers scorned him, but Death was cunning. Death wanted the souls and he wasn't going to let three brothers cross without taking their souls. He congratulated them, in a very convincing way, and said that they all deserved rather nice gifts for their cunning and intelligence." Harry was intrigued now.

"The oldest was Antioch, I think, and he asked Death for a wand that was the most powerful in the entire existence. Death went to the nearby Elder tree and took a stick and fashioned a wand for him."

Harry raised his eyebrows but thankfully said nothing.

"The second brother, Cadmus, probably, asked the Death to give him the power to return his loved ones from Death. This humiliated Death, and he went to the shore and picked out a stone. He put the power in it to resurrect the dead, hence the name the Resurrection Stone."

Andrea didn't look at a blinking Harry but continued further.

"The last brother was Ignotus, and I'm sure of this one. He was the humblest of the three and the most cunning. He asked Death for a way that would allow him to cross the bridge without being followed by Death. Death grudgingly took out his cloak of Invisibility and gave it to him."

Harry's eyes were blinking in calculation and Andrea quickly told the rest.

"They crossed the bridge and parted ways. The eldest went to get revenge from his rival and killed the man in a duel. He boasted of the unbeatable wand and that night after he slept, someone crept in the room, slit Antioch's throat and stole the wand. Death took the first brother."

Harry's eyes were wide at her spooky tone and she nodded solemnly.

"Cadmus resurrected his beloved, and after a few days seeing as she was just a ghostly form of the girl he loved who didn't react, laugh or be the way she used to, he went mad and killed himself. Death took the second brother."

"Death tried for so many years, but he couldn't find the third brother. Years later when the third brother was ready to leave the world, he took of his Invisibility Cloak, handed it to his son and went with Death like he was an old friend."

Harry was blinking and Andrea feared a rapid fire round coming, so she held up her hand.

"I'm not finished." He snapped his jaw shut.

"Right, the three brothers were Peverell brothers. The Peverell were pureblood, whose bloodline bifurcated at some time. Many generations later, a Peverell married a Slytherin and formed the house of Gaunts."

"You are kidding right?" he whispered looking horror struck.

"No. I said bifurcated, remember? Now, one was the House of Gaunts and other was the Potter family." He grew pale at that.

"I'm related to _him?" _

"Not even close. That went ages ago. You know the Peverell brothers were born in the 1200's. You are the last living heir of Ignotus Peverell while it was either Cadmus or Antioch that is Voldemort's ancestor. The bloods have changed thoroughly in the last seven hundred years." She reassured him and he breathed properly.

"Anyways, you need to hear another story and deduce the conclusion yourself." He frowned but Andrea waited as they both crossed the road. Once safely on the footpath, she continued. It would be hard for him to hear but she really had to tell him. He deserved it the most.

"Albus Dumbledore lived in Godric's Hollow."

"_What?"_ Harry looked at her with wide eyes. Andrea closed her eyes.

"Harry it would be best if you listen and keep an open mind about it." He gulped but didn't react otherwise.

"He lived with his family. He has a younger brother and had a younger sister. They were living somewhere else when his sister did some accidental magic, which was seen by some muggle lads. They forced her and she was never the same." He looked pale and horror-struck, again.

"His father went to avenge his daughter and was sent to Azkaban for his crime. His mother shifted all of them to Godric's Hollow. Everyone thought that Ariana was a squib but she was unstable because of her trauma. They were at school, Albus and Aberforth, and they were good. Bathilda Bagshot was their neighbour and had invited her nephew over for the holidays. Dumbledore and Gellert were bright, intelligent and young. Dumbledore was of course, hateful of the muggles back then because of what they did to his sister."

Harry nodded after a minute or two of processing the situation. Who wouldn't hate?

"Gellert and he made plans to go and they even thought to conquer the wizarding world."

"What?" he breathed in shock and Andrea gulped. Maybe, it wasn't such a good idea to tell him. She was regretting it already.

"Uh… yes. They were young and Dumbledore was driven by hate. He had graduated and was ready to set on a journey with his fellow trouble maker when Ariana lost control of her magic, and Kendra Dumbledore died."

Silence.

"Dumbledore got the head of the family title, but he didn't know how to handle things. His sister was responsive to many things and that could be cataclysmic. Aberforth tried to quit school but Dumbledore didn't let him. Gellert was enraged when Dumbledore cancelled their trip. They had a fight and they used the unforgivables; Ariana died." Andrea gulped and went to sit on a metal bench by a building.

Harry sat numbly beside her and she continued her damned story.

"Aberforth and Dumbledore had a falling out. Gellert scampered and Dumbledore was left alone to pick up the pieces. He still blames himself for his sister's death. He thinks it was his curse that killed her."

"Why did you tell me this?" he asked hoarsely and she saw him hunching, his hands clasped between his spread legs looking at the ground in contemplation. She put a hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Dumbledore and Gellert were on their journey to search for the Hallows. The deathly hallows that make the possessor, the master of Death." He turned to look at her and she saw comprehension on his face.

"Master of Death, meaning the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility….!"

"Yes. While Dumbledore was picking up the pieces of his ruined life, Gellert went ahead and found the first Hallow. He became so powerful that only Dumbledore could defeat him. Gellert Grindelwald." Harry jerked and Andrea winced. She had ruined his birthday!

"Why?"

"Why what Harry? Why did he become friends? He didn't know his friend would turn out to be a Dark Lord. He was scared himself. Think, he was a teenager; he had the right to make mistakes. And he is not over them. In the book, remember I told you about the cave from where Regulus came? That night he went with you and drank the potion and relived his confrontation. He was in pain! He always is! The thought to hate muggles at that time was no mistake of his. Won't you hate Voldemort if he killed me?"

Harry was struggling. It was all wrong to hear all this about Dumbledore. It was easy to hate him, but then it wasn't his fault. Why…? It wasn't Dumbledore's fault. People had been swayed by their company, right? He gulped and nodded.

"Gellert wanted the Elder Wand; Dumbledore wanted the Stone to resurrect his mother to take care of Ariana. He was young."

"I'm young. I'm even younger than he was at that time, but I'm not thinking of World domination." Andrea stared as he said what Harry did in books.

"Then Dumbledore was weak. You are strong." There was silence, and Harry sighed defeated.

"I guess the Gaunt ring had the Resurrection Stone? And if Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald then the Elder Wand must be with him. I have the Cloak." Andrea nodded marvelling his ability to think through such morose state.

"There's more Harry." He raised his eyebrows and asked her to continue.

"That Halloween night, when Voldemort killed lily he didn't thought that her love would save you. He fired the curse and it rebounded off you and hit him." He nodded and frowned.

"You remember how the horcrux is made?" he gawked.

"Don't tell me he was able to make a horcrux even after he was hit." She shook her head and winced.

"Not consciously, no. The spell hit him and his soul was ripped. That ripped portion went to the first vessel it saw and the one that was alive in that house."

His eyes froze and he stilled.

"That is why you can speak Parseltongue. Voldemort doesn't know it yet." He was still frozen.

"Please don't be scared. Dumbledore and I went to places just to find a way getting it out of you without killing you. We got the solution." His eyes were scared as he looked at her, and her heart clenched at the fear.

"Yes. We travelled and we found the exact solution. The normal procedure to kill a horcrux is to stab it with basilisk venom. I did it with the rest of them, the normal way. There is also fiendfyre but it is too dangerous. Now, the answer to our problem was in the North Indian hills. The wizard was an actual seer who knew what we were waiting for. He had already arranged our welcome. We only had to be there. He performed a very sacred ritual on a moonless night. He took the blood of a unicorn, a magical cow who was a virgin, a dog, and a raven. He and Dumbledore put the blood together and formed a star around it with flour, turmeric and dried blood of snake. Hours they chanted together in Sanskrit, and just when the first ray of sun hit the goblet with blood, it burnt. There were huge flames coming from it. They chanted some more and all the four elements combined together and went into the goblet. They stopped, and the Indian wizard picked the goblet and put a bit of the potion on a deity's feet. It glowed and formed words that he wrote down. He said that the drinker should drink it right before midnight and the spell is to be casted by a family member at midnight. Only blood can save, he said."

Harry looked at her in wonder.

"We can get it out of me?" Andrea put an arm across his shoulders and hugged him.

"Of course. Went to all that trouble, didn't I?" he smiled feebly and shook his head.

"All this time, I have been saving…" his eyes widened as he looked at her. "Neither can live while the other survives, it meant this didn't it?" Andrea nodded and he relaxed. He laughed shakily and she sighed in relief.

"I went nuts hearing that prophecy. Can we do the ritual tonight?"

"Harry it's your birthday" she looked at him worriedly but he was determined.

"I want him out of me." Andrea was wary.

"It's a dangerous job Harry."

"I'm asking it as my birthday gift. Give it to me." How could she say no to that? It was not that she was not willing to take out the horcrux, but she was afraid. What if something went wrong?

"Andy, you understand everything. You _know _everything. You _know _how hard it is for me to think about him but have it inside me is too much. Please do it tonight." She nodded at him and he relaxed tiny bit.

They both sat there and pondered in their own thoughts.

"How did Dumbledore die?" he asked suddenly and Andrea closed her eyes cursing herself. She had to tell him everything today?

"The curse though contained in his hand, was fatal. He only had one year. Draco succeeded and got Death Eaters in Hogwarts. You and Dumbledore came back but Draco disarmed Dumbledore. He couldn't kill him, he even lowered his wand but the Death Eaters arrived. Finally, Severus killed him."

"WHAT?" he exploded, his eyes widening in a mad rage.

"Shh… calm down it was all planned. Severus was ordered by Dumbledore to kill him, instead of Draco. Dumbledore didn't want the kid to turn assassin. Severus was the one who contained the curse in Dumbledore's hand."

"Why does Dumbledore trust Snape so much?" Andrea was regretting ever opening her mouth. He deserved information, sure, but NOT in one go.

"Perhaps later…"

"NOW" she cringed at his tone and sulked. She mumbled something and Harry couldn't hear.

"What? Speak clearly!"

"He loved Lily that is why." His eyes grew comically and he choked on his breath.

"What?" he gasped still coughing? Might as well get out with it.

"Yeah, he loved her. They both lived in the same town. He told her she was a witch. They became friends before they went to Hogwarts. Got separate houses but friendship stayed. Severus was leaning more and more towards the Death Eater gang. Lily and Severus had a falling out. He chose the other side. Well, Severus was the one who heard the prophecy and told it to Voldemort… okay…. Just listen to me first and stop billowing breath like a mad bull. He went and relayed the half prophecy. Voldemort chose Potters and Severus came to warn Dumbledore. He never stopped loving Lily. She was his only friend, and he never wanted death on her or her family. He asked Dumbledore to hide them. He failed when Lily died but swore to protect you. Has been doing ever since."

Silence was becoming a part of their conversation, it seemed. There were large gaps filled with it.

Harry was pinching his bridge of the nose and Andrea rubbed his back consolingly.

"I really have no words to say." He whispered and Andrea nodded.

"Don't say, but remember. Think of what you heard today and what you learnt. These are the facts of life Harry. Its good, its bad, bitter and sweet, sour and tasteless at times, but nonetheless life. We breathe and we move on. Only a wise man learns from other's mistakes, and the only the wise understand. They are foolish who judge and prosecute. We are flawed ourselves so who are we to criticise others? Think of Dumbledore and see how he changed. He was flawed but he has done his very best to change himself. Severus went awry, but his friendship with Lily helped him. In the end it's all love. Dumbledore understood it, Severus did, I do and so do you but Voldemort doesn't and that is going to be his downfall. Love made Severus switch, love made that curse rebound, love made Draco and the Malfoys to switch, love even revived that sodding prat, but Voldemort is foolish to understand it. Keep that in mind."

He looked away from the tree he was inspecting and smiled a real smile after hearing the tales.

"They are right Andy, you should be a shrink." She wasn't expecting that! Her shock melted away and she glared at him.

"You have five seconds to name who they are…. Five, four three, two,on.."

"Sirius and Remus." He said quickly and Andrea stood up.

"They are so dead." She muttered and glared at a passer-by. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Andy. Thanks for being here and thanks for everything you are doing." He whispered and Andy blinked away the wetness in her eyes. She gave him a tight hug.

"You called me mate. Just doing my job." He grinned at that and they were good! He could eat shocks for dessert and main course and easily digest them, she mused as the relief in her became evident.

XOXOXOXO

There was some hassle back at number twelve when they reached. A search party was being formed when they entered just after she removed the secrecy bubble and Notice-Me-Not charm and every movement stopped at their entrance.

Everyone just blinked and Andrea found a hint of blonde in the mirror. Right! She took off their glamour, and Molly beat Sirius and took two steps in their direction. Andrea very discreetly shifted behind Harry.

"HOW COULD YOU BE IRRESPONSIBLE? BEDS EMPTY, NO NOTE. WE HAVE BEEN SCARED OUT OF OUR MINDS. COULD HAVE BEEN TAKEN BY YOU-KNOW-WHO!"

"Uh…. Mrs Weasley, I asked Andrea to take me out."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN SOMEONE W-"

"Mrs Weasley, I was feeling rather cooped up. I thought I would feel better after some fresh air. I didn't want my birthday to be gloomy." Andrea cracked her rib, trying to control her laughter. Man! He was devious.

Everyone's expressions changed so fast that Andrea had to bite her lips from laughing out loud. They all starting hugging him and wishing him.

She saw him winking at her behind Molly's back, and she shook her head. Relief spreading through, at least she had not completely ruined his day.

XOXOXOXOXO

The day went nicely. Harry was happy with all the people. Andrea's family also came and Harry was ecstatic. Gifts were exchanged, ridiculous stories were told, remarks made, and they were finally done with dinner.

Harry gave her a pointed look and she gulped as she realised it was ten. She nodded and he went up.

She was scared shitless. Dammit, what if something goes wrong. Dumbledore was out of the country for some Order work with the Romanians. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that he was deliberately keeping away. Did he want her to do this on her own? It was ridiculous. She needed someone there.

Her eyes surveyed the occupants and she sighed.

Sirius would flip, that was for sure. She didn't know why, but something was asking her to not to tell him, which was simply ridiculous. She snorted as remembered making a joke about ridiculous Regulus.

Regulus!

She whipped her head to look at Regulus, who was talking to Elizabeth. She looked closely and realised they were sitting rather close and pleased and teasing expressions on their faces. Something is cooking, alright!

He can be the perfect candidate. Harry's friends would flip like Sirius. This was not do or die situation, unlike the trio's trek throughout their seventh year. They just quietly had to remove the horcrux without anyone knowing. They didn't want any drama and attention. Regulus was just the guy to help her.

As if sensing his gaze on her he turned and looked at her. She might have looked serious because his eyebrows furrowed. She looked at him then at the door, and then back at him. He looked baffled but inclined his head.

Andrea made her excuses and left. She climbed the stairs and came to a halt right where Walburga Black's portrait used to be. She had spelled a large floor to ceiling window just after she dropped and it made the gloomy house brighten up.

"Something's the matter?" at least she didn't jump now, everytime he crept up on her. She didn't look at him and kept staring out of the window.

"Voldemort's last horcrux is in this house. I need your help getting it out." She said so quietly that even she had hard time hearing it.

"Are you sure?" his voice had taken on a shocked yet determined edge. She nodded and he put his hand on the window. She saw his fingers clawing and shook her head.

"No Regulus, not an object." She turned to him and made a lightning bolt scar on her forehead with her finger. His eyes looked about to pop and she winced.

"Come to terrace at 11:30 and don't tell anyone." she said and went to prepare.

XOXOXOXO

Her nerves were jangling. Harry was pacing on the opposite side of the terrace and Andrea was clenching and unclenching her fists, reading the spell to make sure she does not makes any mistake. The door opened and Regulus entered. Her nerves jangled some more.

"What's the plan?" he asked and Harry stopped.

"You called him?" Andrea moved towards them trying not to shiver. It was all too surreal.

"What if something happened? He knows anyways." Harry nodded and resumed his pacing. Andrea turned to Regulus and filled him up with the entire story. He looked downright scary when she finished. If this was his reaction, Sirius was bound to blow.

"That mother fucker." Her eyes widened as Regulus flipped and gave a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, right. Let's not waste time; it's already quarter to twelve." She moved to her bag and took out a back coloured potion filled vial.

"Harry, drink this and lay down." He took the potion and gulped. She watched with trepidation, as he uncorked it and sat down. He gulped again and brought the vial to his lips. His face contorted as he drank and Andrea winced in sympathy. He finished the potion and put the vial down, and gagged.

"That was the vilest thing I have ever tasted." Andrea winced. She quickly grabbed the vial and poured some basilisk venom in it and placed it near Harry's head, and looked at her watch.

Ten minutes to twelve.

"Right, now lie down and don't move. Regulus, I'll put you and me under an invincible shield. As soon as I finish the spell and a black mist leaves Harry, I want you to put a shield on him too. Clear." He nodded and glued his eyes to Harry's form.

Andrea quickly made an enchanted cage around them, over them and below them. Voldemort wasn't going to escape!

Three minutes remaining.

She took her wand and made a cut on her hand and fisted to draw blood.

One minute remaining.

She looked around to make sure nothing was missing.

Her hand was bleeding nicely, and the blood was dripping on the floor.

Thirty seconds.

The blood was flowing freely now and Andrea trained her wand at her bleeding palm.

Fifteen seconds.

She looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.

She had moved her watch to the inside of her wrist.

Ten seconds.

Her heart was beating furiously.

Five

Could she do this?

Four

Of course she could!

Three

Harry needed her to.

Two

She sent a prayer to whichever deity was listening to make this successful and exhaled

One. It was time.

"_Raktam jaagrati. Raktam jaagrati. Sarvam kashtam japo hari, sarvam dukhyam japo hari, sarvam daridyam japo hari. Mantra sidhim karushya me_."

(I call the blood to rise; I call the blood to rise. Erase all the troubles, erase all the pain, erase the unholy element. Let the spell bind.)

She said in a strong voice and a golden light hit her bleeding hand. She almost threw away her wand at the intense pain from that, but she kept the wand trained. She watched as blood dripped faster from her hand and pool under Harry. It looked like he fell and smashed his head.

The amazing thing was that she didn't feel ill or faint even after losing this much blood.

She was seriously scared when she saw the blood rising around Harry, but it was laced with golden sparks. The spell! She watched as the light from her wand was mixing with her wand, and turned to see a completely crimson cocooned Harry.

His body arced and he floated a meter above the ground.

She didn't dare disconnect the wand and its light. Her hand felt like it had been drenched in hot oil.

For Harry! She chanted in her mind and clenched her teeth. Tears of pain falling from her eyes.

A very inhuman sound erupted all around them and she watched as Harry jerked, and a black mist hovered over him.

Just as the mist completely left him, she saw Regulus' shield enveloping Harry. It was a good thing because the mist descended right back into him, but couldn't get it.

The flow of magic was so strong that the flask rattled alarmingly. The mist darted towards it, entered, and disappeared.

The Indian wizard had made it clear that this spirit would be very strong considering it had been leeching Harry of his power. His suggestion worked just like he told. The spirit went to the inanimate object but died when it came in contact with basilisk venom.

The light from her wand became so bright that she had to close her eyes. It was intense. Even her eyelids glowed red and then suddenly the magic in the air disappeared.

She opened her eyes to see all the blood had vanished.

She looked at her hand to find it perfect, as if there hadn't even been a cut much less blood bubbling out of it. She looked around and waved the magical cage.

She went to Harry, who was blinking up at the sky, and was back on the ground.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Free and light." She said and a smile began forming on his face. He sat up and beamed.

"Like a weight has been taken off me. I never realised it." Andrea was so happy that she flung herself at him and hugged him tightly. She had done it!

"You are free!" she squealed and he hugged her back.

"What language was that?" she broke away to look at Regulus who too was smiling.

"Sanskrit. The ancient of all!" she was so happy! She had successfully removed the horcrux. He didn't have to die anymore!

"Did you feel any pain?" he enquired Harry.

"No, after I drank the potion, I just didn't feel anything."

"I have never seen that much blood." Regulus shuddered and Andrea nodded.

"Veer said that there will be blood but I thought he said it for the cut. Jesus Christ, that was nauseating."

All three of them shuddered but smiled nonetheless.

"That's one more down and the last one left." She cried happily and both of them laughed at her little jig.

"Can you explain what you did?" Regulus asked and Harry nodded, still smiling.

"Well, Veer told us that only a family member can do this because of the blood. The spell was a Blood awakening and purifying spell. It awakened the magic between the both of us. Our magic connected and the blood magic was revoked, considering Harry and Voldemort also had the same blood running through them, so the spell removed the unholy element from Harry's soul."

"But… but… did he know that you are... I mean you came from… I mean about your situation." Harry asked with wide eyes.

Andrea looked at Regulus who had his eyebrows furrowed and Andrea waved her hand lightly, to ease his mind.

"Oh yes. He is a Seer, so he knows everything. Anyways, he said it was magic in its extreme. Who am I to challenge him?" she laughed and winked at Harry. He looked at her with suspicious bright eyes and Andrea smiled tenderly at him.

"I've would never change one thing about that wish! None. You are the best Andy." Andy hugged him sniffling back the emotion and thanking the deities for making it possible. This was her world now, and she couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

Regulus looked at the two cousins thought that there was something much, much larger going on than the two showed. Funny about that was he didn't feel inclined to dig anything. After all he had learnt the hard way that family made you do stuff you that either was unspeakable or non-comprehensible. He would let them be and bask in the glory of their victory, after all who knew how the minds of Potter and Evans family worked.

XOXOXOXOXO

A few days past in relative silence. The girls took out some time and had a good boys talk. Ginny and Hermione were popular and beautiful, and they needed to understand a few things. Tonks and Andrea did the honours and they spent the night talking and laughing.

Their night was the complete opposite of the boy's night. Andrea had talked Sirius into having a bird and bees talk with Harry. He was deathly pale at that and tried to vanish but she put a serious face and told him to get his act together. After a few whiny comments from him and fierce from hers, he sulked and agreed. Tonks had been watching this from behind the curtain and gave Andrea thumbs up when she was done.

It seems Arthur too had given Ron a chat along with Sirius and Harry because both the kids went red whenever Hermione or Ginny talked to them. Andrea had tears running like Tonks at the scene. They couldn't even meet anyone's eyes. It was hilarious. Harry and Sirius were avoiding each other like plague and so was Ron. Apparently Arthur had enough practice with his elder five, so he didn't even look remotely uncomfortable.

Days were passing rapidly and things were going somewhat wavy. No Order meeting took place but Andrea was assured by the twins that they were working on the illusion thing diligently. Tonks was looking peaky and was going through a stomach bug. She cringed at every eatable and was religiously taking soothing potions. Mary seems a bit off too, and Andrea often caught her looking with a faraway look in her eye. Andrea hoped sincerely for peace and didn't want to associate these signs with a tempest. Alas, God always had something up his sleeve.

That morning was fine. Nothing was amiss, she thought, I mean everything is good. She sat at a chair in kitchen and smiled, Sirius and Regulus were having a debate of sort, Harry, Ron and Hermione had their heads together probably scheming something while Ginny was writing a letter. Mary and Elisabeth were talking or more like Elizabeth was interrogating an extremely sad Mary. Remus was smiling at a radiant and a rather ecstatic Tonks whose hair was so bright yellow that they hurt her eyes. Arthur and Molly were talking calmly (something you don't see often) while Severus was looking very morose and rigid. She did a double take when she saw Severus and thought why was he here?

She blinked owlishly and felt suspicious. Since when did Severus have breakfast with them?

"We have an announcement to make?" Fred and George apparated out of nowhere.

"Not before I make mine." Tonks stood up and Andrea's eyes flitted between both of the parties and waited patiently for the news.

"We said it first."

"I was here first" Tonks challenged.

"Tough luck chameleon.

"We are proud to say that-"they began.

"REMUS PROPOSED AND WE ARE EXPECTING OUR KID IN APRIL" she shouted and every activity ceased in the kitchen.

Andrea's fork dropped from her hands.

"Oh my god, oh my god….OH MY FUCKING GOD…!" Andrea shouted and apparated from her chair behind Tonks and hugged the engaged mother to be. She squealed like a girl.

They were engaged and they were already expecting Teddy? She jumped up taking Tonks with her and both of them squealed like a school girl.

"Oh my God, Dora…. That's absolutely amazing. What? When? How?" she squealed like a five year old and Tonks grinned.

"I'm so happy Andy" this was the cue for the inhabitants of number twelve to unfreeze and congratulate the newly engaged couple and parents to be.

Tonks received hugs while Remus received pats. Andrea couldn't believe that Remus didn't have any problems with this. Well, he wasn't the same alone guy who didn't have a job. He was secure with his friendship and money and the love for Tonks obviously overcame everything else.

A few minutes later they all sat down all smiling and happy and Andrea felt her cheeks hurt. This was meant to be. _They _are meant to be. They deserve everything and happiness to extremes.

"When is the wedding Tonks?" Hermione asked. Only a girl can be excited for her friend's wedding.

"Just before you leave for Hogwarts."

"But that is so soon dear." Molly looked worried and Tonks looked at Andrea grinning.

"Let Andy worry about that since she will be my bridesmaid." Andrea smiled hugely.

"Really?" she was the bridesmaid!

"Along with Hermione and Ginny, of course." The girls smiled and hugged each other, happy to be in the wedding.

"Wow. It would be fun to watch you stumble down the aisle." Sirius grinned and Tonks poked her tongue out at him.

"Very funny."

"It will be." He said and Andrea leaned against him in happiness. Things were going so perfectly. Harry's horcrux is removed and now Tonks is getting married to Remus and they were already expecting and to top it off, Remus was grinning like a love sick fool. Nothing could go wrong now!

Jinxed!

"Okay, so now that we have congratulated the metamorphmagus-"Fred or George started

"And the werewolf-"the other continued

"On getting married-"

"And having their cub in no time…" they stopped dramatically till everyone looked at them.

"We are proud…"

"Insanely and irrevocably,"

"To say that…" a pause yet again and Andrea was wondering what scheme they had up their sleeve.

"We have made the illusion for Lucius Malfoy."

"Holy Christ! How?"

"You see we have been working our backside off, and our superb intelligence and genius came in handy." Fred said plopping on the table next to her, while George remained standing.

"The illusion Fred!" she reminded him with a smile.

"A yes, you see, we tried so many things, like the replacement charm but that doesn't works on human beings, illusionist charm but dementors would easily sense his absence."

"George, let's not go in details!" said Fred who was apparently standing.

"Yes, might give away our unique style. So one day we thought that Polyjuice Potion turns us into the person we want to as long as we get a bit of him."

"What George is trying to say is that we tried to cast an illusionist charm on the Polyjuice Potion, with our essence and guess what people… IT WORKED!"

"You mean to say that Polyjuice Potion instead of being drunk can be projected?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Hermione…" the twins muttered in chorus and took out a small vial of muddy brown liquid. Andrea watched with curiosity as one of them dropped a few strands of his hair and the potion turned sunshine yellow. Figures!

They cast a few charms on it and not a minute later they saw their triplet materialising out of nowhere.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron muttered loudly.

"Oh dear, it's scary to watch another one of them!" Molly sighed.

"Hey!" the twins rounded on her and she bit her lips from smiling.

"Wow, Fred, George. Excellent" Tonks nodded her approval.

"Dear Lord…" Andrea breathed as suddenly the very real form of the third twin went to the corner of the kitchen and lay down.

Fred or George cancelled the illusion and beamed at everyone. Everyone appreciated their efforts but one was very hard to please.

Severus was sneering and didn't look pleased at all. What was wrong with him? Wasn't he pleased to see it?

"Now, for a few months you will need at least ten litres of Polyjuice…"

"Which we had already asked Professor Snape to make."

She turned to look at Severus who gingerly placed an extremely large cauldron on top of the table. He sneered once again and it dampened Andrea's mood.

She watched as his glare turned to everybody and stops at Mary, where it became a neutral and blank look.

What was going on?

"Andy, you need to add a few hair of Malfoy, cast an illusion charm, and it will be done."

"What do mean Andy will need to do?" Sirius asked them in a suspicious voice.

"Uh, Sirius, mate, she will be one going to Azkaban to get him, wont she?" Fred and George both looked at her, when Sirius frowned.

"Sirius, Unbreakable Vow!" she said groaning. He clenched his jaws and sneered, but didn't say anything.

"Are you regretting making that vow Miss Evans?"

She looked at Severus. Miss Evans? He had stopped that didn't he?

"No. why would you think that?" he sneered at her maliciously.

"Saving a Death Eater can be rather hefty."

"Stop making riddles and speak clearly what you want to say?" did he have to ruin the mood.

"Azkaban kills many and renders many incoherent." She felt Sirius still at that and she discreetly took his hand under the table and squeezed it.

"Your point?"

"Just warning" Andrea looked at him like he was mad.

"Are you mad? Of course I know that. Why are you acting like a snarky git? What's wrong with you?" she asked him baffled. None of it made any sense.

"I'd like to know that myself. What is wrong Severus? What is wrong with you?" Andrea looked as Mary spoke and a very still Severus.

Andrea blinked. What the…?

"I don't know what are you talking about." He said through clenched jaws and everyone jumped when Mary banged her hands on the table.

"You know exactly what im talking about? What happened Severus? Tell me, what happened so suddenly?"

Severus was looking anywhere but at Mary and Andrea unconsciously slid closer to Sirius. He wrapped his hands tightly around her watching his sworn enemy and ex-fiancée having an angst filled conversation.

"Tell me Severus what changed."

Severus looked at the occupants from the corner of his eye.

"I'd rather not have this conversation here." He said stiffly.

"Tough luck then. We are having this conversation right here, right now!" Andrea watched as Mary's baby blue eyes turned sapphires in their hardness and she vowed never to cross Mary.

"I don't want to talk." Mary snorted at that.

"I think you have made that point clear. You avoid me, you don't reply to my letters, hell, you even disappear when I floo call you. Just tell me why!"

Severus stood up and glared at Mary.

"Because I don't want to. I just don't." for the first time Andrea heard Severus raising his voice.

"Well, didn't seem like that a few weeks back at Hogwarts, did it?"

Andrea's mind spun. Few weeks back at Hogwarts? It wasn't the time when Regulus and I were in the Hospital wing, was it? She thought.

"You didn't have any problems then, or the two weeks that followed. What changed so suddenly?"

It was surreal to catch Severus Snape, of all people, in a lover's spat.

"It was a mistake! A huge blunder that I committed!" he roared and Andrea saw desperation on his face. It just didn't seem to match his words. She saw how the man was clutching at the table with white knuckles. No, there was something else going on.

She looked at Mary and saw that she was deathly pale. Her eyes had widened and a tear fell from those beautiful blue eyes. She looked heart broken.

"Tell me Severus, was sleeping with me a mistake too?"

It was the gravity of the situation, that Molly didn't dare utter a word, regarding Mary's statement in front of her children.

Andrea watched closely as several things happened. It was so minute that you could have missed it had you blinked. Severus inhaled, his tortured and disturbed expression vanished and his face became impassive. Those black eyes went flat contradicting the blazing ones of a moment ago.

"Yes it was." He said flatly looking at Mary straight in the eye.

Nobody moved or breathed.

Mary got up elegantly and wiped her tears. Her head was held high and Andrea admired her for her dignity. Her eyes were like frozen chips of ice when she matched Severus' height and looked at him straight in the eye.

They both stood for a few seconds when Mary suddenly sneered.

"I thought you were changed but I guess I was wrong. I thought I saw something behind that cold exterior, but it was just an illusion, wasn't it?"

She stepped away from the table and turned to exit, but at the last moment she turned and looked at Severus again.

"It's good that you have cleared that it was all a mistake. Now, my child would not grow up under any false assumption of its father loving it." And then she was gone.

It was the third time in a space of hour that the entire room was shocked.

Child? Mary was pregnant with Severus' child? She watched with wide eyes as Severus dropped into his chair, white as a sheet.

Oh dear Lord! Severus and Mary? And now they were going to have a kid together? And Severus had just pushed away his child and the mother of his child from his life in the most effective way.

A cold wind jerked her out of her stupor and she saw Elizabeth running after Mary. Nobody else has moved. Everyone was still sporting wide eyes with the knowledge that the famous snarky git and the bullying Professor Snape, was going to be a father.

The gravity of the situation hit her and she realised what the hell he did! Mary was pregnant, that is why she had been ill and sad because Severus wasn't talking to her. He had said it was a mistake, but was it?

Dammit, he just threw away the best thing that could have ever happened to him. Suddenly she was very angry.

She got up from her seat, startling Sirius and marched up to Severus.

"Come on, you need some serious explaining to do." She bit out and grabbed his arm rather painfully and disapparated both of them to the parlour.

He was still in shock and completely frozen. Andrea pushed him to a settee and went to pour a glass of brandy.

She put it in his hands but he didn't move. She put the glass back on the table, turned around and slapped him.

SMACK!

He jolted and looked at her. She nodded.

"Thought that'd bring you out. Here, bottom's up." She said thrusting the glass in his hand. He gulped the entire content in one go.

"Spill" she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Merlin…" he breathed and got up. She pushed him down and glared.

"Severus bloody Snape, what the hell did you just do? Do you have any idea that you crushed that woman's heart and in her present condition that could be fatal!"

His eyes grew frantic and desperate at that.

"It was a mistake" he cried out

"Are you bloody kidding me? Mistake? That was the best thing that had happened to you!" she shouted and he actually grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled them.

Andrea was rooted to the spot. Remus had reacted like this when he spoke of his child but now Severus was in his place. Was this destiny's way of making things repeat?

"She could have died if she was with me!" he cried in anguish "I have put her in danger by being with her"

"Severus, how can you-"

"He will kill her" his eyes were mad as he roared "the Dark Lord will kill her like he killed Lily"

Suddenly it dawned on her what the actual problem was. Lily was his first love, and he still… probably, loved her. Mary arrived and they spent time together. They might have developed something. He must have thought and realised how he was putting her in danger, so he avoided her. All that angst and pain in his eyes was because he might have felt rather strongly for her, for it to creep up on his face.

She closed her eyes as she sighed and went to sit beside Severus.

"Severus, Lily didn't die because of you." He looked at her like a caged animal.

"I joined the Dark Lord. I was the one who told him and he killed her." His eyes grew bright and he held his head "I told him the prophecy."

"Lily didn't die because of you. Severus, even if you hadn't told him the prophecy, someone else would have, and then you might not even have alerted Dumbledore, what then? You can't just think like that."

"Mary…. Mary…" he started but couldn't finish his sentence. He gulped and sweat broke out on his brows.

"No Severus. Don't think you have endangered Mary but you have hurt her beyond anything."

"She _would _be safe." He looked desperate.

"No Severus. She was safe when she was with you. Now, she is in danger. She and the baby."

He closed his eyes at that.

"You just told her that she was a mistake, that your kid is a mistake. She is hurt and alone. She is pregnant and _alone!" _

"Voldemort is not going to touch her if you are there to keep her safe and under wraps. You've got to understand this. Don't go all chivalrous and please accept the fact that you love her. Just go, and grovel if you have to and get her back. This is not something you throw away. You get such chances just once, and don't throw it away because of your fear. Be there to protect her and your kid. They are your family dammit, don't give it up. "

He was silent.

"I'm going to be a father" he breathed after several long minutes and Andrea smiled in relief.

"Yes you jerk." He looked at her.

"I'm going to be a father." Andrea smiled and nodded.

"And if I'm not mistaken, the mother is not very happy with you right now." She put a hand on his arm "please Severus, don't let her get away. She is your responsibility. She and your child; so stop acting like a complete dunderhead and go get her."

He looked at her with scared eyes that made him vulnerable.

"GO!" she said pushing him away. She watched as he got up on shaky legs and went to the door, where he turned to look at her.

"Trust yourself for once Severus, trust yourself and your skills" she encouraged and with a shaky nod he went.

Andrea sighed and leaned back on the settee and closed her eyes, and exhaled loudly.

She had come here to change the history, though she was doing a good job of it, she also was turning into a very good shrink.

She wondered amusedly, if she could make money from it.

An hour and a half had changed so many things…

Tonks and Remus were getting married like before but this time Remus was happy. They were already expecting Teddy a year earlier and again Remus was happy. Fred and George should be awarded Nobel Prize for discovering such a masterpiece.

Severus and Mary were in a relationship and the best of all was that Severus was going to be a father.

Of all the things in the world that are Holy!

If things like these could happen then she wanted to see what else was changing.

XOXOXOXO

Azkaban was cold, dreadful and stinky. Huge waves crashed against the building. It was black and triangular, not to mention creepy.

The waves were making the boat rock alarmingly but it was saved from magic. They came close to the ghastly prison and chill crept up on them. Kingsley's lynx encased them and Andrea felt better.

Andrea was disillusioned while Kingsley was acting as the Auror on inspection. They quickly got out of the boat when it reached the pier.

They didn't speak once and Andrea was right in Kingsley's shadow. He walked quickly and his wand was tight in his hand, keeping his patronus strong.

They entered the ground level and Andrea cringed at the algae coated walls of the prison. No wonder people went mad here.

Kingsley quickly strode towards a door and entered it.

"Auror Shaklebolt, I was waiting-"a thin balding warden stood up hastily as Kingsley entered.

"Start the lift. I'll inspect the highest floor first." The warden nodded enthusiastically, and flipped a heavy lever behind his desk. He moved to follow Kingsley in the lift when Kingsley promptly boomed.

"Alone."

"Of course" the warden bumbled and made a hasty exit.

"Jeez, bully much." Kingsley just smiled and the lift shot up like a comet. Andrea kept her eyes closed and her hand tightened on Kingsley's bulging bicep.

They came to a halt suddenly and Andrea followed Kingsley, out of the lift on stumbling legs. There seem no doors on the wall, and it felt like it was one long, dark corridor.

Torches on the wall flickered as Kingsley moved and Andrea now could make out the dark outlines of metal doors with bars on the lower half of them.

Just like they had planned, for the last week, Kingsley led to the last cell which housed Lucius Malfoy. He murmured a charm that made the door invisible and Andrea winced as she saw the dirty, gaunt and thinning form of Malfoy, sleeping on the block of concrete.

The once regal man looked like a slave, with chains wrapped around him.

Kingsley nodded, took off the spell and made the iron bars melt together to form a metal sheet. The door was full now, and no one would be seeing what would go inside.

Another charm and Andrea stepped through the now opened door. She looked back at Kingsley who nodded and shut the door.

Andrea turned and just had a moment's notice when Lucius Malfoy flung his chain around her neck and tightened them.

Andrea clawed at his hands and her wand fell down. His eyes were gleaming like mad and Andrea tried to break free.

Out of nowhere, his fist connected with her jaw and it broke.

The chains were getting tighter every second and Andrea was feeling light headed.

Dammit, she used her energy and kicked him in the shins. The chains loosened a bit and then his head collided with hers. She felt her nose break and her brow split at the brutal contact.

She saw lights and fell down. She gasped and filled her lungs with air. She scrambled still getting all the lost oxygen and coughed. Her hands found her wand and she turned on him and petrified him.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, for Christ's sake would you stop killing me" she hissed in pain still gasping. Through one swollen eye, she saw shocked expressions on his face.

She crawled to the wall and leaned against it feeling bruised, broken and utterly winded. She hadn't counted on Malfoy being a paranoid prat and well versed in muggle combat.

She saw her watch and winced in pain. Every part of her was aching and she rubbed her hand against her throat. But no time to heal, because the allotted fifteen minutes were almost over.

"Malfoy, your son and wife switched sides. They are Order members. I'm here to take you to testify in front of the Minister against your Death Eaters and Voldemort. Tell them the plans and everything, and the Minister will grant you full pardon. After that I'm going to take you to a safe house where your wife and son are already waiting. Any questions?"

He glared at her and she freed his head.

"You think I'm a fool. Full pardon? You think I'm delusional?" she was aching and angry.

"Stuff it Malfoy. Here." She freed him fully and thrust the Malfoy signet ring in his hand before he could attack her again. Good thing, Narcissa insisted she take it as a proof.

He blinked and then looked at her in horror.

"This was with my-"

"Wife yes. I'm not joking. I'll setup my devise while you get your act together." Her head throbbed, her nose ached, and her jaw pained and her throat was raw.

She took out the cauldron from her bag, lifted its anti-spill charm. She went over to him and quickly pulled a few strands of his hair. He jerked at that and she quickly put them in the large cauldron. It bubbled and frothed and turned silver. How ironic!

She quickly cast the illusion spell and suddenly a new Malfoy was sleeping in the corner of the room with chains bound over him.

Malfoy looked at the projection and stared.

"That will cover our back, and Voldemort won't know you have escaped. Now, hold out your hand so I can portkey both of us out of this hell hole."

He looked back at the ring and slid it on his middle finger. Nothing happened and that may have led him to take his hand out.

She went and grabbed his hand and grabbed the locket (given by Dumbledore) and disappeared from there, leaving behind disillusioned blood and Malfoys illusion projected from an invisible cauldron.

Kingsley came, restored the bars and peeked through them and smiled. Part one was complete.

Andrea and Lucius Malfoy landed right in the Minister's office. Minister looked up from her parchment, and heads turned at them. Dumbledore, Moody, Arthur and Bill Weasley were present in the room.

"Ah Lucius. Good to see you alive." Dumbledore remarked easily.

"Mr Malfoy, please take a seat. I'm afraid it's going to be a long discussion." Amelia said.

And it was indeed, one immensely long wait. Three long hours where Lucius was explained the entire situation, right from where he went to the prison, his son's initiation, his son's assignment, his wife's torture, and then their situation of joining the order.

Andrea was right when she had said that Lucius loved his family if nothing else. His acceptance to the situation and change of sides proved it. He started talking and they got the names of all the Death Eaters (which they already knew, courtesy Andrea), Voldemort's plan (again they knew it), the bribes and the rewards that the Dark Lord had Lucius' wealth for, (this Andrea didn't know), the army of creatures (they knew) and the base (known).

They knew it, of course, but coming it from Malfoy meant he was confessing and testifying. Another hour later, a new decision was made. Bill would get their major share of money and every artefact and documents; get it transferred to a new vault and the Malfoy vault would no longer have enough funds to feed an army.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was given a full pardon, for denouncing one Lord Voldemort before his downfall and indulging the Ministry with his plans and information.

"That will be all. Thank you Mr Malfoy for helping the Ministry. We hope you will be comfortable at the safe house." Amelia said.

"Thank you Minister." Lucius said inclining his head.

"Now Lucius, Andrea will take you to the safe house. I'm sure Narcissa and young Mr Malfoy are very eager to meet you. Andrea, good work." Dumbledore said and Andrea got up, still disillusioned, from the couch and walked to Malfoy.

"Order meeting tonight Albus?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

"Why yes, we shall meet tonight. Let's not dawdle now; I'm sure we all have works to attend to."

"Fine. Hold out your hand Malfoy." This time he didn't hesitate and held out his hand. Andrea grabbed his hand and again disappeared from the room.

They landed right in the middle of a brightly lit, room that was huge in its proportions. Andrea stumbled and left Malfoy's hand. She felt a bit faintish with her headache.

She stumbled as she took a few steps in the direction of the nearest wall, leaned on the it and slid down on the ground, and looked up to see Narcissa throwing herself in Lucius arms.

She watched with one shut eye as Draco gulped and joined his mother and father. This was no show of dignity, merely happiness at having the family back.

They broke away and Narcissa looked deep in Lucius' eyes. They may be cold and rigid, but they loved each other. Andrea looked away from their private moment.

Elizabeth entered the room.

"Mr Malfoy, let's take a look at you vitals." She sat him down on a conjured stool and began examining him. She produced a tray of vials full of brightly coloured potions, and began pouring them down his throat.

"These potions will appear next to your meals, and you will take them everytime. They will discontinue once you have regained your health, which should be by eating and resting. A bath would work wonder too." She smiled and saw Narcissa holding Lucius hand tightly. Elizabeth looked up and frowned.

"I though Andy was supposed to bring you here. Didn't she come?"

"Right here Lizzie" she croaked and Elizabeth's eyes surveyed the room. Andrea winced and removed her disillusionment charm and Elizabeth gawked at her in horror.

"Merlin, what happened to you?" she gasped rushing forward, and began inspecting her.

"He did. Attacked me. Guess, he thought I was a Death eater trying to kill him."

"That is exactly what I thought." She looked up to find all the three Malfoys standing there. She snorted and winced when Elizabeth started mending her. Her head, her nose, her swollen eye, her fractured jaw, and her smothered throat.

She stood up when she was mended and looked at Lucius.

"Drama is a handy thing isn't it?" she asked remembering their last conversation. His lip twitched in what she thought was humour.

"Indeed" she smiled and cocked her brows.

"I know." She turned to Draco and looked at him seriously. "He is fully pardoned by the ministry. Your gold is shifting, as we speak, into a new vault, along with your artefacts, documents and other things. Bill will give you the details and your new key tonight at the meeting."

The boy in front of her looked happy, relieved, and determined, a contradiction to the one she first saw.

"Thank you" he whispered, and Andrea smiled at him nodding.

"Thank you Miss Evans, for saving my family." Andrea blinked away her shock and grabbed Lucius Malfoy's outstretched hand in a firm shake.

Andrea looked at Narcissa, who looked beautiful when she smiled, and saw lightness in her eyes. They were sparkling and bright, and full of love for her husband and son.

All three of them were free of a huge shadow.

Love, she smiled. Love could make or break, and she hoped sincerely that Voldemort doesn't starts loving all of a sudden. That was what she was counting on!

Sirius alive, Dumbledore alive, Harry's horcrux removed and only one other remained from the total seven, Regulus resurrected, Frank and Alice cured, Remus happy, Severus expecting a child with Mary, the Weasley's third wealthiest family of the British isles, the Malfoys turned light, so it really wouldn't shock her if Voldemort suddenly developed a crush on someone because anything could happen when you changed the history.

**13000 WORDS! OH YEAH, I'M MAD…**

**ANYWAYS, FELLAS, MY TEST WAS EXCELLENT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR WISHES, ALL OF YOU.**

**SO, HOW WAS THE CHAPTER? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**

**GUESS I UPPED SOME FUTURE HAPPENINGS BUT THEY HAD TO HAPPEN, DIDN'T IT? DON'T GET ME WRONG, BUT I DON'T PLAN ANYTHING. I OPEN THE MS WORD, AND START TYPING AND THE STORY JUST GETS TYPED IN. I NEVER PLAN! (MY MUM HATES THAT ABOUT ME) AND NO, I HAVENT PREWRITTEN THIS STORY, I WRITE AND POST IT IMMEDIATELY!**

**SINCE THINGS ARE GOING REALLY FAST, I THINK THE STORY IS GOING TO END SOON…. THOUGH I'M STILL NOT SURE WHEN. THERE ARE STILL SOME MAJOR EVENTS IN THE BOOKS THAT I HAVE TO COVER.**

**READERS, AND READER WHO REVIEW, I LOVE YOU, BOTH THE TYPES, BUT THE LATTER I LOVE MORE. MAN, COULDN'T YOU ALL POST JUST ONE LINE TO APPRECIATE MY EFFORTS?**

**I'M HAPPY THAT SO MANY HAVE ADDED THIS STORY ON THEIR ALERTS AND FAV L IST.**

**Moonstone blaze, 4everamaiden, Skyler, lilian, azphxbrd, lucky n drake .c7c7, Leyla J.C, SkylerBlack, Han-elujah, PintoNess, trixR4kids869, I-am-the-Wolf, LeahHeartsEdward, wsbenge,** **alias093001, i luv hardy, mwinter1, Athar Riordan, LanMandragoran, favfantasy, Cole the Demon Hunter, AlaskanKing.**

**THANK YOU GUYS, YOU MADE ME HAPPY ENOUGH TO STUDY FOR MY TEST AND I SIMPLY FLEW THROUGH IT EASILY…..**

**I CANT TELL YOU GUYS HOW HAPPY I'M TO BE ABLE TO GET THE CHARACTERS MAKE A WHOLE NEW GENERATION. I ALWAYS LIKED THE MALFOYS AND LOVED SNAPE. I NEVER THOUGHT HE DESERVED TO DIE. WELL, SINCE I'M THE WRITER HERE…. THERE WILL BE MINI SNAPES RUNNING AROUND WITH TEDDY AND OTHERS ARE SURE TO COME….. DO YOU AGREE? I WAS WATCHING DEATHLY HALLOWS YESTERDAY AND I FELT REALLY DEPRESSED. THE DEATHS AND EVERYTHING JUST CHOPPED ME OFF, AND I'M LIKING MY VERSION A LOT MORE BETTER….. WHAT SAY?**

**KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL TRY AND POST A CHAPTER EVERY OTHER DAY. TILL THEN MY FRIENDS,**

**YOUR HUMBLE SERVANT,**

**FAN. F. FREAK. **


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: LIFE GOES ON AND ON BUT NOTHING ELSE MATTERS…..**

Marriages were beautiful. They were calm and peaceful occasions where friends and relatives gathered to watch the union of two well matched people, take their vows for an eternity and shower them with love and blessings.

Happy occasions like that meant there had to be a lot done to maintain the happiness all around. They had to be asked every now and then for drinks, comfort and dances. And being the Bridesmaid was not an easy job, because that entitled you to do all the above mentioned things.

From day one Andrea, Hermione and Ginny had their chores assigned. They all would assist Tonks to the clothes shop because Tonks had forbidden her mother to come. "She would pull a Black Wedding on me!" Tonks had said horrified at the prospect of her mother managing the wedding.

So it fell on them, but mostly on Andrea. Tonks wanted her wedding to be a mixture of muggle and magic since her father was a muggle-born.

Andrea and Hermione had respected that wish and their first pit stop was Paris. They snuck out saying they were going to London but Andrea quickly made a portkey to the fashion district.

They found the perfect gown at Christian Dior. Money was no problem so they went for the best. It was cream-ish with golden undertone. Fitted bodice that made Tonks' accentuated breasts look impressive. A dainty off shoulder step hung on her right hand arm, all small vines and button roses in clusters. The skirts were billowy, and voluminous. The silk parted in a slit to reveal the lace that had exquisite self-made designs of vines and flowers. The slit was accentuated with handcrafted roses and leaves made from crisp golden silk. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

The gown set the whole theme. Tonks didn't want to have 'Black Wedding' but even she couldn't resist the gown. She cried when she tried the gown, it looked as if made for her. The girls agreed and they set on arranging a fairy-tale wedding.

The bridesmaid dresses were pale olive green made from silk. They were off shoulders and had a sash just beneath the bust line, and the dress ended with a line, right on the knees. The best part was that it went with all of their hair colour.

Andromeda was happy to help them. She ordered tuxedos for the groom, and best men; Remus, Sirius, Regulus and Harry.

She took them for fitting and they didn't even complain about it.

They chose the beautiful gardens of the Trust that the, six recently employed elves and one Neville Longbottom, converted in a picturesque scene. God knows how they did it but in one week the grassy lands turned into heaven.

Neville chose the west side garden for Tonks. There were flowers of every variety, in whites, gold, orange. It smelled heavenly too. The aisle was magically created and a temple had been erected so it could showcase the sunset perfectly. Okay, it wasn't a whole Greek temple, it was just four widely spaced pillars which were connected at the top but there was no roof. There were two steps that led up to the marble floor of it. The pillars of the roofless temple had been Andrea's creation. The pillars were white and Neville again waved his magical fingers and beautiful gold vines with white and orange freesias erupted all over the temple pillars and smelled divine.

Same freesias and orange blossoms were grown highlighting the aisle. Andrea was even shocked when he showed her cherry trees and plum trees around the property and she gawked when she saw the lake. It was not that huge but it was beautiful. Neville told her that it was Alice's creation and hoped she wouldn't mind. Andrea clapped her hands and hugged him hard.

Andromeda declared that she would bake the cake for her daughter and Andrea respected her wishes. She was shocked when Andromeda said she would make a five tier cake.

"I only have one child and I will be damned if I didn't celebrate her marriage with gusto" she had declared haughtily.

Who was Andrea to deny her? The fact that she had accepted Remus was a great deal. There was constant activity in the Trust, and Andrea was there at least three times a day, which meant she saw a great deal of Lucius Malfoy than anyone else.

He was recovering well and he was not interfering in anyone's business. One time Andrea sat down tired from her excursion to the muggle London shopping for shoes. Tonks was hormonal and it was proving to be hard dealing with her. She got so angry at the china designs she didn't like that she threw the plate right at Andrea. Thank god she ducked in time.

"Would Mistress like some lemonade?" Andrea looked at Toddy and smiled gratefully.

"That would be highly appreciated Toddy" the elf poured her a glass of lemonade and she drank it greedily. Her parched throat felt relieved at the cool drink and her glass was refilled once again.

She was sitting in the hall where the reception would take place. The ceiling was decorated with white and gold silk. The tables were draped with white, just like the six chairs around it. The centrepiece was a Neville creation; white, orange and gold roses, with freesias of the same colours arranged in a beautiful round bunch with golden vines around them. There were enchanted candles that didn't give off any heat. The utensils were solid gold but with vines and roses embossed around them.

"Good evening Miss Evans." She looked around to see Lucius standing behind her looking at the hall appreciatively.

"Hello Lucius. Have a seat" she gestured to the chair opposite hers and he sat down on it elegantly. He looked better. His Azkaban look had vanished and he was back to looking like he used to.

"Thank you" he said and Andrea smiled at him. Man, he was doing much better. His tone wasn't bitter and he didn't stare at everybody down the length of his nose.

"Severus came to visit."

"Ah, Severus. So you heard?" she asked sipping her lemonade. Toddy appeared and put a tall glass of chilled lemonade in front of him.

"Yes. I never thought I'd live to see the day of Severus fathering a child."

"We all were rather surprised ourselves, if I'll be honest. Sure there were some signs, but you know… Severus is Severus. And you don't expect him to be predictable." Lucius nodded and Andrea sighed.

"How was your wedding, Lucius?" she asked and he surveyed her amusedly.

"The usual Malfoy wedding." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on. Elaborate."

"Very well. Narcissa and I got married in the gardens of the Malfoy manor. It was rather lavish." She smiled. At least he said that much. Gone was the man who cursed muggleborns at sight.

"I never knew weddings would be so tiring. We can't even hire a wedding planner because of all the Order members and you. Besides, Voldemort would definitely like to infiltrate such a wonderful setting."

Lucius' lips lifted on one side.

"The Dark Lord wouldn't infiltrate this wedding."

"Lucius say after me, Vol-De Mort. Just three syllables, not tough." He lifted and eyebrow elegantly.

"Oh come on, defy him. He is half-blood himself." He didn't comment but went stoic at that.

"Merlin!" she threw up her hands and groaned when her dog appeared out of nowhere on her side.

"That's the fifth time you did that in two days" his tone was mocking her. She sulked and looked at Merlin, who sat back on his haunches with a straight back, looking as regal as the Malfoy opposite her.

"I know. Guess how tough it might become to explain the sudden appearance of a giant Great Dane to muggles in the supermarket. They charged me for smuggling the dog in the trolley. People can be dense at times"

His eyes shined with mirth but his lips didn't move.

Andrea sighed and wondered idly. She could do with some good alcohol, and nice hours of sleep. But she just couldn't go to a bar and get sloshed. What if Voldemort came there?

What would he do? A voice inside her mind taunted.

_He surely won't come there to dance!_ Another sneered that sounded like her friend from 2011. She laughed suddenly.

"Imagine, Voldemort going in a bar and trying to dance. The crowd will go ballistic" he looked like she was mad.

"Do you think such ridiculous concepts in your free time?" she looked at him with a smile.

"No, but it is rather entertaining. Ok, imagine Voldemort getting killed by getting trampled on by the Knight Bus"

She laughed as a picture formed in her head. Lucius was trying very hard to maintain his dignity at the ridiculous image.

"Or… or…. He gets hit by a spell and wants to do ballet. Imagine him in ballet shoes and pink tutu."

Voldemort, evil personified, in pink tutu! She had tears running down her red face and even Lucius' shoulders were twitching. She remembered making such funny stories with her Harry Potter obsessed friend.

"Does he even eat regular food?" she wondered and looked at Lucius.

"These images may bring you some humour but the Dark Lord is a powerful wizard. You shouldn't underestimate him."

"I'm not a fool to underestimate my enemy Lucius. Laughter is the best medicine they say. What's life if we sit like stuffed, pompous fools and don't enjoy our it?"

Lucius surveyed her and she gave him a challenged look.

"Our life is to live, not to bear. What we do is up to us. I may or may not have enough time here, who knows; maybe I'll get killed when I get out of this place. Why should I waste it being morbid, and morose, jealous or greedy, when I can easily be happy and satisfied? One should always live life to the fullest."

"You are an exceptionally different witch" he commented and Andrea smirked.

"I'll take that as a comment. Is Narcissa getting your dress robes or should I order a tuxedo for you?" he compressed his lips.

"Narcissa got my clothes yesterday, thank you very much."

"One day Lucius, one day you will learn that jeans or trousers, with shirts are far more comfortable than the stuffy velvet robes you wear."

"Alas, I would never know!" he said and smirked smugly.

"Time will tell" she said and consulted her list of remaining chores.

Andrea and Lucius had small chats like these in the following days. She always found it entertaining, indulging in a battle of wits with the man. She caught him wandering the gardens, deep in thought many a times and wondered how big a change was this to his life?

He was living here, in the homestead, all alone with six elves. The elves said he treated them politely and didn't talk much. Narcissa and Draco visited every alternate day but only for an hour or so.

She felt his loneliness as if it was tangible.

She started giving him books. He was puzzled at first but then nodded whenever she gave him a new book. She gave him both muggle and magical books. The muggle books may help him understand the culture, she thought. But the books were still not enough. So she gave him some work to do.

At first he was highly affronted (try as hard, but lifelong habits are hard to die). He said that he was nobody's elf but she left the work with him. His curiosity got the better of him, and he inspected the parchment.

The Trust was to have a few more buildings constructed. She left a list of instructions and the requirements. One day she found him working furiously on a piece of parchment, and smiled to herself.

On the second week of wedding's preparations, he approached her and gave her the parchment with a haughty look. She beamed as she saw the accurate equation and spell. She asked him whether he wanted to try construction, and he agreed grudgingly, not wanting to look eager and curious.

She dropped all her work and led him straight to the site. She told him what to do (Construction was not a much wide scoped job in magical Britain, hence the lack of knowledge), and he was listened attentively.

In one go he flawlessly erected the Hospital Wing with invincible wards. No wonder he was Voldemort's right hand men.

Andrea gave him all the construction work and he sneered at her. Andrea waved it away from her mind because she could see the excitement in his silvery eyes.

Narcissa and Draco were very surprised to see Lucius being busy but they refrained from saying anything. The Dark Lord was in the dark about their betrayal and their new vault, and they were happy about it.

Sirius and Regulus came with her the day before the wedding to see how the place was coming about. They had been busy in their own preparation. Remus had them busy searching a house for himself and Tonks, and property hunting was tough job.

Lucius blinked when he saw the Black brothers with her. He stood up and Andrea could still see wonder in his gaze as he looked at Regulus.

"Black" he addressed Sirius. Sirius, who was in his muggle regalia of jeans and t-shirt like Regulus, looked just as aristocratic like the blonde male in velvet robes and hair tied in a black ribbon.

"Malfoy."

"Lucius" Regulus said extending his hand.

"Regulus" he said shaking it and Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Hey Lucius. What's up?" he looked at her with an exasperated expression. He was suffering-ly polite and Andrea was intentionally candid, just to see him sweat a bit.

"Miss Evans, still impolite I see."

"You won't like me any other way, Lucius. So, how are the plans coming?"

"Perfectly, as they should. I have been putting all my hours in them." Sirius raised his eyebrow at that but didn't say anything. She had of course told them what Lucius has been doing and all had grudgingly accepted that he was good at Arithmancy. Andrea backed him up and no one had any objections.

"Good. Come with us, we are taking a stroll in the West Garden to look for anything that had been missed. Merlin forbid if we did, because the way Tonks is behaving these days, she will kill all of us tomorrow if she blows." She muttered

"It's a women thing" Regulus remarked and Andrea shot him a filthy look.

"When you'll have to pee at least forty times in one night, carry a baby in your uterus for whole nine months, and get fat, eat like a giant Great Dane and cry even at shampoo ads, not to mention swollen feet and ankles with the cramps, cravings and serious back ache, and when you'll have to push the baby out, then you'll know what a women thing is!"

His face contorted in horror and paled.

"You have seriously put me off having kids for my entire life woman!" at that she turned and smiled at him sweetly.

"I bless you with at least four kids. Four kids that will be just like you, whiny, temperamental and cranky. Get up at night to change the diapers, wash the baby poop and vomit, handling three toddlers while your wife asks you to massage her feet. Ah, the joys of fatherhood. I heard Elizabeth wanted five kids. Three sons and two daughters."

"You have got to be kidding me!" he whispered and Andrea chuckled maliciously.

She skipped ahead leaving three extremely pale men behind her. One was remembering the ghastly nights where his gentle wife had become a banshee and the non-stop crying of his son in the starting months. The other was horrified to hear the state of pregnant women and terrified to find that his girlfriend wanted five kids. The last one was remembering the days when his godson was about to be born where his friend had turned into a monster, and the months where the four marauders together couldn't get the baby to stop crying.

XOXOXOXO

The wedding went without a hitch. She looked after the guests, Hermione and Ginny did the hair and make-up (which was not necessary considering Tonks' talent). Tonks looked beautiful in her original blonde hair. She had a floral wreath on her head and the soft and silken curls fell to her mid back. Her slightly smoked eyes and peach lip gloss did the job, since she was already radiant.

The dresses looked gorgeous and they fit well. The whole garden seems enchanted with the last orange rays of sunlight falling softly on everybody.

They walked up the aisle and Andrea grinned at a nervous Remus. He looked like a debonair. Hair all slicked back and the tuxedo fitting him perfectly. She looked at Sirius and almost fainted. He cut his hair!

The ebony locks were chopped in a messy, long enough to hold, hairdo. Andrea thought his hair looked like David Beckham's, but Sirius was far more handsome than Beckham and that was saying something. She couldn't wait to get to him. He looked ready to eat.

He opened his mouth and closed his jaw and she promptly snapped her jaw shut.

"Man, he looks hot!" Ginny commented and Andrea cleared her throat. She didn't want to get all hot and bothered right now. Her gaze betrayed her and she looked at him. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She pouted at him but turned when Tonks made her entry with her father.

She was a vision.

She saw Remus looking like he was watching the sun and she felt at peace. This was the way it should have been for the both of them.

Things progressed beautifully. Dumbledore was the minister, and his eyes were twinkling like mad. All the guests were Order members and their families, so it was a grand affair.

Reception was terrific. The bride and groom waltzed without any faulty footstep. The cake was huge and impressive. Food was lovely since elves made it. Champagne was floating. Andrea had danced with everybody but was waiting for the night to end so that she could finally get to know the newly made Sirius _properly_.

She smiled as she saw Narcissa and Lucius waltzing; her gaze swept around the dance floor and saw many couples. Regulus and Elizabeth, Frank and Alice, Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur (she had been finally introduced just a week before) looking deep into each other's eyes, Severus and Mary (who had finally forgave Severus the day before after desperate grovelling and nose grinding), Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny. She watched as Sirius danced with Andromeda and she smiled.

Everyone was happy.

The newlywed couple left for their honeymoon to her French countryside cottage. The guests made their farewells and the adults took the kids to number twelve, since they had to go to Hogwarts tomorrow.

Andrea stayed back when the last one went through the fireplace and sighed. She would have to clear up everything.

"Dance with me?" she turned to see Sirius standing with his hand outstretched. She smiled and put her hand on his.

The music was still playing albeit faintly. She quickly put her hand on his hair and smiled.

"Why did you cut your hair?" he shrugged and she laughed.

"It suits you"

"Thank you. You look very beautiful!"

"I think you might have said that a few times already" his smiled and kissed her. Her eyes opened when he broke free.

"Shall we go home?" he whispered

"I thought you'd never ask" she held him tight and grabbed her invisible pendant and vanished from the room.

Lucius Malfoy sighed in the shadows as the couple disappeared. His life could have been like that. He loved Narcissa very much, but there had always been a strict code of conduct instilled in him to not express emotions. Narcissa too had been raised by purebloods so she knew how exactly one should behave, but was it worth it?

Black and the highly intelligent and outspoken girl looked deeply in love, and for once he didn't feel nauseated at such a display.

Was she right in saying that life was to enjoy?

He certainly hadn't _enjoyed _his life in her way. Their source of enjoyment were the meetings with friends who were cunning and selfish, climbing the social ladder and associating with people who were not the open and warm lot he had witnessed today.

Before his imprisonment he would have cursed such people but what changed? Was he changing or was the world changing around him?

XOXOXOXOXO

Andrea and Sirius landed back in their room, their lips fused together. Andrea broke and looked at him. His eyes were dark and gleaming. He smiled at her and hugged her close.

"Tonks and Mooney are happy!" she nodded her head and he put his chis in her head.

"Lily and James were just the same…" she nodded but didn't understand where he was going with this.

She looked up at him and frowned. His face was unnaturally serious.

"Something wrong, love?" she asked

"I always thought that James and Lily were the exception. Living here I always thought that marriages were… you know… a liability." Andrea nodded.

"I can understand. But you saw Narcissa and Lucius, they too are an exception to this family like Andromeda and Ted." He nodded silently and contemplated.

He was about to open his mouth when she put a finger over his lips.

"Let's not talk anymore… hmm?" and her lips replaced her finger.

Hours later Sirius was still awake. He looked at the sleeping figure beside him. The moonlight was very feeble but the open balcony let it through. She looked beautiful. Her hair spread on the pillow like a dark halo, her dark lashes making arcs on her cheeks. That petite little nose and that Cupid's bow lips that were plump and full and rosy red in their glory. He loved and loved her intensely. She was different and she knew how to tackle the world and above all, him.

He was so used to having her around that it was like a habit. Getting up with her, having meals with her, her impish smiles and intelligent schemes, her little jigs when she was very excited, the frown on her brow when she thought or the lower lip she bit when thinking furiously, her anger that matched his own, her way to tackle Harry, even the oaths she uttered, her bigger than the world heart, her smile that lighted up the room, the way she treated everybody and the way she responded to him when he made love to her; he couldn't imagine being without her.

His heart thudded for a moment as he contemplated being away from her. He couldn't imagine his life without her, not anymore. No, he simply can't live without her. She was like the mornings, where the day was empty if there was no morning. Was this how James and Lily felt? Was this how Mooney and Tonks felt for each other?

She uttered something and turned and flung her leg over him and buried her head in his chest, her breath tickling his chest, and he smiled. Nope, he can't live without this, and he'll be damned if he threw this away, not that he could but there were other things. He exhaled finally feeling sleep coming, and just a second before the darkness claimed him, he vowed that he would be going shopping soon to make this little imp his own in every way possible.

XOXOXOXOXO

The kids were safely seen to the train. There was no incident thankfully. Andrea even saw a shimmering outline behind the Malfoys. She waited till the train was gone and made her way to Narcissa.

She walked deliberately into her.

"Ah excuse me, I didn't watch where I was going" she said sneering. All an act for the benefit of the shimmering outline, and also to make sure Narcissa didn't get spied upon.

"You better start doing that mudblood" Narcissa snarled after looking at her. Damn, she was good.

"Better be mudblood than a pureblood stuck in Azkaban, what say?" Narcissa sneered and Andrea smirked.

"Just wait. Soon, very soon, I will have you for that insolent tongue"

"Oohh, I'm scared"

"You will be when our Master will be in front of you, and then we will see how erect you stand." She promised and turned away. The shimmering outline hesitated but followed Narcissa.

"What was that Andy?" Molly whispered

"Nothing, just making sure nobody suspects her."

XOXOXOXO

The next morning Andrea woke to find the house unnaturally silent. The kids really made the house a living entity. She mused about her last year and smiled, when a sound distracted her.

She quickly flung some clothes on her and hurried out of the room. The sound was clearer and she hurried to find it. She reached Mary's room and heard the sound loud and clear from her bathroom.

She went there to find Mary clutching the toilet bowl for dear life, while kneeling on the ground and puking her guts out.

Wincing and breathing through her mouth Andrea went and pulled her hair back. She rubbed her back and let her barf.

Ten minutes later when she had emptied everything; Andrea wiped her pale face and put a wet towel on her forehead. She shut the seat and flushed it, and added some air refreshing charm to the stinky loo.

"Thanks." Mary whispered and Andrea winced.

"Oh come on. No need to thank me. Now, are you feeling better, I mean better enough to stand?" she nodded and Andrea helped her get up and made her sit on the toilet seat.

"Where's Severus?"

"School" Andrea frowned.

"Here wash your mouth and spit it on your left" she said conjuring some water. Mary did just that.

Andrea conjured a fresh glass and Mary drank.

"I swear that kid makes potions in my uterus. I keep on throwing the vilest things." She muttered and Andrea stifled her laugh. Potions in uterus?

"That's Severus' kid, it's totally expected Mary." Mary stood up then.

"I'll wash up then. Thanks Andy."

"No problems. I can always sleep here if you want, I know Sirius would understand." Mary gave her a gentle smile.

"That's okay Andy; you don't need to sleep here. I can call you whenever I need you."

"Right, then I'll go and make some breakfast. Any cravings?" Mary looked nauseated again and Andrea cringed.

"Just don't make any meat in there. Bacon or anything. The whole house smells like it and its just nauseating." Andrea gave her a military salute.

"Yes captain. We will go vegetarian till you say otherwise, captain" Mary rolled her eyes and Andrea apparated away.

It was their routine. Andrea got up and went to help Mary and was accompanied by Elizabeth. Mary's nausea wasn't subsiding. It just kept on going.

Remus and Tonks returned and another mother joined in the Morning Sickness marathon. At least Tonks had Remus. Though Severus visited as often as he could but he couldn't stay.

Mary understood it and didn't say anything. Severus was much tensed about Mary and guess who came to the rescue?

The Marauders and Regulus!

They assured a fretting Severus that they would be taking care of Mary, and he shouldn't have a coronary over it.

Severus was worse than a mother hen when it came to Mary. Since he learnt that he was going to be a father and Andrea beat some sense into him, he was afraid to let go of Mary. He was tensed and that led him to be worse at school.

The first letters were all complaints about Snape 'going round the bend permanently' and becoming 'an unrestrained monster.'

The number twelve housed two expecting mothers and the inhabitants did their best to make them comfortable.

Though the Lupins had brought a new home but they stayed in number twelve because of the war.

One morning Tonks started sniffling and the males got very wary. She cried that they didn't have a TV. Or washing machine or a dishwasher, that they were so backwards.

Andrea laughed quietly at the three gobsmacked faces. Remus tried to explain how such conceptions doesn't work in magical houses but backtracked when two big fat tears leaked out of Tonks eyes and her lower lip trembled.

The next day, one large coloured telly, one washing machine and one dishwasher were delivered by very confused delivery boys because they couldn't see number twelve.

Andrea and Elizabeth signed the delivery papers and disillusioned them and Sirius and Regulus levitated them back to the house.

Fred and George found a muggle-contraption bubble and they were applied to the appliances with inexhaustible energy charm, and Tonks was a happy bird.

Andrea was enjoying thoroughly the state of males in the house. They were so unsure of their moves. One morning Regulus was about to plop a piece of papaya in his mouth when Tonks snapped that it was wrong for him to eat when they couldn't.

Mary nodded and Andrea laughed watching Regulus' fork mid-way to his mouth, which was already opened, pause and turn his wide eyes on the pregnant ladies.

He snapped his jaw shut and very regally put down his fork and smiled at the ladies, which looked more like a grimace. They all went vegetarian and the elves catered to their exotic fruit cravings by getting fruits from various parts of the world.

Mary's unending nausea was explained when Elizabeth did her first trimester check-up.

"Oh my God, oh dear Lord….. You are having twins." She whispered and everyone was shocked, happy and excited for Mary. Severus that evening looked he was about to faint but he went to Mary and didn't move from her side.

Severus Snape was having twins? God save us.

There was not one dull moment in number twelve and Andrea loved every one of it. Whenever the preg-ladies had tantrums, she enjoyed them the most. She would often watch Sirius looking at her with a very secretive smile at such moments but whenever she confronted him about it, he claimed nonchalance.

XOXOXOXO

Andrea and Sirius were in the muggle supermarket when their pendants told her of the Order meeting. They looked at each other in alarm.

"You don't think something had happened, do you?" she asked in whisper.

"Only one way to find out" they quickly made their exit and went to the alley to apparate.

Andrea apparated in the park right opposite to number twelve.

"Dammit…" this always happened when she was not focussed. She started moving towards the house when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes widened and survival tactics kicked in. she elbowed her assailant, stomped on the foot and then felt the hair.

_Bellatrix_

She turned around and quickly cast the disarming spell and froze.

Ok, her assailant had hair but it wasn't Bellatrix, it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh my God…. I'm so sorry sir, I didn't know…" she trailed in horror as Dumbledore gently rubbed his foot.

"No major harm done, Andy. Don't be worried, I'm afraid I brought it all on myself. I should have known you would react this way." Andrea gulped and still was speechless. She had elbowed him and stomped on his feet…. Merlin!

"I… I…." she quickly scanned the grass and found his wand. "Here, I'm sorry?" she squeaked and he looked at her weirdly and then at the wand. Dumbledore picked the wand gently and surveyed her through his half-moon glasses.

"We must not let people wait" he said and she nodded. Quickly they crossed the park and went to the house.

Dumbledore was leading and Andrea was grimacing slightly. They entered the kitchen and there were a few members. Not the full blown meeting but all the important ones were present.

Andrea was shocked to see Lucius Malfoy in attendance too and he raised his eyebrows at her wide eyes.

She quickly sat down next to Sirius.

"What kept you?" his concerned whisper reached her.

"I assaulted Dumbledore. He surprised me from behind and I elbowed, stomped on his foot and disarmed him." She grimaced. Sirius' eyes went wide and then he bit his lips. Andrea thought and realised it did seem funny. Dumbledore was tall and invincible and she had overthrown him.

"I apologize for the delay, I had a bit of a tiff while coming here." Andrea grimaced as she saw Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. "Now, I believe Narcissa called this meeting?"

Andrea head whipped to the witch sitting on her right. Narcissa nodded and spoke regally.

"The Dark Lord has been very cruel lately. All his endeavours are failing and he is running short on money."

"That was the plan!" Sirius commented looking happy.

"However, the plan has been thwarted!" she said in a tight voice.

"What?" Andrea asked. How could the plan be thwarted?

"The remaining funds in our vault have been exercised and the Dark Lord was insanely angry for the depletion of the funds. He asked the other to give their access to gold."

They had not anticipated that! He still had money, considering the Death Eaters were rich followers.

"What is his next step?" Dumbledore asked Narcissa, a frown on his face.

"Bellatrix offered him, and he accepted the Lestrange fortune with glee. I'm afraid it is all too much to last for several years. I have been asked to get all the gold from that vault."

"Lestrange Vault did you say?" Andrea stood up slowly, still not believing. Narcissa looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I believe, I did."

Lestrange Vault. Lestrange Vault. _Lestrange Vault!_

Andrea turned to look at Dumbledore who too was looking happy. Could it be? Can it be this easy?

"I can't believe it!" she whispered and turned to Narcissa and shocked the other woman by hugging her.

"Oh my God… oh my god….. "She broke free of the stunned woman and went to Dumbledore.

"You believe what this mean?" Dumbledore chuckled and the members feared the sanity of their fellow member and seer.

"Of course I do, dear girl." Andrea did a little jig. They had access to the Lestrange Vault!

"Um… love, uh…. Frankly, you are scaring me. What's there to be happy about Voldemort having more money?" she looked jubilant, and stared at the table.

Everyone was looking at her with frowns and sceptical looks. Of course, they didn't know, but one did!

She turned to Regulus, who was looking at her with weird face.

"The last one is there, in the Vault. The final one!" she watched as his amused expression was replaced by comprehension and then wonder. He smiled properly and his eyes gleamed.

"Are you sure?" he whispered

"110 per cent" she saw as he looked heavenwards and exhale. Everyone was surprised when Regulus got up and hugged Andrea and swirled her around.

"I can't believe it. I can't fucking believe this." He said with a smile and Andrea's cheeks hurt from smiling too much.

"Me too. It's so easy…"

"Would either one of you explain what is in the Vault?" Sirius asked with a raised voice. Andrea turned to look at him. Should she tell him? Everybody will know, and what if Narcissa's mind is evaded by Voldemort when she is weak? Improvise Andy, and quickly….

"Uh…. Its Hufflepuff's cup. It's in the Lestrange Vault. We have been searching for the… uh…. "Andrea stammered

"Hogwarts founder's Heirlooms" Dumbledore supplied and she breathed easily.

"Yes, there is some magic in them that will….uh…."

"Protect Hogwarts from the Dark Lord" Regulus promptly finished her sentence. Phew, that was close!

"What are the three others?" Lucius drawled.

"Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem…" his eyes grew wide at that and he paled. He knew!

"And the diary!" he breathed and Andrea shook her head in panic. He can't speak about it.

"the what?" Arthur asked frowning and Andrea panicked.

"Uh… he said dreary… and it's dreary….! Nothing to worry Arthur, it's all peachy" her voice had gone up one pitch and she cleared her throat.

"Narcissa, along with the gold, you shall pick that cup" Dumbledore spoke demanding attention, and she thanked him silently, "Andrea?"

"Oh yeah, it's a small golden chalice with two handles and a small badger made on it. It will be on the top shelves." Andrea told her carefully. "If I'm not mistaken they will all have multiplying curses on them, but since you are not a thief, they should lift when you enter legally."

"Very well then, I will be going to Gringotts tomorrow. I will get the cup as soon as I can." Andrea looked at Regulus, and nodded with determination.

Voldemort was going to die.

XOXOXO

The next day was tense. The mothers-to-be were painfully silent as they watched Andrea and Regulus jumping at every sound.

Andrea must have jumped for at least fifteenth time, when she jumped up and began pacing holes in the parlour.

This was their last chance. This was the Horcrux that she hasn't retrieved herself, and she was antsy. She hoped that Narcissa would be able to bring it carefully.

What if Voldemort realised that Narcissa had brought the cup along? Could he sense the proximity of his ripped soul? What if he kills Narcissa? What if he makes other horcruxes?

Her thread of thoughts snapped when she heard the commotion from the kitchen. She apparated to see Narcissa placing the cup on the table; Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mary, and Regulus with Elizabeth were on the other side of the table.

"Are you alright? Voldemort didn't do anything, did he?" for the first time she saw Narcissa Malfoy directing a smile in her direction.

"No, he was ecstatic with the gold, so he didn't pay any attention to me." Andrea sighed in relief and looked at the sinister yet innocent looking cup.

"I can't stay. Tell Dumbledore about this." Narcissa vanished after saying and Andrea took a deep breath. Time to kill Voldemort's last soul insurance policy.

She looked at Regulus for a split second, and then back at cup.

"I'll keep it safe till Dumbledore takes it." Regulus declared and took away the cup. Andrea had already told him how to kill the horcruxes, and asked him whether he wanted to kill this one. He was game, so she handed her supplies to him.

"Would you stop doing that?" Tonks glared at her and Andrea realised that she had been tapping her fingers.

"Sorry" she muttered. She didn't join Regulus, because it would look suspicious if two people go for safekeeping one harmless cup, but they didn't know. She had to trust Regulus. It wasnt a big deal, was it? Just stab the damn thing with a dagger dripping with venom, right?

Just then Regulus entered the kitchen looking like he had single handed defeated Voldemort and Andrea sighed in relief.

"It's all safe" he said and only Andrea understood the double edged meaning. Now they just had to wait and watch Voldemort carefully.

XOXOXOXO

Andrea was worried. One whole month had passed but there had been no new moves thought by Voldemort. Severus and Narcissa both had said that the Dark Lord was laying low and still bribing the creatures. Not a good thing, but at least that was known.

They just couldn't enter and ambush the Death Eaters just yet. Dumbledore had refused when Andrea ad suggested on the night of destroying the last horcrux. He said that he had a guess that something else was going on, and that was not a good sign.

Voldemort, as reported by Severus and Narcissa, was anticipating something, but that could be construed as Dumbledore's death. Dumbledore had accepted the theory but had added that there was something more going on. Andrea almost pulled her hair at that but stopped when Dumbledore looked at her with worried eyes. She really didn't like that look and when it was directed at her, she felt all the more unsettled.

What the hell was going on Voldemort's head?

She had tried to forget everything and focussed on some work. The goblins were still sending her work and she delved into it with fervour. Along with Tonks and Mary, she spent her days in the fresh air of the Trust gardens.

It was quite windy and rainy and getting colder with every passing day but it was better than being cooped up. Both the expecting mothers were now showing their small mound of bellies.

Andrea and Lucius got on well together. He still was that rich, sophisticated aristocrat, but he genuinely liked construction. Who knew, right? They engaged in battles of wills and wits but it wasn't blood shedding. The inhabitants of number twelve liked spending their time in the Trust. Since Remus, Sirius and now Regulus were the founders and it was their job to run the whole thing, they also joined them whenever free. Despite the oddness of it, Lucius had company.

Elizabeth had quit her job at Mungo's and was now actively working with the Trust. Fred and George had hired people to look after their rather large shop in the Diagon Alley and liked to spend their time in the Trust laboratory.

Lucius had successfully made a solid and extremely durable dormitory for the werewolves. Andrea was amazed at the new wards and he primly said he used some of the Malfoy and Black wards. The founders were amazed at that and Remus became the ambassador for the werewolf retrieval. It was sad how the dormitory filled up in one whole month. Greyback was gathering adult werewolves while Remus went to the families who had suffered Greyback's wrath.

The families, who were prejudiced, immediately gave up their kids and signed the emancipation papers. When Andrea saw a four year old girl, a six year old thin kid and a two year old, who had miraculously survived the bite just two weeks ago, she was disturbed.

How could people leave their kids? It just went against the grain to abandon a child, yet the dormitory of thirty was filled to its capacity just because the occupants had been bitten.

Andrea started spending time there once the first kid arrived. Mary and Tonks didn't leave the kids till it was time to go. A witch was hired to be the matron, along with several elves. The kids all were given nutrients and vitamins potions to keep up their strengths. Thank god for the never ending Wolfsbane they were brewing. The kids would not suffer pain and would get to keep their mentality.

The two year old girl, whose name was Madeline, was often seen in the arms of the Order members, and was loved by everybody, she had these big grey eyes that captivated everyone. No one deserved the abandonment.

Several kids were teenagers and home schooled. Andrea was surprised that they weren't sent to Hogwarts, and when she confronted Dumbledore about this, he said that the parents didn't want to send them and preferred to keep the shame under wraps. The kids were troubled and that is where Mary stepped in.

Since Mary and Tonks had officially quit their jobs (blame the paranoid fathers-to-be) they worked at the Trust, that was much more relaxing and joyous job. Mary talked to the children, and made them speak about their problems. It was hard but seeing as the lady was genuine and trustworthy, the children starting opening up. But do whatever they could; they just couldn't erase the pain and trauma of the fact that their parents left them in this facility.

Muggle equipment was introduced to them, and the telly was a huge hit. Since their school hadn't opened yet, Tonks and Mary took the charge. Once, Andrea dragged Lucius and made him sit. He pursued his lips but didn't sneer at the kids. Most of them knew who he was, and the kids' eyes widened in fear. The women explained that Mr Malfoy was a good man, and with the ministry but the kids didn't buy it. They were far too scared of the arrogant Mr Malfoy.

Sirius and Malfoy talked but frankly, there was no love lost between them. They were polite and just suffering the other's presence. But it was good that they weren't killing each other.

Narcissa's visits had been cut short because Bellatrix was getting too clingy. She didn't leave Narcissa and now even slept with her. They were afraid for Narcissa's safety but she had sent a note with her elf that she was fine but couldn't shrug off Bellatrix.

November came as windy, wet and cold and the first day was the full moon. Remus had joined the kids and the doors were locked and warded.

The next morning Remus turned out to be absolutely fine like the kids, who after taking the potions hadn't even moved from the bed. They all had just turned, kept their minds and slept.

They were succeeding!

Tonks and Mary were gaining weight and were looking plump and ripe. Tonks had almost killed Andrea when she had said the exact words but thank god for apparition, or else Andrea would have been six feet under. Don't get Andrea wrong, she really liked to tease Tonks!

The Hogwarts kids were faring, alright. You just couldn't erase five years of enmity in two months but considering their history, they were still alive with all limbs intact.

One thing was common between them; they all loved to break rules. The pendants (that had been given to every Order member and their family members) transported them either to number twelve or (mostly nowadays) to the Trust. Nobody objected to them since it was fun to have them back.

Draco would often sit with his father but nod and put in a remark every now and then. What an improvement from the boy she first met, Andrea thought.

Harry was showing definite interest in Ginny and Ginny was returning the sentiment. After four visits, they declared one evening that they were a couple. Andrea beamed but laughed when Regulus took the mickey out of Harry, but shut up quickly when Elizabeth cleared her throat.

Harry was taken aside by Fred, George and Ron and was given a brother talk. Everyone laughed when they returned with a white Harry.

"What Scarhead, scared of the brothers?" Draco called out loudly. Andrea raised her brows at that comment, knowing that fight was going to ensue, but was surprised when Harry replied without any heat.

"Just wait Malfoy, till it's your turn." Draco just smirked at that.

Andrea looked at Sirius who too had his brows raised like the others. By God, things were changing rapidly.

Life was good!

Andrea pushed herself from the bed and cast a heating charm on her. Sirius was cocooned peacefully in the down comforter but she was restless.

She went to the kitchen and made herself some tea, sat down and thought.

The Trust was progressing, relationships had been formed, people had been saved, hell, all the horcruxes were destroyed.

She had even made sure Voldemort doesn't suspect Draco by getting that cursed necklace delivered from Borgin and Burkes, to Dumbledore. Of course Dumbledore knew about this, so he just used his wand to open the package and burnt the damn thing.

Severus told them that Voldemort got the news of that necklace getting from the shop to Dumbledore. Draco had relayed the news and had received a warning to kill Dumbledore by Christmas.

Christmas was just six weeks away, and that cut short so many things. In the books Draco had till the end of the school year, but did Christmas mean that Voldemort was going to do something on Christmas? Did he have something up his sleeve? Andrea hated not knowing.

She jumped when suddenly Ron materialised out of nowhere.

"Ron, you scared me!" she whispered exhaling. He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Andrea waved as he sat down opposite her. She waved her wand and a cup filled itself and sat in front of Ron.

"Why are you here at _four in the morning?"_ she looked at her watch in surprise and then at a very red Ron.

"Uh… I actually wanted to… talk to you?" she blinked at that but as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

"Uh… Ron, though I'm eager to hear what you have to talk to me for, but had I been asleep, what would you have done?"

"Dunno… bang on the door?" of course!

"Right, so what's up?" she watched as he fidgeted in his seat and looked very uncomfortable, courtesy his red ears and equally red cheeks.

"Uh… I can't talk to anyone about it… um… the guys would make fun… and…" he spluttered and Andrea was amused, let him get it out of him.

"I thought you could tell me… you listen to others… you are the resident shrink!" Andrea let the shrink comment slid off her, and nodded.

"Ok, back up a bit. Forget everything and just spill. It's easier that way!" Ron looked at her with wide eyes and gulped.

"Ok… uh… you see…. I "

"Just spit it out Ron"

"Fine…. It's about a girl!" Andrea hid her smile as he pushed back from the table and started pacing, raking fingers through his hair.

"Ok. That's easy. What's wrong?" he stopped and looked at her helplessly.

"I don't know what to do!" he came and sat down looking with wide blue eyes and earnest expression. "It's like she doesn't know I exist. I really really like her. She is… she is very pretty but I don't know what to do about it." Andrea frowned, 'doesn't know I exist'?

"Ron, I'm sure she knows you exist! Just go to her and tell her that you like her." He looked aghast at that.

"I can't do that. She'd think I've gone bonkers." Andrea raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sure she won't. You talk to her so it won't be a problem, maybe she returns your feelings!" he blinked and frowned.

"I don't talk to her, maybe once or twice but not on a regular basis." Her eyebrows frowned. What is he talking about? Once or twice? She blinked as her mind presented another theory. Was it possible?

"Uh… Ron… who's the girl?" she asked with trepidation. He blushed and mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't catch that mate"

"Susan Bones" Andrea sat back in her chair as if shot. WHAT THE FUCK!

"_Susan Bones? THE Minister's niece, Susan Bones. The one that is in Hufflepuff?" _ He nodded and Andrea felt faint. Oh dear Lord, she had killed Hugo and Rose!

"Yes, that very." Now, Andrea got up and paced. Ron liked Susan? Ron didn't like Hermione? Oh god, Hermione would be heartbroken! But it could be possible she liked someone else, couldn't it?

"Andy…?" she looked back to see him sitting there, waiting for her advice and looking insecure. She had to help him, didn't she? She was not some God for making people chose someone else. Saving lives was one thing and killing a Dark Lord the same. But making people chose their own life partner was something else, that is why she hadn't pushed any couple other than Tonks and that too because she harboured feelings for Remus. It wasn't one-sided like Ron and Hermione, well, presently not according to the books. Had they discovered their feelings but were in denial, she would have definitely gone ahead, but until they do so, who was she to push ahead of time?

She went back and sat down. He looked eager, honest and sweet. She had liked Ron always; he was caring, loyal and brave. He was good, sure he had some jealousy issues but it was settled now, wasn't it?

"Just be yourself Ron. Pretending would be like making her fall for another guy. You have classes together, don't you?"

"Herbology" he prompted

"Right, go and pair up with her. Talk to her, get to know her, make friends with her. Just be normal." She leaned forward "I'll tell you a trade secret, we girls, flip guys who are sarcastic and joke about, but secretly we love humour. It's very important, after all, who would want a dull life?"

"Yeah?" he looked hopeful and she smiled.

"Ron, you are a very good guy, and an excellent friend. Just trust yourself. She might say no, but if you really like her, don't give up. Be like James. He was after Lily since the third year, and she kept hexing him every time he asked, but look, you are friends with Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"Merlin's Beard, she hexed him everytime?" he looked alarmed.

"He was pompous, immature, and arrogant berk. Of course she jinxed him. He liked to make a fool of himself and her in front of others. He thrived attention and jinxed people just for the fun of it. All the marauders were same!"

"How do you put with Sirius then? And how did Lily and James... you know…?"

"He grew up mate. Seventh year, war, and several other things made him grow up. Lily never actually hated him; it was more like she didn't get to know the James on the inside. Once she knew him, all the cons became endearing and adorable to her. And for Sirius, well he still is a git!"

"Hey" they both started and turned to look at Sirius, who was leaning against the door.

"Well, you are, but I love you nonetheless!" he came and sat beside her, pulled her into his warm and regarded Ron.

"Mate, if she likes you, she won't give a damn about anything else."

"But you need to let her know you, yes?" Ron nodded.

"That looks fairly easy" he nodded resolutely and grinned at them "thanks Andy, knew you'd say something that would make sense." Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Might as well go back before Harry wakes up. See ya!" with a cheerful grin he vanished from the kitchen.

"So…. Counselling sessions this early to escape from the onlookers?" Andrea swatted him.

"The guy needed someone to talk."

"Sure honey that is what shrinks are for." Andrea glared at him.

"I'm glad you like the guestroom." His eyes widened and he gave a shaky laugh

"Of course Ron needed to talk to someone and who be better to give advice than you." Andrea smirked at him.

"Anyways, what are you doing up so early?"

"I was restless. I don't know, just feeling….weird" his eyes raked over her

"Are you okay? Do I wake Elizabeth? Do you need som-"

"Darling, I'm alright. I just couldn't sleep." She interrupted and he looked unsure. "Oh come on, I'm one tough cookie, I don't easily get bugs." She said with surety and Sirius was pacified somewhat.

Oh boy, was she wrong?

"Hundred and three degrees." Elizabeth declared morosely and Andrea felt like she was on her deathbed, with everybody surrounding her.

"Drink this potion, this will help" Elizabeth poured the minty green liquid down her throat. Immediately she felt better.

"You should have called me sooner, it was good Sirius did. The weather is changing rapidly, and it is getting worse every day."

"Yes mother" Andrea mumbled and Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe I should give her a floo call." Andrea widened her eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry…. Just don't call her. "Everyone snickered at that.

"Fine, just agree with me and I shall not call your mother. Now girls, out. Not a place for you to be." Elizabeth herded the pregnant woman and Andrea glared at Sirius.

"I hate you, you mangy mutt." She heard Remus and Regulus choking on that, and she pulled up her covers and sniffed. Her body felt hot, her tongue felt bitter, and her head hurt, and to worsen things, she was feeling very nauseous.

She felt the covers being pulled from her face and Sirius looked at her with an unreadable face.

"Don't get mad. You are ill, you are burning up!" she sulked.

"I don't like being confined to bed" he smiled at her tenderly.

"You won't be confined. Just drink your potions and you'll be out." She felt two tears leak out from the sides of her eyes at his tone. She sniffed and shut her eyes, and felt him wiping her tears. His lips grazed her forehead and Andrea slept knowing he was there for her. 'In sickness and in health' her mind conjured up and she sighed, wishing for it to be true.

XOXOXOXO

Andrea wandered into the dark kitchen. It was getting colder with every hour. Her teeth chattered and she quickly lighted up the fire and put a warming charm.

She had been confined to the bed for two whole days. She slept for the most of it and recovered. Her tongue was still bitter and the nausea still present.

She conjured up a piping hot cup of lemon tea and sat. Her mind couldn't conjure anything and she felt bored.

She traced the rim of the cup with her fingers. What to do? Thinking was painful right now, and she didn't have the energy to bake.

Nobody was awake to talk to. On a sudden whim she transfigured her saucer into a guitar. She stared at it shocked. It was a James' Hetfeild white ESP Explorer #2. Did her subconscious mind had something lined up?

She smiled and touched the guitar reverently. She was such a huge fan of Metallica. How she had searched every facet of James and the band. She even learnt guitar just because of the band.

She looked at the door and put on a silencing charm. She gingerly picked up the beautiful guitar and positioned it.

She plucked the four open strings of a standard E-minor chord and the opening music of Nothing Else Matters was heard. Happy at still remembering, she starting playing in earnest, one of her favourite songs, and felt content with plucking the strings and concentrated.

"_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they say_

_Never cared for games they play_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_And I know_

This was the tricky part and she kept her fingers moving. Her head was bobbing with the music.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_No nothing else matters"_

She played the ending notes and laughed. She remembered! She looked up and then did a double take when her eyes met the silvery ones of Draco.

"Dammit, you scared me!" she put a hand on her thudding heart. His lips formed a small smile.

"You play really nicely." Andrea chuckled shakily placing the guitar on the table.

"Not as good as the composer. He is the best!"

"Muggle song?" she nodded.

"It has a depth to it"

"That is why I like it." She came back from her fan cloud and looked at him and realised many things.

"Its three in the morning, I'm here because I couldn't sleep. What's your reason?" he smirked

"The same" she replied with the same smirk

"Funny, I've never seen you here before, then" he raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe you missed me by a minute or so?"

"Can be possible, but I'm sure you wouldn't just come here because you couldn't sleep. I hope there aren't any problems." She asked concerned. He smiled and shook his head. Andrea knew there was something troubling him by that faraway look in his eyes, but you couldn't make him spill if he didn't want to, so she used the weapon; patience.

She conjured a cup of tea and levitated it to him.

"Thank you" he said softly and Andrea began plucking the strings softly.

"You believe that 'nothing else matters'?" he asked and Andrea didn't let the smirk show on her face.

"Depends on what you are referring it to" she said evasively. Let him speak himself.

"It said that 'never cared for what they do', do you think it really doesn't matters" this was no battle of wits she realised. It was something deep.

"It never matters, not what other people do! If they jump in a well, will you too, knowing it to be fatal?" he looked bitter

"Already did that, didn't i?"

"You amended it too, didn't you?" she challenged him and he stared at her unblinkingly.

"Perhaps" he conceded "what about 'the games they play'" Andrea grinned

"First of all, I'm very impressed that you remember the lyrics and second no, people play games, it shouldn't affect us. Why should we care about the society if it is fool enough to go into pits of hell? Social climber may look appealing but it's devious. Politics is bloodbath, and if the games include us, then I'm all for slicing people's neck, otherwise, I don't care." He looked thoughtful and Andrea wondered where it was going.

"What about the 'know' part?" he challenged. She looked at him squarely in his eyes.

"People know many things. They try and blackmail you. If you are weak, you will fall victim, if you don't care, they can go spout lies. The entire thing means the same thing. One shouldn't care about what others do, what games they play, or what the others know. Why should we, when the loved ones around us know who we are, it really doesn't matter."

"What if the loved ones or the close ones knew that you have changed but are refusing to believe it? What then?" Andrea blinked. Who was he referring to?

"Maybe the fact that you have changed, unsettles them." He stared at her.

"Why would they be unsettled? I changed for a good cause, didn't i?" now Andrea stared.

"Umm… you might want to include your past behaviour and thoughts into the situation." His mouth compressed.

"I know that very well. I have even apologised but they don't even see me the same way. I'm trying to live in the present, but the past is drawing a huge gulf." Andrea really could only stare. Apologised? Draco Malfoy?

"Draco, don't beat yourself about it. If they don't see you for who you are, then they are not really looking. Anyone can see that you have changed. Just avoid or ignore"

"What if I don't want to? What if I can't?" Andrea looked closely. The spark in the silvery gaze, the determination, some insecureness and huge hurt, made her groan.

"Why didn't you say you are having bird trouble?" his face closed up immediately and Andrea grinned. "Too late mate. You have told me everything except her name."

After a minute he too smiled

"I have, haven't i?" she nodded and Andrea surveyed him for a long time. He looked defeated and lonely.

"What's with all this? Why are you after a bird who doesn't give a piping horn about you?" his gaze was steady when he addressed her.

"I made an Unbreakable Vow." She blinked. The third vow, of course.

"You mean?"

"I started looking at things differently." He said with a shrug

"And?" she prompted

"I guess it was like looking after the blindfold had been removed. I noticed things and appreciated them like never before. It was scary." Andrea smiled at the boy proudly.

"I'm proud of you Draco, very proud indeed." He ducked his head but Andrea saw the faint pinkish lines on his cheeks.

"Your new vision led you to believe that the bird was not worth letting go?" he looked away and frowned

"She is good. To everybody, but me. Things had always been strained with us since the first year. I hated her for years, but suddenly, it's not like it used to be. I don't know what I'm doing anymore…"

"Give it sometime. I'm sure things will turn out favourable" she consoled him not knowing what else to say. He had been insolent in the past years, who could forgive and forget that?

"I want but I'm not too sure. What if… it's not… acceptable?" his words were confusing.

"Don't think too much about it Draco. Just let time roll by and you'll get your answers. Your indecision will subside and you'll know where you stand, but in time. Just hang in there till then."

They both turned when the door opened. Sirius looked from her to Draco and then to the guitar.

"That's the second time this week" Andrea rolled her eyes

"I couldn't sleep. Draco had to pretend to be in ROR, so he came here to pass time. I played something for us" she said nonchalantly and Draco looked impressively at her quick thinking.

"Fool someone else with that." Sirius muttered and sat down. He surveyed Draco with amusement,

"Bird Trouble?" Andrea groaned as Draco went pink and Sirius roared in laughter.

"Man, what is wrong with you guys? In my days, I just went to the bird grabbed her and kissed her. See, no troubles." Andrea stared at him. That could be true, couldn't it? He was Sirius Black after all.

Draco smirked as Andrea raised her eyebrows.

"Can you count on your one hand how many girls have you kissed?" Sirius' eyes widened and he blinked.

"Uhhh….." Andrea groaned as all the studness seeped out of him.

"You prat!" she swatted him

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm so disgustingly good looking and charming." Andrea glared at him.

"You should not have broken so many hearts." He smiled winningly at her

"Then I wouldn't have fallen for you sweetheart" Andrea was somewhat mollified with it, but she groaned.

"Great, I have been cursed by so many girls." Sirius laughed and pulled her into him. Andrea looked at Draco who had a very small smile on his lips.

"Please Draco, don't become like him. He is bad influence."

"No need, love, the guy is already whipped!" Draco turned pink and looked indignant.

"Is not"

"Yeah, then what are you doing here at three in the morning, lamenting about a bird who refuses to acknowledge your existence." Draco sniffed. Was he listening at the door?

"She acknowledges my existence bloody well, but she hates me and my guts" Sirius laughed at that, and Andrea smacked him.

"Jerk"

"No, listen, don't push her" Sirius became serious "chicks flip when you push them. Let them be and you be you. She will respond if she is interested."

Draco blinked and Andrea rolled her eyes. Her eyes went to her cold tea and her stomach rumbled loudly in disgust.

"I think I'll go now. I appreciate the advice" Andrea nodded faintly and leaned into Sirius. Draco vanished and the kitchen was silent.

"You okay love?"

"Not feeling good. My head is spinning." Sirius face came into her sight and saw the alarm there.

"Nothing major. Just take me to bed" she whispered and a second later she felt herself being carried upstairs.

Sirius placed her on the bed and she inhaled and exhaled through her mouth.

"I'll call Elizabeth" he said and Andrea held his wrist.

"No, let's sleep. I'll be fine in the morning." He was about to protest "please" she whispered and he sighed.

"You'll be the death of me. You and your big eyes, I swear." She smiled as he grumbled but thankfully shut the door. She turned to him when he joined her under the covers and felt him envelop her in his arms, and smiled.

Nothing else matters.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning Andrea literally had to push Sirius to go to the Trust. He was hovering over her and now since she was perfectly fine, it irked her.

After several reassurances and a final vital check by Elizabeth, he left, along with everybody.

Andrea was alone in the number twelve and she was bored. She didn't feel like going the Trust, nor did she want to work on the equations. She wandered in the house just looking. Her thoughts featured on Voldemort. She really didn't know what he was up to and it even scared her that Voldemort had not even called a Death Eater meeting, though not so subtle hints had been thrown at Draco to end Dumbledore's life.

She went to the library and idly touched the spines. What could he be excited about? Elder Wand? But he didn't know about it till the end of this year? But it still could be a possibly.

She stopped suddenly, of course, the Elder Wand. Dumbledore would die, and he will get the wand! He must be excited about _that! _That is why he was waiting for Christmas!

"Oh my god…" she jerked her hand and put a hand on her mouth. That was it, wasn't it? She jumped when a book fell from the shelf she had her hand on, hit her on the shoulder and fell down on the floor.

Andrea kneeled down and picked the vile looking book. It was bound in some sort of skin and Andrea shivered when she saw the bumps on it.

The pages were crumpled from the fall and she gently smoothed the yellowish, wispy, parchment pages.

Her eyes were captured by the lone paragraph on the page and she frowned.

_**O cruel hands that hold me so powerless, I curse thee. I curse thine friends and foes, for thy friends shall petrify, whilst the foes shall halt. O helpless soul of me… I call upon my magic. I slit my wrists and offer my magical blood to Gaia, the goddess of Earth, to take in my blood and arrest all but moi; I hail Achelois, Aaceso and Apollo to heal my friends and take my enemies, I herald Poseidon and Aether to furnish my personification with just air and water, for I shall succeed in beheading my enemies. I put all my spirit and just into my blood for I shall never awake and my friends shall thrive while the foes die. I give myself with will strongest to die and look upon the world, as a spirit in the land of nothingness!**_

**The ritual had been only used once by Arcturus Cygnus Black in 1752. He died after the ritual but the war against the Goblins was won in the favour of the Black family. The Ancient and the Most Noble House of Black stands erect in its victory and are feared by the Wizarding World. **

Andrea gawked at the page in wonder. Slit the wrists and call upon the Greek gods? Slitting the wrists would kill surely if one is to offer the blood to earth. Good god, that is nauseating.

"Andy?" Andrea jumped and hid the book behind her back.

"Hermione?" she frowned at the girl. "What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"It was weekend…" Andrea frowned but nodded and quickly put the disgusting book back.

"Fancy a cup of tea?" Andrea inquired and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Where is everybody?" Hermione inquired.

"Trust, I didn't feel like going. I was bored and very… I don't know. I just want to go and wander in the streets."

"Can we? Roam about, I mean?" she suddenly asked and Andrea stopped to look at her.

"Sure. I won't say anything if you won't." Hermione grinned

"I will forget very soon." Andrea nodded.

"Let me grab my wallet and coat."

Half an hour later, found them at the Charing Cross Road. They both wandered with a cup of coffee in their hands. People stared at them for being out in the cold like mad, but they didn't know about heating charms, did they?

"Andy, when did you start loving Sirius?" Andrea smiled at the question.

"To be honest, I was very young, I was nine. "Andrea said remembering reading Prisoner of Azkaban.

"Really?" she asked intrigued and Andrea cleared her throat.

"That is when I saw him, at Lily's wedding."

"No, I mean… when you grew up, I mean last year." Andrea looked at Hermione.

"I still had a crush on him but he hated me. He was just short of calling me mudblood." Hermione winced and gulped.

"Yeah, you two really didn't get along."

"Understatement. He hated me and I hated him back."

"So how did you… got together? After such a hateful past?" Andrea was sure she didn't like the warning beeps her brain was emitting.

"He apologized. He said he judged too harshly. I was fine with it, not overly excited but I had learned to stay clear of him. Initially we got talking and stuff happened."

"But you knew him, didn't you?" there was something extremely important that she was missing!

"Hey, I knew how he was to everybody but not me. He was completely different when it came to me so it sort of changed everything. When I got to know him, I liked what I learned."

Hermione was quiet and looking in her coffee and Andrea was frowning heavily.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" did she knew about Ron? Was she upset because of it?

"No, nothing." Just then a gust of wind blew and Hermione's hat flew off with the force of it. Her hair blasted in a bunch of cinnamon coloured nest.

"I hate my hair." She wailed trying unsuccessfully to put them in an elastic band.

"Hey, why don't you get a haircut? Or use those anti-frizz products."

"I can't. I used four bottles of Sleakezy's to tame my hair for the Yule Ball. I don't want to go through it every morning."

"Who said anything about magical products?" Hermione turned to her with a morose expression.

"My mum tried everything. It's no use." Andrea frowned and went to expect her hair. They were all in the same length; of course it would make a nest.

"Come on Hermione. We are going to show you the magic of layering." She dragged the younger witch to a good looking salon on Tottenham Court Road.

The hairdresser was polite and looked at Hermione with a smile. Andrea explained what she wanted to do with Hermione's hair. The girl nodded and started her work.

They applied lavender oil to her scalp and massaged for good fifteen minutes. Then her hair was washed and conditioned. A hair masque later her hair was ready to be cut. Hermione's hair reached her mid back, but it was shortened slightly. Four layers were added, in the back and gentle bangs from the side parting. The girl showed them many anti-frizz products. She recommended the strongest for Hermione, and Andrea bought a good deal of them, along with the new shampoo, conditioner and hair masque.

Hermione was shown the mirror and she couldn't believe it. Her hair now fell in gentle and natural curls down her back and front minus the frizz, and the bangs just added that chic factor.

"Oh dear Lord…!"

"You like it?" Hermione threw herself at Andrea and this time Andrea didn't spit out brown her.

"I guess you did." Andrea paid for their services and products, and they headed for the alley.

"Thank you Andy. Thanks a lot. I can't say how much this means."

"Come on Mione, only a girl can understand, not those two best buffoons yours, right?" she beamed at her and they started towards number twelve.

"So, Mione, why exactly did you come to here today?" she looked like deer caught in headlight. Did she forget that they had the introductory talk already?

"Uh… yeah that…." They reached the intersection but Andrea pointed to a café.

"Since when did you hesitate?" they went to a café and got some more coffee.

"It's just very unreal. I mean I'm thoroughly confused, I just can't seem to grasp the fact, I mean, I can see it happening but it's really very disconcerting."

"If you will tell me _exactly _what's happening?" Andrea prompted Hermione and took a sip of her coffee. She watched as the younger witch straightened her shoulders and turned to her.

"Do you think Malfoy has really changed?"

Andrea choked on the coffee and stepped on the road. She was choking so she didn't see the car coming, but she was pulled back in time. Someone was patting her back violently.

She blinked her tears to see a small crowd had formed to see what was going on.

"I'm fine!" she wheezed.

"You sure pet?" A mid-aged man asked her concerned.

"Peachy!" she smiled and wiped her tears.

OH MY FUCKING GARGOYLES!

She turned to Hermione who was wincing and pulled her, reassuring everybody, nodding and smiling. When they were away from the entire circus, she turned with wide eyes like saucers.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" she whispered in shock. Hermione's cheeks were giving the traffic light some competition.

"I'm incoherent. Please explain!" Andrea looked at her with very tensed face. Oh god, she had killed Scorpius Malfoy!

"Well... there is nothing to explain." Andrea shook her head comically.

"There, young lady is of course one hell of a story behind, so start now." She watched as Hermione grimaced.

"Well" she started walking and Andrea followed her words and matched her speed "we started practicing. Firstly, Ron and Harry were resolute not to do anything with him, but we all tried and they agreed. The first days were disaster. They all drew wands at each other for tiniest of mistakes."

Andrea didn't dare speak for the fear of interrupting something important.

"Slowly they started to come around. I think it was when we started coming to Trust, and they watched his dad working with you and talking properly, did they realise that things have changed really." She sighed and bit her lip and Andrea was biting hers in anticipation.

"Well, we only talked in the Room of Requirement, so it wasn't much. It's not that we are really friends, and we had to act in front of the school, so it doesn't explain."

"Explain what?"

"Ron spends most of his time with Susan Bones an-"

"You're okay with that?" Hermione gave her a small sad smile

"Yes, besides it never would have worked. He is really happy and has grown up so much. We are better off friends." She was so wrong about the working part. They had kids for Christ's sake!

"He spends most of his time with Susan either in the library, of all places or greenhouses. Nowadays its library because of the weather, and Harry is with Ginny and Neville with Luna so-"

"Neville is dating _Luna?" _ She asked in a faint voice. Oh Merlin!

"Yes…" Hermione looked at her weirdly and continued "so library was off, and so was Gryffindor common room. I spent most of my time in the Room of Requirements and unfortunately so did he. We already had a truce and we stayed away from each other."

Now her voice grew very far away.

"We started talking. Not talking, talking but just for homework and Trust ideas. Not a full blown chatting session but most like two sentences. I thought he was changed, but last night we had a face off in the Great Hall. He was flanked by Slytherin's." Andrea, despite the absence of her inner eye, knew what might have transpired.

"He called insults to Harry and Ron and… and… called me mudblood." Andrea winced and gave her a half hug.

"You realise that was just an act, right?" Hermione turned with troubled eyes.

"But his eyes were so cold and killing. It was like the Malfoy I talked to in Room of Requirement was just an illusion. He sneered and walked away with the others gloating. Harry and Ron acted but for me it was real. It was _him, _the original one. He will always be like that no matter what side he is on."

It was so real. Andrea could feel Hermione's pain.

"No Hermione, what you saw was an illusion, not the other way round."

"No Andy. I know." Her eyes had that determined edge and there was no crossing it.

"Tell me what happened afterwards?" she said silently. Hermione exhaled and started after a few silent minutes.

"I didn't want to talk to anyone. I couldn't even go to the Room of Requirement, so I went to the library. He came and apologised."

"He apologised? What did you do?" Andrea couldn't help but smile at the budding love story, even if it was way off the mark. Hermione's cheeks turned rosy and Andrea so wanted to hear.

"I packed up my books and started to leave. We had a tiff."

"What sort of tiff?"

"Just a tiff" she said primly and Andrea narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you dare leave that out?" Her cheeks were burning now and Andrea was practically bouncing with anticipation.

"Fine, you gossip queen. I was leaving, he intercepted my path, said he didn't mean any of it. I said "it doesn't matter" he said "it did" and then I asked why did he start caring now since he had been saying that since he was a kid. He actually breathed like a dragon at that and said he was changed. I told him it didn't matter; he would always remain an ugly faced ferret."

"Whoa…" Andrea breathed

"He then grabbed me and pushed me into the bookshelf and… and… and I got scared. I was scared that he would literally harm me and I… I…"

"I what Mione?" Andrea whispered coming to a stand still behind the younger witch.

"I said he would always remain a Death Eater for me, that I hated him and would always do so. I panicked and I broke free and ran away."

So this is what the whole story was. Draco had feelings for Hermione and she is also starting to feel something or else the insult would not have hurt her this intensely.

Holy Mother of Galloping Hippogriffs!

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? Intelligent, stubborn, determined, witty, and strong; in short perfect. Why didn't she ever realise this before?

Andrea whistled. Boy that was tricky. Hermione was in denial and there was only one way to reverse it; REVERSE PSYCOLOGY!

"Big DEAL! It doesn't matters, does it?" Hermione looked at Andrea like she was mad. Andrea shrugged.

"Why should it matter so much to you? I mean, the guy has always insulted you, hasn't he? Come on!" she said and hid her smirk as she started moving.

"But… but…" Hermione sputtered. Andrea waved her hand casually.

"Oh stop it Mione. You are fretting over a guy who has been your enemy ever since. So why were you scared?"

"Andy…. I don't know. He apologized. He had never done that before…." She hurried missing the glee on Andrea's face.

"So what? You said it yourself he wasn't changed." Hermione looked red with frustration.

"I didn't say that. I said because I was scared!"

"So you think he has changed?" Hermione frowned.

"I think so…"

"Why?" Andrea had her arms crossed and was looking at Hermione seriously.

"He is different… uh… he doesn't calls names… is with us for one thing, and is helping…. I don't know… he is just different."

"Then why are you in denial? You just contradicted all your earlier statements" her eyes widened and she paled.

"Mione, the guy is changed. You've seen it yourself, you've said it yourself. Why are you scared?"

"He can change back, can't he?" Andrea shook her head and took her by the shoulders and looked dead in the eye.

"No. You don't just leave Voldy and go back. This is for life, and I'm sure he has changed. I can guarantee it with my life, because he made an Unbreakable Vow to me. He took the oath and vowed to leave his prejudices behind and start anew. He is not going to bounce back, I assure you."

Hermione looked hysterical now.

"Andy, this is not how it is supposed to be. It's not supposed to be him. It can't be!" Andrea had to shake her to make her listen.

"Hermione! Stop it. Stop planning ahead! Just go with the flow. You will make mistakes and you will learn but don't be scared to discover."

"He is Draco sodding Malfoy. It is not meant to be!" she cried.

"For fuck's sake just listen. You have the same intelligence, same stubborn and prideful streak; you are both major softies at heart. He has changed and he has discovered that he likes you. When he doesn't care about stuff, why do you? Are you intimidated?"

"Who wouldn't be? My parents are muggles, and they are Malfoys? We just don't match!"

Andrea had an epiphany, Hermione talked about parents. This meant she had already thought this through. She was scared of so many things. Parents meant serious, and dear Lord, Andrea was through with this.

"Really? You are intimidated by them. The poster girl for muggleborns after Lily Evans?" Andrea's gaze softened as she tucked a strand behind Hermione's ear.

"Hermione, these things don't matter. If there is something worth holding a relationship then these thing don't matter in the real world. There are many things that break you but you have to learn to be invincible and don't let those things get to you. Draco is a good boy, and if he sees something worth coming to you or getting to know you, then he is right. You are beautiful, independent, strong young woman. Anybody can see that. If you feel that it is worth knowing him then go for it. Don't let these menial things matter."

They stood like that for a few contemplating minutes and at last Hermione gave a shaky nod. Andrea grinned and flung an arm on her shoulders, propelling her forwards.

"Besides, you don't worry about such things; I'm there to take care of them. Malfoys, I'll deal with if it reaches there. Just laugh, live and enjoy and leave the rest on me. I'm not your guardian for name." she winked at Hermione "I got your back"

Hermione suddenly hugged Andrea with a brutal force.

"Thank you Andy. For everything!" she whispered and Andrea smiled.

"Anytime Sweetheart." They broke free and Hermione gave her a worried look.

"You think it okay. I mean the Malfoy thing. He hasn't said anything yet!" Andrea smiled. If only she knew how antsy he was this morning.

"Positive. Give him a chance!" Hermione smiled and Andrea sent an apology to Scorpius and Astoria!

They went to number twelve after having some lunch in Chinatown. They entered and encountered a panicked Sirius.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I ALMOST DIED WHEN I DIDN'T SEE YOU HERE!"

Andrea winced and glanced at Hermione.

"This is how they turn out, positively insane." Hermione giggled while Andrea turned to face her guy.

She went to Sirius and gave him a long and deep kiss that distracted him easily. She saw Hermione vanishing from the corner of her eyes and smiled.

Maybe she should be a counsellor at Hogwarts.

XOXOXOXOXO

November went and December entered with frost and sleet. It was getting very cold and was rumoured to go ballistic very soon.

Andrea was getting worried with every passing day. Christmas was only a week away. Draco had been threatened by Voldemort to complete his assignment.

Andrea had contacted Dumbledore and told him of her Elder Wand theory. He agreed but said that it wouldn't be a problem. Andrea was scared the Dumbledore was letting over confidence harm his judgement.

Dammit Voldemort and his snake like face! Why the hell wasn't he coming out of his hole!

Her frustration levels were increasing very rapidly. She really could feel it! Something was going to happen, that too major something.

Tonks and Mary were good six months pregnant and looked radiant. Mary still had small bouts of nausea but the twin pregnancy was troublesome and self-explanatory.

Severus was showing his calm and soft side, now that Mary was safe and blooming. He was happy and scared at the same time but even felt all the more determined to protect them.

Remus was extra genteel with his wife. His nature, contrary to the creature within him, was a soothing balm to the pregnant girl's nerves.

Regulus and Elizabeth were still growing strong. Pureblood and muggleborn were just the opposites but very much in love.

Sirius was the one that was scaring her.

He was acting odd. He was fidgety, jittery and was hiding something. She had once caught him with his head together with Remus and Regulus but he denied anything. And of course, it irritated her. Since when did he hide things from her?

Harry and Ginny were going fine, and Ron had successfully asked Susan out. He had thanked Andrea for the advice, looking like he had got the moon. Hermione and Draco were still in 'getting to know each other phase'. No one knew of them but Andrea could see the traits in the looks that both of them gave each other when the other wasn't looking. Who would have thought, right?

Andrea climbed up the stairs and entered her and Sirius' room. She watched as Sirius jumped a mile high in the air and scramble to hide something in his pocket. He gulped and Andrea stared.

"What was that?" she asked softly.

"Nothing" he said clearing his throat and trying to act nonchalant.

"It wasn't nothing. I'll just ask once, what was that?" she was still in the doorway and he was on the other side of the bed.

"Uh… ahem… nothing." She lost it.

"What are you hiding Sirius? You have gone weird. For the past month, you are jumpy, you are jittery and you definitely do not spend your time with me. You are so busy in the Trust that it's just morning and night I see you. The past month I spent in Lucius' company who now knows everything about me and my life. I know how many businesses he has, and what drinks he has in his private cellar, and what kind of pets he breeds, and what opera he likes to hear because my boyfriend doesn't have enough time for me!"

Sirius just blinked.

"Are you having an affair?" she asked. He gawked at her and gave her a haughty look.

"I most certainly am not having an affair"

"Then what the bloody hell are you hiding" she screamed. He took a wary step backward despite the distance and gulped again. Andrea was not the one to be crossed when she was this angry.

"Uh... I'm not hiding… I'm waiting for something!" he said uneasily, again looking shifty.

"What are you waiting for, Christmas?" she scorned thoroughly pissed that he still hadn't told her. He looked relieved at that.

"Yes. I'm waiting for Christmas." Wrong thing to say.

"Christmas?"

"Yes."

"One more week?"

"Yes!" Andrea's death glare made him very scared.

"Then I'm sure you can stay these seven days alone. We'll meet on Christmas!"

"No wait… ANDY!" his shout was useless because she had already disappeared. "Dammit!" he muttered and sat down on the bed. He took out the item that had created such a rift between them. The black velvet box opened to show a fifteen carat diamond ring, in a platinum band.

He was waiting for Christmas, the turning point in their relationship, to propose to her. He was jittery and jumpy because he had everything planned out and didn't want to spoil the surprise. He sighed and bent his head realising he had left her to her own devices in fear that if he was with her, he might just blab out.

He cringed when he realised she had thought that he was having an affair? Like he could!

She had to spend time with Lucius Malfoy because he had left her alone! He grimaced and sent a prayer heaven wards, hoping she would forgive him for all the things he had put her though!

XOXOXOXO

Andrea wasn't looking where she was going. The nerve of him! How could he say that! Didn't he see what it was doing to her?

She pushed someone out of the way and carried on forward without apologising.

He thinks he's smart enough? Just wait, she resolved. She would go and meet him right at Christmas!

Right then she bumped into a hard chest.

"Fuck!" she muttered

"My my, they don't teach you any manners?" she whirled around and saw Bellatrix Lestrange with a demonic smile of her scary face.

"_Expelliarmus" _she muttered and Andrea's wand flew away from her hand. She stood there extremely still, rooted to the spot in shock.

"My Lord will be pleased to finally have you; after all, we spent so much time to track down a filthy little mudblood."

Her mind was a blank space. They were looking for her?

"Oh lookie, she doesn't realise" Bellatrix cackled madly. Andrea's heart thudded furiously and she looked around. She was standing in a deserted London alley with nowhere to escape, wandless and surrounded by Death Eaters.

Her hand moved to grab the pendant but a strong one grabbed it.

Her heart almost stopped when she smelled a putrid breath and felt furry face on her neck.

"Don't move little birdie. I won't be able to stop myself!"

The Death Eaters around her cackled. She only saw a stunner leaving Bellatrix's wand, and then everything was black!

**16000 WORDS. MAN, THIS IS A VERY BAD CLIFFHANGER! BUT I THINK IT'LL DO!**

**FIRST OF ALL, I TOTALLY SYMPATHISE WITH EVERYONE WHO HAVE TESTS COMING UP. BELIEVE ME; I HAVE TO HIDE MY LAPTOP AND WORK IN SECRECY FROM MY PARENTS. I WISH ALL YOU GUYS ALL THE VERY BEST FOR YOUR EXAMS!**

**DIDN'T EXPECT THE PAIRINGS EH? THOUGH RON AND HERMIONE ARE CUTE BUT IT JUST DOESN'T IT. HERMIONE NEEDS SOMEONE OF THE SAME WAVELENGTH AND WE HAVE DRACO TO FILL UP THAT ROLE. ANYONE WHO DIDN'T LIKE THE PAIRINGS, MY APOLOGIES. **

**LAVENDER WITH RON WAS A BIG NO. I DON'T LIKE HER, AND SUSAN SEEMED FINE. OH, I ALWAYS THOUGHT NEVILLE BEING A HERBOLOGIST AND LUNA BREEDING NEW PLANTS WOULD ALWAYS WORK. BESIDES, NEVILLE CAN TOTALLY SYMPATHISE WITH LUNA FOR LOSING A PARENT (HE DIDN'T HAVE THEM GROWING UP AND THAT IS FAR MORE DREADFUL THAN DEAD PARENTS).**

**I ALWAYS THOUGHT SEVERUS WOULD BE HIGHLY PROTECTIVE OF HIS FAMILY, GIVEN THE CHANCE, HENCE THE MOTHER HEN ACT. HE HAS THE PERSONALITY TO MOVE EVERY ROCK ON EARTH FOR HIS LOVED ONES.**

**YEAH, ANDREA IS A SHRINK ALRIGHT! WELL, MORE LIKE THOSE ELDER SISTERS WHO DIRECT YOU TO THE RIGHT TRACK, AND SHE LISTENS AND GIVES SOLID ADVICE, SO EVERYONE COMES TO HER. DON'T BLAME HER!**

**YES, NOW THE MASTER OF THE ELDER WAND IS BELLATRIX BUT PEOPLE, JUST KEEP IN MIND THAT I'M A SUCKER FOR HAPPY ENDING AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF GOOD GUYS DIE HERE. THERE WILL BE DEATH BUT I DON'T THINK YOU CAN EVEN GUESS WHO!**

**I THINK I MAY WRITE ABOUT THE PEOPLE FURTHER AND HOW THEIR LIVES WILL PROGRESS ONCE THE WAR IS OVER, SO YES, YOUR REVIEWS WORKED! GOOD JOB!**

**DID I LEAVE ANYTHING? OH WELL ITS HARD TO REMEMBER ONCE I FINISH THE CHAPTER!**

**ANYWAYS, I LOVED THE REVIEWS. THANK YOU ALL, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING OUT THE TIME TO POST YOUR ONE LINER. I HOPE YOU KEEP DOING SO TO MAKE ME CONTINUE THE STORY…. HEHEHE!**

**4everamaiden: THANKS FOR THAT REVIEW. ITS REALLY IS GOOD TO SEE PEOPLE ADMIRE THE STORY. ANWAYS SNAPE DEFINITELY DIDN'T DESERVE THAT BRUTAL END, AND THIS IS MY WAY OF MAKING IT POSSIBLE. **

**HufflepuffWitch: REGULUS AND HERMIONE WOULD BE SOOO NOT APPEALING. BESIDES HERMIONE HAS DRACO AND ELIZABETH IS A HEALER, SHE MAY NOT BE THE CENTER BUT SHE DEFINITELY HAS THE TALENT TO SNAG THE GUY!**

**lucky n drake .c7c7: OH YES, THERE ARE GOING TO BE CHAPTERS AHEAD. THE STORY IS JUST NOT ENDING, YET!**

**DarkDreamer1982: I REALLY DON'T PLAN THINGS. I WRITE THINKING ABOUT CONTINUING THE STORY FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND THE VOILA! NEW TWISTS AND TURNS, THOUGH I KEEP THE BOOKS AND HAPPENINGS IN THE MIND SO I CHANGE THINGS ACCORDING TO THE TIME AND INCIDENTS. THANKS FOR LOVING THE STORY AND YOUR FAITH IN ME…. **

**Werforpsu: WELL IT HAS NOT EVEN BEEN ONE WHOLE MONTH SINCE I UPLOADED THE FIRST CHAPTER. I'M GLAD THOUGH THAT YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER. I WILL JUST SAY KEEP REVIEWING THE NEW CHAPTERS!**

**Skyler: YOUR REVIEWS ARE GOOD, MATE! I ALWAYS LOOK FORWARD TO THEM. SNAPE IS A FATHER AND THAT TOO OF TWINS! HEHEHE…. I LIKED THE ONE SHOT IDEA, I MIGHT JUST WRITE THAT…. THANKS FOR THE IDEA…. I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE HORCRUX REMOVING RITUAL, TOOK ME A GREAT DEAL OF TIME TO WRITE…. PHEW! **

**Anomynous: I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**I-am-the-Wolf: HEHEHE…. I'M SO GLAD MY TESTS ARE COMING TO AN END…. WELL SOON! I STILL HAVE TWO MORE TO GO…. AH THE JOYS OF SCHOOL. I'M HAPPY THAT THE CHAPTER ACTED AS A STRESS BUSTER…. I CAN UNDERSTAND PRETTY WELL WHAT YOU ARE GOING THROUGH. HOPW THIS CHAPTER ACTS ONE TOO….! ALL THE BEST MATE!**

**Cole the Demon Hunter: THANK YOU DEMON HUNTER, I'M HAPPY YOU LIKE THE STORY. JUST BECAUSE OF YOU AND THE OTHERS I'M NOT ENDING THIS STORY JUST YET. MANY MORE TO GO….**

**Binka Fudge: NICE TO HEAR THAT YOU LIKE THE STORY. I LIKE SOME OF YOUR IDEAS, I MAY JUST INCORPORATE ONE OF YOUR 'RAMBLINGS' OR TWO. WHO KNOWS? KEEP READING TO LOOK FOR THEM… HEHEHE!**

**Disney-Princess-In-Disguise: HEY SAMMI, WHATS UP? HEHEHE…. I APPRECIATE YOU LIKE THE STORY AND WHERE IT IS GOING… THOUGH YOUR REVIEW PUT ME IN A BIT OF TURMOIL. NOW, I'M THINKING OF SOMEONE ELSE DISCOVERING ABOUT ANDREA… DAMMIT…. I CANT STOP THINKING AND I DON'T PLAN STUFF! NICE SUGGESTION AND I MEAN IT….!**

**Athar Riordan: I'M GLAD I'M HELPING SO MANY FELLOW STUDENTS GETTING THE STRESS BUSTER BREAKS. BIRDS AND THE BEES ONE SHOT SOUNDS GOOD, DOESN'T IT? I MAY JUST WRITE THAT…. ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND HOPE THIS WORKS FOR YOU… ALL THE BEST FOR THAT ESSAY!**

**Ginnyweasleyrules: I HOPE YOU LIKE SNAPE BECOMING A FATHER TO TWINS MORE…. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW THOUGH AND KEEP THEM COMING.**

**PintoNess: THE LAUGH DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE WHATSOVER….**

**Chooocolate: NOPE, THINGS ARENT GOING PERFECTLY….. HAHAHA….. THIS CHAPTER PROVES IT, DOESN'T IT?**

**alias093001: THOUGH BILL AND ANDREA HAD THEIR CONTACTS WITH GOBLINS BUT THEY ARE NOT SUPPORTING THE WIZARDS WAR. IT'S GOOD THAT THINGS TURN OUT PERFECTLY WHEN NARCISSA GETS THE CUP, DON'T YOU THINK?**

**mwinter1: I'M SORRY IF YOU WERE EXPECTING RON AND HERMIONE… THE PAIRINGS MAY BE DEBATED ON BUT THE TITLE OF THE STORY GURANTEES CHANGES. I THINK SUSAN AND RON, DRACO AND HERMIONE SUIT….**

**Favfantasy: I'M GLAD YOU AGREE WITH ME. YOU GOT YOUR WISH…. I'M NOT ENDING THE STORY AND THERE ARE GOING TO BE CHAPTERS THAT WILL SHOW THE LIFE AFTER THE WAR….. LIKE IT?**

**Han-elujah: THANKS MATE…. THAT MEANS A LOT TO ME. AS FOR SIRIUS AND ANDREA, THINGS HAVE TURNED OUT BAD A BIT. THEY WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR MANY THINGS CONSIDERING THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**Sabishii Tenshi: I'M SO HAPPY YOU POSTED ONE LINE…. YES I'M MAD WHEN IT COMES TO REVIEWS…. WHO WOULDN'T BE IF THEY WRITE LIKE MAD AND PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW? ANYWAYS, THE STORY WON'T BE ENDING SOON….. JUST HANG IN THERE AND KEEP REVIWEING!**

**Leyla J.C: PLEASE KEEP ON SAYING IT…. I LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE SAY IT….LOL….. ANYWAYS, I'M HAPPY YOU LOVE THIS STORY, AND THE TWISTS. KEEP REVIEWING….**

**i luv hardy: J.K SHOULD WRITE SOME TIME TRAVEL SEQUELS, DON'T YOU THINK? LOL…. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.**

**AND ALL THOSE WHO HAVE ADDED ME IN THEIR ALERTS AND FAV STORIES, I'M GLAD YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY TO DO SO.**

**THIS IS IN HONOUR OF LADY DI'S SON GETTING MARRIED. THE WHOLE CITY HAS GONE MAD AND ALL THE CHANNELS ARE JUST FORECASTING WILL AND KATE'S WEDDING. I WROTE THIS CHAPTER WHEN MY PARENTS WERE GLUED TO THE TELLY…. HEHEHE…. **

**KEEP REVIWEING PEOPLE…..**

**FAN. F. FREAK **


End file.
